Hunger
by Karasu999
Summary: (Traduction d'une fanfic de mm-chan) Gaara a déjà suffisamment de problèmes pour devoir en plus supporter les incessantes tentatives de Naruto pour se rapprocher de lui. Le démon qui pèse sur sa vie n'est autre que son propre frère et il ne voit aucune échappatoire à la situation. Mais Kankuro, lui aussi, a ses propres démons à combattre. KankuGaa, GaaNaru, UA, inceste, violence.
1. Taillades

**Disclaimer :** 'Naruto' ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Avertissement : **yaoi, **INCESTE**, **VIOLENCE**, **DEMENCE**, UA.

**Pairings : **KankuroxGaara au départ, puis GaaraxNaruto.

**Note :** Les pensées sont en _italique_.

**Résumé : **Gaara a déjà suffisamment de problèmes pour devoir en plus supporter les incessantes tentatives de Naruto pour se rapprocher de lui. Le démon qui pèse sur sa vie n'est autre que son propre frère et il ne voit aucune échappatoire à la situation. Mais Kankuro, lui aussi, a ses propres démons à combattre.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice : <strong>La fic originale a été écrite par mm-chan. Pour être honnête, ça fait un bon moment que j'étais sensée poster cette trad, mais j'ai beaucoup hésité, tout simplement parce qu'elle est très différente de toute les autres fics que j'ai pu poster (ainsi que celles que je prévois de traduire par la suite) et qu'à de nombreuses reprises, la traduire m'a mise plus que mal à l'aise. Cependant, elle m'a également beaucoup plu sous bien des aspects, c'est pourquoi je trouvais bien dommage de la laisser croupir au fond de mon pc. Dans tous les cas, je serais très curieuse de voir vos points de vue la concernant, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions dans une review !

**Note de l'Auteur :** _Cette histoire_ _contient des __**abus sexuels**__, des __**relations non-consentantes**__, de l'__**inceste**__ et de la __**violence**__, par conséquent si ces thèmes vous mettent mal à l'aise, ne lisez pas. Je commencerais chaque chapitre en vous précisant ce qu'il sera susceptible de contenir._

_J'écris cette histoire pour des raisons personnelles. De façon à faire sortir certaines choses de mon esprit afin qu'elles cessent de me hanter. Cette fiction est sombre (pas tout le temps, mais bon) mais ne m'en voulez pas pour ça, car j'ai vraiment mis du mien dans cette histoire._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Taillades<strong>

Le cellier était plongé dans la pénombre, mais il restait encore assez de clarté pour lui permettre de peindre. Gaara plongea son pinceau dans la gouache et posa de nouvelles touches sur le tableau, transposant son propre imaginaire sur la toile. La peinture, incomplète, représentait le corps en semi-décomposition d'un homme étendu sur une jetée.

Il jeta un œil en direction du mur, pour constater que l'horloge indiquait déjà sept heures et quart. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, qui avait pourtant bien commencé sa nuit, s'était réveillé à quatre heures du matin et n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil. Il avait donc passé le reste de sa nuit à peindre, sans prêter attention au temps qui défilait.

« J'ai intérêt à me dépêcher si je veux arriver à l'heure... » Grommela t-il en rangeant ses pinceaux.

Le garçon de seize ans ne connaissait que trop bien le lycée de Konoha pour imaginer qu'ils accepteraient une quelconque excuse dans le cas où il lui viendrait l'idée de transgresser une règle, comme, au hasard, arriver en retard en cours. Et il avait déjà une réputation suffisamment mauvaise, due à sa tenue vestimentaire et son asociabilité, pour chercher à se faire remarquer davantage par une retenue.

Il eut une petite pensée envieuse pour son frère aîné de deux ans, Kankuro, qui avait été pour sa part un étudiant modèle au lycée. Contrairement à Gaara, celui-ci avait toujours joui d'une grande notoriété, et ne comptait plus ses amis.

Il n'avait par ailleurs eu aucun mal à trouver un emploi cet été, après son diplôme. En ce moment, le plus populaire des deux frangins travaillait dans un café au centre de Konoha, enchaînant les heures supplémentaires afin de subvenir à leurs besoins.

« Jamais on ne lui a fait remarquer ses retards, à lui, » Bougonna Gaara pour lui-même.

Simplement parce qu'il n'était pas doué dans toutes les matières, les professeurs avaient trop facilement tendance à le cataloguer comme un fainéant ou un imbécile. Et, bien qu'il ne soit certainement pas du genre à chercher les ennuis, il se retrouvait régulièrement et bien malgré lui entraîné dans une bagarre, la plupart du temps engagée par un élève un peu trop confiant. Comme il avait généralement le malheur de remporter la victoire, les professeurs le condamnaient sans outre mesure.

Kankuro et Gaara avaient toujours été très proches, du fait de leur passé tumultueux. Au cours de leur enfance, Kankuro avait toujours défendu et protégé son cadet des horreurs qui s'étaient déroulées dans leur propre maison et, pour ça, Gaara ressentait une éternelle gratitude envers lui.

« Bientôt prêt.» Marmonna Gaara en attachant son collier et ses chaînes autour de son cou.

Se penchant sur son miroir, il replaça quelques mèches de cheveux, exposant le tatouage représentant le kanji de l'amour qui ornait son front. Ses yeux de jade maquillés de noir scannèrent la pièce avant de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Son sac de cours noir à moitié camouflé par son lit. Il l'attrapa et grimpa les escaliers du cellier.

« Merde, je crois que je n'aurai même pas le temps de prendre mon café du matin. » Grogna Gaara, avec un dernier regard vers l'horloge.

Le rouquin se tenait dans le hall d'entrée, la main sur la porte, lorsque Kankuro arriva.

« Bonjour Gaara. » Ronronna malicieusement Kankuro en s'approchant.

« Ouais, bonjour Kankuro. Tu as fait du café? »

Il pourrait toujours le boire en chemin.

« Désolé, mais non. Ceci dit, je sais ce qui pourrait te faire du bien à la place. J'ai un jour de repos aujourd'hui, tu sais. » Répondit Kankuro en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Gaara et le plaquant doucement contre le mur.

« K... Kankuro... »

Les mains de Kankuro glissèrent jusqu'à la taille de Gaara, caressant ses flancs. Il approcha ensuite sa bouche de l'oreille du rouquin, mordillant tendrement le lobe. La soudaine proximité provoqua un hoquet de surprise au plus jeune frère. Il posa ses deux mains sur la poitrine de Kankuro et le repoussa.

« Ecoute... Il faut que j'aille en cours, là. Je vais être en retard si je ne me dépêche pas. On ne peut pas faire ça maintenant... »

Les yeux de Kankuro se durcirent. Il agrippa le bras de Gaara, prévenant toute tentative de fuite.

« Tu reviens à quelle heure? »

« Vers trois heures.» Répondit Gaara, se dégageant d'un mouvement brusque.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du brun tandis qu'il relâchait sa prise. La dureté dans ses yeux avait disparu, remplacée par une lueur de satisfaction.

« Ne sois pas en retard. »

Gaara hocha la tête en guise de réponse et quitta la maison en vitesse. Après cette distraction, il avait tout intérêt à se dépêcher s'il voulait arriver à l'heure. Il n'avait pas aimé le regard que lui avait lancé Kankuro. Il était fort probable que son frère n'ait pas apprécié le rejet, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Les quelques fois qu'il avait passées à sécher les cours pour rester avec son frère ne lui avaient apporté que des ennuis.

Le rouquin s'éloigna de leur grande et vieille maison que leur sœur de vingt ans, Temari, avait désertée deux ans plus tôt pour vivre dans la ville de Suna.

Alors que la fratrie n'était encore que de jeunes enfants, toute la famille avait migré de Suna à Konoha. Temari ne se sentant pas vraiment chez elle à Konoha, elle avait préféré retourner dans sa ville natale - ou tout du moins, c'est le prétexte qu'elle leur avait vendu avant son départ. Pas dupes, Kankuro et Gaara en avaient conclu qu'il s'agissait d'une simple excuse pour fuir les sombres souvenirs qui hantaient chaque recoin de la maison.

Parfois Gaara se disait qu'il aurait préféré que Temari reste avec eux. Suite à son départ, la relation entre les deux frères avait évolué à un degré d'intimité qu'aurait fortement réprouvé la société. Ceci étant, Gaara n'était pas certain que la présence de Temari aurait empêché quoique ce soit. Il était inutile de s'attarder sur des spéculations et il n'était pas du genre à se laisser préoccuper par des "et si..." Il préférait de loin se concentrer sur le futur plutôt que le passé. Du moins il faisait tout pour, même si les démons de son enfance refaisaient surface de temps en temps.

Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable. Il était dans les temps, il ne serait pas en retard, et n'énerverait pas son frère qui l'attendait à la maison à cause d'une retenue.

« Attends ! » Cria quelqu'un tandis que Gaara entendait des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

Un garçon aux cheveux blonds arriva à sa hauteur, un large sourire lui dévorant le visage. Il portait un ample pantalon noir et un T-shirt orange vif. Sur ses joues se dessinaient d'étranges cicatrices semblables à des moustaches de chat.

_Génial_, pensa Gaara. Il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'un contretemps supplémentaire aujourd'hui. Le blondinet était sûrement un autre de ces abrutis qui cherchaient à se mêler de ses affaires, l'assommant de questions à propos de ses habits noirs ou encore de son tatouage.

Il ne prêtait généralement pas attention aux curieux, mais pas question aujourd'hui de perdre un temps précieux à donner des leçons à un inconnu. Serrant les poings et s'apprêtant à dire au garçon de s'en aller, celui-ci prit la parole d'une voix amicale.

« Gaara, c'est ça ? Je suis Naruto ! »

En y repensant, Gaara avait effectivement déjà aperçu le garçon au lycée. Il traînait avec des gars qui lui lançaient des regards mauvais de temps à autres. Selon lui, ils étaient probablement de ceux qui croyaient aux nombreuses rumeurs le concernant. Il décida de ne pas répondre au blond, tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas ses motivations.

« Tu n'es pas très bavard, hein? » Fit remarquer le jeune homme, marchant aux côtés de Gaara, les mains derrière la nuque. « J'habite près de chez toi, je t'ai souvent vu partir pour les cours. » Poursuivit-il dans son monologue.

Toujours aucune réponse de la part du rouquin. Ce qui ne semblait pas contrarier l'autre garçon plus que ça. Naruto se contentait de sourire de toutes ses dents, comme si rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur, pas même le silence et l'indifférence de Gaara.

« Tu vis avec ton frère, alors? Vous avez une sacrée grande baraque pour vous deux ! » S'émerveilla Naruto, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à Gaara.

La soudaine compagnie et l'avalanche de questions du garçon commença à taper sur les nerfs de Gaara. Pas besoin de se demander comment ce Naruto savait qu'il vivait avec Kankuro. Après tout, les deux frères avaient partagé le même lycée il y avait quelques mois encore, et beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà allés dans le café où son aîné travaillait à présent. A la connaissance de Gaara, certaines filles avaient même déjà essayé de flirter avec Kankuro, qui avait joué le jeu dans l'unique but de leur faire acheter davantage de cappuccinos ou d'autres produits du café.

Du point de vue de Gaara, Kankuro était ce qu'on qualifiait de bel homme selon les standards de la société. Et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle le brun laissait toujours une bonne impression dès le premier coup d'œil et que tant de gens semblaient s'intéresser à lui. Gaara avait toujours trouvé que lui et Kankuro se ressemblaient beaucoup, si on s'y attardait un tant soit peu. Leurs yeux avaient la même forme et leur physionomie était très similaire. Pourtant, jamais Gaara n'avait entendu quelqu'un dire de lui qu'il était beau. Pas qu'il s'en soucis, ceci dit.

Le rouquin songea brièvement à leur maison. Qu'on pouvait difficilement qualifier de doux foyer - plutôt inconfortable et déprimant. La maison était effectivement vaste pour seulement deux personnes, mais lorsqu'ils avaient aménagés à Konoha, leur famille comptait plus de membres. Son père, son oncle, son frère, sa sœur et lui-même avaient partagé la maison avant que ne surviennent les malheureux événements.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. » Répliqua Gaara, sans même daigner jeter un regard à l'autre adolescent.

Il n'avait aucune intention de discuter de quoi que ce soit concernant sa famille. Ils avaient presque atteint la cours du lycée où il pourrait enfin se débarrasser du blond, définitivement de préférence. Il ne voulait pas avoir à supporter davantage la compagnie du garçon.

« Hey, pas la peine d'être désagréable, je voulais juste discuter. » Continua Naruto, pas vexé pour un sou.

« Ne traîne pas dans mes pattes. » Grommela Gaara, espérant que le blond comprendrait le message.

Message que Naruto avait en effet très bien compris, et s'en fichait royalement. Il décida cependant de continuer sur un sujet plus neutre.

« Tu commences par quoi ? Moi, j'ai maths. Oh, si tu savais ce que je peux détester les maths... » Dit-il d'un air ennuyé.

En quoi son emploi du temps pouvait-il intéresser le jeune homme? Cela ne le regardait certainement pas. A moins que tout ça ne fasse partie d'une mauvaise blague?

« Et pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à moi, tout à coup? » Demanda Gaara, l'œil mauvais.

Naruto détourna soudainement la tête, craignant que son regard n'en révèle plus que nécessaire. Les yeux du rouquin le mettait à présent mal à l'aise et il pria pour que la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues passe inaperçue. Se forçant à sourire de nouveau, il refit face à Gaara.

« En quoi ça te pose problème? Je me suis juste dit que ce serait sympa de se connaître un peu mieux. Je veux dire, on est quasiment voisins, alors... »

Gaara ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui jeter un regard méfiant. Le blond semblait sincère mais il était bien placé pour savoir que les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses.

« Bon, on se retrouve à la fin des cours, comme ça on pourra rentrer ensemble okay? » Lança Naruto d'une voix enjouée avant de disparaître à une telle vitesse que Gaara n'eut pas le temps de protester. _Bordel_, pensa le rouquin. Il se demanda ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce type pour chercher à ce point à lui infliger son assommante compagnie.

Le garçon n'était-il donc pas au courant des rumeurs qui tournaient au lycée? Que le rouquin était un adorateur de Satan, un monstre, un cinglé? En résumé, une personne à éviter. Il avait même entendu dire que ses cheveux étaient devenus rouges à force de se nourrir de sang. Il en aurait presque ri. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'origine de ces rumeurs.

* * *

><p>« Eh, Naruto, attends ! »<p>

Un adolescent aux cheveux bruns rattrapa le blond à l'entrée de la classe. Ses mèches désordonnées pointaient dans tous les sens et deux triangles rouges rappelant des crocs ornaient ses joues. Son regard sauvage lui donnait continuellement l'air de préparer un mauvais coup.

« Salut Kiba ! » Lança Naruto avec un sourire éblouissant tandis qu'ils s'installaient.

« Ouais, bref. J'étais entrain de causer avec Sasuke dans la cours quand t'es arrivé. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec ce taré ? » Demanda nerveusement Kiba.

Le cœur de Naruto s'accéléra à la mention de Sasuke. Son sourire s'effaça à la pensée du garçon aux cheveux noirs, aux profonds yeux onyx, et à l'air si arrogant. Naruto chassa de force les mauvais souvenirs de sa tête. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux n'avait rien à voir avec Kiba et il serait stupide de rejeter sa soudaine mauvaise humeur sur lui. Se concentrant sur la question de son ami, il finit par répondre.

« Oh, ça va, il habite à deux pas de chez moi, alors je me suis dit que ce serait sympa d'aller au lycée ensemble. »

Le lycée entier évitant Gaara comme la peste, il ne s'étonnait donc pas de voir son camarade s'inquiéter du fait qu'il puisse vouloir aller volontairement à sa rencontre.

« Tu ferais mieux de faire attention. Tu connais toutes les rumeurs qui circulent sur lui, non? » Reprit Kiba, méfiant. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que le blond tourne autour de ce dégénéré aux cheveux rouges.

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, justement ! » S'énerva Naruto, sentant arriver la suite. « Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu y crois, Kiba. Enfin, personne ne peut sérieusement croire que Gaara est un vampire ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie. »

Kiba ne répliqua pas, se contentant de regarder Naruto d'un air soucieux. Celui-ci soupira. Le fait d'avoir repensé à Sasuke l'avait contrarié et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à endurer de stupides inquiétudes concernant ses choix en matière de compagnons. Naruto n'avait fait que marcher aux côtés du rouquin et voilà qu'on lui faisait déjà des remarques.

Quelque soit votre établissement, il a toujours été plus ou moins tabou de chercher à se lier d'amitié avec un élève exclu comme Gaara, et Naruto avait clairement violé cette règle tacite. _Et alors?_ Se dit-il. Il passait du temps avec qui il voulait. Il comprenait les inquiétudes de Kiba mais n'appréciait pas le ton que celui-ci prenait pour parler de Gaara. Gaara n'avait rien de monstrueux... Naruto comprenait très bien ce que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsque l'on était rejeté, mais il n'était pas surpris que cela ne touche pas Kiba.

« Je te demande juste de faire attention à toi, okay ? Rappelle-toi la dernière fois que tu as essayé de te rapprocher d'une certaine personne... » Reprit Kiba, les yeux dans le vague.

Naruto frappa le bureau des deux paumes, attirant l'attention de certains élèves.

« Quoi !? » S'écria-t-il tout haut, la bouche grande ouverte. « Tu... Tu penses que je lui parle parce que je... parce que... pour les mêmes raisons qu'avec Sas... qu'avec ce crétin ? »

Kiba se contenta de lui lancer un nouveau coup d'œil méfiant, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Naruto davantage encore.

« Ecoute, Kiba, quel mal y a t'il à vouloir se faire de nouveaux amis ? Je suis parfaitement au courant de ce que tout le monde pense de lui. Il n'a aucun ami, et je sais ce qu'il peut ressentir. Je ne souhaite ça à personne. »

Naruto tâcha de paraître le plus clair possible afin de pouvoir clore le débat. Il ne supporterait pas d'entendre Kiba ruminer le sujet toute la journée.

« Naruto... S'il n'a pas d'amis, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de t'approcher de lui ? »

Kiba disparut derrière son livre de maths pour éviter le regard de Naruto. Il ne voulait pas que le blond devine à quel point il se sentait blessé.

Pourquoi Naruto ne s'intéressait-il qu'aux mecs durs, froids et arrogants ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas attention à ceux qui l'entouraient ? Naruto ne l'avait jamais considéré comme autre chose qu'un camarade. La jalousie submergea Kiba à la simple pensée du rouquin. Qu'est-ce que Naruto pouvait bien lui trouver ?

Naruto se contenta de grommeler, loin d'imaginer le fil des pensés de Kiba. Il garda la tête entre ses mains, essayant de ne plus penser à Sasuke.

La fin du cours de mathématiques laissait place au cours d'histoire. Naruto s'assit à côté d'un garçon avec une queue de cheval noire et un air désabusé. Lâchant son sac au pied du bureau, il adressa un regard pensif à son ami.

« Shikamaru... Pourquoi les gens s'occupent toujours de ce qui ne les regarde pas ? » Chuchota Naruto.

Shikamaru considéra la question avant de répondre sur le même ton.

« J'en sais rien... Les gens sont comme ça. Pourquoi ? »

Il était rare de voir Naruto aussi découragé. Le blond était toujours si plein d'énergie. Même ses yeux avaient l'air plus sombre, et aucune trace de sourire n'était visible sur son visage.

Peu motivé pour fournir tous les détails, Naruto décida de résumer.

« Kiba pense que je devrais ignorer Gaara. Il dit que ça va finir de la même manière qu'avec Sasuke... Je voulais juste l'accompagner sur le chemin du lycée, il a l'air tellement seul. »

Une fois l'explication donnée, le blond posa sa tête sur son bureau et la recouvrit de ses bras.

Shikamaru tenta de se donner une idée de l'histoire dans sa globalité. Il n'était pas forcément désireux de se mêler des problèmes des autres, mais il ne supportait pas de voir son camarade si abattu. Et ce serait définitivement trop galère de passer une heure entière aux côtés d'un Naruto déprimé.

« Il t'a envoyé balader ? »

Naruto redressa un peu la tête.

« Non, pas vraiment... mais il n'a presque pas ouvert la bouche du trajet. »

Shikamaru médita la réponse un moment, pour enfin reprendre la parole.

« Je crois que tu n'as qu'à faire comme tu le sens, Naruto. Si tu as envie de passer du temps avec lui, fais-le. Les gens trouveront toujours quelque chose pour te critiquer, quoi que tu fasses. Si j'étais toi, je les laisserais parler. »

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto, et ses yeux reprirent de l'éclat. Il ne répondit pas, mais sentit son humeur reprendre du poil de la bête grâce aux paroles de son ami. Naruto pouvait toujours compter sur Shikamaru en cas de dilemme. Ce mec avait un véritable don pour ça. En ce qui concernait tout le reste, le jeune homme semblait incapable de trouver la motivation pour produire le moindre effort, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre que, pour une raison ou une autre, c'était toujours trop galère.

« Merci. » Lui dit simplement Naruto à la fin du cours, le gratifiant d'un sourire reconnaissant.

Oui, mieux valait ne pas s'occuper des racontars. Rasséréné, Naruto fonça pour le cours suivant, pressé de retrouver le rouquin à la fin de la journée.

* * *

><p>A la fin des cours, Gaara s'apprêtait à repartir chez lui, tant soulagé d'avoir enfin terminé sa journée que méfiant quant à ce qui l'attendait à la maison. Kankuro s'était levé de bonne humeur ce matin, et Gaara espérait que ça n'aurait pas changé d'ici là.<p>

Naruto sortit du bâtiment pour apercevoir Gaara qui dépassait les grilles du lycée.

« Hey, Gaara, attends-moi ! » Hurla-t-il. Il rejoignit le laissé pour compte sans se préoccuper des regards.

Gaara avait pour sa part déjà oublié le blond et fut des plus surpris de voir Naruto courir à sa rencontre.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée? La mienne a été ennuyeuse au possible. D'abord maths, ensuite Histoire et science, puis géologie après la pause. T'imagines ? » Soupira Naruto, tout sourire.

Gaara ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison pour laquelle le blondinet semblait tant s'intéresser à lui. Et si c'était bien un piège, après tout ? Il se prépara à se défendre à coup de poing, si nécessaire. Espérant tout de même ne pas avoir à en arriver là, il décida de s'assurer tout d'abord des intentions du garçon.

« C'est quoi ton problème, à la fin ? » Cracha-t-il, incapable de supporter davantage cette incertitude.

« Hein? »

« A quoi tu joues ? Tu cherches les ennuis ou quoi ? »

Il empoigna Naruto par le T-shirt et rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses yeux de jade trahissaient sa colère et son doute tandis qu'ils fusillaient ceux, perplexes, de l'autre garçon.

« N... Non... » Balbutia Naruto, choqué.

Agacé à son tour, il plaça ses mains sur les épaules du rouquin, prêt à l'envoyer balader.

« J'avais juste envie de discuter avec toi, c'est tout ! » Répondit-il, d'une voix claire et déterminée. « Maintenant, lâche-moi ou tu vas l'avoir, ta rouste. »

A cet instant, ses grands yeux bleus n'avaient plus rien de sympathiques.

Toisant le jeune homme avec froideur, Gaara desserra sa poigne avec un « Humpf » médisant. Puis il le repoussa enfin d'un geste rude.

« Arrête de me coller. »

Gaara reprit sa route. Il s'attendait à ce que Naruto le laisse partir, mais fut surpris de voir que celui-ci lui emboîtait le pas.

Gaara ne fit pas de commentaire. Qui aurait cru que ce gars était aussi têtu ?

Naruto resta silencieux, lui aussi. Il était rassuré de ne pas avoir à se battre. L'attitude du rouquin commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. _Sérieux, quel genre de personne vous balance des menaces quand vous essayez de faire connaissance ? _Essayant de passer outre son agacement, il se façonna un nouveau sourire et tâcha de réengager la conversation.

« Je vis tout seul dans une petite maison. Avant, j'étais avec Iruka, celui qui m'a adopté quand j'étais tout petit. C'était le mec le plus gentil au monde, tu peux me croire ! Tout le monde l'adorait. »

Naruto jeta un œil à son compagnon silencieux.

A cet instant, Gaara s'étonna de deux choses. Premièrement, le blond s'était remis à jacasser comme si de rien n'était. _Comment peut-on être borné à ce point ?_ Il s'était pourtant montré clair sur le fait qu'il ne cherchait pas de compagnie. Manifestement, Naruto n'avait pas compris la subtilité.

Deuxièmement, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce gamin vivait seul. A moins qu'il ne fasse erreur, ils avaient tous deux le même âge. Etrange. Comment faisait-il pour subvenir à ses besoins ?

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais quand il rouvrit la bouche, son visage avait pris un air plus sérieux, et sa voix s'était teintée de tristesse.

« Il est décédé il y a un an. »

Gaara ne dit rien. Lui aussi connaissait la douleur provoquée par la perte d'un proche, mais ça, c'était quelque chose que le blond n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

« Mais ça va, je peux prendre soin de moi tout seul ! » Reprit Naruto avec un sourire si large que ses yeux furent réduis à deux fentes.

Le changement d'expression avait été si rapide qu'il paraissait presque forcé. Le rouquin était devenu très intuitif concernant l'humeur des gens. _Drôle de type_, pensa-t-il. Comment être toujours si joyeux, ou du moins le prétendre, restait un véritable mystère pour lui. Il se doutait que certains sourires de Naruto n'étaient que factices, comme s'il cherchait à prouver à tout le monde que tout allait pour le mieux. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre se genre de comportement.

Gaara, lui, ne souriait jamais. Parce que ça ne servait à rien. Il lui arrivait d'afficher un léger rictus lorsqu'il trouvait quelque chose amusant, mais même cela restait rare. Pendant les épisodes les plus pénibles de sa vie, il avait appris à s'habituer aux sourires effrayants qui s'accordaient aux yeux cendreux de Kankuro lorsque ceux-ci s'éclairaient d'une lueur affamée. Une combinaison qu'il préférait oublier.

Les sourires de Naruto, pourtant, étaient totalement différents. Comme s'il les distribuait à volonté et que cela lui conférait le don de se lier d'amitié avec n'importe qui. En y repensant, jamais Gaara n'avait entendu Naruto le traiter de "monstre" ou de "cinglé", à défaut de certains de ses amis. Ce dont il se fichait royalement.

« C'est là ! » S'exclama joyeusement Naruto.

Gaara le fixa un moment, se demandant s'il n'avait pas manqué un épisode. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vraiment tenu compte du babillage incessant du blond.

« Hein? »

« Chez moi. »

Il s'agissait d'une petite maison de briques assez vieille, dotée d'une cour. Elle semblait plutôt accueillante et confortable, bien que la pelouse ait été fortement négligée.

« Il est temps que je passe la tondeuse. » S'esclaffa Naruto en s'engageant dans l'allée, c'est pas ma corvée favorite, comme tu peux le voir. Aller, à plus.

Gaara, le regarda disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée, puis réalisa qu'effectivement, Ils n'habitaient qu'à quelques centaines de mètres l'un de l'autre. Il haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin.

Une fois chez lui, Naruto s'adossa contre sa porte et laissa échapper un souffle qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu avoir retenu. Ca y est, il l'avait fait. Il avait discuté avec Gaara, et s'en était sorti indemne, finalement. D'accord, l'épisode de menaces accompagnées des regards de tueur du garçon avait été quelque peu tendu. Il n'était décidément pas du genre bavard, ce qui ne facilitait pas la conversation.

Naruto avait souvent aperçu Gaara passer devant chez lui, seul, toujours habillé de noir. Cette vision l'avait toujours attristé, lui rappelant son propre passé. Ses parents n'avaient jamais été appréciés, et, suite à leur mort violente, tout le monde avait eu l'air de se défouler sur lui, comme s'il était évident qu'il finirait comme son père.

Le petit garçon avait tenté par tous les moyens de se faire accepter, réussir à se faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul camarade, sans succès. Mais lorsqu'Iruka l'avait pris sous son aile, l'attitude des gens s'était étrangement adoucie à son égard, lui donnant finalement la possibilité de se faire de nombreux amis à l'école.

Naruto voyait en Gaara son propre reflet, celle d'un garçon rejeté, au détail près que le rouquin ne semblait pas rechercher une quelconque reconnaissance de la part des autres. Naruto se demanda s'il arriverait à se lier d'amitié avec Gaara. Le laissera-t-il seulement s'approcher davantage ? Il n'aurait la réponse qu'en essayant.

Son objectif était de réussir à se rapprocher du rouquin en lui faisant baisser sa garde, quitte à se faire envoyer promener de nouveau. Il obstrua la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui demandait s'il n'était pas plutôt intéressé par autre chose qu'une simple amitié.

Les souvenirs d'un autre garçon, brun celui-ci, traversèrent son esprit. Il se rappela comment le jeune homme avait joué avec ses sentiments avant de s'en lasser. Son cœur réduit en miettes avait mis longtemps avant de retrouver son éclat.

En toute sincérité, le rouquin l'attirait. Gaara portait des vêtements très près du corps. La couleur de ses cheveux lui donnait un côté sauvage, le rimmel autour de ses yeux contrastait avec ses prunelles de jade. Sa peau couleur crème paraissait douce et sans le moindre défaut. Naruto soupira un moment, avant de réaliser la direction que prenait le cours de ses pensées.

Secouant la tête avec énergie, Naruto grimpa dans son lit, remonta sa couette sur ses épaules et s'endormit rapidement. Inconsciemment, certaines images agréables lui revinrent en tête, provoquant certains rêves hauts en couleur dont il n'aurait aucun souvenir à son réveil.

* * *

><p>A ce même instant, l'objet des rêves de Naruto se trouvait étroitement plaqué contre la porte du cellier, uniquement vêtu de son boxer, le reste de ses habits jonchant le sol, en lambeaux. Kankuro, une main fermement cramponnée à ses cheveux, ne lui laissait aucune chance de se dérober.<p>

Lorsque Gaara était arrivé chez lui, son frère avait semblé occupé à fouiller dans le grenier. Curieux, il était monté le retrouver. Il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de lui demander ce qu'il cherchait, que ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur de vieilles photos éparpillées sur le sol. N'avaient-ils pourtant pas déjà brûlé toutes leurs photos de famille? Pas toutes, manifestement...

Sentant immédiatement qu'il valait mieux se retirer au plus vite, Gaara avait foncé vers son unique refuge, le cellier. Malheureusement, Kankuro avait réussi à le rattraper de justesse, avant qu'il ne passe la porte. Il n'avait qu'entraperçu les yeux de son frère, mais même sans le regarder, il savait que la rare étincelle de folie qui les attisaient périodiquement était bien ancrée dans ses prunelles.

Cela faisait au moins cinq mois que Kankuro n'avait pas pété les plombs à ce point. La dernière fois, Gaara avait fini recouvert de marques et de bleus. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de retenter l'expérience, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer en cet instant, c'était que son frère finisse par se calmer. Après tout, il n'était pas entièrement fautif. La responsabilité revenait en fait plus à leur oncle qu'à Kankuro lui-même. Même après sa mort, ses actions continuaient à les hanter comme si elles étaient parvenues à lui survivre, des années plus tard.

« Gaara, sais-tu ce qu'est l'amour ? » Demanda Kankuro d'une voix incertaine.

Gaara déglutit, considérant un moment la surprenante question. Il avait grandi sans connaître l'amour, c'est pourquoi le sujet lui était particulièrement étranger, aussi paradoxal que son tatouage puisse sembler. Le seul amour qu'il ait jamais reçu était celui de Kankuro. Et ça en était, si l'on considérait que l'amour incluait confusion, soumission et secrets. Pour Gaara, l'amour était l'une des choses les plus compliquées au monde. A la fois douloureux et agréable.

Sachant pertinemment que sa réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, aboutirait au même résultat, il murmura finalement.

« L'amour... C'est compliqué. »

C'était une réponse honnête, mais il doutait fort que ce soit celle attendue. La poigne de Kankuro se renforça, tirant sa tête en arrière.

_SMACK !_

Le bruit de son crâne heurtant la porte résonna dans toute la salle. Le rouquin ne parvint pas à retenir un cri de douleur. Le choc avait été si violent que son front s'était mit à saigner, laissant une longue trainée sur la porte.

« Non... L'amour est très simple. »

La voix de son frère était clairement altérée par la folie.

« Je vais te montrer ! »

Il emmena Gaara de force jusqu'à la cuisine et le jeta sans ménagement dans un coin.

Appuyé contre le placard, Gaara vit avec horreur Kankuro s'emparer d'un long couteau. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'échapper, que le brun lui refaisait déjà face. Kankuro mit la pointe de la lame en contact avec l'estomac de Gaara. Son corps entier se tendit au maximum à la sensation du métal froid contre sa peau.

« Kankuro, éloigne ce couteau… » Commença Gaara aussi calmement qu'il le put, désespérant de pouvoir se sortir indemne de la situation. Les mots ne semblaient plus avoir le moindre impact sur son frère.

« Kank... »

« Ne bouge pas. »

_Comme si j'allais m'amuser à bouger à un moment pareil_.

Appuyant doucement sur le couteau, Kankuro fit une légère entaille sur la peau pâle. Gaara ressentit une vague de nausée sous l'effet de la douleur et la vue de son propre sang. N'osant même plus respirer, il se mordit la lèvre tandis que Kankuro entamait une nouvelle fois sa chair.

La douleur était si intense que Gaara eut toutes les peines du monde à se contrôler. Il voulait crier, hurler, repousser enfin le garçon dément, mais n'osa pas, pas tant que Kankuro était instable, et armé.

Petit à petit, la succession de coupures sur le ventre de Gaara commença à évoquer le kanji de l'amour. Absolument terrifié, il serra les paupières. Il ne put empêcher un mouvement de recul lorsqu'à un moment, la lame s'enfonça un peu trop profondément dans sa peau. Les incisions cessèrent net.

Gaara osa finalement rouvrir les paupières pour sentir son état de panique grimper de plusieurs paliers. Kankuro avait positionné la lame de son couteau juste entre les deux yeux de son frère, le fixant avec fureur. La main du brun tremblait légèrement, affolant Gaara encore un peu plus. Il se demanda un instant quels dieux prier pour empêcher la lame de déraper dans son orbite.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger, » dit Kankuro, la voix empreinte d'une colère froide.

Gaara, malgré lui, ravala sa salive. Le nouvel éclat de rage dans les yeux de son frère fut son unique avertissement.

« _ Ne bouge pas_ ! »

Le hurlement résonna dans la tête de Gaara, alors que le couteau se plantait brutalement dans la porte du placard, à quelques centimètres à peine de son oreille. Il aurait juré que son cœur s'était arrêté un instant, et n'osait même plus cligner des yeux. Il garda les yeux rivés sur ceux, noirs et figés, de l'homme en face de lui, incapable d'y reconnaître son frère.

On aurait presque dit une toute autre personne, et Gaara n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Kankuro capable de tuer dans son état actuel. S'emparant de nouveau du couteau, Kankuro attrapa la main gauche de Gaara et l'entailla sans hésitation. La blessure, profonde, provoqua un nouveau cri de douleur. C'en était trop... Il fallait que ça cesse, tout de suite. Essayant de surmonter sa peur, Gaara se força à parler.

« A... Arrête ! C'est m... moi ! Je ne suis pas lui ! »

Comme s'il n'en croyait pas un mot, Kankuro fit une nouvelle coupure, les mains tremblantes, les émotions affluant sur son visage de secondes en secondes. L'avait-il seulement entendu ? Il ne s'arrêterait pas... Au pied du mur, Gaara envoya un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac de son frère, qui bascula en arrière.

Gaara se redressa et hurla, près à s'enfuir.

« Réveille-toi ! Je ne suis pas _lui ! _Je suis ton frère ! »

S'apprêtant à le frapper en plein visage pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits, il discerna le changement soudain dans les yeux cendreux. Lentement, la lueur démente semblait s'évanouir pour être remplacée par le retour à la réalité.

Gaara se recula un peu. L'air désorienté, Kankuro regarda Gaara comme s'il venait subitement de le voir apparaître. A la vue de son corps ensanglanté, il eut un mouvement de recul, puis déboula hors de la cuisine pour foncer comme un missile dans la salle de bain. Peu désireux d'attendre son retour, Gaara courut jusqu'au cellier, le souffle court et la terreur marquant toujours ses traits. Se laissant glisser le long du mur, il repensa à ce qu'il venait d'endurer.

Prenant conscience de son état, il attrapa son drap et le déchira en bandes qu'il enroula autour de ses blessures, se concentrant pour oublier les événements. Il s'empara ensuite de son pinceau, décidant de reprendre sa peinture là où il l'avait laissée ce matin. Il abandonna cependant rapidement l'idée, incapable de contrôler le tremblement nerveux de ses mains.

Se rasseyant à même le sol, Gaara se concentra sur le silence ambiant. N'osant pas prendre le risque de s'endormir, il resta éveillé, espérant que la nuit passerait rapidement.

* * *

><p>Après des heures d'attente interminables, l'horloge annonça enfin 6:20. Gaara n'avait pas dormi une seconde. A vrai dire, le simple fait de fermer les yeux lui avait paru impossible. En tant normal, Kankuro ne descendait jamais dans le cellier, mais suite à l'épisode de la veille, son comportement pouvait s'avérer imprévisible.<p>

Gaara bailla, fatigué. Malgré ses insomnies récurrentes, les longues heures passées à peindre la nuit précédente additionnées à celles-ci commençaient à lui peser. Il avait faim aussi, son dernier repas datant d'hier midi, au lycée. Ignorant son estomac, il monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte, à l'affût du moindre son provenant de l'autre côté. Rien. Espérant que Kankuro dormait et ne le guettait pas quelque part, tapi dans l'ombre, il ouvrit la porte et partit prendre une douche.

Il désinfecta ses plaies et ramassa ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements de la veille sur le sol du hall d'entrée. Heureusement, son jean favori n'avait subi aucun dommage. Il le balança à travers les escaliers du cellier et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il jeta les lambeaux de tissu dans la poubelle. La cuisine était plongée dans la pénombre, les murs d'un brun foncé paraissant presque noirs sous les rares lueurs de l'aube.

« Tu veux du café ? » Souffla une voix dans son dos.

Faisant subitement volte-face, Gaara vit son frère assit à la table, regardant par la fenêtre. Devant lui étaient posés la cafetière ainsi que deux mugs. Tous les sens en alerte, le cadet jaugea l'atmosphère. Son frère était-il redevenu lui-même ? Craignant de devoir refaire face à la scène d'hier soir, Gaara ne s'approcha pas, et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura Kankuro d'une voix à peine audible.

Gaara se contenta de le fixer.

« J'ai complètement perdu les pédales. Je n'aurais jamais dû monter au grenier... J'étais allé voir si on n'avait pas des vieux CD à vendre... »

On aurait dit que tout le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules, en cet instant.

Kankuro ne semblant plus représenter de danger, Gaara vint s'asseoir en face de lui. L'aîné remplit le mug vide de café et le tendit à son frère. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans la semi-obscurité, regardant le soleil se lever et le monde se réveiller.

« Pourquoi tu es debout à cette heure ? » Demanda finalement Gaara, prenant une gorgée de café noir.

Kankuro se frotta les yeux avant de les baisser vers sa tasse vide.

« J'ai pas fermé l'œil. »

Il était resté éveillé toute la nuit, retranché dans des endroits que même la lumière de la lune n'atteignait pas, ressassant d'anciens souvenirs, encore et encore.

Il avait pensé à ce qui venait de se produire, sans pour autant s'en souvenir précisément. Il s'était remémoré malgré lui des événements du passé. Les souvenirs et les émotions s'étaient mis à tournoyer dans sa tête comme un cyclone et lorsque tout son bon sens et sa logique avaient fini par disparaître dans les abîmes de ce vortex mental, il avait cru avoir définitivement perdu toute capacité à réfléchir de façon rationnelle. Il était alors resté prostré dans les ténèbres, se sentant plus abandonné que jamais, conscient qu'à la fin, il serait toujours seul.

Il n'avait eu pour seule compagnie que ses harassantes vagues de douleur, de désir et de honte. Il s'était paradoxalement toujours senti en sécurité dans l'ombre, probablement parce qu'elle était à sa propre image. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il pourrait presque se croire invisible - comme si les ténèbres pouvaient l'engloutir entièrement, lui et l'énorme gouffre qui absorbait son âme chaque jour un peu plus.

« Est-ce que... Ca te fait mal ? J'espère que je n'ai pas... trop profond… » Demanda t-il, évitant le regard de son frère.

Les yeux de Gaara se durcirent et ses mains agrippèrent sa tasse plus fortement que nécessaire. Ses coupures le faisaient cruellement souffrir. Au moindre mouvement, ses vêtements venaient frotter contre les plaies, lui provoquant des grimaces de douleur.

« Ouais... Ca fait un mal de chien, je t'en remercie ! »

Il était furieux, à juste titre. Un adolescent normal n'avait pas à grandir dans un tel environnement.

Il se demanda combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir ici, si les choses ne changeaient pas. Il avait prévu de déménager après le lycée. Cependant, s'il se sentait soulagé à l'idée de partir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son frère. Et si Kankuro finissait par perdre définitivement la raison sans lui à ses côtés ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour venir en aide au brun. Il adorait son frère, mais il ne voulait pas avoir à craindre pour sa vie à chaque fois que celui-ci perdait le contrôle.

Gaara se leva et quitta la cuisine. Il camoufla l'hématome sur son front du mieux qu'il put à l'aide de fond de teint et examina une dernière fois ses blessures. Puis il attrapa son sac et s'en alla.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur : <strong>_La raison pour laquelle j'ai fait d'Iruka l'ancien tuteur de Naruto est qu'Iruka est le genre de personne facile à vivre. Kankuro travaille dans un café car c'est le genre d'endroit qui embauche facilement des personnes sans qualification. Par ailleurs, j'ai déjà travaillé dans un café pendant deux ans, donc étant donné que je connais le boulot, il est plus facile pour moi d'écrire sur le sujet._


	2. Le passé

**Disclaimer :** 'Naruto' ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Avertissement : **yaoi, **INCESTE**, **VIOLENCE**, **DEMENCE**, AU.

**Pairings : **KankuroxGaara au départ, puis GaaraxNaruto.

**Note :** Les pensées sont en _italique_.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA :<strong> _Ce chapitre contient une scène de relation __**non consentante**__ que certaines personnes pourraient vouloir éviter. Si vous n'avez pas envie de lire cette partie, n'hésitez pas à la sauter, car je ne veux pas mettre qui que ce soit mal à l'aise. J'ai marqué ce passage entre deux __**XXX**__ afin que vous sachiez où vous arrêter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le passé<strong>

Le frottement du tissu contre sa peau continuait à faire souffrir Gaara. Il lui suffisait de prendre une inspiration pour que ses blessures le rappellent à leur bon souvenir. La fatigue due à sa nuit blanche commençait par ailleurs à se faire ressentir, et n'aidait pas sa mauvaise humeur. Malgré tout, son visage restait toujours aussi neutre que d'ordinaire.

Il espérait de tout cœur que ce jour serait meilleur que le précédent. Au vu de sa condition physique actuelle, il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à se battre aujourd'hui. Mais si l'idée d'aller au lycée ne l'enchantait guère, celle de devoir rentrer à la maison après les cours lui paraissait encore moins engageante. Heureusement, Kankuro travaillait ce soir, et ne serait donc pas rentré au retour de Gaara.

« Salut ! » Entendit-il hurler avec entrain.

Gaara jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir l'insupportable blondinet revenir à la charge.

« Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de me laisser seul. » Grogna Gaara en accélérant le pas.

« Oh, aller ! On n'est que le matin et tu tires déjà la gueule ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi veux-tu à ce point rester seul ? » Demanda Naruto, espérant que le féroce rouquin ne s'énerverait pas de la question.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Gaara n'avait aucun désir de s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Il n'était simplement pas du genre à rechercher des relations communes, comme l'amitié. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas besoin d'amis. Il s'était toujours très bien débrouillé seul.

Qui plus est, il serait dangereux de laisser quelqu'un rentrer dans sa vie. Qu'on en sache trop sur ses affaires était une mauvaise idée. Cela ne ferait que créer des ennuis à Kankuro et il ne voulait pas infliger davantage de souffrances à son frère.

Il fut soulagé d'apercevoir enfin les grilles du lycée. Dans l'espoir de se débarrasser du blond, Gaara entra en vitesse par la porte principale, et se dirigea vers son casier. Manque de chance, le casier de ce boulet de Naruto semblait se trouver à proximité du sien. Les premiers cours ne débutant pas avant une quinzaine de minutes, les couloirs étaient déserts.

« Personne ne devrait avoir à rester seul. » Commenta pensivement Naruto en fixant le jeune homme en noir.

Cette fois-ci, le dit jeune homme tourna la tête pour rencontrer les deux orbes bleutés.

« Ne me juge pas en fonction de tes propres convictions. Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie. »

« Je n'y crois pas. Tout le monde a besoin d'un ami. »

Naruto ne se rappelait que trop bien de ses propres jours de solitude, sans personne à ses côtés.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que j'aurais ne serait-ce que l'envie d'avoir un ami ? »

Gaara avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec dégoût.

« Parce que... J'ai été comme toi. »

Le blond était sincère. Il avait longtemps été seul, lui aussi. Il s'était senti frustré et furieux envers tous ceux qui l'ignoraient. Il se retourna vers son casier, à la recherche de livres, sans réaliser la portée de ses paroles.

Gaara claqua la porte du casier avec force, faisant sursauter Naruto. Sa colère montant en flèche, il s'avança vers l'autre garçon, perplexe. D'un geste vif, il agrippa la gorge du blond et le plaqua contre le casier. Naruto, sous l'effet de la surprise, laissa tomber tous ses livres au sol.

« Ne me compare pas à toi ! » Gronda Gaara d'une voix menaçante.

Ses yeux de jade brillaient de fureur tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise. Il ressentit la brûlure de ses plaies mais les ignora. Il aurait bien voulu casser la gueule du blond ici et maintenant mais n'avait pas envie de se créer des ennuis. Il tenta de contrôler sa colère.

Naruto était muet de stupeur. Gaara... était en train de l'étrangler! Et avec force, qui plus est. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse. Un frisson parcouru son échine. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Naruto ne pouvait plus que soutenir les deux orbes de jade, comme si celles-ci pouvaient, de manière très perturbante, percer à jour tous ses secrets. Il pouvait même sentir ses genoux fléchir face à ce sinistre regard.

Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et se demanda un moment si c'était sous l'effet du manque d'oxygène. C'était lui ou il commençait à faire chaud ici ? Naruto ne réalisait que maintenant à quel point leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés. Il pourrait presque sentir la chaleur de la peau de Gaara à travers le tissu de leurs vêtements. A cette distance, il pouvait admirer la peau sans défauts du garçon. Elle avait l'air si douce, tout comme ses cheveux, d'ailleurs. Et ses lèvres...

_Une minute ! _Hurla Naruto intérieurement. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de penser à des trucs pareil, il était en train de se faire étrangler, bon sang ! Chassant toutes les mauvaises pensées de son esprit, il reprit contenance. Il était temps de se sortir de cette situation.

« Je... J'étais seul, moi aussi. » Murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

L'étreinte autour de sa gorge ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Après une courte pause, il reprit.

« On ne m'aimait pas parce que j'étais différent. Les gens me regardaient avec dégoût et je me battais souvent. »

Naruto espérait que ses mots auraient l'effet escompté, il souhaitait sincèrement montrer à Gaara qu'il était capable de le comprendre à sa manière.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi ! »

Gaara secoua Naruto violemment, lui cognant la tête contre la porte du casier. Naruto poussa un grognement de douleur, fermant les yeux. Gaara resserra sa prise et laissa ses ongles s'enfoncer légèrement dans la peau halée. Tandis que le visage de sa proie rougissait encore davantage, un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Il ne ressentait aucun remord à se passer les nerfs sur l'autre garçon. Un bref sentiment de satisfaction le traversa. Pour une fois que le rôle de la victime sans défense ne lui était pas attribuée.

« Ne t'approche plus de moi. » Cracha-t-il furieusement, sans quitter le blond des yeux.

Sur ces mots, il relâcha enfin le blond et s'en alla. Naruto glissa au sol, les mains sur sa gorge. Il avait tellement mal qu'il n'osait même pas ravaler sa salive. Il espéra qu'il n'allait pas garder de marques, parce que son T-shirt ne pourrait pas l'aider à camoufler son cou. Heureusement que le hall était encore désert.

Le doute commença à grandir dans l'esprit de Naruto. Etait-ce une si bonne idée que ça après tout d'essayer d'aider Gaara ? Ne serait-il pas plus sage de le laisser tranquille? Secouant sa tête avec frustration, il chassa toutes ses incertitudes. Hors de question d'abandonner maintenant. Naruto frissonna un peu en repensant à la proximité de leurs deux corps un peu plus tôt. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il était complètement obsédé par le rouquin.

Retrouvant enfin une respiration normale, Naruto se releva et ramassa ses livres. Refermant la porte de son casier, il repensa à Gaara. Le jeune homme était plus difficile à approcher que prévu. L'échec n'était pas une option pour Naruto et peu importe que Gaara prétende aimer la solitude, il ne le lâcherait pas.

En route pour son premier cours, Naruto croisa Kiba, discutant tranquillement avec un garçon aux longs cheveux nommé Neji. Il s'arrêta à leur hauteur, soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à sa rencontre mouvementée avec un certain rouquin.

« Salut, Naruto ! » Salua Kiba en voyant son ami.

Neji se contenta d'un signe de tête.

« Salut les gars. »

Naruto se sentait déjà plus léger. La journée semblait s'améliorer et son esprit commençait à ranger sa récente mésaventure dans un coin de sa conscience.

Un silence gênant passa soudainement entre eux, tandis que Neji et Kiba le fixaient d'un air étrange. Naruto cligna des yeux, se demandant pourquoi ses amis le dévisageaient ainsi.

« Heu... Il y a un souci ? »

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'oppression soudaine qui régnait dans l'atmosphère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as au cou ?! »

Kiba avait presque hurlé, les yeux rivés sur la gorge de Naruto. Celle-ci arborait de visibles traces de griffures et des zones étrangement rouges. Remontant le regard vers les yeux de son ami, il put y constater un certain malaise.

« Naruto ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! »

Kiba avait posé ses mains sur les épaules du blond et le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Neji s'était également rapproché afin d'examiner les marques.

« Oh, ça, ce n'est rien du tout, je vous jure. C'est juste... Hum... »

Naruto maudit son incapacité à mentir correctement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'inventer une excuse plausible que Neji le coupait déjà.

« Ca ne sert à rien de mentir. Je peux te dire qu'elles ont été faites récemment, et avec force. Qui t'as fait ça? Et n'essaye pas de mentir, tu n'es pas crédible. »

« Mais non, c'est rien ! Je... Hum... J'imagine que je me suis massé le cou et les épaules un peu trop fort, il est tout tendu, vous voyez ? »

Naruto rit nerveusement en bredouillant son excuse ridicule. Une excuse absolument pas convaincante. Il aurait voulu disparaître.

Neji soupira et ferma les yeux. L'explication de Naruto était vraiment trop tirée par les cheveux.

« Ne me dis pas que... Naruto, ne me dis pas que c'est _lui !_ »

Kiba secoua Naruto par les épaules, commençant à comprendre. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu au sujet de ce taré de rouquin. Pourquoi Naruto ne l'écoutait-il jamais ?

« C'était Gaara? » Demanda Neji à son tour.

Voyant que les deux garçons ne le lâcheraient pas, Naruto soupira.

« Bah, disons que j'ai fait le chemin avec lui, et quand on est arrivés ici je lui ai dit qu'on se ressemblait. Apparemment, ça l'a énervé et il m'a dit de le laisser tranquille. »

Il savait que Kiba passerait le reste de la journée à le bassiner et à lui rappeler qu'il l'avait averti. Il essaierait de le convaincre que la mission "aider Gaara" est vouée à l'échec, peu importe ce que Naruto répondrait.

« Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit que c'était un malade ! »

« Tu ferais mieux de ne plus t'approcher de lui. » Ajouta Neji d'un air soucieux.

La cloche sonna avant que Naruto ne puisse répondre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit soulagé d'entrer en cours. Il aurait ainsi une bonne heure sans avoir à supporter les discours moralisateurs de ses amis.

Après un rapide signe de main, Naruto fonça vers sa salle comme un tourbillon orange et jaune, abandonnant Neji et Kiba.

« Argh... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est borné ! Est-ce qu'on a la moindre influence sur lui ? » Grommela Kiba, se tournant vers Neji.

« Je ne crois pas, non. Pauvre Naruto, il faut toujours qu'il comprenne les choses par la manière forte. »

« Ouais, t'as pas tort. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour lui. »

Sur ses mots, Kiba suivit Neji qui se dirigeait déjà vers la salle de classe.

* * *

><p>A la pause déjeuner, Naruto et Shikamaru jetaient un coup d'œil circulaire dans la cafétéria, à la recherche d'un camarade avec lequel s'asseoir. Parmi la large masse sombre d'élèves, Naruto aperçu une tignasse flamboyante.<p>

« Hey, allons par là. » Proposa Naruto, se dirigeant déjà droit vers Gaara.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée après ce qu'il t'a fait? D'après ce que Kiba m'a dit, il n'a pas fait dans la dentelle. »

« Roh, aller ! Il ne risque pas de faire quoi que ce soit avec tous ces gens autour de nous. »

« Bon d'accord. Mais s'il t'attaque, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider. »

Shikamaru soupira intérieurement. Les problèmes interrelationnels n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé et il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler à cette galère.

Gaara s'assit à une table et commença à manger en silence. Il espérait que Naruto lui fiche la paix après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Le blond n'était certainement pas assez stupide pour revenir à la charge, non? Il s'était montré froid, cassant, l'avait menacé et était allé jusqu'à l'agresser physiquement. Si tout ça ne pouvait pas l'éloigner de lui, qu'est-ce qui le pourrait?

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi une personne comme Naruto s'intéressait subitement à lui. A sa connaissance, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter le continuel harcèlement du blond. Le simple fait d'être sujet d'attention était anormal. Toute sa vie il avait été ignoré et dénigré, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve seul avec Kankuro. Il était convaincu que les relations sociales et amicales ne seraient jamais faites pour lui. De toutes manières, il n'avait aucun talent en matière de relationnel.

« Hey, Gaara! Ca t'ennuie si on s'assoit ici, moi et Shikamaru? »

Naruto arriva avec entrain, posant son plateau sur la table. Sans surprise, la table que Gaara avait choisie était vide. Personne ne voulait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Tiré hors de ses pensées, Gaara leva un regard incrédule au blond et au garçon qui l'accompagnait. Il jeta un œil autour de lui et constata qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre table vide, lui bloquant toute tentative de fuite.

« Je pensais m'être montré clair sur le fait que je ne voulais pas de compagnie. A moins que tu aies déjà oublié ce matin? »

Gaara regarda Naruto. Il restait encore quelques traces sur son cou. Il soupira. Contre toute attente, le blond était toujours là, lui imposant sa présence. Le rouquin ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter pour qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Un discret coup d'œil informa Naruto que le garçon n'était manifestement plus d'humeur agressive, simplement méfiante. Si Gaara s'imaginait qu'il aurait pu le faire fuir pour si peu, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

« C'est que tu ne sais pas encore que je suis l'élève le plus obstiné de cette école. Alors, comment a été ta matinée? »

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents. Pas qu'il se sente forcément d'humeur joyeuse, il avait simplement prit l'habitude de sourire de manière mécanique.

« Bien, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. » Répondit Gaara, reprenant son déjeuner.

Shikamaru observa Gaara et Naruto tour à tour, étudiant l'atmosphère ambiante. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto voulait à ce point se lier d'amitié avec ce mec. Pas qu'il soit du genre à juger les gens ou à écouter les racontars, mais il ne voyait pas non plus ce que le rouquin avait de si intéressant.

« La mienne a été bonne aussi. » Continua Naruto, ignorant la réponse cynique de Gaara. J'ai eu Histoire avec Shikamaru, sérieux, qu'est-ce que ça peut être ennuyeux! J'ai vraiment failli m'endormir! Heureusement que Shika était là, sinon, c'était l'heure de colle assurée! »

Gaara se demanda comment ce Shikamaru arrivait à supporter Naruto. Le blond était bavard et remuant. Le garçon à la queue de cheval semblait vaguement ennuyé tandis qu'il mangeait en silence. Heureusement que celui-ci était calme, Gaara n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été capable de supporter deux moulins à parole en même temps.

« Quelle est ta matière préférée, au fait? » Demanda soudainement Naruto, qui avait déjà presque fini de dévorer son plat.

« Art, je dirais. » Répondit Gaara après un moment.

Il n'appréciait pas le comportement familier et les sourires du blond. Il n'y était tout simplement pas habitué. Lui était habitué à la solitude, aux préjugés, au doute et à la prudence. Les sourires étaient probablement ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Il trouvait ça... étrange. Comme s'il pouvait être accepté, finalement. Gaara haussa les épaules, niant le fait que le jeune homme pouvait avoir ce genre d'effet sur lui.

« Tu aimes dessiner, alors? »

Un nouveau sourire traversa les lèvres de Naruto. Les choses semblaient se passer plus en douceurs, cette fois-ci, à sa plus grande satisfaction.

« Hummm. » Se contenta de répondre Gaara.

Son assiette n'était pas totalement vide, mais il n'avait plus très envie de finir ses restes froids. Il lui restait encore quelques heures à attendre avant la fin des cours. Après quoi, il pourrait enfin retrouver son précieux cellier où personne ne viendrait l'importuner. Où il pourrait rester seul dans ses pensées.

Shikamaru se leva, expliquant qu'il devait rejoindre d'autres amis avant la reprise des cours. Naruto et Gaara se retrouvèrent donc de nouveau seuls, dans la cafétéria à moitié vide. Les blessures de Gaara se manifestèrent de nouveau, lui rappelant la nuit passée. Les souvenirs de son calvaire et des heures qu'il avait passées éveillé le rendirent soudain nauséeux. Son appétit envolé, Gaara se leva et se prépara à partir à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes dessiner ? » Entendit-il alors que Naruto le suivait hors de la cafétéria.

Gaara lui fit comprendre d'un regard froid qu'il n'avait aucune intention de répondre davantage. Tandis qu'il marchait, ses vêtements revinrent se frotter à ses cicatrices. Cependant le souvenir en lui-même le faisait plus souffrir que ses traces physiques. Il se sentit soudain fatigué, très fatigué. Sa nuit blanche commençait enfin à reprendre son dû. Il aurait bien voulu sécher ses dernières heures de classe mais savait que son absence serait immédiatement remarquée. Il se fichait de ce qu'en penseraient les professeurs, mais si Kankuro l'apprenait il pouvait déjà compter sur des remontrances sans fin quant à l'importance de l'école et de l'éducation.

« Tu vas bien? Tu es tout pâle. Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude. »

« Ca va. Et en quoi ça te regarde? »

Il avait l'impression que ses paupières s'alourdissaient de minute en minute. Les effets stimulants du café de ce matin s'étaient dissipés.

« Je ne devrais pas m'en faire, alors ? Je devrais juste t'ignorer ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que les gens se comportent les uns envers les autres. »

Naruto ne supportait pas l'indifférence. Depuis longtemps à présent, il s'était promis de ne jamais chercher à ignorer qui que ce soit.

« Si, c'est exactement comme ça que les gens se comportent entre eux. » Le corrigea Gaara.

Etant donné qu'il n'éprouvait jamais de sympathie envers les étrangers, il n'en attendait pas non plus de leur part.

« Et bien ce n'est pas normal. Viens, je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie. »

Naruto attrapa le bras de Gaara avec fermeté, et l'observa prudemment. Le garçon semblait vraiment affaibli et chacun de ses pas paraissait plus hésitant que le précédent.

Une vague de terreur submergea Gaara, le faisant occulter le fait que le blond le tenait par le bras. Il se sentit soudainement parfaitement tiré de son état de somnolence. Hors de question pour lui d'aller à l'infirmerie. Et si jamais l'infirmière décidait de l'examiner ? Il serait alors forcé de retirer son haut et d'exposer ses blessures. De quoi soulever certaines questions gênantes.

« Non ! » Réagit Gaara d'une voix forte. « Je veux dire, non. Pas la peine d'y aller. » Se corrigea-t-il sur un ton plus calme.

Il était juste un peu fatigué, voilà tout. Une bonne tasse de café aurait certainement suffit à le remettre d'aplomb, mais malheureusement, la cafétéria n'en proposait pas. Le mieux serait de rentrer à la maison et...

Il trébucha, perdit son équilibre et manqua de tomber quand Naruto le retint en raffermissant sa prise. Le blond le remit sur ses pieds mais ne s'éloigna pas, de peur qu'il ne tombe à nouveau.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, retourner en salle et tomber dans les pommes en plein cours? »

Pour être honnête, il craignait de voir Gaara s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre.

« Je rentre chez moi. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos. »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il reprit sa route qu'il se rendit compte que Naruto lui tenait toujours le bras.

« Lâche-moi. » Grommela Gaara avec agacement, en secouant le bras. Le contact était... oppressant. Il se sentait comme un captif, à qui on tentait de voler sa liberté.

« C'est ça, pour que tu tombes encore et que tu t'éclates la tête sur le sol. Non, désolé, je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'allais te faire du mal. »

Malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Gaara, Naruto ne relâcha pas sa prise. La cloche retentit, signalant la fin de la pause déjeuner.

« On va attendre un peu que tout le monde soit rentré en classe, comme ça personne ne remarquera notre départ. »

« On ? _Notre _départ ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Demanda Gaara, essayant une nouvelle fois de se dégager, en vain.

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te laisser te traîner seul jusque chez toi dans ton état. Tu serais capable de te prendre une voiture ou pire encore. »

N'entendant plus les bruits de pas des élèves, il prit le chemin de la sortie.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

S'il laissait le blond l'accompagner jusque chez lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait certainement plus jamais s'en débarrasser. Par ailleurs, il n'avait aucune envie de se sentir redevable. Il se considérait déjà assez endetté envers Kankuro, ce qui lui compliquait suffisamment la vie.

Naruto soupira, marqua une pause, puis reprit la parole.

« Si, ça me regarde. Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi. »

« Tu vas louper les cours. »

Il avait du mal à croire que quelqu'un - qu'il connaissait à peine, qui plus est - se créerait des ennuis par simple altruisme. En tout cas, lui-même n'aurait jamais fait ça.

« T'en fais pas pour ça. J'aurais dû recevoir une colle pour m'être endormi en cours de toutes façons, donc ça revient au même non ? » Répondit Naruto, avec un sourire joyeux. Un sourire qui réussit à convaincre Gaara de la sincérité du blond.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre. » Souffla Gaara.

Toute cette conversation, sans compter ses réflexions concernant la... gentillesse naturelle de Naruto, si on pouvait dire cela comme ça, avait eu raison de ses dernières forces.

Lentement, ils marchèrent jusque chez Gaara. Le rouquin passait son temps à bailler, et allait même jusqu'à avancer les yeux fermés de temps en temps. Naruto se retint de bavasser comme à son habitude, comprenant qu'il valait mieux éviter d'épuiser le jeune homme avec des questions ou des sujets triviaux.

Arrivé à proximité de la maison, Gaara stoppa net. Et si Kankuro n'était pas encore parti travailler et était à la maison ? Comment réagirait-il en voyant qu'il manquait les cours ? Lorsque Naruto lui demanda avec inquiétude si tout allait bien, il se contenta d'acquiescer en reprenant sa route. En avançant encore un peu, il put apercevoir l'entrée de la maison et à son grand soulagement, constater que la voiture de Kankuro n'y était pas. Son frère était parti.

Ils atteignirent rapidement la porte d'entrée. Naruto se tourna vers Gaara, qui cherchait ses clés dans son sac.

« Ca va aller ? »

« Ouais... » Répondit Gaara en ouvrant la porte.

Il ne pouvait pas remercier le blond. C'aurait été reconnaître qu'il lui était reconnaissant. Naruto l'énervait. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'encourager pour qu'il continue à lui pourrir l'existence.

Gaara se tourna vers Naruto mais ne réussit pas à lui jeter un regard mauvais comme d'accoutumé. Foutu blondinet. C'était grâce à lui que Gaara se sentait un peu mieux à présent. Même ses blessures semblaient être moins douloureuses. Il maudit Naruto.

Il se glissa par l'ouverture et claqua sa porte au nez de son escorte, avant que ces sentiments étranges ne se renforcent encore. Il vacilla jusqu'à sa chambre, trop fatigué pour aller jusqu'au cellier qu'il préférait d'habitude, et se laissa tomber sur son lit, s'endormant sur le champ.

* * *

><p>Naruto rentrait chez lui. Aucun intérêt de retourner au lycée, étant donné que le cours qu'il avait manqué était à présent bientôt fini. Est-ce que ça irait pour Gaara ? Il avait l'air en sérieux manque de sommeil ce matin.<p>

Et était-ce juste son imagination ou le rouquin avait eu l'air un peu hésitant avant de rentrer chez lui? Naruto n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir l'intérieur et se demanda à quoi cela pouvait ressembler. Sa propre demeure était petite et humble, mais ça restait une maison. Il se demanda s'il oserait un jour proposer à Gaara de venir chez lui. Histoire de discuter, regarder un film ou jouer à la console.

Il avait l'impression que le bras avec lequel il avait tenu Gaara était resté chaud. Ils étaient restés très proches durant tout le trajet. Il savait qu'il était stupide de se sentir comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas passer outre l'euphorie qui le traversait. Il n'était pas sensé réagir ainsi - tout ce qu'il recherchait en Gaara était de l'amitié, n'est-ce pas?

Une fois arrivé, Naruto laissa tomber son sac par terre et s'écroula sur le canapé. Il était deux heure quatorze de l'après-midi et il n'avait rien à faire, mis à part ses devoirs. Il se sentait souvent seul ici, maintenant qu'Iruka n'était plus là. Kiba était souvent trop occupé pour traîner avec lui après les cours. Shikamaru, pour sa part, allait généralement retrouver d'autres amis pendant son temps libre. Naruto sortait de temps en temps avec Neji, mais ça restait assez rare. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis proches, en fait.

Naruto laissa échapper un soupir. Si Gaara le laissait se rapprocher, ils pourraient se retrouver plus souvent ensemble. Ils étaient presque voisins et, à sa connaissance, Gaara non plus n'avait pas vraiment d'amis avec qui passer son temps libre. L'incident de ce matin lui revint en mémoire. Traverser les défenses de Gaara ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait escorté Gaara, celui-ci n'avait plus l'air si énervé. Naruto avait remarqué le dernier regard que lui avait adressé le garçon. Il n'y avait vu ni colère ni indifférence. Ses yeux émeraude avaient laissé entrevoir quelque chose d'autre, que Naruto avait du mal à déterminer. Peut-être avait-il réussi à se rapprocher un peu de Gaara? Il l'espérait sincèrement.

Le bras de Gaara était si chaud et doux, malgré sa musculature. Le rouquin somnolent s'était avéré bien moins intimidant que celui, sauvage, de ce matin. Il était plus facile de rester à ses côtés quand les intenses prunelles vertes étaient brumeuses et à moitié closes, même si Naruto avait toujours la sensation que les deux orbes pouvaient percer les profondeurs de son âme.

Naruto était incapable de chasser l'image de ce Gaara à moitié endormi de son esprit. Le jeune homme devait être déjà dans un sommeil profond à présent. A quoi pouvait-il bien ressembler? Détendu ? Ou peut-être qu'il restait intimidant, même en dormant? _Ca doit être agréable de s'allonger auprès de Gaara et de le serrer dans mes bras. Caresser ses cheveux, et - _Non, stop, il ne pensait à rien.

Naruto se leva de son canapé, et secoua la tête pour chasser Gaara de ses pensées.

Il était quatre heures et deux minutes. Bordel, il ne venait quand même pas de passer deux heures à divaguer sur Gaara, si ? Il n'avait pas vu le temps défiler... Naruto grogna. Il était vraiment obsédé par lui à ce point?

* * *

><p>Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il dormait. La maison était sombre, tout était éteint. La nuit était déjà tombée? Kankuro était certainement rentré, à présent. Gaara tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit pas le moindre son provenir des autres chambres. Peut-être son grand frère dormait-il déjà. Tournant le dos au couloir, Gaara replongea dans ses pensées.<p>

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Temari était partie. Peu après son départ, Kankuro avait commencé à approcher Gaara de manière étrange. Au début, le jeune homme s'était contenté de montrer son affection en lui caressant simplement les cheveux ou le visage. Gaara n'avait rien vu d'inquiétant dans ces gestes innocents et avait même apprécié le contact. Pour lui, qui n'avait jamais reçu le moindre signe d'affection même de son père, son oncle ou sa sœur, les preuves d'affections de Kankuro étaient une sensation nouvelle.

Voyant que Gaara ne le rejetait pas, Kankuro avait fait évoluer leur intimité à un autre niveau. Il lui assurait qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à ce qu'il le touche et l'embrasse, ça n'était qu'une manière pour lui de lui montrer son amour. Gaara s'était senti confus. Il avait tout d'abord trouvé ça anormal et dérangeant.

Puis, sous l'influence de Kankuro, il avait fini par ne plus se poser autant de questions qu'avant. Incapable de supporter davantage sa solitude, le rouquin avait plus ou moins succombé, trop effrayé à l'idée de perdre la seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre. Au fur et à mesure, Gaara avait fini par apprécier les caresses sensuelles et les contacts intimes qu'il partageait avec Kankuro. L'aîné prenait toujours soin de lui procurer du plaisir, s'assurant de le mettre à l'aise. Gaara essayait d'accepter la manière dont Kankuro lui prouvait son amour. C'était certainement de l'amour, car il n'avait aucune expérience des autres formes d'amour.

Le temps passait, et l'équilibre mental de Kankuro s'aggravait, lui faisant perdre la raison tous les quelques mois. Durant ces épisodes, dont le brun ne semblait pas avoir le moindre souvenir une fois passé, son comportement devenait violent et imprévisible.

Ces changements d'humeur brutaux effrayaient Gaara, qui ne savait plus que faire pour aider son frère. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, car il avait conscience que Kankuro n'était pas lui-même durant ces moments-là. Après ces passages, il n'était pas rare que Gaara se retrouve avec des coupures, morsures ou hématomes sur le corps. Mais s'il avait pris l'habitude de les dissimuler, il aimerait autant ne pas avoir à subir tout ça.

Dans son état normal, Kankuro était une toute autre personne - calme, attentionné, agréable, Gaara se sentait bien et aimé avec lui. Ces derniers jours, tous deux avaient presque vécu comme des frères ordinaires - jouant à la console, allant faire les courses et préparant le dîner ensemble.

Cependant, la menace semblait flotter dans l'air à tout moment à présent, rendant Gaara méfiant à l'égard de Kankuro. Heureusement, il avait appris à prévoir ces changements d'humeur assez efficacement. Pendant ces moments-là, Gaara savait qu'il était plus prudent de s'enfuir de la maison ou d'aller se réfugier dans le cellier, où Kankuro n'allait jamais.

Contrairement à ces sautes d'humeurs durant lesquelles le destin de Gaara ne dépendait que de sa vitesse, lorsque Kankuro était dans son état normal, Gaara n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Kankuro n'acceptait que rarement "non" comme réponse, et si ses désirs n'étaient pas exaucés, il pouvait avoir tendance à s'impatienter et à s'énerver.

A cet instant, Kankuro se tenait dans l'entrée de la chambre de Gaara, fixant la forme immobile dans le lit. Le garçon semblait tellement vulnérable qu'il sentit presque son cœur se déchirer. Il voulait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour que tout redevienne normal. Il s'avança sans un bruit vers le corps allongé. Gaara sursauta quand il sentit Kankuro s'allonger à ses côtés.

« Kankuro... » Souffla Gaara, sans se retourner vers son frère. « Pourquoi tout est éteint? »

Le brun enroula ses bras autour de son cadet, se rapprochant. Il n'était pas fatigué, mais à cet instant, il se sentait capable de rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Il aimait son petit frère à un point tel que c'en était douloureux. Il souffrait de lui avoir fait du mal, la veille. La pénombre le rassurait car, dans le noir, ses défauts lui paraissaient plus lointains. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de pouvoir sentir et entendre Gaara. Il voulait l'entendre le pardonner mais ne voulait rencontrer son regard. Il ne pourrait pas supporter ces grands océans d'émeraude pour l'instant.

« On est mieux dans le noir. » Répondit Kankuro. Son souffle chaud chatouilla l'oreille de Gaara avant qu'il ne dépose un chaste baiser dans son cou. « Je suis tellement désolé. » Ajouta le brun en fermant les yeux.

Gaara resta silencieux. La chaleur qui émanait de Kankuro était agréable contre son dos. Au loin, il pouvait entendre le tic-tac d'une horloge et se demanda quelle heure il était.

« On m'a appelé au boulot pour me dire que tu avais manqué des cours. » Continua Kankuro. Au lieu de se montrer accusatrice, sa voix était calme et douce. « Tu devais être épuisé à cause de tout ça... C'est entièrement de ma faute. » Continua-t-il, embrassant son cadet avec un peu plus de force.

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

Gaara tendit le cou pour regarder le brun qui avait gardé les yeux clos, comme un condamné à mort attendant le dernier coup de feu. Lentement, Kankuro ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir les deux orbes de jade. Il laissa échapper un lourd soupir, dont le souffle vint de nouveau réchauffer la peau de Gaara. Le voilà, le pardon. C'était comme un énorme poids que l'on venait de retirer de sa poitrine.

Une vague de soulagement commença à l'envahir. Il souleva le menton de Gaara avec ses doigts, et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Il se sentait si heureux à présent. Plus que tout, il voulait montrer à son petit frère à quel point il pouvait être gentil et aimant. Il voulait que Gaara se sente bien, vraiment bien.

« Allons prendre une douche. Tout ton maquillage doit avoir coulé dans ton sommeil. »

« J'en prendrai une demain matin. » Répondit hâtivement Gaara.

Il était réticent à entrer dans la salle de bain avec Kankuro. L'endroit lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

« Aller, Gaara... Je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal, je te le promets. » Dit Kankuro tandis qu'il conduisait Gaara dans la sinistre salle de bain. Le jeune homme n'avait plus moyen de reculer, tout comme il n'en avait pas eu deux ans plus tôt...

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

_Gaara était dans la douche, se lavant les cheveux, lorsque Kankuro vint le rejoindre. Gaara lui jeta un œil avant de les fermer alors que l'eau dégoulinait sur son visage, rinçant le shampoing. Le brun attrapa le gel douche et resta un moment immobile, observant l'eau cascader le long du corps de son petit frère, caressant sa peau pâle._

_ Prenant une profonde inspiration, Kankuro traversa la distance qui les séparait. Il serra tout d'abord Gaara dans ses bras pendant un moment, puis fit lentement glisser sa main plus bas dans son dos, tandis que son autre main vint caresser sensuellement le membre du cadet._

_ « Kankuro !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? » Cria Gaara, surprit pas ce geste étrange et soudain._

_ « Shh... Ne t'en fais pas, on peut faire ça. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai expliqué ce que faisaient les gens quand ils s'aimaient? Il n'y a pas de mal à ça, pour nous non plus. » Répondit le brun avec douceur._

_ Il embrassa délicatement le cou de Gaara et attrapa son sexe._

_ « Mais je ne veux pas faire ça... Pas ça, Kankuro! » Se défendit-il, tentant de se dégager de la prise de son frère._

_ Kankuro ne répondit pas. Avec une force mesurée, il allongea Gaara sur le sol et coinça son corps sous le sien. Gaara essaya de se relever, le carrelage étant glacé malgré l'eau tiède qui dégoulinait._

_ « Je veux me lever, laisse-moi partir! »_

_ « Mais tu as aimé tout ce qu'on a déjà fait, non? Tu vas aimer ça aussi, crois-moi. » Assura Kankuro._

_Il se doutait bien que le rouquin ne se laisserait pas faire du premier coup, et avait préparé de quoi le convaincre._

_ « A présent, détends-toi. »_

_ Il fit glisser ses doigts enduits de lotion entre les jambes du cadet, tout en mordillant gentiment la zone sensible de l'oreille de Gaara. Sentant à présent deux doigts entrer en lui, Gaara s'énerva un peu plus et tenta à nouveau de stopper son frère. La sensation était étrange. Et désagréable._

_ « Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça... Pourquoi? » Cria-t-il, repoussant le plus grand de toute sa force, sans succès._

_ « Tu vas aimer, je te le promets. Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours pris soin de toi, non? Je ne ferai rien qui pourrait te faire du mal... » Murmura le brun, espérant que Gaara arrêterait de le frapper avant qu'il ne soit recouvert d'hématomes._

_ L'aîné lâcha l'oreille de son frère pour déposer de tendres baisers le long de sa gorge, tout en enfonçant davantage ses doigts dans l'anneau de muscles. Il caressa le membre du garçon un peu plus rapidement, s'appliquant à le détendre._

_ Gaara laissa échapper un gémissement sous la soudaine sensation de plaisir, perdant un peu d'entrain dans sa tentative de fuite. Pendant un temps, les caresses lui firent oublier que ce qu'ils faisaient était probablement mal._

P...Peut-être qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, peut-être que c'est ça, l'amour, _résonna-t-il sous la panique, tentant de trouver un semblant de logique dans sa confusion. Pourtant, malgré ce moment agréable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer._

_ Kankuro avait parfaitement conscience du pouvoir qu'une simple caresse pouvait exercer sur son frère, et il n'hésitait pas à l'utiliser à son avantage. Il n'aurait pu clairement s'expliquer la raison pour laquelle il voulait tant soumettre son petit frère. Il ressentait seulement le besoin ardent de le faire, comme si cela pouvait atténuer ce qu'il avait dû endurer, à cause de son oncle dément._

_ « Ce n'est pas bien, Kankuro... Laisse-moi partir, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas faire ça. » Souffla Gaara calmement, les yeux ancrés dans ceux, profonds et ténébreux, au-dessus de lui._

_ Kankuro connaissait ce regard suppliant et blessé, pour l'avoir déjà lui-même exprimé. Mais il ne se sentait pas la force de faire demi-tour - trop de désir, de haine et de douleur s'étaient insinués en lui pour lui permettre s'arrêter. Kankuro retira ses doigts et plaça son membre dur à l'entrée de Gaara._

_ « Pardonne-moi. » Murmura le brun, poussant doucement son sexe à l'intérieur. Le changement soudain surpris Gaara, qui recommença à protester et à le repousser._

_ « Aaah ! Kankuro... Non, s'il te plaît, ça me fait mal! »_

_ Afin de garder le contrôle de la situation, l'aîné embrassa son frère tout en s'enfonçant davantage. Les lèvres de Kankuro étouffèrent le cri de douleur de Gaara tandis que celui-ci continuait désespérément de le repousser. Conscient que leur première fois devait être agréable pour le jeune homme, Kankuro mit fin au baiser et regarda Gaara dans les yeux._

_ « Tu vas aimer ça aussi, tu vas voir. » Souffla-t-il d'une voix rassurante, resserrant sa prise sur le membre de Gaara._

_ Si Gaara n'appréciait pas sa première fois, il serait d'autant plus difficile de l'inciter à recommencer plus tard, raisonna Kankuro. S'enfonçant encore avec précaution, il heurta finalement sa prostate, faisant échapper à Gaara un bruyant cri de plaisir._

_ Satisfait pas ce cri, Kankuro continua son mouvement tout en mordillant de nouveau son lobe. Les cris de Gaara se changèrent en gémissements, alors qu'il faillit écorcher le dos de son aîné en resserrant sa prise._

_ Gaara devenait si étroit que Kankuro avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir, mais s'il voulait que tout fonctionne comme prévu, il ne devait pas se permettre de venir avant lui. Mordant le point sensible sous l'oreille de Gaara, il accéléra, ravi d'entendre ses gémissements devenir de plus en plus forts._

_ Tous deux avaient complètement oublié l'eau qui coulait toujours au-dessus d'eux, ou même le fait que Gaara ait encore du shampoing dans les cheveux. Les ongles de Gaara s'enfoncèrent férocement dans le dos du brun tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la jouissance, complètement submergé par le plaisir. Le plus jeune hurla encore sous le brun avant de venir enfin, maculant de fluide son propre ventre et la main de Kankuro._

_ Kankuro regarda le rouquin sous son corps. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées et ses paupières étaient presque fermées, lui cachant ses yeux embrumés. La vue d'un Gaara si innocent fut la goutte de trop pour Kankuro. Il se permit de venir à son tour, allant et venant avec avidité en Gaara. Il jouit finalement à l'intérieur du jeune homme, haletant, sans le quitter des yeux une seconde._

_ Il se sentait furieux envers lui-même de s'être permis de faire une telle chose à son petit frère. Rapidement, le sentiment de honte se mélangea à celui du plaisir, de l'avidité et d'autres émotions plus sombres, haineuses, qui s'étaient faites une place dans son esprit depuis son enfance._

* * *

><p>Les deux frères se trouvaient de nouveau dans la salle de bain et, une nouvelle fois, Gaara se lavait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, une main sur son bras lui fit signe de ne pas s'en aller. Tout comme la dernière fois, Kankuro allongea Gaara au sol et s'installa entre ses jambes. Sans perdre de temps, il prit le sexe de son cadet en bouche, satisfait de le sentir grossir instantanément. Afin de lui procurer davantage de plaisir, Kankuro introduisit un doigt en lui. Au bout d'un moment, il en rajouta un second.<p>

Gaara ne prononça pas un mot mais le laissa faire. Il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, de toutes façons. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur le carrelage vert de la salle de bain, ignorant sa peau qui se refroidissait tandis que l'eau séchait sur son corps. Son esprit se troubla rapidement sous son plaisir grandissant. Ses soupirs s'accentuèrent et produisirent un écho dans la salle de bain alors qu'il se rapprochait de la jouissance. Il était sur le point de venir et de se noyer dans les méandres de l'extase lorsque les sensations s'arrêtèrent soudainement.

Kankuro lui lança un sourire suffisant en rencontrant ses yeux.

« Supplie-moi. »

« ...S'il te plaît. » Soupira Gaara, la voix emplie de désir.

Il n'appréciait pas de voir cette sensation si agréable disparaître soudainement - c'était volontaire de la part de Kankuro de s'arrêter au dernier moment. Comme il ne se passait toujours rien, il retenta un peu plus fort.

« S'il te plaît, Kankuro... »

Cette fois-ci, Kankuro sourit à nouveau et fit entrer son propre membre pulsant à l'intérieur de Gaara. Sa main alla s'occuper du sexe de son frère. Gaara leva la tête vers le plafond, espérant que la légère douleur disparaîtrait bientôt pour redonner place au plaisir dans lequel il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

La situation était peut-être quelques peu différente d'il y a deux ans, mais du point de vue de Gaara, cela revenait au même. Peut-être se montrait-il plus coopératif, mais uniquement parce qu'il ne cherchait plus à se battre. Se battre ne servait à rien. Ca ne changerait rien. Il avait fini par comprendre que le moment à passer était moins douloureux s'il laissait faire et se concentrait sur le plaisir.

Il se resserra autour de Kankuro, rapprochant leurs deux corps. A cet instant, le bien ou le mal n'existaient pas, les lois n'existaient pas. La seule chose qui importait était d'être aimé et chéri. Et qu'est-ce que c'était agréable. Kankuro connaissait chaque zone sensible de son corps, et les points qui le stimulaient.

La respiration de Gaara redevint saccadée tandis que la sensation de plaisir revenait à la charge. Il hurla et gémit avant de jouir enfin. Il ferma les yeux et le monde entier devint rayonnant pendant un moment, flou et délectable à la fois. Peu après, Kankuro vint à son tour, serrant Gaara contre lui et gémissant.

**XXX**

Au bout de quelques minutes, Gaara grimpa dans le lit du brun. Il avait accepté de venir dormir avec lui ce soir. Le réveil sur la table de nuit indiquait 10h29. Il soupira, se demandant s'il parviendrait à retrouver le sommeil, étant donné qu'il avait déjà dormi cet après-midi. Kankuro vint le rejoindre rapidement et le prit dans ses bras. Le contact et la chaleur relaxèrent Gaara, et il ferma les yeux en espérant pouvoir échapper au royaume des rêves.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

><p><strong>NdA : <strong>_J'espère que personne ne m'en veut à cause du flash-back. En tout cas, le chapitre suivant sera plus plaisant._

_J'ai fait quelques recherches sur les insomnies et les effets de la caféine pour ce chapitre. Je pense que le fait que Gaara se sente fatigué une fois les effets estompés est crédible. Le café ne remplace pas le sommeil, malheureusement. :(_

_Kankuro est un personnage vraiment difficile à écrire à cause de son côté paradoxal –il aimerait être un bon frère, mais étant donné que sa vision du monde est altérée, il en est incapable. Ne le prenez pas dans le mauvais sens, mais à vrai dire, Kankuro est mon personnage préféré dans cette histoire à cause de toutes ses contradictions !_


	3. Une simple distraction

**Disclaimer :** 'Naruto' ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Avertissement : **yaoi, **INCESTE**, **VIOLENCE**, **DEMENCE**, AU.

**Pairings : **KankuroxGaara au départ, puis GaaraxNaruto.

**Note :** Les pensées sont en _italique_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Une simple distraction<strong>

A la pause déjeuner, Naruto parcouru la cour à la recherche d'un certain rouquin. Ayant déjà fouillé tout le bâtiment, il espérait pouvoir le trouver dehors. Gaara était assis sur un banc, le regard dans le vague. Le tableau serra le cœur de Naruto. Le jeune homme n'avait réellement aucun ami, il était toujours seul.

« Salut. » Dit le blond en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Pas de réponse.

« Tu t'es bien reposé hier? Tu te sens mieux? » Insista-t-il. Il s'était sincèrement inquiété pour son nouvel ami.

Gaara eut un mouvement de recul à l'évocation de la veille. Il se reprit rapidement, conscient que le blond ne savait rien des événements précédents, ni lui ni personne. Il s'agissait d'un sujet comme un autre, rien de plus.

« Je vais bien. » Se contenta de répondre Gaara.

Il ne voulait pas encourager Naruto à poser plus de questions.

« Heureux de l'apprendre. »

Le blond sourit à son compagnon.

Celui-ci ne se sentant pas obligé de répondre quoi que ce soit, une pause s'installa entre les deux garçons. Aux yeux du blond, le silence avait quelque chose d'oppressant.

« Alors, quel genre de musique tu écoutes ? » Demanda-t-il, sincèrement curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Répliqua Gaara, lui jetant un regard mauvais.

« Aller, c'est pas une réponse, ça. Dis-moi juste ce que tu écoutes. » Insista Naruto.

Gaara soupira. Après tout, cela ne lui coûtait rien de répondre. « Du rock, en général, mais aussi un peu de heavy metal. Et du punk, de temps en temps. » Il remarqua que le fait de dévoiler des informations personnelles au blond ne l'ennuyait pas plus que ça.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas. » Répondit Naruto avec un sourire. « J'aime bien le rock, moi aussi, mais j'écoute surtout de la pop. » Enchaîna-t-il. Il n'était pas vraiment difficile en matière de musique. Tant que ça le mettait de bonne humeur, tout lui convenait.

Gaara regarda Naruto du coin de l'œil. Il n'était pas vraiment fan de pop. Toute cette candeur exagérée avait le don de l'agacer. Il préférait de loin des paroles plus profondes et des sons plus lourds.

« A toi de me poser une question. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda simplement Gaara.

« Parce que je t'en ai posé une. A ton tour, maintenant. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de savoir quoi que ce soit à ton sujet. » Répondit sèchement Gaara.

« Arrête un peu avec ça ! » S'exclama Naruto. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le rouquin cherche à compliquer les choses ? Ca lui ferait mal d'être un peu plus réactif ? « C'est comme ça qu'on apprend à se connaître. Aller, vas-y, demande-moi ce que tu veux. »

Gaara réfléchit un moment. Que pourrait-il bien lui demander ? Il se posait bien des questions à propos de son défunt tuteur, Iruka, mais même pour lui, la question paraissait indélicate. « Eh bien… Quelle est ta matière favorite ? » Ce fut la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Et honnêtement, il se fichait pas mal de la réponse.

« Voyons-voir… Humm, Education Physique, je dirais. C'est bien la seule qui ne m'ennuie pas. » Répondit le blond. Il était bien trop remuant pour pouvoir se concentrer sur un livre et les maths ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça. « Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça non ? Se faire des amis, ce n'est pas si compliqué. » Ajouta-t-il, souriant de nouveau.

« On ne va pas devenir amis. Si c'est ce que tu croyais, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. » Répliqua froidement Gaara. Il avait renoncé à faire fuir le jeune homme, mais n'avait pas davantage l'intention de s'en faire un ami. Il était bien trop survolté pour ses propres nerfs.

Naruto fut pris de court par cette réponse acide. Il se reprit rapidement ceci dit, alors que dans sa tête une petite voix ricanait. _Peut-être pas amis, mais quelque chose d'autre alors ? Humm... ?_

« Heu... Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton temps libre, en général? » S'empressa-t-il de demander.

Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce genre d'éventualité dans l'immédiat, pas en présence de Gaara. D'ailleurs, quelles étaient les chances pour que le rouquin partage ses sentiments ? Elles étaient très minces, à vrai dire. Et puis, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une petite attirance. Le fait qu'il ait eu certains rêves le concernant et qu'il avait récemment passé plusieurs heures d'affilé à penser à lui ne signifiait absolument rien. N'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Gaara se plissèrent. Voilà une question à laquelle il se devait de répondre avec précaution, de manière à éviter toute autre interrogation embarrassante. Après une brève pause, il décida de faire au plus simple.

« J'écoute de la musique, j'étudie. Je dessine et je peins, aussi. » Il éluda le fait qu'il passait également une bonne partie de son temps avec son frère.

« C'est un peu pareil pour moi. Je joue aux jeux vidéo ou je regarde la télé quand je m'ennuie. » Après une légère hésitation, Naruto se sentit suffisamment à l'aise pour oser demander : « Ca te dirait de passer un peu de temps avec moi, un de ces jours ? »

Gaara plissa de nouveau les yeux. Il pensa un moment à une blague. Parlait-il sérieusement ? Pourquoi Naruto voudrait-il passer son temps libre avec lui ? Il avait déjà des amis, non? Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, après tout. Allait-il lui causer des ennuis?

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas. » Répliqua-t-il. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

« Tu es sûr ? On habite juste à côté l'un de l'autre, ça serait pratique. Et j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à te connaître un peu mieux. » Dit Naruto, espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop désespéré. A dire vrai, l'atmosphère de sa petite maison trop vide lui pesait. Il s'ennuyait, tout seul.

« Non. Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas ça à tes vrais amis ? » Cracha Gaara. Il n'aimait pas que l'on insiste après avoir donné clairement sa réponse.

« Ils habitent loin, et ils sont souvent occupés. » Répondit Naruto, d'une voix un peu trop triste malgré lui. Il ne voulait pas inspirer la pitié, encore moins de Gaara.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. » Dit froidement celui-ci. Il n'était certainement pas responsable des soucis du blond.

« C'est vrai. Mais tu sais, Gaara, moi, je te considère déjà comme un ami, même si tu penses le contraire. » Avoua Naruto, avec un sourire penaud. Il se fichait de ce que pouvait bien penser le rouquin. Il s'était attaché à lui et était à présent incapable de le considérer comme un étranger.

« Tu es un crétin. »

« J'entends ça souvent. » S'esclaffa Naruto.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuner retentit. Pour Naruto, ce moment avait semblé être une éternité. Dans le sens positif du terme. Il s'inquiéta un peu du fait que Kiba puisse être contrarié d'apprendre qu'il avait passé son temps libre avec Gaara. Pourtant, le brun avait bien d'autres amis que Naruto et ne risquait pas de se retrouver tout seul. Mais il s'était comporté de manière étrange ces temps derniers. Naruto l'avait régulièrement surpris à le fixer sans raison, et dès que leurs regards se croisaient, Kiba détournait hâtivement les yeux. Bizarre.

* * *

><p>Le rythme de la musique caressait les oreilles de Gaara. Il se sentait comme sombrer dans des profondeurs inaccessibles tandis qu'il écoutait l'un de ses groupes favoris, allongé sur son matelas dans le cellier. La musique le relaxait et l'aidait à réfléchir. Il avait largement de quoi méditer, mais la plupart du temps, il préférait simplement mettre ses réflexions en veilleuse. Se morfondre sur des événements passés n'arrangeait pas les choses, bien au contraire.<p>

L'état psychologique de Kankuro semblait empirer petit à petit. Pourquoi son frère refusait-il de demander de l'aide ? Il serait certainement mieux de parler ouvertement de ses problèmes à quelqu'un au lieu de chercher à les réprimer – à la fin, tous ces sentiments confinés finissaient par exploser et c'était Gaara qui en subissait les conséquences.

Il avait été peiné de constater que des stigmates familiers ornaient de nouveau les bras de Kankuro, alors que les anciennes s'étaient enfin cicatrisées. Ce n'était pas une manière saine de se soulager de sa culpabilité. Tout cela était dû aux regrets qui le submergeaient, Gaara en était conscient. Il avait plusieurs fois dit à son frère qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de ce qui faisait partie du passé, qu'il n'était pas responsable. Mais Kankuro ne l'écoutait pas. Gaara se sentait inutile. N'y avait-il vraiment rien à faire?

Alors qu'un nouveau morceau commença, les pensées de Gaara changèrent de direction. Pourquoi Naruto le considérait-il comme un ami ? Il n'avait pas vraiment fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'encourager à se rapprocher de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait le jeune homme à s'intéresser à lui. C'était étrange. Il était déjà bien arrivé que des personnes aient essayé d'en apprendre plus sur lui par le passé, mais au final, toutes avaient fini par renoncer. Personne n'avait jamais voulu se lier d'amitié avec lui.

Ceci dit, personne ne s'était jamais rapproché de lui comme l'avait fait Naruto. Peut-être que le blond n'était pas si nuisible après tout. Grâce à lui, Gaara avait à présent autre chose à penser que toutes les choses déprimantes qui s'accumulaient dans son cerveau. Oui, le garçon lui avait offert un sujet de distraction. _Mais c'est juste ce qu'il est, une simple distraction, rien de plus_, ajouta-t-il mentalement. Il se demanda si Naruto reviendrait lui parler demain…

* * *

><p>Les jours passaient, et à chaque fois que son emploi du temps le lui permettait, Naruto faisait le chemin du lycée en compagnie de Gaara. Celui-ci n'avait plus essayé de le menacer ou de l'agresser d'une quelconque façon. Ceci étant, Naruto avait noté qu'il semblait être plus silencieux et froid lorsqu'il s'était levé du mauvais pied.<p>

Par ailleurs, tout le monde ne voyait pas ce soudain intérêt pour Gaara d'un bon œil.

Kiba était toujours aussi inquiet, et cherchait continuellement à le dissuader de se lier d'amitié avec l'autre cinglé. Naruto ne comprenait pas cette attitude –en quoi le fait de se faire de nouveaux amis était une mauvaise chose ? Kiba était-il si étroit d'esprit lorsqu'il s'agissait de ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance d'être aussi populaire que lui ? Il ne s'en était pourtant jamais aperçu jusqu'ici… Naruto ne remarquait pas l'étincelle de jalousie qui s'allumait dans les prunelles de Kiba lorsqu'on évoquait le rouquin.

Neji était resté septique quant au soudain intérêt de Naruto pour le rebu du lycée. Il l'avait averti qu'il risquait de se retrouver exclu à son tour, mais ce dernier avait simplement haussé des épaules. Naruto se fichait pas mal de ce qu'on pouvait bien penser de lui, tant que ses amis restaient à ses côtés.

Shikamaru, de son côté, n'avait pas le courage de se pencher sur le sujet. Il considérait que tout ceci ne le regardait absolument pas. Occasionnellement, il rejoignait même Naruto et Gaara histoire de discuter un peu.

Ils leur arrivaient de déjeuner tous les trois, parfois. Gaara s'entendait plutôt bien avec Shikamaru, appréciant le manque d'intérêt évident du jeune homme pour tout ce qui n'était pas ses affaires. En pratique, cela signifiait qu'il était tout aussi silencieux qu'à l'accoutumé, mais n'était pas dérangé par la présence de Shikamaru.

Rapidement, les gens commencèrent à regarder Naruto de travers. Même ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas semblaient ressentir le besoin d'exprimer leur opinion à ce sujet. De temps à autres, alors que les deux garçons entraient dans le hall, certains élèves leurs criaient quelque chose, comme « T'étais plus cool avant, Naruto. » ou encore « Cassez-vous, les tarés. »

D'autres élèves allaient même jusqu'à lancer de nouvelles rumeurs à leur propos. L'une d'elle allant jusqu'à prétendre qu'ils étaient en couple. Celle-ci, plus que toutes les autres, avait fait furieusement rougir Naruto, tandis qu'il agrippait le bras de Gaara afin de l'emmener loin de toute mauvaise langue. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment s'en préoccuper. Que Naruto soit là ou non, il était toujours victime des jugements et des racontars. Seul le blond semblait embarrassé par les rumeurs.

* * *

><p>« Ca a vraiment été une bonne journée au boulot. Le café était blindé, mais je n'ai eu aucun client pénible. Et toi, comment ça s'est passé, aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Kankuro, une tasse de thé à la main.<p>

Gaara leva les yeux vers lui avant de les reposer sur sa propre tasse. Il n'était pas étonnant que son frère se sente bien dans son travail. Le jeune homme avait toujours été du genre extraverti. Il était conscient qu'il ne s'agissait pourtant que d'un masque, tout comme lui-même portait celui de l'indifférence. Il se demanda si c'était également le cas de Naruto. Le blond utilisait-il le masque de la bonne humeur et de la sociabilité afin de se protéger de la tristesse ? Ce n'était pas impossible, car il s'était bien rendu compte que parfois, le sourire de Naruto n'atteignait pas ses yeux –il paraissait plus forcé qu'autre chose.

« Hum… Tu m'as entendu, Gaara ? »

Le rouquin releva de nouveau la tête vers son frère. Il n'avait pas réellement écouté.

« Tu as l'air songeur ces derniers temps. Tu as un problème ? » Demanda Kankuro avec inquiétude.

Cette fois-ci, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. « Non. »

« Wow, tu es d'humeur bavarde aujourd'hui, dis-moi. » Railla le brun. Il était habitué au fait que l'asociabilité de son petit frère était capable d'atteindre des sommets, certains jours. C'est pourquoi il ne s'étonna pas lorsque celui-ci se leva sans un mot de plus et quitta la cuisine.

Dans le cellier, Gaara attrapa quelques livres et étudia ses leçons un moment. Il partageait quelques cours avec Naruto, et récemment, celui-ci avait prit la liberté de s'installer à côté de lui. Gaara n'avait pas protesté, tant que le blond gardait sa bouche fermée et ne l'empêchait pas de travailler.

Naruto n'était pas très bon élève. Quand il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la tête dans les nuages, il passait le temps en gribouillant sur un coin de page. Pas étonnant que ses notes soient si mauvaises. Tout comme Gaara, le jeune homme n'était pas dans les bonnes grâces des professeurs. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ceux-ci les lorgnaient encore plus que d'ordinaire, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'ils les surprennent à faire quelque chose méritant une retenue.

Toc toc.

Il entendit frapper à la porte du cellier. Qu'est-ce que Kankuro pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Gaara grimpa les escaliers et entrouvrit la porte.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes devoirs ? Je peux te filer un coup de main si tu veux. » Proposa Kankuro. Il aimait bien aider Gaara, cela lui donnait l'impression de lui être utile. Et par la même occasion, cela lui permettait de s'assurer que son cadet ne bâclait pas ses sujets.

« Non, je les ai déjà faits. » Répondit Gaara, s'apprêtant à refermer la porte.

« Gaara ? »

Le rouquin ne poussa pas la porte, mais ne l'ouvrit pas non plus davantage. « Quoi ? » Grogna-t-il. Tant que la porte du cellier les séparait, il savait qu'il pouvait se permettre d'être plus cassant.

Kankuro resta silencieux un instant, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. « Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air sincèrement soucieux. Il était convaincu que Gaara était préoccupé par quelque chose, et aurait bien voulu savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout. » Répondit Gaara. C'était absolument faux, mais il voulait se débarrasser de Kankuro au plus vite. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu attiser sa curiosité –il n'avait pourtant pas eu l'impression de se comporter de manière inhabituelle récemment.

« Bon, très bien. Mais tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand, d'accord ? » Dit Kankuro, appuyant légèrement sur la porte, afin de l'ouvrir un peu plus. Il voulait voir le visage de son frère –ainsi, il pourrait voir s'il lui mentait ou non.

Gaara eut un mouvement de recul en sentant la porte s'ouvrir. Il était convaincu que Kankuro était venu l'ennuyer parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver Gaara. Il voulait être seul. La porte s'ouvrit encore un peu plus, bien qu'il aurait souhaité la maintenir entrebâillée.

« Je sais. » Répondit-il à la hâte avant de claquer la porte, sachant pertinemment que Kankuro ne descendrait jamais dans le cellier, quand bien même sa vie en dépendrait.

Gaara éteignit la lumière, s'écroula sur son lit, et remonta les couvertures. La pièce était froide et complètement noire, étant dénuée de fenêtre. Il n'entendait plus que le son de sa propre respiration. Le cellier se trouvait sous terre et la porte était épaisse. –aucun son ne pouvait être entendu à partir des autres pièces.

En d'autres termes, c'était l'endroit idéal pour être tranquille. Exactement ce dont Gaara avait besoin.

* * *

><p>Les cours venaient de se terminer et la foule des élèves affluaient hors du bâtiment. Naruto aperçu une tignasse rousse au niveau de la grille du lycée.<p>

« Hey, attends, Gaara ! » Hurla-t-il, courant à la rencontre du garçon.

Gaara se retourna en entendant son nom. Réalisant qu'il s'agissait du blondinet qui avait passé son temps à essayer de se rapprocher de lui ces deux dernières semaines, il détourna le regard et commença à s'éloigner.

« Attends ! » Cria-t-il de plus belle.

Le rouquin ne fit pas mine de l'attendre mais n'accéléra pas non plus. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il avait fini par s'habituer à la présence du jeune homme, mais il ne ressentait plus le besoin de le voir déguerpir. Ce qui ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils étaient amis, quoi qu'en pense Naruto.

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre, tu sais ? » Haleta le blond en arrivant à sa hauteur. « C'est pas sympa de faire courir les gens, surtout tes amis. »

« Qui a dit que tu devais courir ? Tu pouvais très bien rester plus loin, comme tous les autres. Et par ailleurs, nous ne sommes _pas_ amis. » Rétorqua Gaara. Après que Naruto l'ait escorté jusque chez lui deux semaines plus tôt, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de lui parler trop durement –il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment le droit.

« Mais j'aurai dû rentrer jusque chez moi tout seul, et toi aussi. » Répondit Naruto, sans s'offusquer du ton qu'avait pris Gaara. Certains jours, il en venait à perdre l'espoir de pouvoir un jour se rapprocher davantage du rouquin. Il semblait que celui-ci soit totalement imperméable à toute preuve de gentillesse. Ce qui blessait Naruto, qui était convaincu que tout le monde avait besoin de se sentir aimé.

« Ca ne me dérange pas de marcher seul. » Dit Gaara, en toute bonne foi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son portable. Il devrait être à la maison dans un quart d'heure.

« Eh bien moi si ! Et je sais que tu aimes bien rentrer avec moi aussi. Sinon, tu m'aurais déjà envoyé balader. » Fit remarquer Naruto, espérant pouvoir changer de sujet rapidement.

« J'aimerais autant que tu me fiches la paix. » Répondit Gaara. Il était bien conscient d'avoir volontairement passé du temps avec Naruto et Shikamaru. A son grand malheur, il avait même apprécié ces moments. _Mais juste un peu_, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Il n'appréciait pas les pensées que le blond avait réussi à faire germer en lui. Le sourire et la gaieté de Naruto semblait atténuer la douleur au fond de sa poitrine et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Gaara était habitué à la méfiance et à la solitude –ce changement si soudain l'effrayait. C'était comme si la légèreté naturelle du blond commençait également à déteindre sur lui.

De temps à autres, la compagnie du garçon aux yeux bleus lui faisait oublier sa famille. Durant ses instants d'illusion, comme Gaara aimait les appeler, il en venait presque à apprécier le blond –peut-être qu'il n'était pas si inutile de le côtoyer, après tout. Ceci étant, il était hors de question de s'y attacher, quand bien même avoir une compagnie autre que celle de son frère était agréable. Mais c'était une chose qu'il n'allait certainement pas avouer à Naruto.

Ce dernier ignora le commentaire grinçant de Gaara et décida de changer de sujet. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ce week-end ? »

Il aurait aimé pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui. La solitude qu'il ressentait chez lui était insupportable. Et c'était encore pire le week-end, alors qu'il n'avait pas de cours pour se distraire.

« Pas grand-chose, j'imagine. » Marmonna Gaara.

En réalité, il avait quelques devoirs et projets d'école à faire, bien que ceux-ci ne soient pas à rendre avant le mois prochain. Et certaines de ses peintures n'étaient pas encore terminées. Mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de parler de cela. Il préférait garder ce genre de choses pour lui, même les plus anodines.

« Cool ! J'imagine qu'on pourrait se voir, alors ? » S'exclama Naruto avec énergie. Une fois de plus, il avait dû rassembler tout son courage pour poser cette question. Il espérait de tout cœur que le rouquin ne refuserait pas.

Naruto adressa un sourire éclatant à Gaara. Il avait l'air si rayonnant que celui-ci n'eut pas la force de le rembarrer. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait passé que deux petites semaines à ses côtés et le voilà qui s'adoucissait déjà. _Foutu blondinet_, grommela-t-il intérieurement.

« Si tu veux. » Murmura-t-il. Il s'en voulu de réagir ainsi dans le seul but de ne pas décevoir le jeune homme.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison pour laquelle le blond tenait à se point à sa compagnie. Il n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un heureux à la simple idée de passer du temps avec lui.

« A bientôt alors ! » Cria Naruto avant de rentrer chez lui.

Gaara se contenta d'un hochement de tête, puis continua sa route jusque chez lui. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Maintenant, il allait bien devoir le supporter, qu'il le veuille ou non. Peut-être qu'ainsi, Naruto se rendrait finalement compte qu'il n'y avait rien d'amusant à rester avec lui –est-ce qu'il se déciderait enfin à le lâcher, après ça ? _Après tout… Ca vaut le coup d'essayer_, songea Gaara. Ca s'était toujours fini comme ça jusqu'à maintenant, pourquoi serait-ce différent avec Naruto ?

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

><p><strong>NdA :<strong> _Je sais que ce chapitre était plutôt tranquille, mais certaines choses avaient besoin d'être développées. Ce chapitre concernait principalement l'état d'esprit de Gaara et ses interactions avec Naruto. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal parce que le prochain sera davantage centré sur Kankuro et Gaara, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._


	4. L'intrus

**NdT : **_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ou suivent cette fic, et merci beaucoup à __**Mimm**__ pour sa review. J'ai beau n'être que la traductrice, ça fait plaisir de voir que je ne bosse pas dessus pour rien, vu sa longueur (Il y aura 14 chapitres en tout). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>NdA :<strong> _Ce chapitre contient une scène de relation __**non consentante**__ et certaines personnes pourraient vouloir l'éviter. Si vous n'avez pas envie de lire cette partie, n'hésitez pas à la sauter, car je ne veux pas mettre qui que ce soit mal à l'aise. J'ai marqué ce passage entre deux __**XXX**__ afin que vous sachiez où vous arrêter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : L'intrus<strong>

C'était Samedi, et ni Kankuro ni Gaara n'avait quoi que ce soit à faire. Ils étaient tous deux affalés sur le canapé, devant la télévision. Kankuro travaillait rarement le week-end, étant donné qu'il avait déjà de longues journées du Lundi au Vendredi. Il avait beau aimer son travail et l'argent qu'il en recevait, il n'en appréciait pas moins ses journées de congé. En particulier en compagnie de Gaara.

« Change de chaîne, je n'ai pas envie de regarder cette série à la con. » Grommela-t-il en passant sa main sur ses yeux.

Gaara zappa et s'arrêta un moment sur un documentaire sur l'Histoire de la Pologne. Kankuro laissa échapper un grognement agacé et repassa sa paume sur son visage.

« Nooon… Pas ça ! C'est chiant... » Gémit doucement le brun.

A son grand malheur, le rouquin sembla s'intéresser au programme. Gaara sourit en entendant son frère agoniser. Il savait parfaitement que l'Histoire était loin de faire partie de ses centres d'intérêts.

« Chut… J'ai envie de regarder ça. Ca pourrait m'aider pour la rédaction que je dois rendre.» Déclara Gaara, se concentrant sur le documentaire.

« Peut-être… Mais il n'empêche que plus ennuyeux, tu meurs. Tu es sûr de vouloir regarder ça? » Tenta Kankuro, déjà exaspéré par le ton morne de la voix-off.

« Chut. » Répéta Gaara, sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Il appréciait ces moments de détente, sans aucune sensation de menace dans l'air. Il avait été plutôt tranquille ces derniers temps, Kankuro étant resté de bonne humeur toute la journée. Les deux frangins étaient allés voir un film au cinéma avant d'aller se promener un moment en ville, où Gaara avait pris quelques photos.

Il avait même réussi à prendre un cliché de Kankuro appuyé contre la balustrade d'un pont, le regard perdu sur l'horizon. Il avait pris soin de le prendre en noir et blanc, ce qui lui donnait un effet quelques peu intemporel. Il souhaitait de tout cœur que son frère puisse demeurer aussi détendu pour l'éternité –son côté violent ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde.

Sur le canapé, Kankuro, l'air ennuyé, attrapa le bras de Gaara et le caressa. Il passa le bout de ses doigts le long des cicatrices dont il avait été l'auteur quelques semaines plus tôt. Pas qu'il en ait un souvenir très précis, cependant. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à la joue de Gaara, observant ses réactions.

Concentré sur son programme, celui-ci ne semblait pas opposé au contact de son frère. L'aîné se rapprocha davantage et caressa son torse. Gaara gardait les yeux sur la télévision, sans vraiment se préoccuper du reste.

Considérant qu'il était temps de recevoir toute l'attention du plus jeune, Kankuro passa ses mains sous son T-shirt, les posant sur son estomac. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant les cicatrices formant le kanji de l'amour. Il avait fait du mal à son petit frère… Il était supposé le protéger, pas le mettre en danger. Il se maudit mentalement et se promit qu'aujourd'hui, il ferait de son mieux pour être un grand frère attentionné. Oui, aujourd'hui, il lui montrerait tout l'amour qu'il lui porte. Pour une fois, il ferait les choses bien.

**XXX**

Le cadet sursauta en sentant ce contact inattendu, et baissa les yeux vers son aîné. Les yeux de Kankuro étaient doux et ne semblaient dissimuler aucune malveillance. Relevant un peu sa main, il l'arrêta au niveau de son téton, avec lequel il joua un moment.

« C'est un peu plus intéressant que la télé, non ? » Demanda-t-il, satisfait d'être parvenu à décrocher le rouquin de son écran. Il était ravi de voir que le jeune homme s'intéressait enfin à lui.

Gaara laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, mais fut incapable de se relaxer. Kankuro avait tendance à devenir impatient lorsqu'il se faisait rejeter. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de contrarier son frère qui s'était montré irréprochable ces derniers temps, mais, honnêtement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se laisser faire.

« Ah… On ne peut pas simplement regarder la télé? » Demanda Gaara, s'écartant légèrement de Kankuro.

« Aller, il n'y a rien de bien à l'écran. _Ca_, c'est intéressant, non ? » Répliqua le brun, frottant ses doigts contre le point sensible.

Il lui retira son T-shirt et entreprit de lui lécher le téton avec douceur. Il le mordilla légèrement, provoquant un nouveau geignement de la part du rouquin. A présent, il avait complètement décroché du documentaire, mais la distraction ne lui déplaisait pas.

Kankuro baissa le pantalon de Gaara jusqu'à ses genoux. Celui-ci se tendit, appréhendant la suite. L'anxiété se mêla au plaisir, et le jeune homme ne savait plus s'il devait se sentir excité ou nerveux.

« Tu ne veux pas me laisser finir de regarder le programme ? On pourra toujours faire ça après. » Tenta-t-il, l'air confus.

« Je doute que tu ais envie d'attendre après. » Ronronna Kankuro en commençant à masser le membre de son frère.

« Humm… » Fut tout ce que Gaara put répondre. Toute pensée logique l'abandonna, remplacée par d'autres, plus primitives.

Toute la tension qui avait persisté dans son corps se métamorphosa en excitation lorsque la cavité chaude et humide qu'était la bouche de Kankuro enveloppa son sexe.

« Ah ! » Gémit Gaara, les mains posées sur la tête de son frère, ses doigts emprisonnant quelques mèches de cheveux, une partie de lui tentant de l'éloigner de lui.

_Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il me fait_, songea-t-il.

Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, à dire vrai. Kankuro savait parfaitement quel genre de réactions ceci allait provoquer chez le rouquin. Si sa bouche n'était pas trop occupée, il aurait laissé échapper un sourire amusé.

Les sensations le submergèrent avec une force telle qu'il fallut tout le self-control de Gaara pour ne pas se laisser aller. Kankuro s'y prenait avec tant d'habileté qu'il sentait son corps abandonner la bataille et succomber à l'attention qu'on lui accordait. Remuant des hanches afin de pénétrer plus profondément encore dans la gorge de son frère, il ferma les paupières, se concentrant sur le plaisir.

« Aah… Mmhh… Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas maintenant, je vais ve… » Gémissait-il, raffermissant sa prise sur les cheveux de Kankuro, lorsqu'il fut soudainement interrompu par la sonnette de l'entrée. Sous le choc, il tenta de se relever et de stopper Kankuro. Mais celui-ci semblait avoir bien d'autres idées en tête que celle de répondre à la porte.

« Mais Kankuro, il y a quelqu'un dehors et on… » Gaara s'interrompit en sentant le brun accueillir son membre tout entier dans sa bouche.

L'aîné des deux frères se fichait pas mal de savoir qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière la porte –il devait probablement s'agir d'un de ses amis, et il pourrait bien revenir plus tard. Empêchant le cadet de se dégager, il entreprit de sucer son sexe avec toujours plus d'avidité.

Le rouquin laissa échapper gémissement, refermant les yeux et arquant le dos. Il se sentait partir de nouveau vers la jouissance et la seule chose qui occupait son cerveau en cet instant était la sensation de plaisir. Toute anxiété avait été balayée. Il resserra sa prise sur la tignasse brune, et, d'un brusque mouvement de bassin, déversa sa semence dans la gorge de son frère.

Kankuro avala sans protester, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et leva les yeux vers son cadet, l'air ravi. Gaara avait toujours l'air si innocent après avoir joui. Cette simple pensée fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque et il se demanda ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire à présent. Il avait déjà quelques idées derrière la tête…

Plusieurs coups frappés contre la porte accompagnés de cris sourds résonnèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Peu importe qui il était, cet intrus était obstiné. Peu lui importait, Kankuro n'avait aucune intention de lui ouvrir. Il avait bien mieux à faire pour le moment.

« Gaara, il va falloir que tu sois plus discret si tu ne veux pas que tes cris retentissent jusque derrière la porte. Tu sais bien qu'on aura des ennuis si quelqu'un nous entend… » Avertit Kankuro. Il avait beau adorer ses performances vocales, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se faire prendre.

« O... Oui... Désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention… » Répondit Gaara, encore haletant.

« Pas de problèmes. » Souffla Kankuro en se levant. « Je reviens. » Le voyant s'éloigner, Gaara ne sut trop s'il était parti afin de répondre à la porte ou non. Dans le doute, il remit son T-shirt pour ne pas se sentir trop exposé.

Kankuro fut rapidement de retour. Posant un tube de lotion sur la table du salon, il se rassit aux côtés du rouquin qui s'apprêtait à remonter son pantalon.

« Pas déjà. » Souffla Kankuro en embrassant gentiment son frère. Gaara eut un sursaut, mais, après une légère hésitation, répondit timidement au baiser. Il pria pour que les choses se passent en douceur, sans problèmes superflus. D'accord, le brun avait l'air calme, mais ses expériences passées lui avaient appris à rester constamment sur ses gardes.

Kankuro couvrit son corps de baisers tout en le débarrassant de ses vêtements. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se libérer des siennes à son tour. S'allongeant auprès de Gaara, il le poussa contre le canapé. Celui-ci étouffa un gémissement à ce contact et laissa échapper un hoquet un peu moins discret en sentant l'érection de son frère contre ses cuisses.

L'aîné s'empara du tube qu'il avait emmené et appliqua un peu de gel sur ses doigts. Il commença à préparer Gaara, tout en le caressant avec tendresse. Ce dernier se tendit en sentant deux doigts couverts d'un produit froid le pénétrer. Il jeta un regard nerveux à son frère. Kankuro perçut la peur dans les deux océans de jade. Gaara le craignait, et cette vérité le fit souffrir. Il savait bien qu'il lui arrivait de perdre le contrôle, mais ces derniers temps, il avait eu l'impression que les choses s'amélioraient.

_Pourquoi ne peut-il pas me faire confiance ?_ Songea-t-il, souhaitant désespérément arranger les choses.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur… Je ne te ferai pas de mal, je te le promets. » Murmura-t-il, enfonçant un peu plus ses doigts afin de détendre les muscles. Gaara hocha la tête, mais son regard ne changea pas. Le brun remua les doigts afin d'atteindre un point sensible. Gaara gémit et s'agrippa aux épaules de Kankuro.

Kankuro se colla encore un peu à lui, déposant quelques baisers le long de sa gorge. Il voulait faire en sorte de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait –il se sentait parfaitement stable en ce moment. Il ne supportait pas de voir la crainte, la méfiance voir l'aversion dans ses yeux lorsqu'il l'approchait.

Il voulait que son petit frère le regarde avec gaieté et sincérité. Il était bien conscient que ses agissements étaient à l'encontre des lois, et pourtant, il voulait tout faire pour être un bon frère. Mais à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient, il réalisait qu'il en était encore loin.

« Gaara… Crois-moi s'il te plaît… J… Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il, hésitant à prononcer ces deux derniers mots.

Les deux grands orbes émeraude s'écarquillèrent. Kankuro ne prononçait ces mots que lorsqu'il était submergé par ses émotions ou qu'il se sentait coupable. En toute honnêteté, le rouquin ne savait jamais que répondre à cela. Bien sûr qu'il aimait son frère, mais pas dans le sens romantique du terme. Il n'osait pas l'avouer à haute voix, de peur de le contrarier. Les profonds yeux noirs reflétaient déjà sa tristesse et son inquiétude, et il ne souhaitait pas amplifier ces émotions.

« Je… Je sais. » Répondit-il simplement. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas en position d'énerver Kankuro avec des explications compliquées.

Considérant que Gaara était suffisamment préparé, le brun retira ses doigts. Il étala le lubrifiant sur son sexe et le plaça à l'entrée avant de le pénétrer avec précaution. A aucun moment il ne décrocha son regard de celui de son frère. Il voulait être certain de ne pas le brusquer. La pression exercée sur son membre était divinement agréable, mais il ne savait pas si Gaara se sentait aussi bien.

« K… Kankuro… » Bégaya-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il serra les dents et resserra sa prise sur Kankuro. Il avait beau s'être habitué à la sensation, elle n'était jamais des plus confortables au début. Mais il parvint rapidement à se détendre. Sa tension se mua une fois de plus en excitation, puis en plaisir.

« Tu as mal ? » Demanda Kankuro, soucieux. Le silence du rouquin ne lui permettait pas de savoir s'il appréciait ou non. Il s'enfonça un peu plus profondément en lui tout en massant son sexe. Il fut récompensé par un halètement rauque.

« N… Non… C'est… b… bon. » Le rassura Gaara avec honnêteté.

Accélérant la cadence, Kankuro accorda le rythme avec celui de sa main. De son côté, l'étroitesse et la pression exercée par les muscles de Gaara avaient un goût de paradis, et son souffle devenait de plus en plus audible. La sensation le rendait fou de plaisir, mais, plus encore que le reste, c'était l'expression de Gaara qui le ravissait. Il était incapable de détourner le regard de cette peau qui, si pâle d'ordinaire, avait pris une légère teinte rosée, et de ces yeux perçants qui s'étaient à présent voilés.

Les halètements de Gaara s'intensifiaient à chaque fois que son frère touchait sa prostate, en symbiose avec le va et viens qu'il exerçait sur son membre. Il noua ses jambes autour se son bassin, comme une demande silencieuse de ne surtout pas s'arrêter.

Pendant ces moments-là, il avait prit l'habitude de faire taire toutes ses réflexions moralisatrices en les enfermant dans un coin de sa conscience. Il savait que sous bien des aspects, ce qu'ils faisaient était mal, mais l'habileté de Kankuro lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il se contenta de penser que ça ne pouvait pas être si grave que ça, après tout, du moment que lui-même y prenait plaisir. Chassant son bon sens de son cerveau, il se concentra de nouveau sur les sensations.

« Nnh… Ne t'arrête pas… » Gémit-il, les yeux clos.

Kankuro accéléra encore, désireux de revoir la jouissance se peindre sur le visage du garçon. Il fit jouer ses lèvres contre le point sensible derrière son oreille, puis descendit dévorer son cou. Il savait exactement sur quelles zones s'attarder pour le stimuler.

Gaara ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre sa limite. Le souffle court, il raffermit sa prise sur les épaules de Kankuro.

« Ah ! Kan… Kankuro… » Haleta-t-il.

Arquant le dos, il serra Kankuro avec force et laissa échapper un long gémissement. Alors qu'il jouissait enfin, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux pour les planter dans le regard onyx de son frère.

Il se sentit soudainement épuisé. Ce qui n'était pas des plus étonnant, étant donné qu'il venait de jouir deux fois d'affilé. Ses bras et ses jambes se détendirent autour du brun, sans pour autant le lâcher. Il lança un regard fatigué sur le jeune homme au-dessus de lui.

Ses yeux sombres étudiaient son visage pâle, quoi qu'encore un peu rougi, avec tendresse. Kankuro se rapprocha légèrement et l'embrassa. Il savait que lui-même n'allait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps, pas après avoir vu Gaara jouir ainsi, les joues brulantes et la bouche entrouverte. Avec un dernier coup de reins, il étouffa un cri rauque.

« Aaah… »

L'instant d'après, le brun se déversait en lui et se laissa retomber. Tous deux restèrent allongés ainsi un moment, le temps de récupérer.

Kankuro était en sueur et ses gestes étaient devenus saccadés suite à cette déferlante d'émotions. Il se retira enfin tout en caressant tendrement la nuque de Gaara avec ses lèvres. Le cadet semblait fatigué mais serein, et sa respiration avait reprit un rythme normal.

**XXX**

« Tu peux marcher? » Demanda Kankuro en observant le rouquin. Il fit passer ses doigts entre quelques mèches qui s'étaient collées au front de Gaara.

« Je ne sais pas… » Répondit-il. Il n'avait pas mal, mais se sentait complètement éreinté.

Kankuro plaça ses bras dans le dos de son frère et commença à le soulever. « Tu peux enrouler tes jambes autour de moi ? »

Tandis que le jeune homme hochait la tête et s'exécutait, il le positionna sur ses genoux. Puis il se leva et les mena jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et marcha jusqu'à la douche.

« Okay, tu peux te mettre debout ? Ou tu préfères rester par terre ? » Reprit-il.

« Je crois que je peux tenir debout. » Gaara délia ses jambes et laissa Kankuro le déposer au sol.

Les deux frères se lavèrent, mais le plus jeune demeura muet. Ce qui agaça l'aîné. Il était accoutumé aux silences de Gaara mais celui-ci en particulier le mettait mal à l'aise. Il plaqua son corps contre le sien et, pendant un moment, tous deux restèrent ainsi, immobiles, sous les gouttes d'eau.

« Ca va ? Je… Je t'ai fais mal ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. _Est-ce que j'ai tout foutu en l'air, encore une fois?_ Songea-t-il, craignant la réponse. Il voulait que Gaara accepte sa façon de lui montrer son affection, de lui montrer ses… sentiments, même les plus profonds.

« Tu ne m'as pas fait mal. C'est juste que… C'est bizarre. Je crois que ce n'est pas normal de faire ça. » Marmonna Gaara, la tête posée contre le torse de Kankuro. Il ne pouvait nier le plaisir qu'il ressentait, mais il se sentait mal, sachant qui le lui procurait. Il se sentait malade d'être incapable de considérer leur relation comme le faisait Kankuro. Il avait l'impression de le décevoir à cause de son incapacité à comprendre qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il avait passé à le lui expliquer.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Gaara. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Des fois, ça peut être son propre frère, et on n'y peut rien. Il n'y a rien de mal à être amoureux, non ? » Répondit Kankuro avec calme. Il savait que Gaara avait du mal à intégrer le concept d'amour, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le rouquin n'avait pas besoin de comprendre –que lui-même comprenne était suffisant pour eux deux. Le cadet n'avait qu'à saisir que Kankuro savait ce qui était bon ou ce qui ne l'était pas.

« Tu sais que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ? Tant que tu restes à mes côtés, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. » Continua-t-il. Il n'aimait pas quand Gaara se mettait à se poser ce genre de questions. Au fond de lui, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il finirait en prison si tout cela venait à se savoir.

_Mais ce n'est pas parce que ce que nous faisons est mal, c'est parce que les autres le pensent_, pensa-t-il tristement. _Enfin, je comprends que l'on puisse y trouver à redire, mais on ne peut rien y faire_.

* * *

><p>Après leur douche, les deux frères retournèrent dans le salon afin de refaire le canapé. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans la cuisine pour se préparer à manger. Au grand damne de Gaara, le documentaire était fini depuis un moment, et il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à la télévision. Ils finissaient de préparer leurs sandwichs et leur thé vert, lorsque la sonnette retentit.<p>

« C'est peut-être notre visiteur de tout à l'heure, qui a eut la bonté de revenir à un moment un peu plus approprié. » Commenta Kankuro avec un sourire. Il se décida ensuite à aller ouvrir.

Un jeune homme blond avec de grands yeux bleus leva les yeux vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres. L'orange vif qui colorait ses vêtements faillit éblouir Kankuro. Avait-il déjà rencontré ce garçon ? Il ne faisait certainement pas partie de ses connaissances. Il s'apprêtait à claquer la porte au nez du blondinet lorsque celui-ci se mit à parler.

« Salut ! Est-ce que Gaara est là ? Oh, au fait, je suis Naruto, un ami à lui. »

L'étranger lui souriait, tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison dans l'espoir d'y repérer une tignasse rousse.

Un ami ? Un ami de Gaara ? Gaara avait des amis? Kankuro n'en revenait pas. Aurait-il manqué un épisode? Depuis quand son petit frère s'engageait-il dans des interactions normales ? Prenant soin de prendre quelques notes dans un coin de sa tête, il décida qu'il pourrait interroger le rouquin en temps voulu.

Dans la cuisine, Gaara préparait encore quelques sandwichs en attendant son frère. Son cerveau se figea en entendant une voix familière. _Qu'est-ce que Naruto fiche ici ?_ Se demanda-t-il, surpris. Puis la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. Il lui avait promis de passer du temps avec lui.

Il se dirigea à son tour dans le hall, où Kankuro se tenait avec son camarade de classe. La mâchoire du brun semblait prête à se décrocher, encore incapable qu'il était d'intégrer le fait que son petit frère ait réussi à se faire un ami. Et un plutôt sociable, qui plus est. Kankuro s'était toujours imaginé que si Gaara se faisait enfin un ami, celui-ci aurait certainement été dans le même genre, calme, antisocial et l'air renfrogné. Pourtant, ce blondinet ne semblait pas posséder le moindre point commun avec Gaara. Pas au premier abord, du moins.

« Gaara ? Heu… Une seconde. » Dit-il calmement avant de se retourner pour appeler son frère. Ce qui s'avéra inutile, car le rouquin arriva avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de crier.

« Salut Gaara ! » S'exclama Naruto en se rapprochant. A présent qu'il les voyait l'un à côté de l'autre, il ne pouvait que remarquer la ressemblance entre les deux frères. « Je suis venu te rendre visite. Je peux entrer ? » Demanda-t-il, espérant qu'il ne s'immisçait pas trop.

« J'imagine que oui. » Répondit Gaara après un instant de réflexion. Il ne voyait pas en quoi inviter Naruto risquait de poser problème. Avec un hochement de tête, ce dernier rentra dans le hall.

« En fait, je suis déjà passé tout à l'heure, mais tu n'étais pas là. » Dit-il en riant. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait dit ça. Certainement parce qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire.

En l'espace d'une seconde, Kankuro se remit de son état de choc et observa le blond avec plus d'attention. Alors c'était _lui_ l'intrus ? A présent qu'il savait ça, Naruto lui paraissait bien moins sympathique.

« Vraiment… On… » S'empressa de répondre Gaara.

« On était sortis faire des courses. » Le coupa Kankuro. Il enchaîna avant que quiconque puisse reprendre la parole. « Bon, tu voudrais quelque chose ? On était justement en train de se faire des sandwichs et du thé. » Proposa-t-il poliment, un sourire forcé mais parfaitement naturel collé au visage.

Il pourrait certainement tourner la situation à son avantage et obtenir quelques informations de la part du blond en jouant la carte de la sympathie. Il y avait toujours un risque pour que le nouvel ami de Gaara ne soit pas si crétin qu'il n'en ait l'air et mette son nez là où il ne devrait pas, mettant leur secret en péril.

« Avec plaisir, si ça ne vous dérange pas. » Répondit Naruto avec entrain.

« Bien sûr que non. » Lui dit l'aîné avec chaleur.

Gaara remarqua que Kankuro se comportait de manière légèrement plus amicale qu'il ne l'était d'ordinaire avec des inconnus. Ce qui le rassura. Ceci étant, il espérait que son frère n'allait pas s'imaginer que Naruto était réellement son ami, car c'était loin d'être le cas. Le blond avait juste décidé de traîner dans ses pattes, et, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il ne l'en empêchait pas.

Naruto jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. A première vue, la maison n'était pas des plus accueillantes. La couleur des murs et les peintures qui y étaient accrochées créaient une atmosphère oppressante. La plupart des tableaux représentaient des images de désolation, de folie et de solitude.

Depuis l'entrée, Naruto pouvait voir deux chambres, qu'il supposa être celles des deux frères. Celle qu'il devinait appartenir à Gaara possédait des murs couleur vin, tandis que l'autre, probablement celle de kankuro, était d'un violet foncé.

Kankuro disparu dans la cuisine tandis que Gaara menait Naruto dans le salon. Sur le chemin, le blond s'arrêta un moment devant un tableau représentant une silhouette famélique qui semblait hurler à l'agonie. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il s'empressa de rejoindre le salon à la tapisserie sombre.

Le rouquin s'installa dans le canapé dans lequel lui et son frère venaient tout juste de passer un « moment fraternel ». Au-dessus de lui était accrochée une large toile sur laquelle était peint un paysage désertique nocturne. Quelques ossements d'animaux se trouvaient dans le sable et une énorme lune éclairait le tout. S'asseyant à côté de Gaara, Naruto se sentit à court de mots l'espace d'un instant. Ne sachant trop que dire, il lança la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Tu as un goût très personnel en matière artistique. Un peu trop oppressant pour moi, mais les couleurs se marient bien avec celle des murs. » Maintenant que Naruto prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, son commentaire était complètement stupide.

Le rouquin le fixa un instant. A en juger par l'affreux survêtement orange avec lequel s'habillait le garçon, il n'était pas difficile à deviner qu'il préférait des thèmes un peu plus réjouissants.

« C'est notre père qui a décoré la maison. J'imagine qu'on a fini par s'y habituer, après toutes ces années. » Répondit-il.

Kankuro revint de la cuisine, apportant trois tasses de thé et quelques sandwichs sur un plateau. Il déposa le tout sur la table du salon avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil près du canapé. D'ici, il pouvait observer à loisir le blond interagir avec Gaara.

« Alors, tu habites dans le quartier, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air intéressé.

Naruto but une gorgée de son thé avant de répondre avec enthousiasme. « Ouais, à peine quelques maisons d'ici. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Dit Kankuro en mordant dans un sandwich.

Il se demandait comment Gaara et lui s'étaient rencontrés, et, plus encore, pourquoi son frère l'avait laissé se rapprocher de lui. Il préféra cependant éviter de paraître trop curieux, du moins pas en présence de Gaara. Il pourrait toujours lui poser directement la question une fois tous les deux, mais il se doutait que la version du blond serait certainement plus intéressante.

Peu de temps après, Naruto se mit à bavasser à propos d'Iruka et de ses autres amis comme si lui et Kankuro se connaissaient depuis toujours. Même si Naruto ne s'étendit pas sur la mort de ses parents et de son tuteur, choses qu'il préférait garder pour lui.

Kankuro, de son côté, sentait que le babillage incessant du jeune homme commençait à lui provoquer un début de migraine. Il se demanda comment Gaara faisait pour supporter sa présence sans finir en crise de nerfs. Mais ce qui l'intriguait plus que tout était la raison pour laquelle Naruto souhaitait tellement se rapprocher de son frère. Pourquoi un garçon aussi jovial et énergique que lui aurait envie de passer du temps avec Gaara qui, enfin, ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Gaara était resté silencieux tout du long, sans chercher à prendre part à la conversation. A ses yeux, il était plutôt positif que Kankuro semble s'intéresser un temps soit peu à Naruto. Même si le brun lui jetait régulièrement des regards en coins tout en écoutant le blond. Ceci ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du cadet qui n'était pas certain d'en saisir le sens.

Kankuro lui en voulait-il de ne pas lui avoir parlé plus tôt de Naruto ? A la réflexion, son aîné n'avait jamais particulièrement cherché à lui présenter ses propres connaissances, alors il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'il ait lui-même des comptes à rendre.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns avala le reste de sa boisson d'une traite et se leva.

« Heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Naruto. » Dit-il avant de regagner sa chambre.

Il doutait avoir pu tirer une quelconque information utile de la part du blond. Il paraissait innocent, et sincèrement intéressé par Gaara sans la moindre arrière-pensée.

Bien que tout cet excédent de gaieté irradiant de Naruto ait un effet plutôt répulsif à ses yeux, il ne pouvait que reconnaitre qu'il était plutôt beau garçon. Sa peau mate était en parfaite harmonie avec la couleur de ses cheveux, et faisaient ressortir ses grands yeux bleus. Son corps paraissait svelte et bien proportionné, bien que ses vêtements amples ne permettent pas une observation approfondie. Une voix dans un coin de sa tête lui fit signe qu'il n'avait pas à s'attarder là-dessus.

Il modifia le cours de ses pensées, et se mit à imaginer ce à quoi Naruto pourrait bien ressembler avec d'autres expressions que son insatiable sourire. S'il était en train de jouir, par exemple… Il se figea soudainement. Jamais il n'avait imaginé de telles choses à propos d'un autre que Gaara, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il était sérieusement temps de penser à autre chose, à présent. Il ferma les yeux, laissant son imagination vagabonder en toute liberté. Il ignora le discours moralisateur qui s'insurgeait au fond de son crâne. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait s'inquiéter de la morale.

Son cerveau se demanda à quoi pourraient bien ressembler Gaara et Naruto, ensembles. Il lui était impossible de se décider de ce qui serait le plus attrayant. Gaara dominant le blond, ou l'inverse. Il secoua vivement la tête, en concluant qu'en réalité, cela n'avait pas d'importance, puisqu'il ne laisserait personne toucher à _son_ Gaara. Le rouquin était à _lui_, et à personne d'autre.

Dans le salon, Naruto avait fini son sandwich et s'était installé plus confortablement dans le canapé, jetant un coup d'œil au poste de télévision. Il pouvait deviner qu'elle avait été utilisée récemment, à en juger par le bouton stand-by encore allumé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ? » Demanda Naruto, ayant déjà quelques idées.

Ne s'étant pas attendu à recevoir qui que ce soit aujourd'hui, Gaara n'avait pas réellement d'idée. Rester ici risquait d'être vite ennuyeux, mais, d'un autre côté, y avait-il mieux à faire ailleurs ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que Naruto semblait faire tâche dans l'atmosphère globale de la maison. Le bâtiment avait l'air capable d'engloutir toute forme de bonheur et plonger tout être vivant dans les ténèbres et le désespoir. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'il souhaitait au blond –le jeune homme était un étranger qui n'avait pas besoin de subir cette ambiance sinistre. Il n'avait pas envie que ce garçon si jovial se « salisse » ici.

Après avoir suffisamment attendu une quelconque suggestion de la part du rouquin, Naruto reprit la parole.

« Et si on sortait un peu ? »

Voilà qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Gaara se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la chambre rouge. Son compagnon le suivit, certainement pressé de quitter la pièce aux murs sombres.

Gaara fouilla dans son placard et en sortit quelques vêtements de couleur noirs. Il s'apprêtait à retirer son T-shirt lorsqu'il se souvint d'un détail. Il arborait toujours les cicatrices que Kankuro lui avaient faites lors de sa dernière crise et il doutait que laisser Naruto admirer l'énorme kanji gravé dans sa chair soit une idée des plus judicieuses.

« Tourne-toi. » Ordonna-t-il au blond qui se tenait contre la porte.

Tiré hors de ses pensées, Naruto s'exécuta. Alors qu'il entendait le bruissement des vêtements, il se sentit finalement plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir à regarder. C'aurait été peut-être un peu trop pour lui d'admirer le corps à moitié nu du garçon. Il chassa les images qui s'insinuaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas à penser à de telles choses ! Par pour l'instant, du moins.

Gaara attrapa son sac et son appareil photo, avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Naruto lui emboîta le pas, prêt à partir.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer la porte, Kankuro apparut à son tour dans le hall. Son petit frère quittait la maison en compagnie de son nouvel ami et il voulait savoir où ils allaient.

« Où est-ce que vous allez, tous les deux ? » S'enquit-il en lorgnant les deux garçons d'un air étrange. Pouvait-on réellement faire confiance à ce blondinet ?

Gaara grogna intérieurement, agacé par son grand frère surprotecteur. « On va se balader dehors. J'ai envie de prendre quelques photos. » Répondit-il.

Ne voulant pas embarrasser Gaara devant l'autre garçon, Kankuro ne rajouta rien. Il hocha simplement la tête et disparut de nouveau dans sa chambre.

Gaara et Naruto s'empressèrent de sortir.

_**A la suite…**_

* * *

><p><strong>NdA :<strong> _J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, probablement parce que le KankuroXGaara est mon couple favori, d'une certaine manière… Dans la scène où Naruto jette un œil à une peinture (celle avec la personne qui crie), je pensais au Cri d'Edvard Munch. J'aime le côté morbide et oppressant de cette peinture –elle contient une certaine 'beauté' grotesque._


	5. Amis ?

**Chapitre 5 : Amis ?**

Gaara et Naruto marchaient tranquillement dans la rue, sans destination particulière. Le blond doutait que son compagnon accepte de se faire traîner dans un restaurant ou un centre commercial. « Alors comme ça, tu aimes prendre des photos ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux d'en savoir plus sur les centres d'intérêts du rouquin.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur son appareil, avant de les tourner vers Naruto. « Oui, c'est un genre de hobby. Je m'en sers parfois pour mes peintures. »

Naruto fut surpris d'entendre Gaara dévoiler autant d'informations d'un coup. « Je pourrai jeter un œil sur ce que tu fais, un de ces jours ? » Demanda-t-il, ravi à l'idée d'en apprendre davantage.

« Non. » Récolta-t-il pour seule réponse. Gaara ne se sentait pas prêt à partager ce genre de chose.

Sentant sa bonne humeur retomber quelques peu face à un refus aussi catégorique, Naruto se reprit rapidement. « Bon, tant pis. Tu veux aller où? »

« On pourrait aller jusqu'au parc, pas très loin. » Répondit Gaara, certaines idées de photos affluant déjà dans son esprit.

C'était l'automne, et les arbres arboraient à présent leur manteau jaune, orange et rouge. C'était sa saison favorite. Toutes choses commençaient à s'éteindre dans un profond sommeil. Les feuilles mortes jonchaient le sol et des parfums de terre et de pluie emplissaient l'air ambiant.

« Tu vas me prendre en photo ? Tu pourrais essayer de me peindre ! » Naruto bondissait d'excitation à présent.

_Il est complètement cinglé_, songea Gaara, secouant la tête. Naruto avait manifestement fait un trop plein d'énergie pour aujourd'hui. « Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ça. » Répliqua-t-il avec raideur, calmant le blond aussi sec.

Cela ne sembla pas l'affecter outre mesure, car il changea immédiatement de sujet. Le rouquin ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il réfléchissait au genre de portrait de Naruto qu'il pourrait peindre si jamais il venait un jour à perdre la tête. Il maudit l'influence que le garçon avait sur lui, et continua sa route en silence.

Posant un genou à terre, il prit en photo quelques arbres à moitié morts et des oiseaux s'envolant pour des contrées plus chaudes. Naruto sautillait joyeusement, faisant voler les feuilles autour de lui. Amusé, Gaara remarqua qu'il était presque habillé d'un certain camouflage pour cet environnement. Il se mêlait harmonieusement au décor grâce à sa veste orange et ses cheveux blonds. Et bien que ses couleurs s'accordent à la saison où tout commence à mourir, son tempérament survolté semblait ramener à la vie tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Gaara sourit intérieurement en considérant encore à quel point ce garçon était étrange.

« Hey, Gaara ! Viens par là ! » Hurla Naruto, dont le cri résonna dans tout le parc.

Le concerné vint le rejoindre, sans comprendre ce que Naruto voulait lui montrer. Il s'agissait d'une petite cabane abandonnée dans un coin. Ses fenêtres étaient cassées et sa peinture était écaillée. Rencontrant le regard confus du rouquin, le blond s'empressa d'expliquer. « Ca pourrait faire une belle photo, un peu lugubre et tout. »

Gaara poussa un long soupir. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Naruto. »

Il était resté calme tout le long de la journée, se contentant de prendre divers clichés sans tenir compte des commentaires de Naruto. Ce dernier commençait à s'ennuyer. Il avait espéré que la vieille masure aurait pu intéresser Gaara et l'inciter à parler.

Pas prêt d'abandonner pour autant, le blond testa l'humeur de l'autre garçon. « Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas une photo de nous deux, contre cet arbre là. » Dit-il en désignant un saule à l'air fatigué, quelques mètres plus loin.

Gaara ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Les idées de Naruto étaient tellement stupides que son crâne lui semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Avec lenteur, il les rouvrit pour les poser sur le jeune homme. « Je n'ai pas envie de prendre une photo de nous deux. »

« Mais moi j'en ai envie ! Aller ! » S'écria Naruto, le traînant par le bras jusqu'à l'arbre.

Ils s'adossèrent au tronc et Gaara leva le bras afin de prendre une photo. Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents tandis que le rouquin gardait une expression neutre, l'air quelques peu hésitant face à une telle situation.

Clic.

Après avoir jeté un œil à l'écran de l'appareil, Gaara saisit le bras de Naruto. « Rapproche-toi. » Dit-il en le tirant légèrement.

Surpris, Naruto fixa Gaara un instant, sans trop savoir comment réagir. Gaara voulait qu'il se rapproche ? L'estomac du blond remua un peu, et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il appréciait le fait que le rouquin l'attire vers lui, bien que la prise sur son bras soit un peu trop forte.

Gaara lança un regard méfiant au jeune homme. Est-ce que Naruto venait de rougir ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien imaginer ? Déconcerté, il mit l'écran de l'appareil sous le nez de Naruto.

« Regarde. »

Naruto prit l'appareil entre ses mains et regarda l'image. Sur celle-ci, on ne pouvait apercevoir que la moitié de leurs visages. Comprenant que Gaara lui avait demandé de se rapprocher dans le simple but de pouvoir les faire rentrer tous les deux dans le cadre, il se sentit un peu déçu. Puis il se façonna un nouveau sourire avant de déclarer : « Hey, c'est plutôt artistique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Gaara ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. S'il y avait une chose qui ne convenait pas à ce cliché, c'était bien le mot « artistique ». Il le supprima, releva de nouveau l'appareil, et appuya sur le bouton. Il espérait que celle-ci serait correcte, car il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de passer le reste de sa journée sous ce stupide arbre avec un autre garçon collé à lui.

A son grand malaise, il se devait d'admettre que le contact du corps chaud à contre lui n'était pas désagréable, mais il craignait d'envoyer de mauvais signaux à Naruto. Il n'avait aucune envie d'encourager le blond à s'intéresser à lui de trop près. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'intention de se forger une relation avec qui que ce soit, autre que de l'amitié, éventuellement.

Il fut rassuré de constater que la photo dépassait de loin toutes ses espérances. Dessus, Naruto affichait son habituel sourire éclatant, et ses yeux semblaient aussi profonds qu'un océan. Il avait l'air d'être le garçon le plus heureux du monde. Lui-même était aussi impassible que d'ordinaire, l'air concentré.

« Tu es content ? » Demanda-t-il, lui montrant de nouveau l'écran. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en contemplant l'image.

« C'est parfait ! » S'exclama-t-il. Il cligna rapidement des yeux, et se hâta de reprendre. « Je veux dire… C'est mieux que la première. Wow Gaara, tu es vraiment doué avec un appareil ! » Il se mit à rire nerveusement, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. « Oh, tu pourras m'en faire une copie ? » Ajouta-t-il, se sentant stupide.

Le rouquin le contempla un instant, puis rangea l'appareil photo dans son sac. « Si tu veux. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Merci ! » Dit joyeusement le blond, suivant Gaara qui s'éloignait déjà. Ils atteignaient les grilles du parc lorsque de grosses gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tomber. La pluie s'intensifia rapidement, à tel point qu'elle en devenait presque douloureuse en leur fouettant la peau.

« Dépêche-toi ! » Hurla Naruto à travers le vacarme de la tempête. Il saisit Gaara par la main et se mit à courir.

La visibilité était devenue tellement mauvaise qu'ils n'apercevaient plus que des nuances de gris dans la rue. Après avoir couru quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant la maison de Naruto. Tous deux étaient trempés des pieds à la tête en passant l'entrée. Le grondement sourd de l'averse était audible depuis l'intérieur de la maison, les grosses gouttes d'eau frappant le toit avec vigueur.

Gaara resta planté un moment dans l'entrée et examina la pièce. La maison paraissait plutôt agréable, avec ses murs d'un brun clair et ses vastes fenêtres. Bien que la pluie battante réduise la luminosité naturelle, elle restait accueillante et confortable.

Rien à voir avec sa propre maison dans laquelle les pièces semblaient invivables même en plein milieu de la journée. Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Il pouvait tout aussi bien rentrer chez lui, il ne lui faudrait pas plus d'une minute. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix du blond.

« Je vais nous chercher quelques fringues sèches. » Dit-il en s'éloignant. Mais Gaara le stoppa avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de quitter le hall.

« Ne t'embête pas, je vais rentrer chez moi. »

La mâchoire de Naruto manqua de se décrocher. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Gaara veuille le quitter si vite. « Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ici ? Je veux dire, c'est une vraie tempête dehors... On pourrait jouer à un jeu vidéo, si ça te tente, j'en ai quelques-uns. »

Le rouquin hésita un moment, mais ne changea pas d'avis. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ce que des gens recherchent sa compagnie. « Je n'ai pas envie de m'imposer. Il vaut mieux que je parte. » Répondit-il, la main déjà posée sur la poignée.

« Ne sois pas stupide, bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas. Tu seras encore plus trempé si tu sors maintenant. » Déclara gentiment Naruto, espérant sincèrement ne pas devoir se retrouver seul. « Et puis… C'est vraiment horrible de rester tout seul ici. J'ai rarement d'invités. Enfin… Si tu préfères vraiment partir, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher, mais j'aime vraiment être avec toi. » Continua-t-il doucement.

Gaara décela une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux qu'il avait déjà repérée lorsque le jeune homme avait évoqué la mort d'Iruka. Il sentit sa poitrine se resserrer, se rappelant que lui-même pouvait se sentir seul, parfois. Il avait bien son frère, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il pouvait profiter de sa compagnie quand il le souhaitait. Et Naruto… Lui n'avait même pas un frère sur qui compter.

« Mais tu as d'autres amis, pourtant ? » Demanda Gaara, conscient que sa question était déplacée. Ce n'était pas une réponse à la proposition de Naruto, c'était la continuité de ses propres réflexions.

Relevant la tête, Naruto remarqua que le visage de Gaara s'était assombri, comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose de déplaisant.

« Oui, mais ils ont leur propre famille et d'autres amis. Je ne les vois pas souvent à part au lycée. Et aucun d'entre eux n'habite près d'ici. »

Voyant que le rouquin ne faisait plus mine de partir, Naruto partit dans sa chambre et réapparu avec une pile de vêtements propres et une serviette. Souriant de nouveau, il les fourra entre les mains de Gaara. « Tiens. La salle de bain est par là. »

Gaara contempla les vêtements un instant, puis releva les yeux vers Naruto. Il n'avait pas l'impression de mériter ce genre d'attention. Il s'était montré particulièrement cassant envers le blond –il avait même envisagé sérieusement de lui casser la gueule lorsqu'il avait tenté de lui parler pour la première fois. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il se demanda si c'était ça, finalement, qu'on appelait l'amitié.

Naruto retourna dans sa chambre, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Après avoir enfilé un caleçon propre, il ramassa ses affaires mouillées et les posa dans le salon près de la cheminée. Il attrapa quelques bûches dans un panier et les plaça dans le foyer afin d'allumer un feu.

Gaara sortit de la salle de bain au bout d'un moment, frottant encore ses cheveux à l'aide de la serviette. Il portait un pantalon noir et un T-shirt gris à manches longues. Les vêtements lui allaient plutôt bien, et Gaara était infiniment reconnaissant au blond de ne pas l'avoir obligé à porter un quelconque truc orange. Il était également soulagé de constater que le T-shirt camouflait parfaitement les cicatrices de son bras.

« Apporte tes affaires ici histoire de les sécher un peu. » Dit Naruto, encore penché sur son feu.

Gaara s'exécuta et s'assit sur le canapé, regardant l'autre garçon étaler ses habits à côté des siens. « Merci… Pour tout. » Marmonna-t-il, se sentant embarrassé par tant de gentillesse.

« Pas de problème. » Répondit Naruto, avec un grand sourire. Son estomac se mit soudainement à gronder, lui indiquant clairement qu'il était grand temps de manger. « Ehehee… Tu as faim ? On pourrait manger quelques ramen. C'est le seul truc que je sais préparer, pour être honnête. »

Son ventre gargouilla de plus belle.

La rouquin posa les yeux sur le blond, prenant conscience qu'il avait lui aussi un peu faim. Il n'avait encore jamais mangé de ramen, mais si Naruto aimait ça, il ne devait pas risquer grand-chose à essayer. « Je n'ai rien mangé à part le sandwich chez moi. Tu as besoin d'aide pour les ramen ? » Gaara se dit qu'il aurait été malpoli de rester simplement assis à regarder Naruto faire tout le travail après toute la générosité dont il venait de faire preuve.

« Non, ça va, les ramen instantanés que je prends sont prêts en trois minutes à peine. Je peux bien le faire moi-même, crois-moi. » Le rassura-t-il. Puis il disparut dans la cuisine, abandonnant Gaara un moment sur le canapé.

La chaleur se dégageant de la cheminée commençait à se propager dans toute la pièce. Gaara observa les souches se consumer petit à petit. La pluie continuait à s'écraser violemment sur le toit. La maison était sombre –les seules sources de lumière provenaient du foyer et de la légère clarté naturelle qui provenait de l'extérieur. En cet instant précis, il se sentait heureux de se trouver dans un endroit si apaisant.

Etait-il finalement devenu ami avec Naruto ? Il n'avait jamais eu de réelle relation jusqu'ici, par conséquent le concept était encore un peu flou à ces yeux. Mais si ce n'était pas de l'amitié, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être alors ? Naruto l'appelait souvent son ami… Et lui s'était toujours contenté de le contredire froidement. Mais à présent, Gaara commençait à croire que c'était peut-être lui qui avait tord…

« Voilà ! » S'exclama l'objet de ses pensées en déposant un bol de ces fameux ramen devant lui. L'odeur du plat était si appétissante que l'estomac du rouquin se mit à se manifester à son tour.

« Ce sont des ramen au porc, mes préférés. » Déclara Naruto tandis que Gaara s'emparait de ses baguettes afin d'y goûter. C'était aussi bon que le promettait son arôme.

Savourant le repas, Gaara eut l'impression qu'il s'agissait du meilleur plat qu'il ait goûté depuis bien longtemps. « Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça. » Se contenta-t-il d'avouer, trop occupé à manger.

« Heureux de voir que ça te plait. » Dit le blond avec un léger rire, avant de dévorer sa propre part.

Une fois terminé, Gaara reposa son bol. « C'était délicieux. »

Avalant le reste de ses nouilles, Naruto hocha la tête dans un signe approbateur. « C'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur au monde ! » Renchérit-il d'une voix assurée.

Après avoir fini son repas, Naruto se leva du canapé et se rapprocha de la cheminée. Il y ajouta quelques bûches supplémentaires, prenant garde à ne pas se brûler. Gaara se leva à son tour, et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée dans lequel il avait laissé son sac.

Il jeta un œil à son portable et fut surpris d'y voir apparaître un message. Celui-ci provenait de Kankuro qui s'inquiétait et demandait si tout allait bien. Il lui renvoya une réponse brève, histoire de le rassurer. Kankuro avait toujours été un peu mère poule avec lui.

Remettant le téléphone dans son sac, il fit demi-tour en direction du salon. Sur son chemin, il s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la chambre de Naruto. Il y avait des cadres photo posés sur la commode, mais l'obscurité l'empêchait de voir les images qu'elles contenaient.

S'approchant, il en prit une entre ses mains. Il y découvrit un homme aux cheveux bruns, affublé d'une longue cicatrice horizontale, passant au-dessus de son nez pour atteindre ses joues. Il souriait à l'objectif, l'air heureux. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'Iruka ? Reposant le cadre, il en attrapa un second.

Sur cette photo se tenaient une femme et un homme avec un enfant. L'homme avait des cheveux blonds et ébouriffés, semblables à ceux de Naruto. Son visage était terne, sans l'ombre d'un sourire. La femme avait de grands yeux bleus et de longs cheveux châtains et bouclés. Elle riait aux éclats, les yeux posés sur le petit garçon à ses côtés, qui lui renvoyait son sourire. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le gamin était Naruto. S'agissait-il d'un portrait de famille ?

« Je ne me souviens pas d'eux. Mes parents. » Dit une voix derrière lui.

Faisant volte-face, Gaara vit Naruto rentrer à son tour dans la chambre.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir d'aussi belles photos. » Répondit-il, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à ses parents. Lui-même n'avait jamais vu de clichés aussi joyeux de sa propre famille. Les quelques images que lui et Kankuro avaient retrouvées avaient à présent brûlé et sombré dans l'oubli.

« C'est la seule que j'ai. Mes parents ne m'ont pas légué grand-chose quand ils sont… morts. »

Le jeune homme avait soudain l'air complètement abattu, debout ainsi dans la pénombre, les yeux rivés sur le portrait. Gaara n'osa pas lui demander l'histoire qui se cachait derrière cette photo. Mais il semblait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de poser la question, puisque le blond continua.

« On m'a dit que mes parents n'étaient pas heureux… Mon père a fait de la prison, et ma mère était sans emploi. Ils se disputaient souvent, en grande partie à propos d'argent, et mon père a finit pas assassiner ma mère avant de se suicider quand j'avais deux ans. On… On m'a retrouvé collé contre le corps de ma mère. Le policier a tout d'abord cru que j'étais mort, moi aussi. Suite à ça, j'ai été envoyé dans un orphelinat. »

Gaara l'écoutait avec attention. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce garçon était passé par de telles épreuves. Le fait qu'il soit capable de rester si positif malgré ce qu'il avait traversé était un mystère pour lui. La destinée tragique d'Iruka l'intriguait également, mais il préféra éviter de se montrer indiscret.

Ne sachant trop que dire, il resta silencieux un moment. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots, ni même avec les actions, d'ailleurs. Tentant de penser à la réponse la plus appropriée, il se força à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je suis désolé d'entendre ça. »

Naruto releva la tête vers lui, et sourit faiblement aux paroles de Gaara. « Ca va. » Souffla-t-il. L'humeur ambiante le contraria soudainement et il s'affaira à changer de sujet.

« Tu as déjà regardé _Justice prevails_ à la télé ? » Demanda-t-il, allant allumer le poste. Il s'agissait une série policière se déroulant dans une ville appelée Fire. Elle n'était pas particulièrement violente, mais plutôt bien pensée et assez captivante.

« De temps en temps. » Répondit Gaara tandis qu'ils s'installaient tous les deux sur le lit, pour regarder la télévision.

Le feu dégageait suffisamment de chaleur pour chauffer toute la maison, détendant le corps et l'esprit de Gaara, jusqu'à le mener à un état de bien-être et d'apaisement total. Jamais il ne s'était senti comme ça à la maison. Chez lui, toutes les pièces étaient mornes et glaciales. Même son précieux cellier lui paraissait hideux comparé à cet endroit.

Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer doucement. Tous les sons qui l'entouraient semblaient s'estomper petit à petit. Sans réellement s'en apercevoir, il glissa vers Naruto et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir profondément. Naruto s'était tendu en sentant le contact de Gaara contre lui. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil pour réaliser que celui-ci s'était endormi.

Avec précaution, Naruto l'allongea plus confortablement et le couvrit de ses couvertures. Le garçon avait l'air absolument adorable. A la pensée de Gaara dormant dans son propre lit, son cœur manqua un battement. Il éteignit finalement la télévision et sortit de la chambre. Attrapant une couverture pour lui, il s'installa sur le canapé et jeta un dernier regard aux bûches à présent carbonisées avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Il plut encore toute la nuit. Le martèlement sourd contre la toiture et les occasionnels craquements provenant des cendres furent les seuls bruits qui accompagnèrent la nuit, et s'estompèrent progressivement alors que l'aube se rapprochait.

* * *

><p>Naruto papillonna des yeux en baillant. La maison n'était plus aussi chaude que la veille, mais dehors, le soleil était radieux. Le jeune homme se mit sur ses pieds et s'étira de tout son long. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche et se laver les dents, se demandant si Gaara dormait encore. Une fois lavé, il décida d'aller voir si le rouquin était réveillé.<p>

« Gaara ? » Appela-t-il doucement.

Aucune réponse. S'approchant du lit avec précaution, il jeta un coup d'œil à la forme allongée. Les yeux soulignés de noir de Gaara étaient clos, contrastants avec la blancheur de sa peau qu'on aurait pu croire taillée dans l'ivoire dans les lueurs de l'aube. Il semblait tellement serein, comme ça. Le tableau était si splendide que Naruto sentit son souffle lui manquer.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il approcha sa main du visage de Gaara et la caressa délicatement. La peau de couleur crème était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air. _Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ?_ Cria une voix dans son subconscient, mais il fut incapable de s'arrêter. Le contact avait beau avoir été initié en toute innocence, à présent, alors qu'il sentait cette peau douce et fraîche juste sous ses doigts, des pensées bien moins avouables commençaient à déferler dans son esprit.

Soudainement, une main attrapa son poignet, le tira avec force afin de le faire tomber sur le lit tandis qu'une seconde lui enserra la gorge. Sous le choc, Naruto vit deux grands yeux verts le fixer avec fureur.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais ? »

_**A suivre…**_


	6. Rapprochement

**Chapitre 6 : Rapprochement**

Gaara se tenait au-dessus de Naruto, l'air menaçant. Ses yeux de jades à présent durs comme l'acier scrutaient le garçon coincé sous lui.

Il relâcha sa prise sur son cou mais ne le laissa pas partir. Il avait été plus que contrarié d'avoir été réveillé de cette manière. Il était également furieux contre lui-même, pour avoir ainsi baissé sa garde.

Il avait sombré dans un sommeil profond et relaxant, un état dans lequel il n'était que trop rarement. Il avait fait un rêve parsemé de rires, et, étrangement, de ramen. Le rêve avait soudainement viré au cauchemar lorsque Kankuro avait fait irruption dans la pièce et s'était mis à tourner autour de son lit, éclatant d'un rire malsain. Puis s'était brusquement rué sur lui avant que le cauchemar ne prenne subitement fin.

A cet instant, Gaara avait senti un léger contact sur sa joue et avait réagi par pur instinct, avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas en danger, et qu'il se trouvait toujours chez Naruto. Il espéra ne pas avoir parlé dans son sommeil.

« Ne recommence jamais ça. » Dit-il, rapprochant son visage du blond et resserrant sa prise sur son poignet afin d'illustrer ses propos.

Ravalant sa salive, Naruto hocha la tête. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir se noyer dans les deux puits émeraude. La personne dont il avait rêvé secrètement était à présent tellement proche de lui. Gaara se rendait-il seulement compte à quel point il était attirant ?

Il avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à de telles choses, mais rien n'y faisait. La pression que le corps de Gaara exerçait sur le sien l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il craignait que ses hormones finissent par avoir raison de lui. Il lui fallait se dégager au plus vite avant que l'autre garçon ne sente quelque chose durcir contre ses hanches.

« Tu peux me lâcher, tu sais. » Dit-il, essayant de gigoter.

Les yeux de Gaara s'assombrirent tandis qu'il s'appuyait un peu plus contre le blond. « Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu trafiquais ! » Gronda-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, à la fin ? Pourquoi ressentaient-ils le besoin d'envahir son espace personnel et le toucher même lorsqu'il n'en avait pas envie ? Pourquoi des gens essayaient tout le temps de profiter de lui, comme son frère, et même Naruto à présent ? Pourquoi ?

Gaara avait fait beaucoup d'efforts afin de se créer une carapace, un masque, afin de se protéger des autres. Il n'hésitait pas à montrer les dents. Il avait fini par se faire à l'idée que Naruto puisse être son ami, le seul qu'il ait jamais eu. Il craignait à présent de réaliser que le blond ne cherchait en fait qu'à se servir de lui.

« Je suis désolé… C'est juste que… Tu avais l'air tellement… b… je veux dire, paisible, dans ton sommeil. J'ai juste eu envie de toucher ta peau… Elle avait l'air douce. » Bredouilla Naruto, embarrassé. Il avait failli reconnaître à voix haute qu'il le trouvait beau ! Il avait intérêt à être plus prudent avec ses paroles, s'il ne voulait pas effrayer le rouquin.

Gaara prit un air confus. « Pourquoi tu voulais toucher ma peau ? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Naruto lui lança un regard timide mais ne répondit pas. Suppliant Gaara de le lâcher, il fit une nouvelle tentative d'évasion. Gaara le laissa s'asseoir mais garda son poignet dans sa main, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne tenterait pas quoi que ce soit de bizarre. Voyant l'expression toujours prudente du jeune homme, Naruto sourit avec douceur, approchant de nouveau sa main vers son visage.

« Voilà pourquoi… » Répondit calmement Naruto en le caressant du bout des doigts, du haut de la pommette jusqu'à son menton.

Gaara eut un mouvement de recul, bien que le contact lui parut chaud et simplement amical. Etrangement, le geste lui sembla presque naturel, dans ce monde plein de faux-semblants. De nouvelles interrogations affluèrent dans son esprit. Pourquoi cela était si agréable, alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'apprécier ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas déjà assommé le blond pour son audace ? C'était ça… l'amitié ? C'était à ça que ça ressemblait ?

Naruto observa le jeune homme, stupéfait par sa réaction. Sa peau était fraîche contre la sienne. On aurait dit que Gaara était en plein extase, et avide de tendresse. Sa bouche et ses lèvres lui parurent subitement bien sèches.

Le rouquin cilla tandis que certains flashs concernant son frère et son récent cauchemar refaisaient surface. Il redescendit enfin sur terre, réalisant ce qu'il se passait. Naruto était en train de le _toucher_. Il chassa furieusement la main du blond. Il lança un regard sauvage, se frottant la joue et la mâchoire comme si elle était devenue douloureuse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Cracha-t-il, visiblement troublé. Il n'aurait trop su dire s'il avait posé cette question à Naruto ou à lui-même.

« Hein ? Qu… » Commença Naruto, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'achever sa phrase.

« Tu t'imagines peut-être que je suis si facile ? » Enchaîna Gaara d'une voix dangereusement sombre tout en se rapprochant de lui, prêt à le saisir par le col et le plaquer contre le mur.

« Non, tu te trompes ! » Se défendit Naruto, perplexe, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître la peur qui commençait à le submerger. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Qu'y avait-il de mal à un geste si chaste ?

Gaara attrapa le blond par le T-shirt et le lorgna avec haine. « Tu cherchais juste à profiter de moi pendant que je dormais ! » Fulmina-t-il. Le garçon avait-il compris d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il avait l'habitude de se faire dominer ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait fait en sorte de se rapprocher de lui ?

« Non, Je… » Couina Naruto avant de se faire couper une nouvelle fois par le jeune homme hors de lui.

« Tu essaies de te servir de moi ! » Hurla Gaara en serrant son poing tout en tirant Naruto vers lui. La seule chose qui le retint fut la sensation de chaleur et de sécurité qu'il avait éprouvé hier soir en compagnie du garçon. Tout cela ne pouvait tout de même pas être un piège dans l'unique but de lui faire baisser sa garde, si ?

« Non ! Je t'assure que jamais je n'aurais fait ça, Gaara ! » Cria Naruto, préférant éviter tant que possible de recevoir un coup en plein visage. « Qu'y a-t-il de si terrible à t'avoir simplement touché la joue ? Est-ce qu'un ami n'a pas le droit de le faire ? Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait pas de mal à ça ! Ecoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir mis en colère, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. » Balbutia-t-il à toute vitesse, les yeux rivés sur ceux, meurtriers, de l'autre garçon.

« Pas de mal à ça, hein ? » Demanda Gaara. Il avait déjà entendu ces mots quelque part. Il détestait le fait d'entendre les paroles de Kankuro à travers celles du blond. « Pour toi, il n'y a pas de mal à ça… » Murmura-t-il, sa colère s'intensifiant un peu plus encore. Il songea un moment à frapper le jeune homme jusqu'à satiété, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se défouler sur son frère.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait à ce point en colère. » Dit Naruto, faisant de son mieux pour conserver son calme. « Je n'ai aucune intention de profiter de toi. Tu es mon ami, Gaara… » Ajouta-t-il. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir arranger les choses.

Alors que rien ne se passait, le blond commença à désespérer. D'ordinaire, il était plutôt doué pour trouver les bons mots et fut déçu de constater que cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas le moindre effet. Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre avec Gaara, encore moins dans une telle situation.

« Oh, et puis laisse tomber ! Frappe-moi si ça te permet de te sentir mieux. Peut-être que je l'ai mérité, après tout… » Soupira-t-il, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Cette fois-ci, il sentit que la colère de Gaara s'était légèrement calmée, bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas relâché sa prise.

« Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? » Demanda Gaara. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, jusqu'à un certain point, du moins. Naruto était quelqu'un qui respirait l'honnêteté et fiabilité, cela se voyait jusque dans ses yeux.

« Parce qu'on est amis. » Répondit doucement Naruto. « Si je n'ai pas encore tout gâché, en tout cas… » Ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux. Il ne se sentait plus le courage d'endurer le regard de Gaara. Il craignait ce qu'il pourrait y déceler.

A ces mots, Gaara le relâcha enfin et se recula un peu. Il passa ses bras autour de ses genoux, les yeux rivés sur le mur en face de lui. Peut-être avait-il réagi de manière excessive ? Il ne serait pas étonné de se savoir à moitié paranoïaque –vivre en compagnie de Kankuro ne devait pas faciliter les choses. S'il voulait être honnête envers lui-même, il n'avait pas été gêné par la proximité du blond. Cela lui paraissait bien moins discutable qu'avec son frère.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il sans quitter le mur des yeux.

« Hein… ? Je… Je te demande pardon, moi aussi. » Répondit Naruto, surpris d'entendre des excuses de sa part. Enfin, le rouquin lunatique venait presque de le cogner en plein visage, alors, en effet, peut-être que des excuses n'étaient pas superflues.

« Tu ne me connais pas. » Déclara Gaara.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on devrait apprendre à mieux se connaître, non ? » Répliqua Naruto, ayant retrouvé le sourire.

« Naruto… » Souffla Gaara, se tournant enfin vers le jeune homme avec un air coupable. « Je crois que je devrais rentrer chez moi. Après tout, je ne suis pas rentré hier soir et mon frère doit se faire du souci. » Bien qu'il se doute que Kankuro le sache parfaitement assez grand pour prendre soin de lui tout seul, il était sûr qu'il le traiterait comme un oisillon tombé du nid dès qu'il franchirait la porte d'entrée.

« Oui, ton frère doit certainement être malade d'inquiétude. Navré de ne pas t'avoir réveillé hier soir… Tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas osé. » Répondit Naruto en souriant timidement. Gaara avait continuellement l'air en manque de sommeil, ce qui avait tendance à le préoccuper. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était écroulé comme une masse, il avait songé qu'il serait cruel de le priver d'un sommeil réparateur.

« Ce n'est pas grave. A vrai dire, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi. » Admit Gaara, cependant incapable d'avouer à quel point il s'était senti bien et en sécurité en présence de Naruto. « Je ferais mieux de partir maintenant si je ne veux pas que Kankuro se mette à jouer les mères poules à mon retour. » Conclut-il, la commissure de ses lèvres se relevant légèrement.

Naruto sourit à son tour à cette image. Il trouvait plutôt attendrissant que le grand frère de Gaara se montre si protecteur envers son cadet. L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit un peu triste de ne pas avoir lui aussi quelqu'un qui se soucie de lui à ce point, mais chassa rapidement cette pensée négative.

Gaara se leva et alla ramasser ses vêtements séchés dans le salon. Il partit se changer dans la salle de bain, ressassant les derniers événements. Le contact n'avait pas été si pénible, en fin de compte… Il se demanda si cela se produirait de nouveau. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de le souhaiter. S'il s'attachait trop à Naruto, il risquait de lui causer des ennuis.

Avait-il, d'une manière ou d'une autre, encouragé Naruto à s'intéresser à lui de plus près, ou le geste avait-il été purement amical ? Il n'aurait su le dire. D'un autre côté, Naruto lui avait dit qu'ils étaient amis, ce qui signifiait qu'ils pouvaient bien se permettre d'entretenir une telle relation. Il ne voulait pas se risquer à des relations plus complexes, elles deviendraient vite délicates en présence de Kankuro.

Par ailleurs, le sexe était pour lui un sujet délicat –il se sentait sale et impur, et certainement pas attirant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le moindre désir sexuel pour qui que ce soit, Kankuro mis à part. Il n'était même pas convaincu d'être capable d'en ressentir autrement… Devrait-il prendre ses distances avec Naruto, afin de s'assurer que le jeune homme ne développe pas de sentiments indésirables ? Pourtant, une part de lui appréciait être à ses côtés, et n'avait plus aucune envie de se débarrasser de lui.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, Gaara ramassa son sac et se retourna vers Naruto. Il lui lança un regard incertain, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Ses propres sentiments étaient contradictoires. Son cœur était confus, car il avait toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi Naruto l'avait caressé. Pour être franc, il avait encore du mal à saisir le concept d'amitié.

« Merci pour tout Naruto. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de sympa. » Dit Gaara, sincère.

« Pas de soucis. » Naruto sourit. « On est amis, non? Les amis se doivent d'être sympas entre eux. »

« Ouais. » Répondit Gaara. Il n'était pas encore prêt à dire tout haut qu'il le considérait également comme un ami, mais ne chercha pas non plus à le contredire. C'était sa façon à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le voyait plus comme un simple étranger pénible. « Bon… à demain matin alors… Je t'attendrai devant chez toi, histoire qu'on puisse aller en cours… ensembles. » Ajouta-t-il. C'était la toute première fois qu'il suggérait une telle chose. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était toujours Naruto qui s'était débrouillé pour le rattraper en cours de route. Ouvrant la porte, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Naruto pour le voir sourire amicalement.

« Ouais, à demain, Gaara ! » Brailla le blond avant que la porte ne se referme et qu'il ne se retrouve de nouveau seul chez lui.

Naruto avait été convaincu qu'il aurait fini par recevoir au moins un coup de poing de la part du rouquin à un moment ou un autre, et fut agréablement surpris de s'en être sorti intact. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir clairement effrayé Gaara. Leur amitié aurait-elle pu prendre fin à cause de ce malheureux geste ? Et si Gaara avait été dégoûté ? Mais il aurait pu parier qu'il avait eu l'air d'apprécier… Et s'il décidait finalement de changer d'avis, et de ne pas venir devant chez lui demain matin ?

_Et si, et si, et si…_ Ces deux mots tournoyaient dans sa tête comme une litanie et il se mit à grogner alors que sa confusion commençait à lui faire mal au crâne. Se massant les tempes, il alla se préparer à manger dans la cuisine. La seule chose capable de le libérer de ce tourbillon d'incertitudes n'était autre que le tout puissant ramen. Oui, aux yeux de Naruto, les ramen étaient la solution à tous ses problèmes. A la plupart, du moins.

* * *

><p>A quelques maisons plus bas, Kankuro prenait son petit-déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit son frère rentrer. Il l'observa un moment en silence, tentant de jauger son humeur. Gaara n'était pas rentré de la nuit et il se demandait où il avait bien pu aller.<p>

« 'Jour. » Dit-il enfin, histoire de tester la température.

Gaara marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un bonjour, mais semblait néanmoins d'une humeur anormalement positive. Le brun but une gorgée de thé.

« Tu es resté dormir chez Naruto ? » Demanda-t-il. Il reprit après une légère pause. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ou c'était juste à cause du déluge? »

Gaara soupira intérieurement. Il se sentait plutôt bien, bien qu'encore un peu confus, mais ne se sentait pas pour autant d'humeur à discuter avec son frère. Ignorant les questions, il se contenta de demander s'il restait encore un peu de café dans les placards.

Kankuro n'insista pas. Bien qu'involontairement, le silence de Gaara délivrait bien plus d'informations à son frère qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Il en reste dans la cafetière. Verse m'en un peu aussi tant que tu y es. » Il venait de terminer son thé et sentait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un peu de caféine. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bon café noir au réveil. Il aimait bien le thé, mais il lui fallait au moins trois tasses pour se sentir parfaitement éveillé.

Gaara versa le café dans deux mugs, puis s'appuya contre le lavabo, prenant une gorgée du sombre et divin liquide. L'amertume et l'arôme puissant s'échappant de la tasse fumante lui avait toujours fait un bien fou. Il sentit peu à peu son esprit s'éclaircir, chassant les derniers vestiges de son trouble.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, il ne s'est rien passé d'important. Comme tu peux le voir, je vais très bien. » Déclara-t-il finalement. « Tu pourras m'aider un peu pour mes devoirs, tout à l'heure ? » Demanda-t-il, désireux de changer de sujet. Kankuro semblait calme et sain d'esprit, aujourd'hui, en d'autres thermes, comme n'importe quel frère ordinaire.

Gaara appréciait toujours l'aide de Kankuro, en particulier en mathématiques. Son frère était un jeune homme intelligent et avait été un élève particulièrement brillant. Il sentit une pointe de culpabilité dans sa poitrine. Si Kankuro n'avait pas été obligé de travailler pour leur donner de quoi vivre, il aurait sans aucun doute intégré une université. Il pourrait alors en ce moment même se former pour un occuper un poste plus intéressant. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait coincé dans cette maison avec lui et travaillait dans un simple café.

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir. » Répondit l'aîné, avec un sourire. Il adorait aider son petit frère qui n'était pas très à l'aise dans les matières scientifiques, mais qu'il savait être un véritable génie quand il était question d'écrire, de peindre, ou d'une quelconque activité artistique, d'ailleurs.

Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer entre son petit frère et son copain le blondinet. Gaara lui avait paru étrangement… heureux, tout à coup. Heureux ? Il n'était pas sûr que le terme soit des plus approprié quand il s'agissait du jeune homme. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il savait que sa soudaine bonne humeur n'avait pas été provoquée par _lui_. Non, c'était ce blondinet qui en était à l'origine. Kankuro réduit cette pensée au silence –il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Il savait que son frère lui reviendrait toujours. Il était impossible que les chaînes psychologiques dans lesquelles il avait emprisonné Gaara viennent un jour à se briser par un petit morveux tel que Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto était allongé dans son lit, sur les draps dans lesquels Gaara avait dormi. Il resongea à Gaara assoupi ce matin, puis à la manière dont il s'était réveillé, le plaquant violemment sous lui… Gaara s'était littéralement allongé sur lui !<p>

Il savait qu'il était stupide de sentir sa tête lui tourner à cette simple idée, étalé sur les draps dans lesquels il avait dormi comme un genre de pervers. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher –le fait que Gaara soit resté chez lui cette nuit n'avait fait qu'amplifier ses sentiments. Tant que le rouquin avait été dans les parages, il s'était débrouillé pour faire taire certaines pensées inavouables du mieux qu'il avait pu. Mais à présent qu'il était seul, il les laissait librement vagabonder dans sa tête.

Il finit par en conclure que, de toutes manières, il semblait que toucher Gaara n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu l'énerver à ce point. Ce n'était pas normal. Bien que dorénavant conscient qu'il ferait mieux d'éviter le contact physique avec Gaara, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer avoir de nouveau l'occasion de le toucher. Et il aurait voulu que Gaara le touche, aussi. Il tenta de chasser tous ces fantasmes de son esprit, ceux-ci ne faisant que durement lui rappeler qu'en réalité, il y avait peu de chances pour que ses sentiments soient un jour réciproques.

Il se demanda si le masque impassible de Gaara parvenait à s'effriter, parfois. Dans son sommeil, il avait l'air paisible et détendu, mais réveillé, la seule véritable expression qu'il avait vu arborer était la colère. Il se demanda si d'autres sentiments se cachaient en lui, des émotions capables de se frayer un chemin à l'air libre lorsque Gaara le permettait.

Naruto se cacha la tête dans l'oreiller et inspira profondément l'agréable odeur qui s'en dégageait encore. Si seulement Gaara se trouvait dans ses bras… Il poussa un soupir. Il suffisait que le rouquin passe une journée avec lui pendant son temps libre et voilà qu'il se mettait à jouer les amoureux transis. Une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête se moqua de lui. Il semblait que ses émotions avaient trop souvent tendance à dépasser sa logique. Il soupira de nouveau, plus profondément cette fois –il n'était vraiment qu'un imbécile.

* * *

><p>Gaara peignait avec entrain. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de peindre avec tant d'inspiration et d'enthousiasme. Sur la toile, deux hommes dont on ne voyait que la moitié des corps étaient allongés au fond d'un puit, le regard tourné vers l'autre, tandis que le soleil éclairait leur visage. Pour l'une de ses œuvres, elle était étonnamment optimiste.<p>

Naruto l'influençait et distrayait ses songes des profondeurs dans lesquelles ils s'étaient terrés. Grâce à lui, il était enfin parvenu à peindre une image dont les personnages n'étaient ni morts ni torturés. Une fois terminée, il s'assit sur son matelas et contempla son travail. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui avait fait ça ?

Il se massa la joue à l'endroit où il pouvait encore sentir le contact du blond. Maintenant qu'il y repensait de manière plus objective, le geste n'avait pas semblé si menaçant que ça. Il avait vraiment réagi de manière excessive. Il espérait que Naruto ne chercherait pas à comprendre les raisons de son comportement. Gaara se caressa distraitement la joue, mais la sensation n'était plus la même qu'avec Naruto.

Un peu plus tôt, Kankuro s'était approché de lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Sa main allait se poser sur sa joue, mais Gaara avait détourné la tête pour l'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas que le souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti soit entaché par Kankuro. C'était peut-être illogique, mais la seule explication qu'il pouvait se donner à cela, était que si la proximité de son frère le mettait mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas le cas avec Naruto. Contrairement à son frère et à lui-même, Naruto n'était pas impur.

Peut-être… Peut-être devait-il essayer à son tour d'initier un contact avec Naruto ? Et s'il échouait? Il savait comment toucher quelqu'un de manière affectueuse, comme il le faisait avec son frère, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment s'y prendre avec un ami. Devait-il tout de même essayer ? Il se leva et inspecta la peinture d'un peu plus près. Il ne savait trop que penser. Est-ce que les choses… pouvaient changer ? Y avait-il un moyen de se sortir de sa situation actuelle ? Il ferma les yeux. Non, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Ceci dit, Naruto lui avait offert un moyen de soulager son cœur et le refuge le plus rassurant dans lequel il ait jamais été. Peut-être devrait-il se montrer un peu plus reconnaissant pour tout cela. Peut-être devait-il essayer de se rapprocher un peu plus de Naruto.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Gaara était assis dans le bus, Naruto à ses côtés. Il avait proposé au blond de l'accompagner à la tour d'observation qui se trouvait à l'Ouest de Konoha. Il était à présent déterminé à retourner l'amitié que Naruto lui offrait, mais il doutait encore de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre. La seule idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit était de l'emmener dans il endroit qui lui plaisait.<p>

Naruto avait tout d'abord tenté de l'amadouer pour l'entraîner au cinéma ou au centre commercial, en vain. Sans surprise, Gaara n'aimait pas trop les endroits bondés.

Cela faisait quelques jours à présent que Gaara avait passé la nuit chez Naruto. Et tandis qu'ils avaient marché tous les deux le lundi matin sur le chemin du lycée, Gaara avait admis qu'il avait apprécié la journée. Naruto s'était tenu physiquement plus proche de lui que d'ordinaire, mais le rouquin avait été de trop bonne humeur pour lui en faire la remarque. Il ne savait pourquoi, le blond semblait l'observer d'encore plus près qu'auparavant, et ses sourires avaient l'air plus radieux que jamais. Il ne s'était pas réellement attardé sur le sujet –peut-être que le blond était également d'excellente humeur, ce jour-là ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la gaieté de Naruto ne l'avait plus quitté depuis ce jour-là, et Gaara en avait conclu que cela devait faire partie de tout ce concept d'amitié.

La radio était allumée dans le bus et Naruto chantonna discrètement la chanson qui y passait. Il s'agissait d'une chanson populaire des plus agaçantes que Gaara avait détestée dès les premières notes.

« Arrête ça, c'est insupportable. » Dit-il, d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Naruto se tut mais ne sembla pas vexé pour autant. « D'accord, d'accord. On pourrait discuter alors, puisque tu n'aimes pas écouter ma sublime voix. » Répliqua-t-il malicieusement.

« As-tu déjà été à la tour d'observation? » Demanda Gaara au bout d'un moment. Il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire.

« Nope. » Répondit le blond.

« J'y vais de temps en temps quand je veux être seul. » Lui confia Gaara. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais connu de lieu plus tranquille lorsqu'il souhaitait s'éloigner de chez lui. D'autant plus les jours de pluie, car il était ainsi sûr que le sommet de la tour serait entièrement vide. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures là-haut, appréciant le calme et écoutant le bruit de la pluie.

Le bus s'arrêta et les deux garçons sortirent. La tour d'observation se trouvait dans la forêt située à proximité de l'arrêt. Ils se tenaient à présent au pied de la tour, que Naruto contempla un moment.

« Combien de marches il y a là-dedans ? Mec, comment on peut monter tout en haut, ça va nous prendre des heures ! » S'écria le blond, déjà fatigué à l'idée de devoir escalader tout ça.

« 162 marches. Ce n'est pas si terrible. Aller, viens. » Répondit Gaara qui entamait déjà son ascension.

« Tu les as comptées ? » Demanda Naruto, surpris.

« Ouais. »

Ils ne mirent finalement pas longtemps pour atteindre le sommet, et Naruto s'appuya sur la balustrade pour admirer la vue. « Wow ! Regarde comme Konoha a l'air petit vu d'ici ! Je me demande si je peux apercevoir ma maison. » S'émerveilla-t-il.

« Ca m'étonnerait, je ne peux pas voir la mienne. » Dit Gaara. Ce qui était selon lui un point positif.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ici ? » Demanda Naruto, se retournant vers son compagnon.

« Faire ? Tu ne peux pas te contenter de te détendre un moment ? » Demanda Gaara. Comment avait-il pu oublier l'énergie intarissable du garçon ? Peut-être que l'emmener ici n'était pas une si bonne idée, après tout…

« Je ne sais pas si je peux… Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu viens ici, d'habitude ? » Dit Naruto, qui admirait de nouveau le paysage.

« Eh bien… en général, je m'assieds un moment et je réfléchis. »

Le blond resta un moment silencieux, et contempla les trains et les voitures qui paraissaient tellement minuscules depuis la tour. « Tu as ton appareil photo avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il enfin.

Gaara hocha la tête et fouilla dans son sac. Il gardait toujours son appareil près de lui, dans le cas où il tombait sur quelque chose susceptible de l'intéresser. Il le tendit à Naruto, se demandant si celui-ci avait trouvé quoi que ce soit méritant d'être immortalisé.

Naruto se pencha un peu, et prit une photo de la ville. Gaara le surveilla avec méfiance, craignant pour son précieux appareil. « Si tu le fais tomber, je te jette par-dessus bord. » Menaça-t-il, espérant que le blond était du genre à prendre soin de ce qui ne lui appartenait pas.

« Eek, je ferais mieux de faire attention alors. » Répondit joyeusement Naruto. Il prit quelques clichés du paysage mais se lassa rapidement. « Je peux prendre une photo de toi ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Pourquoi ? » S'enquit Gaara, les yeux perdus en directions de la gare.

« Tu es la cible la plus intéressante par ici. » Répondit Naruto, appuyant déjà sur le bouton. Il contempla l'image, l'air satisfait. « Tu pourrais sourire un peu, Gaara ? » Ajouta-t-il, près à prendre une nouvelle photo.

Le rouquin se tourna vers l'objectif, mais ne sourit pas. Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas et Gaara ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par l'entrain du jeune homme à le prendre en photo. L'inspiration du blond finit cependant par s'estomper lorsque son estomac commença à se manifester bruyamment.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Ouais, un peu. »

Gaara remit la main dans son sac, puis la tendit vers Naruto.

« Tiens. »

« Tu… Tu nous as préparé à manger ? » Demanda Naruto, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, il s'empara du sandwich avec gratitude. « Tu es génial, Gaara. Mon estomac me dit de te dire que tu es son meilleur ami ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

Les lèvres du Gaara frémirent légèrement, mais reprirent instantanément leur moue habituelle. Il s'assit à même le sol et mordit dans son propre sandwich, réalisant qu'il avait un peu faim, lui aussi. Naruto s'installa à côté de lui, leurs épaules se touchant presque.

« Tu en veux un autre? » Demanda Gaara en voyant que le blond avait déjà engloutis sa part.

Celui-ci accepta d'un hochement de tête. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, contemplant la vue. Naruto avait été surpris de voir que Gaara avait pris la peine de leur prévoir un en-cas. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cela.

Gaara sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac et en but de longues gorgées. Il la tendit ensuite à Naruto, se doutant qu'il devait probablement avoir soif, lui aussi. Naruto sourit et porta la bouteille à ses lèvres. Elle fut vidée en quelques gorgées.

« Merci. » Dit-il.

Il appréciait le fait de pouvoir s'assoir si près de Gaara. Il se demanda s'il allait oser poser sa tête sur son épaule. Et si le jeune homme se mettait de nouveau en colère et décidait réellement de le balancer du haut du toit ? D'un autre côté, le rouquin pouvait tout aussi bien accepter la marque d'affection, et l'apprécier. Après un moment d'hésitation, Naruto rassembla son courage et laissa doucement sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son compagnon, espérant que le geste ne serait pas mal pris.

Gaara se tendit, et se tourna vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Je me repose contre toi. » Récolta-t-il en guise de réponse.

Gaara resta silencieux, évaluant la situation. Le poids exercé par la tête de Naruto n'était pas vraiment oppressant. Pourquoi toutes ses preuves d'affections paraissaient si naturelles pour le blond ? Gaara n'était pas aussi doué que lui d'un point de vue relationnel, mais il s'était promis de faire des efforts.

Il en conclut qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à répondre à ce geste. Il ne pensait pas vraiment y gagner quoi que ce soit non plus, mais cela aurait peut-être au moins le mérite de compenser la générosité que Naruto avait démontré à son égard. Hésitant, il inclina la tête pour la poser sur les mèches blondes. Ce n'était pas désagréable, après tout, et une fois débarrassé de la tension qu'il avait tout d'abord ressenti, il finit même par se relaxer.

Le soleil commençait à décliner, et l'air se rafraîchit. Gaara n'en apprécia que davantage la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Naruto. Il se sentait bien auprès de lui, et il était à présent convaincu que les actions du blond n'étaient pas calculées dans le but de lui faire baisser sa garde. Lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi installés, Naruto ne passait plus son temps à jacasser et à sautiller dans tous les sens, à son plus grand plaisir. Non, le garçon semblait à présent calme et apaisé. Il finit par en conclure qu'il devrait l'emmener ici un peu plus souvent.

Il jeta un œil à l'heure qu'affichait son portable, et se rendit compte que le dernier bus n'allait pas tarder à passer.

« Il va falloir qu'on y aille. » Déclara-t-il en se levant. A présent que Naruto n'était plus contre lui, il se sentit frissonner dans la fraîcheur de l'air. Il se dit que s'assoir ainsi l'un contre l'autre n'était pas si mal que ça, puisqu'après tout, ils étaient amis.

Naruto hocha la tête, un peu déçu de voir cet agréable moment prendre fin. Il avait réellement aimé se sentir si proche de Gaara. Il espérait que celui-ci avait apprécié également. En tout cas, il ne s'était pas mis en colère, ce qui était plutôt encourageant.

Il se demanda jusqu'où Gaara accepterait d'aller. Est-ce que se tenir la main serait un peu trop pour lui ? Oui, probablement. Il avait pourtant vu beaucoup d'amis en faire de même, sans que cela ne lui paraisse curieux, à son humble avis. Lui-même et Kiba s'étaient déjà tenus la main, occasionnellement. Mais, après tout, Gaara et Kiba ne se ressemblaient pas du tout…

Naruto resta silencieux tout le long du trajet jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et Gaara se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Il était rare de le voir perdu dans ses pensées à ce point. A en juger par son attitude en cours, Gaara avait même du mal à l'imaginer capable d'une telle concentration. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais se ravisa. Il appréciait ce moment de silence et ne tenait pas vraiment à le briser.

Dans le bus, Naruto regarda son ami, comme s'il cherchait à s'assurer de quelque chose. Gaara, lui, contemplait le paysage qui défilait à travers la fenêtre. Sa main pâle reposait sur le bord de son siège, entre eux deux. Tout à coup, avant que l'hésitation ou les regrets ne viennent le parasiter, Naruto lui attrapa la main et l'observa de plus près, constatant à quel point elle était différente de la sienne. Puis il la rabaissa entre eux deux, massant gentiment la paume du rouquin à l'aide de son pouce.

« Lâche ma main. Je ne veux pas que des gens se fassent de fausses idées. » Dit Gaara calmement, mais fermement, se dégageant du blond.

Il avait accepté de s'appuyer contre Naruto tout à l'heure, mais se tenir la main était un peu trop pour lui. Il ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas capable, quand bien même celle du blond était agréablement chaude… Mais n'était-ce pas ce que l'on faisait entre couple, plutôt qu'entre amis ? Les amis se tenaient la main, aussi ? Il n'en était pas convaincu. Mais peut-être que Naruto avait fait cela sans arrière-pensée. Après tout, celui-ci était bien plus à l'aise que lui-même en termes de relations sociales. Avait-il encore mal réagi ? Venait-il de le repousser encore une fois, alors qu'il s'était promis de se rapprocher du garçon ? Il maudit sa confusion et son manque de compétences relationnelles. Comment comptait-il renforcer son amitié avec Naruto en agissant de la sorte ? Il commençait à se dire qu'il avait été un peu trop confiant lorsqu'il avait décidé de répondre à l'amitié du blond…

« Roh, aller, il n'y a personne dans ce bus, de toutes façons. » Répondit ce dernier, un peu déçu. Il était cependant rassuré de constater que Gaara ne s'était pas fâché. Naruto resta un moment immobile, mais, au bout d'un moment, se pencha pour reposer de nouveau sa tête contre l'épaule de Gaara. Il était conscient que rechercher le contact du jeune homme juste après s'être fait rejeter était quelque peu risqué. Il savait qu'il tentait un peu trop sa chance, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. La présence de Gaara le rendait toujours plus heureux et insouciant, et, lorsque celui-ci l'avait laissé se reposer contre lui, il s'était dit qu'il aurait pu mourir en paix.

Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme mais ne dit rien, et se contenta de regarder la lumière des lampadaires qui défilaient dans l'obscurité. Jamais personne ne s'était physiquement rapproché de lui à ce point. Jamais personne n'avait semblé si enthousiaste à l'idée de passer du temps avec lui, Kankuro excepté. En cet instant, il se sentait étrangement détendu et… heureux ? Non, heureux n'était pas le bon terme. Satisfait, à la rigueur.

Une fois qu'ils furent presque arrivés près de chez eux, Gaara appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt. « Naruto. » Souffla-t-il, réalisant que sa voix n'était plus aussi froide que tout à l'heure. « On y va. »

Ils sortirent du bus et marchèrent en direction de leurs maisons. Celle de Naruto était plus proche, et lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, celui-ci lança un dernier regard à Gaara.

« Merci pour aujourd'hui. C'était sympa. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment, son souffle provoquant un peu de buée à cause du froid. Voyant que Gaara ne répondait pas, il se tourna pour rentrer chez lui. Une main pâle le tira par la manche, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Naruto, surpris, leva les yeux pour croiser les deux orbes de jade.

« C'était sympa, pour moi aussi. A demain. » Dit Gaara, serrant légèrement la main de Naruto avant de le relâcher. Puis il s'éloigna, sans lui donner une chance de répondre.

Naruto resta planté un moment devant chez lui, perdu dans son petit monde. Il baissa la tête vers sa main, comme s'il pouvait encore y voir celle, plus pâle, qui venait de la lâcher. Un sourire radieux à présent collé au visage, il passa la porte de sa maison.

* * *

><p>Gaara était allongé dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il venait de passer une heure entière à contempler le plafond du cellier. Se décidant enfin à se lever, il ramassa son sac et en sortit son appareil photo. Il retourna dans le lit et jeta un coup d'œil sur les clichés pris dans la journée. Certaines d'entre elles étaient un peu floues. Il s'étonna de voir que le blond ait pris tellement de photos de lui.<p>

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir agi comme il le fallait en serrant la main de Naruto. Avait-il bien fait ? Il ne souhaitait pas envoyer de mauvais signaux. Incertain de la marche à suivre, il avait essayé de suivre l'exemple de son ami. Il repensa à la main douce et chaude dans la sienne. Le contact avait été assez plaisant.

Il pensait avoir passé toutes les photos, mais fut surpris de constater qu'il en restait une. Il s'agissait d'un cliché de Naruto lui-même –Le blond souriait, et ses grands yeux bleus ressortaient sur l'image. Gaara sourit légèrement. Cette journée avait été plutôt bonne, en fin de compte. Il se retourna en baillant, sans lâcher l'appareil. Puis, il sombra lentement dans un sommeil paisible.

* * *

><p>Le soleil était particulièrement radieux ce matin. Pourtant, Kankuro ne s'en était même pas aperçu, trop occupé à ruminer de sombres pensées. Le comportement inhabituel de Gaara commençait à l'inquiéter. Bien sûr, il avait été heureux de constater que son petit frère semblait plus détendu ces derniers temps, mais d'un autre côté, il avait le sentiment d'être délaissé. Cette idée le contrariait de plus en plus sérieusement.<p>

Lorsqu'il tentait de l'approcher, Gaara se dégageait de son étreinte, et quand il avait croisé les deux océans d'émeraudes, ceux-ci lui avaient de nouveau renvoyé cet ancien regard de dégoût qui lui était déjà familier. Cela l'avait profondément blessé, lui qui faisait de son mieux pour être un frère attentionné.

Il avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il avait dû commettre une erreur qui expliquait la froideur de son cadet, mais il avait fini par rejeter cette hypothèse. Le petit blond exerçait certainement une influence sur Gaara, et Kankuro voulait savoir exactement ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer entre eux. Il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait que Gaara se fasse enfin des amis, mais il était hors de question que cela l'éloigne de lui. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment à Naruto, le gamin n'avait probablement aucune idée de la situation. Non, ce qu'il lui fallait à présent était une conversation avec Gaara, un moment où ils pourraient enfin discuter à cœur ouvert.

La porte du cellier grinça, et Kankuro vit apparaître son précieux petit frère. Gaara entra dans la cuisine, prêt à partir pour le lycée, et ne sembla même pas remarquer son aîné à moitié effondré sur sa chaise, comme laissé à l'abandon. Le rouquin avala son café d'une traite et s'apprêta à filer.

« Hep, pas si vite. Depuis quand tu sautes ton petit-déjeuner ? » Intervint Kankuro, blessé de constater qu'apparemment, sa présence ne valait même pas la peine d'être remarquée d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Pas le temps de manger. » Répondit hâtivement Gaara sans ralentir.

« Il faut que tu manges, sinon tu risques de te sentir mal. » Répliqua Kankuro en rejoignant son frère dans le hall d'entrée.

« Je mangerai au lycée, ça te va ? A plus tard. » Dit Gaara, lui tournant le dos.

Puis, la porte claqua derrière le jeune homme.

Kankuro resta un moment planté dans l'entrée. Il avait l'impression que la maison toute entière s'était brutalement assombrie, bien que le soleil doive probablement briller à l'extérieur. Quelque soit l'endroit où il posait les yeux, il n'apercevait plus que les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Les ombres de ses doutes et de son agonie l'enveloppèrent et, sans la moindre résistance, il les laissa l'emporter. Une douleur familière commença à le dévorer. Il était capable de différencier une souffrance normale de celles qui étaient plus dangereuses –celle-ci était une émotion qu'il pourrait conserver sous contrôle. Elle ne lui ferait pas perdre la tête.

Il se sentait faible et inutile. Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais atteindre Gaara. Et si Gaara ne voulait plus de lui ? Non, c'était impossible. Ils étaient frères, ils ne pouvaient pas subitement s'abandonner l'un l'autre. Il secoua la tête, essayant de se calmer. Il avait besoin de retrouver son sang-froid et de chasser ses sinistres pensés de son esprit.

Les choses lui paraîtraient certainement différentes à tête reposée. Sa confusion actuelle ne lui permettait pas d'avoir un regard objectif sur le comportement de Gaara. Peut-être exagérait-il un peu les choses. Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir certaines difficultés à séparer sa propre imagination de la réalité, et il en conclut donc qu'il venait simplement de vivre un de ces moments d'incertitude.

Une chose restait claire néanmoins, il n'allait pas laisser Gaara s'éloigner de lui comme ça, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait voir transparaître dans ses prunelles vertes lorsque celles-ci se posaient sur lui. Gaara était son petit frère, la seule et unique personne qui importait à ses yeux, et il était hors de question de le perdre.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

><p><strong>NdA : <strong>_S__i vous vous posez des questions à propos de la peinture de Gaara, les deux hommes sur la peinture ne sont pas torturés, même s'il leur manque une partie du corps. Je me suis dit que, à eux deux, ils formaient une seule et unique personne. Je ne pouvais pas l'écrire dans le texte, car Gaara ne voit pas ce symbole (pour l'instant, du moins). Il se contente de peindre ce qui lui passe par la tête._

_Le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant, selon moi du moins._


	7. Folie

**NdT : **_Merci beaucoup __pour vos reviews, et merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, en espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant! Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis!_

**Nuwanda:** _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire sur la traduction, ça fait bien plaisir! Et si tu repères des fautes qui t'ont_ _gênées dans ta lecture, n'hésite pas à me les noter pour que je les corrige!_

**AkuriAtsuki**:_ Naruto et Gaara continuent à se découvrir petit à petit, quant à Kankuro... Eh bien, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>NdA :<strong> _Ce chapitre contient une scène de relation __**non consentante**__ que certaines personnes pourraient vouloir éviter. Si vous n'avez pas envie de lire cette partie, n'hésitez pas à la sauter, car je ne veux pas mettre qui que ce soit mal à l'aise. J'ai marqué ce passage entre deux __**XXX**__ afin que vous sachiez où vous arrêter._

_Désolée pour la longueur de ce chapitre mais j'ai déjà planifié toute la structure de cette fic, et c'est elle qui définie le contenu des chapitres. Il m'était donc impossible de raccourcir celui-ci._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Folie<strong>

En ce Vendredi après-midi, Gaara était installé à une table du café dans lequel travaillait Kankuro. Il était assis à proximité du comptoir, attendant que son frère termine sa journée.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son excursion à la tour d'observation avec Naruto. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de se voir ces derniers temps, à cause des examens de mathématiques, de biologie et d'Histoire. Il avait bien tenté d'aider un peu Naruto à réviser ses cours d'Histoire, mais avait fini par abandonner devant le manque évident de concentration de son ami. Il avait grillé le jeune homme à le fixer à plusieurs reprises, et celui-ci avait détourné les yeux d'un air embarrassé à chaque fois qu'il s'était fait prendre. Le désintérêt flagrant du blond avait eu raison de la patience de Gaara qui était alors rentré chez lui. Ils n'avaient plus jamais réessayé d'étudier ensembles. A présent que tous les examens étaient terminés, Gaara avait promis à Naruto de passer lui rendre visite dans la soirée.

Ces derniers temps avaient également été plutôt tranquilles à la maison. Lorsqu'il n'était pas au travail, Kankuro avait passé la majeure partie de son temps dans sa propre chambre. A présent qu'il pouvait profiter de la compagnie de Naruto et que son frère semblait s'être curieusement désintéressé de lui, Gaara avait presque l'impression de mener une vie normale. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti ces deux dernières semaines. Il ne voulait pas se donner l'illusion que les choses avaient finalement changées, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir le léger espoir que, pour une fois, lui et Kankuro pourraient se comporter comme n'importe quels frères.

Gaara observait distraitement Kankuro s'occuper de ses clients, quand il fut dérangé par un homme aux longs cheveux blonds en catogan, qui s'assit à ses côtés.

« Salut. Ca va ? »

Arquant un sourcil invisible, Gaara se tourna vers l'homme qui devait avoir la trentaine, environ. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce type. « On se connait ? » Demanda-t-il finalement de sa voix monotone, quoique légèrement agacée.

« Maintenant, oui. Je m'appelle Deidara, et toi ? » Répondit-il tranquillement, comme si lui et Gaara étaient des amis de longue date.

Gaara jeta un coup d'œil en direction du comptoir, mais Kankuro avait disparu. Un autre employé l'avait remplacé derrière le bar. Il reporta son attention sur l'étranger, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Grogna-t-il froidement. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser intimider par ce type. Celui-ci le lorgna un moment de bas en haut, puis sa bouche se fendit d'un sourire lubrique.

« Mais c'est qu'il mordrait presque, hein ? Humm… Ca me plaît. Je crois qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre, toi et moi. » Dit-il d'un air malicieux. Il se rapprocha un peu, posant sa main sur le dossier de la chaise de Gaara.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par ta compagnie. » Répliqua Gaara, l'air renfrogné. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Kankuro. Lequel demeurait introuvable.

« Tu pourrais faire un excellent mannequin, tu sais… Juste pour moi, bien sûr. J'habite à quelques rues d'ici. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » Proposa l'homme avec un petit clin d'œil. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Gaara et commença à la caresser doucement, fixant les yeux du jeune homme avec un air de prédateur. Avant même que Gaara n'ait eu le temps de se dégager, et peut-être d'en profiter pour remettre ce taré à sa place à l'aide d'un ou deux coups de poings, ils furent interrompus par une voix glaciale.

« Laisse-le tranquille. »

Un Kankuro au visage livide se tenait à présent à côté d'eux. Ses yeux fixaient l'étranger d'un air meurtrier, et ses poings tremblaient de fureur. L'homme lui lança un regard clairement amusé.

« Oh, désolé. Je ne savais pas qu'il était déjà pris. » Dit-il en retirant sa main.

« Il n'est pas pris, c'est mon petit frère ! » La voix de Kankuro s'amplifia légèrement. Il avait déjà repéré ce type à plusieurs reprises. Il n'allait certainement pas le laisser poser ses mains répugnantes sur Gaara.

« Eh bien si tu permets, j'ai juste une petite… conversation avec ton frère. » Répliqua l'homme avec un sourire en coin.

« Je viens de te dire de le laisser tranquille. » Siffla Kankuro. « Viens Gaara, on s'en va. »

Gaara lança un dernier regard menaçant à l'adresse de l'étranger avant de se lever pour rejoindre son frère. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, l'homme le héla. « Réfléchis à ma proposition, d'accord ? » Il étudia Gaara une dernière fois avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse de l'établissement.

« Bon Dieu, ce type est dégueulasse ! » Grommela Kankuro une fois dehors. Le simple fait de repenser à cet homme s'approchant de Gaara lui donnait la nausée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il t'a fait du mal ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite, l'air inquiet.

« J'avais l'air de l'intéresser et il voulait que je vienne avec lui. » Répondit Gaara, tout aussi irrité. Il était convaincu qu'il aurait très bien pu se sortir seul de cette situation, mais une part de lui était soulagée que Kankuro soit intervenu. Le regard primitif avec lequel l'homme l'avait lorgné avait quelque chose de malsain.

« Ca me rend malade. Les types dans son genre ne devraient pas pouvoir se balader librement comme ça. » Cracha Kankuro. « C'est pas la première fois que je vois ce mec rôder près du café et s'intéresser à des jeunes. »

« Vous ne pouvez rien y faire ? » Demanda Gaara en levant les yeux vers son frère.

« Bah, on a bien appelé la police une fois, mais ils ont répondu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir tant qu'il n'y avait pas de preuve que ce type ait effectivement commis une infraction. » Répondit Kankuro en croisant le regard du rouquin.

Sa colère commençait déjà à s'estomper. Il avait complètement paniqué en voyant cet homme assis à côté de Gaara. Il laissa échapper un long soupir. Tout allait bien à présent. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu se pardonner si quelque chose lui était arrivé. Il lui avait promis de toujours veiller sur lui, après tout.

Cet événement lui avait au moins prouvé une chose. Sans lui, Gaara risquait de finir entre les pattes d'un pervers en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Le nouvel ami de Gaara, ce Naruto, lui paraissait fiable, ceci dit. Kankuro pouvait le considérer comme digne de confiance, car, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, ce qu'il avait lu dans ses grands yeux bleus n'était qu'un pur concentré de gentillesse et d'honnêteté. Il ne voyait aucune raison d'empêcher Gaara de le voir, du moment que celui-ci gardait en tête que son grand frère avait besoin de sa reconnaissance, lui aussi.

* * *

><p>« Je vais chez Naruto. » Cria Gaara. Kankuro était encore enfermé dans sa chambre, et ne se manifesta pas. Le calme ambiant était presque inquiétant. Voyant qu'aucune réponse ne venait, ni un quelconque signe que son frère l'ait entendu, il referma la porte derrière lui.<p>

S'il avait appris à se décontracter davantage en présence de Naruto, il gardait néanmoins la plupart de ses réflexions pour lui-même. Il ne se sentait pas encore capable d'avoir une confiance totale envers le blond, peu importe le fait qu'il le considère à présent comme un ami. Il traversa rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparait de chez lui, et s'arrêta un moment devant sa porte.

Et si les autres amis de Naruto étaient avec lui ? Il serait embarrassant de se montrer. Hésitant, il alla jeter un œil à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Les lumières étaient éteintes et il ne perçu aucun mouvement. Il sonna enfin à la porte, espérant que Naruto serait seul.

Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Gaara ? » S'exclama joyeusement Naruto. « Entre. »

Le rouquin s'exécuta, et le rejoignit dans le hall d'entrée. Il remarqua une douce lumière tremblotante dans le salon. Le blond avait refait un feu. Sa chaleur enveloppa Gaara et s'infiltra en lui, comme si la maison elle-même l'accueillait de bon cœur.

« Tu veux du thé ? » Demanda Naruto. Son cœur bondissait de joie dans sa poitrine et il dû se retenir pour ne pas le serrer dans ses bras. Il était si heureux d'avoir de la compagnie, la compagnie de Gaara, qui plus est.

Plus tôt aujourd'hui, il s'était encore disputé avec Kiba, qui avait alors décidé de passer le reste de la journée avec Sasuke, laissant Naruto en plan. L'entêtement et le comportement étrange de Kiba ces derniers temps le rendaient perplexe. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre de telles réactions. Tous deux avaient été des amis très proches avant que le brun ne se mette à parler de Gaara avec dédain, et tenter de le convaincre qu'il ne devrait pas le fréquenter. Mais à présent que Gaara était à ses côtés, ses pensés désagréables et sa récente dispute avec Kiba semblèrent s'évaporer.

« Oui. » Répondit Gaara, suivant Naruto jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il observa le blond qui s'affairait à préparer le thé. Le simple fait de le regarder ainsi le mit de bonne humeur. L'orange lui allait plutôt bien, se dit-il finalement. Il commençait petit à petit à s'habituer à cette couleur. Maintenant qu'il s'était un peu plus intéressé à Naruto, il se rendait compte que ses cheveux reflétaient la lumière d'un bel éclat. Ses mèches semblaient briller d'une manière qui n'était pas évidente à reproduire à la peinture –on aurait presque dit qu'il rayonnait dans la pénombre de la cuisine. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt ? Naruto pourrait être un modèle intéressant pour ses peintures. Peut-être pourrait-il lui en parler.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent longtemps sur le jeune homme, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Les marques semblables à des moustaches de chat qui ornaient ses joues étaient étranges. D'où venaient-elles ? Sa peau était-elle douce, ou pourrait-il sentir le relief de ses cicatrices sous ses doigts ? Est-ce qu…

« Voilà. »

Gaara se réveilla enfin alors qu'une tasse de thé noir fumant se tenait à présent sous son nez. Naruto le fixait de ses yeux bleus en souriant, mais lui-même fut incapable de lui renvoyer son sourire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Merci. »

Ils retournèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Gaara contempla les braises en sirotant son thé. Il aimait regarder les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Naruto ressemblait un peu au feu : il était chaleureux, rayonnant et plein de vie. Gaara se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas eu à se plaindre de quoi que ce soit à la maison ces derniers temps et la présence du blond avait tendance à faire lentement disparaître les mauvais souvenirs qui hantaient trop souvent son esprit. Il se tourna vers le garçon assis à ses côtés, s'attardant sur la lueur des flammes qui jouaient avec les ombres de ses cheveux. Cela lui donna envie de peindre cette image. Puis, ses yeux se baissèrent de nouveau sur les cicatrices, lui rappelant les pensées qu'il avait eues un peu plus tôt.

Naruto observait également Gaara du coin de l'œil. Le regard scrutateur du jeune homme commençait à le rendre nerveux. Le rouquin était bien silencieux, et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se demander si quelque chose le préoccupait. Gaara avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées, enfin, encore plus que d'habitude.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu. » Dit-il. Il venait de finir son thé, et, ne sachant trop que faire, il décida d'engager la conversation.

Les yeux verts de Gaara se levèrent pour rencontrer les siens. Gaara but la dernière gorgée de sa tasse. « J'aime bien venir ici. Ta maison est agréable. » Contrairement à la première fois qu'il était venu ici, il se sentait suffisamment à l'aise pour avouer qu'il appréciait cette atmosphère.

« Ouais, j'imagine que tu es plutôt du genre à aimer le calme. » Répondit le blond en souriant.

Gaara hocha la tête et reposa sa tasse vide sur la table. Il hésita un moment, les yeux à nouveau posés sur le feu, puis se retourna vers le blond.

« Naruto… D'où viennent ces cicatrices ? » Demanda-t-il, s'approchant un peu pour les examiner de plus près.

Naruto se tendit en sentant Gaara s'approcher de lui. C'était lui ou la pièce venait de se réchauffer, tout à coup ? Sa respiration s'arrêta quand il sentit des doigts froids passer le long de sa joue. Gaara était en train de le _toucher _! Et sans animosité, qui plus est ! Il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler qu'on venait de lui poser une question. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de lui demander, il se calma enfin, attristé.

« Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. » Souffla-t-il. Pour être plus précis, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se remémorer cet épisode, encore moins alors que Gaara lui caressait la joue.

« Oh… Je vois. » Répondit Gaara. Peut-être avait-il eu tord d'évoquer ses cicatrices.

Il allait retirer sa main lorsque Naruto la retint par le poignet. Gaara se renfrogna un instant et ses yeux se plissèrent, devenant plus froids. Il n'appréciait pas de se faire entraver de la sorte.

Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Naruto reposa sa main pâle sur sa joue balafrée, avec un léger murmure. « S'il te plaît… C'est agréable… Toujours… Seul. »

Le visage de Gaara s'adoucit à ces mots. Peut-être que Naruto et lui n'étaient pas si différents ? Lui aussi avait longtemps été seul, sans recevoir le moindre contact physique. Kankuro avait été la première personne à lui montrer de l'affection. Cette proximité lui avait parue étrange, et l'était toujours, d'ailleurs, mais ce contact-ci était différent. Le fait de toucher Naruto ne lui semblait pas déplacé. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû au fait qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté.

Une main bronzée toucha sa joue pâle. A cette sensation, Gaara cilla et retira sa propre main de la joue du blond. Il scruta un moment l'autre garçon, cherchant un quelconque signe de danger ou d'une motivation cachée. Les deux orbes bleutés ne reflétaient que douceur et sincérité. Gaara finit par se dire qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose, même s'il resta un peu méfiant.

Naruto caressa la peau fraîche du garçon de ses rêves. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Gaara pour qu'il en vienne à le toucher. Il était si près de lui… Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il passa ses doigts entre les mèches rouges, sans tenir compte du fait que Gaara s'était un peu tendu et avait instinctivement levé sa main devant lui. Ses cheveux étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Les deux orbes de jades le transperçaient, et Gaara, raide comme un piquet, semblait évaluer la situation. Peut-être ne savait-il simplement pas comment réagir ? Tout cela était-il tellement nouveau pour lui ? Sous le coup d'une impulsion, Naruto le serra dans ses bras.

En un instant, les mains de Gaara se posèrent sur les épaules de Naruto, afin de le repousser. Mais celui-ci tint bon, et garda ses bras autour du garçon.

« Naruto… » Grogna Gaara, sans trop savoir s'il devait s'alarmer ou non.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? » Demanda Naruto, se collant un peu plus à lui, sans s'inquiéter du fait que le rouquin semblait se tendre de plus en plus. Tant qu'il ne sentait pas que celui-ci commençait à s'énerver, il se disait que tout irait bien.

Gaara resta silencieux, et se détendit un peu. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le geste, mais qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il était à présent si proche de son ami qu'il était capable de sentir les battements de son cœur. C'était plutôt agréable, à vrai dire. Mais il ne voulait pas développer de telles situations. Il ne voulait pas que cette sensation de sécurité grandisse davantage. Il ne devait pas trop s'attacher au blond, cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses, et c'était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de rechercher.

« On dirait que tu n'as pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose. » Commenta Naruto avec amusement avant de relâcher son étreinte. Il avait préféré s'écarter tant qu'il en était encore capable –Plus le contact durait, plus il sentait ses désirs inavoués prendre la place de sa raison.

« Qui t'as demandé de faire ça, de toutes façons ? » Demanda Gaara, sans vraiment se rendre compte de la froideur de sa voix. C'étaient les premiers mots qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit une fois sa confusion passée.

« Personne, j'en avais juste envie. » Répondit le blond, ignorant la pointe d'agressivité dans les paroles de Gaara.

Gaara eut tout d'abord envie de lui lancer une réplique acide comme il en avait l'habitude, mais se retint en repensant à sa récente décision. Il s'était promis de se rapprocher de Naruto, pas de l'envoyer balader. Une fois encore, le blond l'avait accueilli chaleureusement dans sa maison, lui conférant cette sensation de quiétude et de paix, et lui avait offert du thé. Il l'avait enlacé d'une manière qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue. Le contact semblait purement généreux et innocent, sans le moindre rapport de force ou d'assouvissement. Il sentit une pointe de remords pour ne pas avoir répondu à son geste et avoir réagi aussi rudement que d'habitude. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter de façon amicale.

Il poussa un soupir et se leva du canapé, prêt à s'en aller. Ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter, il se dit qu'il valait mieux rentrer chez lui.

« Où tu vas ? Tu ne veux pas rester ? » Demanda Naruto, déconcerté.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Répondit calmement le rouquin. Il était toujours aussi peu doué avec les mots. Il lui serait impossible de renvoyer sa gentillesse à Naruto tant qu'il ne saurait pas comment s'y prendre. Peut-être avait-il un peu surestimé ses capacités lorsqu'il avait décidé de se rapprocher du jeune homme. Il avait bien tenté de resserrer leurs liens en l'emmenant à la tour d'observation, mais même ce jour-là, c'était Naruto qui avait fait tout le travail.

« Mais pourquoi ? C'est à cause de moi ? Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise. » Dit Naruto, inquiet. Il ne voulait pas le voir s'en aller si vite.

« Non. Ce n'est pas à cause de ça. » Répondit Gaara, avant de continuer, plus bas. « Ce… C'était bien. »

Naruto oublia un instant comment respirer. Il ressentit une telle joie qu'il dû se retenir pour ne pas le serrer de nouveau dans ses bras. « C'est vrai ? Alors pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Tu n'as pas envie de rester un peu ? Je veux dire, J'aime bien quand tu es là, vraiment. »

Gaara le fixa un moment, hésitant. Puis se rassit sur le canapé, un peu plus proche de lui que tout à l'heure. « Moi aussi, j'aime bien être avec toi. Ca change de ma maison. » Répondit-il finalement, tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop en révéler. Il avait tout d'abord failli avouer qu'il se sentait mieux ici, mais cela aurait pu donner l'impression qu'il avait des problèmes chez lui.

Naruto songea un moment à la sinistre maison dans laquelle habitait son ami. Cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant. « Je suis content d'apprendre que tu te plaises ici, mais quand on y est tout seul, ça n'a plus rien d'agréable, c'est juste déprimant. » Confia-t-il, l'air un peu trop triste à son propre goût. « Tu peux venir ici quand tu veux. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus joyeux, un grand sourire lui dévorant de nouveau le visage.

Les lèvres de Gaara s'étirèrent légèrement. L'incroyable gaieté du blond était un mystère pour lui. « Merci. »

« Pas de soucis. » Après un moment s'hésitation, il passa son bras autour de Gaara, l'invitant à se rapprocher. Le rouquin avait reconnu avoir apprécié le contact, non ? Ca ne devrait pas lui poser de problème de recommencer.

« Hum, ça ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda Naruto, soucieux.

« Non. » Répondit Gaara. En temps normal, il ne laissait personne d'autre que Kankuro le toucher, mais le blond semblait être devenu une exception. Il doutait que Naruto puisse chercher à le manipuler ou à lui faire du mal. Il aimait se faire enlacer, mais avec Kankuro, ce genre de contact d'associait bien souvent au sexe. Avec Naruto, cette proximité était simple et confortable.

Lorsque le blond l'avait enlacé la première fois, il avait d'abord été effrayé par ses potentielles motivations. Il s'était finalement calmé en prenant conscience qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple étreinte et non d'une quelconque tentative pour arriver à ses fins. Gaara posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto, essayant de se détendre. Ce n'était pas si mal, finalement. La respiration de son ami était calme et apaisante. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant présent. Il n'avait plus envie de rentrer chez lui tout de suite.

Naruto bailla. La boisson chaude et le fait que le sommeil lui avait manqué ces derniers jours commençaient à le rendre somnolent. Il avait toujours du mal à s'endormir quand la maison était vide. A présent que Gaara était avec lui, il sentit la fatigue le gagner. Le simple fait de sentir une présence à ses côtés le rassurait. Etre toujours seul était ennuyeux, et, lorsque le vent hurlait et que le tonnerre grondait à l'extérieur, parfois même un peu effrayant. Mais il n'avait rien à craindre ce soir là, il n'y avait que Gaara, et cette sensation de chaleur et de paix qui lui assurait que tout allait bien.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir. C'était la première fois que Gaara voyait ce garçon si énergique dans un tel état de quiétude et de calme. Avec précaution, il l'installa un peu plus confortablement contre son torse, et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Il se replongea ensuite dans ses pensées, le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée. Il ne comprenait pas trop d'où lui venait ce soudain besoin de garder le jeune homme contre lui. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était le seul geste d'affection qu'il connaissait. Probablement aussi, songea-t-il, que le contact du blond lui permettait d'oublier Kankuro, d'oublier ce qui l'attendait à la maison, d'oublier tout. Peut-être était-ce un peu égoïste mais, en cet instant, il préféra ne pas s'en soucier.

Gaara resta ainsi immobile un long moment, sans remarquer que la lumière extérieure finissait de disparaître avec le soleil. Les bûches n'étaient plus que cendre, et les flammes avaient laissé leur place à quelques braises rougeoyantes. Ce ne fut que lorsque Naruto se réveilla en sursaut qu'il fut tiré de ses pensées et s'aperçut que la nuit était tombée.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Naruto eut du mal à savoir s'il dormait encore ou non. Une part de lui assurait qu'il était encore en plein rêve, à la vue des bras de Gaara qui l'enlaçaient toujours. Son cœur se mit à s'affoler et ses joues s'embrasèrent en réalisant dans quelle position il était.

« Gaara ? » Demanda-t-il avec prudence, espérant ne pas avoir fait de révélation gênante durant son sommeil. Les deux prunelles de jade se baissèrent sur lui. « J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Une heure tout au plus. » Répondit-il. Gaara était un peu déçu que Naruto se soit réveillé si vite. Cela lui donnait une raison de moins de ne pas rentrer chez lui. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un bras mat qui s'enroula autour de lui tandis que le blond enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées. Comment faisait-il pour toujours savoir quel comportement adopter ? Il sentit un souffle chaud s'écraser contre sa peau pâle, lui procurant une étrange sensation.

« Naruto ? » Dit-il simplement, comme s'il demandait une explication à ce qu'il ressentait.

« Ne pars pas tout de suite. » Plaida Naruto, resserrant un peu son étreinte.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, mais ne bougea pas non plus. Il était curieux de se trouver à un tel degré d'intimité avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kankuro. Il avait encore du mal à savoir si cette sensation nouvelle lui plaisait ou non. C'était étrange –il ne voulait pas partir. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Le blond était pourtant souvent pénible à cause de son incapacité à se taire et à tenir en place. Comment se faisait-il que maintenant, il trouvait sa présence… apaisante ? Bien sûr, le fait que Naruto ait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à dormir n'y était pas étranger. Ceci étant, son désir de rester ici ne s'était pas envolé avec son réveil.

« Il va vraiment falloir que j'y aille, cette fois. » Dit-il, un peu frustré par son incapacité à trouver une explication claire à ses propres émotions. Par ailleurs, les choses n'avaient pas changés par magie, il devait rentrer chez lui à présent. Naruto avait beau être capable d'adoucir ses pensées, il ne pouvait pas modifier le cours de sa vie.

Les grands yeux bleus trahirent une pointe de déception. Ses mèches blondes reflétaient l'éclat de la lune dans la pénombre. Gaara ne put s'empêcher de le trouver plutôt beau ainsi.

« Je comprends… Ca te dirait qu'on se voit encore demain ? » Demanda Naruto, avec un sourire forcé. Il n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à sourire, mais c'était un masque qu'il avait prit l'habitude de porter.

« Peut-être. » Répondit Gaara. Cette fois, le sourire que lui adressa Naruto fut sincère.

* * *

><p>Reclus dans sa chambre, Kankuro laissa la lame glisser sur sa peau, contemplant les marques fraîches qui l'ornaient d'un air absent. Son esprit était tourné vers cet homme qui était venu au café aujourd'hui. Le couteau s'enfonça un peu trop profondément dans sa chair, le faisant grimacer. La sensation était plus douloureuse que dans ses souvenirs.<p>

L'homme était déjà venu le voir, lui aussi, et lui avait donné un généreux pourboire en lui glissant que s'il en voulait plus, il pouvait l'accompagner jusque chez lui. Ce connard avait même été jusqu'à le toucher ! Kankuro n'aurait su dire, de ses pensées ou de la plaie béante qui courrait sur son bras, ce qui était le plus pénible.

Il avait craint un moment de perdre le contrôle de lui-même en plein milieu du café, tout d'abord ce jour où ce type était venu le voir quelques semaines plus tôt, puis aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il s'était assis à côté de Gaara. Dieu merci, il avait su se maîtriser. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui aurait pu se produire dans le cas contraire. Dans le meilleur scénario, il aurait au moins perdu son travail.

S'il avait eu une crise, tout le monde aurait pu constater que quelque chose n'allait sérieusement pas chez lui. Cela aurait définitivement balayé la bonne réputation qu'il s'était cultivée toutes ces années. Personne ne devait être au courant de ses affaires personnelles. Certaines choses étaient simplement trop douloureuses ou embarrassantes pour être racontées.

La longue entaille sanguinolente fut rapidement rejointe par d'autres. Elles le faisaient toutes souffrir, mais d'une souffrance agréable. Pas que Kankuro aime réellement se faire du mal, mais la douleur lui offrait une distraction à son agonie spirituelle. Par ailleurs, il avait l'impression de le mériter. Il le méritait pour tout ce qu'il faisait subir à Gaara en dépit de sa bonne volonté.

Il n'avait eu aucune intention de ruiner la vie de Gaara. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas que la sienne soit réduite en cendres, il l'avait entraîné dans son propre enfer parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre à quel point il tenait à lui. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre façon de lui montrer à quel point il était beau, aimé, et adorable à ses yeux.

Gaara était la seule chose qui importait dans sa vie. Sans lui à ses côtés, il serait certainement déjà mort depuis longtemps. Grâce à son petit frère, sa souffrance psychologique devenait supportable, et il se sentait important et utile. Il craignait le futur, craignait le jour où Gaara finirait le lycée et déciderait qu'il serait temps pour lui de commencer une nouvelle vie, loin de lui. La lame du couteau s'enfonça un peu plus loin et Kankuro laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu aussi mal, auparavant. Est-ce que ça avait vraiment été si douloureux, les fois précédentes ?

La pire chose qu'il puisse imaginer serait d'entendre Gaara lui cracher qu'il le haïssait, qu'il le méprisait, et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Ce serait probablement la fin pour lui, au sens propre comme au figuré. Le couteau plana de nouveau au dessus de son poignet, prêt à s'y enfoncer de nouveau. Il sentait son sang s'écouler, de plus en plus abondamment.

Il se sentit chanceler, et tenta de toutes ses forces de rester connecté à la réalité. Il ne voulait pas sombrer, il ne voulait pas de nouveau perdre le contrôle. Heureusement, il était seul en ce moment, donc s'il finissait par lâcher prise, il serait le seul à en souffrir. Il essaya de chasser les souvenirs de son esprit et se recroquevilla, sentant les ténèbres se presser autour de lui. Il laissa le couteau lui assener une profonde blessure, espérant que la violente douleur parviendrait à le maintenir éveillé. Alors que son système nerveux alertait son cerveau, il poussa un hurlement, soudain parfaitement lucide.

La lame avait manqué son poignet, et s'était planté un peu plus bas dans son bras. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait failli faire ? Gaara ne le haïssait pas plus qu'il ne le méprisait ! Pas encore, du moins. Il ne devrait pas se laisser envahir par de telles idées, elles n'apportaient jamais rien de bon.

Kankuro lâcha le couteau. Il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir, pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être un autre jour, lorsqu'il n'aurait plus rien à perdre. Pour l'instant, Gaara avait encore besoin de lui. Le fait qu'il ait un rôle à jouer dans la vie de son frère donnait un sens à la sienne. Kankuro baissa les yeux vers ses plaies sanglantes. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son sang couler à sa guise. Il irait se soigner, mais pas tout de suite. Il voulait ressentir cette souffrance encore un peu, tout en espérant qu'il ne finirait pas par sombrer dans la folie une fois de plus.

* * *

><p>Gaara prit tout son temps pour rentrer chez lui, essayant de rendre les quelques centaines de mètres aussi longs que possibles. Après la douce tiédeur du salon de Naruto, le vent lui semblait particulièrement froid dehors. La chaleur du feu lui manquait déjà, et celle de Naruto aussi, à vrai dire… Des personnes comme Naruto existaient-elles réellement ? Les heures précédentes lui avaient parues presque irréelles, et il en venait à se demander s'il ne les avait pas simplement imaginées. Malgré sa réticence à trop s'attacher au blond, il se rendait compte qu'il s'était déjà créé un lien particulier entre eux deux. Il ressentit une pointe d'amertume en apercevant sa maison, car il savait qu'après ça, la dure réalité lui retomberait dessus avec plus de force que jamais. Mais il n'avait plus envie de se débarrasser de Naruto. Il était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'échapper un peu à la réalité. Et c'était une chose qu'il ne voulait pas perdre.<p>

Aucune lumière n'était allumée quand il arriva enfin chez lui. Il n'entendait pas non plus le moindre bruit, seul un silence angoissant vint l'accueillir. Le contraste avec la maison de Naruto n'aurait pu être plus évident. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Kankuro, se demandant s'il devait frapper ou non. Après l'épisode du café, son frère était parti directement dans sa chambre et ne s'était plus manifesté depuis.

Aussi doucement que possible, Gaara se décida à cogner contre la porte. Aucune réponse. « Kankuro ? » Murmura-t-il. Toujours rien. Inquiet, Gaara ouvrit la porte jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il faisait trop sombre pour y voir quoi que ce soit. Il fit un pas en avant, afin d'inspecter un peu mieux la chambre. Le lit étant vide, son frère n'était donc pas déjà couché. Son regard parcouru chaque ombre autour de lui mais il ne vit toujours aucune trace du brun. La chambre était vide.

Un frisson le parcourut. Où était passé son frère ? Il se sentit soudain particulièrement petit et vulnérable au milieu de cette grande maison. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Kankuro se trouvait ici, quelque part. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le trouver, mais sa conscience le poussa à s'inquiéter. Rassemblant son courage, il commença à fouiller la maison, prenant soin de ne pas garder le dos tourné à une porte ouverte ou un coin sombre. Il ne trouva personne dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon. Il alla jeter un coup d'œil dans les pièces inusitées, comme les anciennes chambres de Temari, de leur père et de leur oncle. Elles étaient aussi vides que d'habitude. La salle de bain aussi. Il alla également vérifier sa propre chambre. Toujours personne. Finalement, Gaara se tourna vers une autre porte. Le cellier? Non, impossible...

Il ouvrit la porte de son refuge. « Kankuro ? » Appela-t-il avant d'allumer la lumière. Le cellier était vide. Gaara poussa un soupir nerveux. Il espérait que Kankuro n'avait rien fait de stupide. Où pouvait-il bien être? Il avait vu ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Il était donc sûr que son frère n'était pas sorti. Il commençait à se dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien et ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, quand une idée le frappa. Il y avait bien une pièce qu'il n'avait pas vérifiée.

Kankuro était adossé contre un vieux coffre, la tête entre les mains. Il était devenu instable, et essayait tant bien que mal de conserver son calme. C'était le seul endroit dans lequel il pouvait s'enfermer sans éveiller les suspicions de Gaara. Il ne voulait ni attention, ni distraction. Il voulait juste rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à se reprendre –il pouvait le faire, il avait juste besoin de temps. Il avait peur de lui-même. Même une légère distraction risquait de lui faire perdre la stabilité mentale qu'il tentait désespérément de retrouver.

Toc toc.

Un gémissement lui aurait échappé s'il ne s'était pas couvert la bouche à temps. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, comme s'il voulait se faire tellement petit qu'il deviendrait invisible aux yeux du monde entier. Son esprit commença à se tordre d'une manière trop familière tandis que sa panique s'intensifiait. _Non ! Ils sont revenus me chercher !_ S'affola-t-il, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux. Il réprima un hurlement en entendant qu'on frappait de nouveau à la porte. Il n'était même pas certain que le son provienne ou non de son imagination. Il avait pourtant l'air bien réel. Tout semblait si réaliste, bordel! Il se mordit les lèvres afin de s'empêcher de crier. Il ne devait surtout pas révéler sa présence. Sinon, il allait sûrement mourir, dans le meilleur des cas.

« Kankuro ? Tu es là ? » Entendit-il, alors que quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans le grenier, sans succès. « Aller, ouvre la porte. Je sais que tu es là. »

_G... Gaara_, souffla-t-il intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que son petit frère faisait ici? N'allaient-ils pas vouloir s'en prendre à lui aussi ? Il s'apprêta à se lever afin de tirer le garçon en sécurité avec lui, quand il se rappela la raison pour laquelle il s'était enfermé ici. Il était justement là pour éviter de mettre en danger qui que ce soit dans son état actuel. _Crétin de frangin, vas-t-en d'ici_, songea-t-il, espérant que Gaara s'éloignerait. Et s'il se mettait à nouveau à ne plus pouvoir discerner les illusions et la réalité, et qu'il finissait par lui faire du mal ? Il en était hors de question. Il voulait crier à Gaara de s'en aller, mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge.

On frappa de nouveau contre la porte. « Ouvre-moi ! Bordel, dis quelque chose, Kankuro ! »

« V... Vas-t-en! Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plait... » Bredouilla-t-il faiblement. Pourquoi Gaara ne s'en allait-il pas ? Il était en danger! Se fichait-il qu'_ils_ puissent le trouver? Lui, en tout cas, n'avait aucune envie de mourir entre leurs mains! Il se mordit la main, et du sang y perla lorsque ses dents transpercèrent sa peau. Tandis que les vagues de terreur le percutaient avec toujours plus de violence, il se mit à se gratter frénétiquement les bras du bout des ongles, rouvrant ses nombreuses plaies. Il poussa un cri de douleur mais ne s'arrêta pas. Peut-être que s'il se blessait suffisamment, il finirait par mourir et _ils_ ne pourraient plus rien lui faire !

Le cri d'agonie que Gaara entendit de l'autre côté de la porte le fit paniquer. Il était à présent on ne peut plus clair que son frère souffrait d'une nouvelle crise. Il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas effectivement mieux de s'enfuir et de laisser Kankuro tranquille. Il en aurait été incapable, cependant, pas tant qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait là-dedans. Il avait déjà fait face à son frère, il pouvait bien le refaire. _Tout ira bien_, tenta-t-il de se persuader, sans y croire vraiment.

« S'il te plaît… Ouvre. C'est moi, Gaara. »

Kankuro replongea ses doigts entre ses mèches brunes, la mâchoire serrée. Pourquoi refusaient-ils de le laisser tranquille, pourquoi prenaient-ils tant de plaisir à le voir souffrir ? Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était qu'on le laisse seul, qu'on ne fasse plus attention à lui. Dans la pénombre, le grenier ressemblait tellement au cellier qu'il crut un instant se trouver de nouveau dans cet horrible endroit. Il ne voulait pas y retourner ! Il se remit à frotter ses blessures en gémissant. On frappa de nouveau à la porte.

« Va-t-en ! » Hurla-t-il, la voix empreinte de désespoir. « Je pourrais te faire du mal! _Ils_ pourraient venir et te faire du mal ! Je t'en supplie… Pars. » Sa voix tremblait. Il espérait que son petit frère allait obéir.

« Je ne partirai pas tant que je serai pas certain que tu vas bien. » Répondit calmement Gaara. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il continua. « Tu n'as qu'à m'ouvrir, okay? Tout va bien se passer. » Toujours rien. Poussant un soupir, il essaya encore une fois d'amadouer son frère. « Ecoute, il n'y a personne ici. Je suis seul. Alors ouvre-moi que je puisse t'aider. » Il n'avait aucune idée de qui "ils" étaient, mais il n'allait pas l'encourager dans ses délires.

« Tu es s… sûr ? »

« Oui. Aller, ouvre la porte, Kankuro. » Il entendit le déclic du verrou, et actionna la poignée.

Kankuro s'était laissé retomber au sol, contre le coffre, et avait levé les yeux sur son petit frère. S'agissait-il réellement de Gaara, ou était-ce un piège ? Et si cela faisait également partie de son imagination ? Il se frotta encore les bras, sans vraiment tenir compte de la douleur. Alors que le garçon s'asseyait à ses côté, il laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Et si on lui faisait du mal ? Et s'il finissait quand même par se faire tuer ? Kankuro poussa un nouveau cri, sentant sa folie persister à le hanter. Pourquoi refusaient-ils de le laisser tranquille !

« Calme-toi. » Dit Gaara, évaluant l'état de son frère. Ce ne fut que là qu'il découvrit les horribles entailles qui lui couvraient les bras. Il fallait les panser au plus vite, mais il ne pouvait pas aller dans la salle de bain, craignant que Kankuro ne s'enferme de nouveau dès qu'il serait parti. « Ca va aller, Kankuro. Suis-moi, maintenant. »

« Qui es-tu vraiment? Où... Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes? » Demanda Kankuro, pas décidé à se lever.

Gaara le regarda avec patience. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ça. « Je suis ton frère et je t'emmène dans la salle de bain pour soigner tes blessures. »

Kankuro ne percuta que le mot « salle de bain ». Tout le reste de la phrase lui était apparue brouillée. Pas dans la salle de bain ! Il lança des regards frénétiques autour de lui, à la recherche d'un quelconque objet qui lui permettrait de se défendre. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire, n'importe quoi ! Le jeune homme était l'un d'entre _eux_, il en était sûr à présent. Il eut un nouvel éclat de rire. Il n'allait pas mourir, pas lui ! Mais le rouquin, si.

Gaara remarqua vite le changement d'attitude de Kankuro et il commença lui-même à paniquer sérieusement en le voyant empoigner un vieux maillet. « Kankuro, écoute-moi ! » Dit-il d'une traite. Il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre à présent. « Ecoute, Je… Je vais nous mettre à l'abri tous les deux, il faut juste que tu me suives, s'il te plaît ! » Continua-t-il, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas se contenter de s'enfuir. Kankuro le fixa un moment en silence, comme s'il hésitait à lui faire confiance. « Pose ce maillet, d'accord ? » Ajouta-t-il. La lourde masse le rendait extrêmement nerveux.

« Tu ne m'emmèneras pas là-bas ! » Cria Kankuro. Sa peur commençait à se muer en colère. Il était furieux de se sentir incapable de se défendre.

« D… D'accord, on n'y va pas. Calme-toi, s'il te plait » Gaara faisait de son mieux pour contrôler sa voix. Pour sa propre sécurité, il recula légèrement.

« Fermez-la ! Fermez-la, merde ! » Hurla le brun en se prenant la tête entre les mains et s'effondrant à terre, lâchant le maillet au passage. _Ils_ criaient dans sa tête, le submergeant de souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier. Oh, comme il voulait que ces voix disparaissent pour toujours, et le laissent enfin en paix. Les paroles du garçon se mélangeaient avec celles des autres, et la seule chose qui lui permettait de savoir qu'il lui parlait vraiment était le fait qu'il voyait ses lèvres remuer. Tout avait l'air si réel, comme s'_ils_ étaient juste ici, dans cette pièce. Ses mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de se sortir de sa confusion.

Pendant un moment, Gaara resta immobile, se contentant de regarder son frère. Il n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche, pas après l'éclat de fureur du brun. Il attendit encore un peu, et, lorsqu'il sentit que Kankuro s'était vaguement calmé, ses doigts semblant se relâcher entre ses mèches de cheveux, il se décida à l'approcher. Mine de rien, il éloigna le maillet avec son pied, et posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de son frère, prêt à bondir en arrière en cas de problème.

« Tout va bien, Kankuro. » Dit calmement Gaara, tout en lui caressant le dos avec douceur.

Kankuro se détendit légèrement à ce contact, sentant les voix s'estomper lentement. Il resta néanmoins sur ses gardes, car il savait qu'_ils_ pouvaient revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

« Allons dans un endroit plus sûr, d'accord ? » Dit Gaara, ses caresses se muant en une prise rassurante. « Tu te sentiras mieux, une fois reposé. » Ajouta-t-il, encourageant son frère à se lever et à le suivre. A son grand soulagement, Kankuro obéit sans protester.

« Tu… » Commença Kankuro, ne sachant trop comment s'adresser au rouquin. Il n'était pas encore convaincu qu'il s'agisse d'une personne réelle, et non du fruit de son imagination. « Ils pourraient revenir. » Dit-il enfin. Dans son esprit, ses paroles étaient parfaitement logiques.

« Mais tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi, ne t'en fais pas. » Répondit Gaara, sans vraiment comprendre ce que son frère voulait dire par là.

Kankuro descendit les escaliers du grenier au hall d'entrée. Quelqu'un recommençait à lui parler, sans qu'il ne puisse réellement déchiffrer le sens de ses paroles. Il ne voyait personne autour de lui, le rouquin mis à part, et celui-ci avait clairement la bouche fermée. « Pourquoi ils ne s'en vont pas ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. Il voulait simplement pouvoir se reposer enfin, il voulait partir dans un endroit où _ils _ne l'atteindraient jamais.

« Je n'en sais rien, Kankuro. Je n'en sais vraiment rien. » Répondit Gaara avec honnêteté. Il aurait voulu l'aider, ou au moins être capable de lui donner une réponse plus convaincante, mais il en était incapable.

Kankuro ne répondit pas. Ils se dirigeaient à présent dans une pièce aux murs d'un rouge profond. Il se tendit un peu, et hésita à entrer. « Comment peux-tu être sûr que ce n'est pas un piège ? Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je puisse te faire confiance ? » Murmura-t-il en attrapant le bras de Gaara. Il planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux du garçon. Il sentait sa peur et sa confusion remonter à la surface.

« Ce n'est pas un piège, c'est ma chambre. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi parce que je suis ton frère, je ne veux que ton bien. » Répondit patiemment Gaara, espérant que Kankuro ne s'énerverait pas de nouveau.

La réponse le rassura un peu. Il lança néanmoins un regard circulait à la pièce, à la recherche d'un outil qui pourrait lui permettre de se débarrasser du jeune homme en cas de besoin. Il se décida finalement à s'asseoir sur le lit, toujours pas certain de pouvoir baisser sa garde.

« Je reviens dans une seconde. Attends-moi ici. »

Kankuro le regarda avec méfiance, mais ne dit rien. Il se retrouva enfin seul et se permis de se relâcher légèrement. Le rouquin réapparut rapidement et s'assit à côté de lui. Il s'appliqua immédiatement à panser ses blessures. Ses gestes délicats ne semblaient pas menaçants, et Kankuro se détendit encore un peu plus.

« Maintenant, repose-toi et essaie de dormir. Je veillerai sur toi. » Dit Gaara, une fois son travail achevé.

Kankuro fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Il n'avait aucune intention de dormir à un moment pareil. « Non. » Répliqua-t-il simplement. « Et ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, ou tu vas le regretter. » Ajouta-t-il d'un air mauvais, ses yeux devenant soudain plus froids et menaçants. Ce rouquin commençait à l'agacer. Il observa de nouveau la chambre, à la recherche d'une arme quelconque.

« C'est pour ton bien, Kankuro. Et non, personne n'aura à regretter quoi que ce soit ce soir. » Répondit Gaara, camouflant son angoisse du mieux qu'il pu. Les paroles de Kankuro l'effrayaient plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un regard glacial. Il poussa un soupir. « Tu peux dormir, je sais que tu es fatigué. Tout ira bien maintenant, je te promets qu'il ne se passera rien. »

Kankuro le scruta un moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Cette chambre ne ressemblait pas au cellier ou à n'importe quel autre endroit déplaisant, et il en conclut qu'il ne devait pas risquer grand-chose ici. Bien sûr, il se trouvait encore chez _eux_, mais si le rouquin tenait parole et gardait un œil sur lui, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Lentement, il s'allongea et remonta la couverture sur lui. Il devait admettre qu'il était épuisé. Il avait dû faire appel à toute son énergie pour se protéger d'_eux_, et il se sentait à bout de forces. Vérifiant qu'il n'entendait plus aucune voix, il ferma les yeux.

Gaara s'installa sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet indiquait 23:43. Il sentait que la nuit serait longue pour lui. Mais il avait trop peur pour oser fermer les yeux. Kankuro semblait s'être calmé, mais il ne suffisait parfois de pas grand-chose pour déclencher une nouvelle crise. Le sang qui avait coulé de ses plaies était certainement tombé un peu partout. Un vrai carnage ! Il faudra bien nettoyer tout ça, demain matin.

* * *

><p>Après deux heures à lutter contre le sommeil, et bien qu'aidé par son insomnie, Gaara bailla, s'avouant vaincu. Il pouvait deviner par la respiration régulière qui provenait du lit qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre de Kankuro. Dans la nuit, la chambre ressemblait à une grotte sinistre et certains meubles donnaient l'illusion que des silhouettes se terraient dans certains angles. Il crut même apercevoir des visages difformes du coin de l'œil, mais ceux-ci disparurent dès qu'il se tourna.<p>

Sans faire de bruit, il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du lit. Il s'allongea avec précaution, tout en guettant les réactions de Kankuro. Mais celui-ci était profondément endormi et ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque Gaara se glissa sous les couvertures et se lova contre lui. Il entoura son frère de ses bras et se colla un peu plus à lui, la tête contre sa poitrine. Le brun ne réagit toujours pas.

Les récents événements avaient été effrayants, mais il se sentait en sécurité à présent. Kankuro n'était peut-être pas parfait, mais personne au monde n'avait jamais pris soin de Gaara comme il le faisait. A cette pensée, il serra son frère un peu plus fort, heureux de ne pas être complètement seul. Puis il succomba rapidement à la fatigue et s'endormit. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et son souffle se fit plus lourd.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Kankuro bailla paresseusement en papillonnant des yeux. Quelques flashs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire. Il s'était enfermé dans le grenier et Gaara était venu. Après ça, tout était flou. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Où était Gaara? Lui avait-il fait du mal? Il se redressa, regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude. Il repéra enfin le garçon qui somnolait tout contre lui, l'enveloppant de ses bras suite à l'éloignement soudain de son chauffage personnel.<p>

« Gaara ? » Souffla Kankuro. Il se rallongea et caressa les flancs du rouquin. Il était tellement soulagé de ne pas l'avoir blessé. Il fut encore plus heureux de constater que Gaara avait pris soin de lui. Ses plaies avaient été soignées et tout semblait être normal.

« Mmh… » Reçut-il en guise de réponse. Les yeux cernés de noirs s'entrouvrirent, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se réveiller complètement. Il avait étonnamment bien dormi, en dépit des circonstances. Il avait fait un cauchemar au court de la nuit, s'était relevé, et, constatant que tout était calme, s'était rendormi sans difficulté. A présent qu'il pouvait observer les yeux noirs de son frère, il sut qu'il était de nouveau dans son état normal.

« Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Reste là. » Dit Gaara en se levant. N'ayant rien avalé depuis le thé qu'il avait bu chez Naruto, il était affamé. Il se doutait bien que Kankuro avait des choses à lui demander, mais il n'avait pas envie de discuter le ventre vide.

« Non, je peux m'en occuper. Tu t'es déjà suffisamment occupé de moi. Enfin… Merci pour tout, Gaara. » Dit doucement Kankuro.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Maintenant, je veux que tu te tiennes tranquille, alors c'est moi qui vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. » Insista Gaara en quittant la chambre. Il prépara du chocolat chaud, et prit du yaourt au soja, du pain de seigle et quelques pommes. Une fois qu'il eut tout rassemblé, il emmena le tout dans la chambre à l'aide d'un plateau.

« Tu me gâtes. » S'exclama Kankuro, savourant sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Il lui manquait quelque chose, cependant, et il fronça les sourcils quand il réussit enfin à mettre le doigt dessus. « Hey… Où est le café ? » Demanda-t-il. Le petit-déjeuner n'était pas pareil sans un peu de son précieux nectar.

« Nulle part. Tu n'as pas besoin de stimulants aujourd'hui, alors tu vas devoir te contenter de ce que je t'ai apporté. » Répondit tranquillement Gaara. Il en aurait bien pris aussi, mais il aurait été un peu injuste d'en boire sous le nez de Kankuro.

Ils mangèrent en silence, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Gaara se demandait dans quelle mesure son frère se rappelait de l'épisode d'hier soir, si du moins il se souvenait de quoi que ce soit. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui avait provoqué cette nouvelle crise, mais préféra garder ses questions pour lui, craignant d'énerver son frère.

« Pourquoi tu es monté là-haut? » Demanda enfin Kankuro. Il était reconnaissant à Gaara d'avoir pris soin de lui, mais, en même temps, il ne pouvait que désapprouver son inconscience. Qui pouvait savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer ?!

« Parce que tu y étais. » Répondit simplement Gaara. Il n'avait pas envie de raviver ses souvenirs, mais il comprenait le besoin de son frère de combler les pièces manquantes de ses souvenirs.

« Tu aurais dû t'enfuir. J'étais en sécurité là-haut. Tu as été stupide de rester. » Dit Kankuro.

« Tu n'étais pas en sécurité, regarde tes bras. Combien de fois je t'ai dis d'arrêter ça ? » Répliqua Gaara. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que son frère se fasse du mal, encore moins dans des moments pareils. Et s'il venait un jour à toucher un point vital et mourrait ? Il ne voulait même pas imaginer une telle éventualité…

Kankuro ne répondit pas. Gaara ne comprendrait pas, même s'il essayait de lui expliquer. « A quel point… ? » Commença-t-il. Il ne supportait pas le fait de ne pas se souvenir. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir été effrayé par quelque chose et s'être enfermé. Il avait certainement eu des hallucinations, mais il lui était difficile de démêler le réel du fictif.

« Rien de grave. » Dit Gaara. Il préférait éviter de raconter l'épisode en détail, en particulier la scène du maillet. Kankuro avait déjà largement de quoi se préoccuper. Après un nouveau silence, il se décida à lui poser la question. « Tu ne comptes toujours pas aller consulter un psychologue ? » C'était un sujet sensible, mais il voulait néanmoins connaître sa réponse.

« Non, affaire classée. » Répondit sèchement Kankuro. En vérité, il avait déjà pensé à demander de l'aide, mais les choses n'étaient pas si simples. Deux raisons l'en empêchaient, et l'incitaient à ne pas attirer l'attention sur son état.

Premièrement, s'il allait se confier à quelqu'un, leur secret finirait certainement par apparaître au grand jour. Il perdrait alors son précieux petit frère à jamais. Il ne le supporterait pas, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre si cela devait arriver. Et il était certain que Gaara en souffrirait également, s'ils devaient être séparés. Par ailleurs, son cadet ne pourrait pas s'en sortir tout seul. Il se devait de rester à ses côtés, car il était convaincu que seul, Gaara ne manquerait pas de s'attirer des ennuis, comme hier, au café.

Deuxièmement, les thérapies et les médicaments psychotropes coûtaient de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Et cet argent, Kankuro ne l'avait pas. Leur part d'héritage avait été utilisé depuis longtemps et le peu qui leur en restait devait être conservé en cas de besoin, si Kankuro devait perdre son boulot pour une quelconque raison.

« Mais je pourrais trouver un job, si c'est un problème d'argent. » Commença Gaara.

« Non, tu dois te concentrer sur tes études, je ne veux pas qu'un travail vienne interférer dans tes examens. » Répliqua immédiatement Kankuro. Il voulait que Gaara intègre une bonne école après le lycée. Il devait donc étudier un maximum au lieu de gâcher son temps en travaillant. Le brun savait pertinemment que lui-même n'aurait aucune difficulté à se faire accepter quelle que soit l'université dans laquelle il aurait postulé. Au risque de paraître immodeste, il avait été tellement brillant dans ses études qu'aucun examen d'entrée ne lui faisait peur.

Le silence retomba, et seul le tic tac lointain d'une horloge se fit entendre. Considérant que la conversation était finie, Gaara se leva et posa le plateau sur la table. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque le silence fut brisé par un léger murmure.

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber ? » Demanda Kankuro, les yeux baissés sur ses mains.

Laissé tomber ? Gaara repensa à ces dernières semaines. En effet, il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec son frère ces temps-ci, mais c'était simplement parce qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire. Il était souvent allé chez Naruto, et, de retour à la maison, il ne se sentait plus particulièrement d'humeur à discuter.

« Désolé. Ce n'était pas intentionnel. » Il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Il trouva bizarre de s'excuser pour quelque chose dont il n'avait même pas eu conscience.

Kankuro leva un regard triste sur son frère. « C'est à cause de mes délires… » Commença-t-il, dans un souffle presque inaudible.

« Quoi ? Non. » Dit Gaara, surpris. Il se rassit auprès de son frère. « Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais comporté comme ça. » Ajouta-t-il, espérant remonter le moral du brun. Il ne voulait pas que Kankuro se sente délaissé pour rien. Du moins, il pensait que ce n'était rien.

**XXX**

« Tu peux arranger ça. » Répondit Kankuro, entourant son frère de ses bras. Ses mains lui caressèrent le dos avec douceur avant de descendre se caler sur ses hanches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Gaara, redressant la tête vers son frère. Son visage resta impassible, mais une pointe de méfiance passa dans ses yeux.

« Tu pourrais rester un peu plus souvent avec moi au lieu de passer tout ton temps chez le blondinet. » Répondit Kankuro en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Gaara. Ses mains se glissèrent sous son T-shirt.

« Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. » Dit Gaara, tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte. Après avoir vu son frère perdre la tête peu de temps auparavant, il ne se sentait pas enclin à ce genre de contact. Il n'était plus effrayé, mais le souvenir du danger qu'il avait traversé la nuit dernière était encore bien vif dans sa tête. De plus, il n'avait pas envie que la situation dérape vers d'autres activités, pas après s'être senti si bien, ces dernières semaines.

« Je ne suis pas fatigué. » Répliqua Kankuro, relevant le T-shirt du rouquin. Ses mains explorèrent son torse, savourant la douceur de cette peau si blanche. Avant que le cadet n'ait pu protester, il scella de nouveau leurs lèvres, d'un baiser plus passionné. Il voulait goûter plus, sentir plus, et dans son entrain, il mordit la lèvre du rouquin un peu trop fort.

« Aïe ! Arrê… » Gaara fut interrompu lorsqu'il se fit plaquer assez rudement contre le matelas. Un Kankuro au regard sauvage se tenait au-dessus de lui, et ses lèvres parcoururent à présent sa gorge, la mordillant légèrement au passage, avant de descendre vers ses tétons. « Ah ! » Hoqueta Gaara tandis que des dents pointues s'y attaquèrent, sans lui faire mal, mais l'excitant contre sa propre volonté.

La bouche de Kankuro atteignit ensuite sa hanche, la mordant avec avidité, marquant ainsi la peau pâle. Il pouvait entendre la respiration de son petit frère se saccader à chaque fois qu'il goûtait à sa chair.

« Ah ! Ne mords pas si fort, ça fait mal ! » Protesta Gaara. Il tenta de se relever, en vain. Kankuro le maintenait fermement par les hanches.

Les gémissements et les protestations ne firent qu'attiser l'enthousiasme du brun, qui le lui signifia en le mordant encore un peu plus fort. Gaara était à lui et rien qu'à lui, et il retira une profonde satisfaction à laisser sa marque sur le corps du jeune homme et ainsi lui faire comprendre et –plus important encore- se rappeler à qui il appartenait.

« Tu devrais te calmer et prendre du repos. » Dit Gaara d'une voix tremblante en se redressant et en rabattant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, entravant enfin son frère avec succès. Il n'avait aucune envie de succomber aux désirs de Kankuro cette fois-ci. Ils ne devraient pas faire ça. Sa bonne conscience ne cessait de lui rappeler à quel point cette situation était malsaine.

« Et tu devrais te taire et me laisser prendre les décisions. » Répliqua Kankuro en s'appuyant de nouveau sur le rouquin. Peu importait que ce qu'il décide soit à l'encontre de la morale, ou même de la loi, tant qu'il savait qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Il désirait Gaara, et c'était la seule chose qui importait.

Il s'attela à débarrasser le rouquin de son pantalon et de son boxer, les jetant au sol. Ravi de pouvoir contempler le corps à moitié nu de son petit frère, il fit courir ses mains le long de ses flancs, amusé par les réactions du jeune homme.

« Non… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » Insista Gaara en essayant encore de se rasseoir. Il fut instantanément plaqué de nouveau contre le matelas.

« Tu es mal placé pour parler de bonnes idées alors que tu ne t'es pas enfui hier soir. Je doute que tu t'enfuies davantage maintenant » Dit Kankuro avec un sourire en coin. « Enlève ton T-shirt, je reviens. » Ajouta-t-il en quittant la chambre.

Gaara retira son haut qui était remonté jusqu'à sa poitrine avec réticence. Instinctivement, il releva ses genoux contre son torse. Il serra un peu plus ses genoux à l'arrivée de son frère. Il arrivait que Kankuro se montre parfois un peu trop brutal, et, constatant les marques rouges qui ornaient à présent sa hanche, il craignait pour la suite.

« Voilà Gaara. » Dit Kankuro en attrapant une main du garçon et l'enduisant lubrifiant. « Prépare-toi tout seul. Je vais te regarder. » Il commença à retirer ses propres vêtements, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Il voyait bien que Gaara était mal à l'aise, mais il l'avait déjà vu faire suffisamment de fois et savait forcément comment s'y prendre.

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire ce genre de chose. » Soutint encore Gaara, espérant qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour modifier le cours des événements. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais vraiment osé protester clairement parce qu'il était totalement seul, son propre frère mis à part. Il lui avait alors semblé plus aisé de se poser en victime, sachant qu'il n'y aurait jamais de lumière au bout du tunnel. Il pouvait à présent apercevoir une faible lueur, sans pour autant admettre que Naruto avait su l'influencer à ce point.

« Tu n'en as pas envie ? » Répéta Kankuro, ses prunelles cendreuses s'assombrissant un peu plus. « Si tu préfères que je te prenne directement à sec, c'est ton choix. » Continua-t-il d'une voix calme, mais froide, indiquant à son frère qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« J'ai dit non. Je ne veux pas, c'est tout. » Répliqua obstinément Gaara. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. « Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas faire un truc normal, comme regarder la télé ? » Ajouta-t-il, lui-même surpris d'avoir osé parler ainsi dans un moment pareil.

« Tu veux qu'on le fasse sur le canapé, alors ? » Demanda Kankuro, ignorant les protestations de son cadet.

« Non ! » S'écria Gaara, agacé. Il commençait à s'énerver de voir son aîné déformer volontairement ses propos.

« Non ? » Souffla Kankuro, ses yeux devenus étrangement vides. Puis ils s'animèrent de nouveau d'un éclat de colère, qui se mua rapidement en un regard glacial. « Je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois, Gaara. Si tu ne veux pas te préparer tout seul, je te prendrais comme ça, et ça va faire mal. Très mal. »

Des frissons parcoururent le dos de Gaara. Son frère avait-il réellement l'intention de mettre sa menace à exécution ? Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en croisant son regard mortellement sérieux. Il semblait bien ne pas avoir le choix. S'allongeant sur le dos, il dirigea ses doigts devant l'anneau de muscles tandis que son membre s'enroulait autour de son sexe à moitié dressé. Il enfonça d'abord un premier doigt, essayant de se relaxer, tout en massant son érection grandissante. Il ferma les yeux, conscient que son frère observait le moindre de ses mouvements, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Il n'hésita pas à se laisser aller vocalement, sachant que Kankuro aimait ça. Il fit pénétrer un second doigt, appliquant un mouvement de ciseaux. Son membre se durcit un peu plus. « Aah… » Geignit-il alors que ça commençait à devenir agréable, très agréable.

Les deux yeux ténébreux teintés de luxure ne manquaient aucun détail du spectacle. Kankuro avait enduit sa propre érection de lubrifiant, la massant à son tour. Le désir qui brûlait dans son bas-ventre sembla se décupler lorsque Gaara arqua les reins avec un halètement plaintif. Il du fermer les yeux pour se calmer un moment. Voir Gaara se toucher ainsi, trois doigts en lui et son membre dur presque prêt à éjaculer, c'était bien trop excitant pour lui. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder de nouveau lorsqu'il l'entendit pousser un gémissement rauque.

Rapidement, Kankuro alla retirer les doigts de Gaara afin de les remplacer par son membre pulsant tellement fort qu'il en devenait douloureux. Complètement dépassé par son propre désir, il refusa d'attendre plus longtemps et s'enfonça en lui, gémissant à son tour, alors qu'il ressentait enfin la sensation à laquelle il rêvait quelques instants plus tôt. Il attrapa Gaara par les hanches et l'écrasa de son propre corps, le pénétrant avec force. Il espéra être encore capable de se contenir un moment, car il fallait que Gaara vienne avant lui.

Ils haletèrent à l'unisson, et Kankuro ne put qu'être ravi de profiter des performances vocales de Gaara. Il s'empara du sexe du rouquin et entama un va et viens doux mais ferme, alors que son membre frappait durement contre le point sensible, faisant voir des étoiles à Gaara.

« Haa… Ah ! »

Avec un gémissement tremblant, Gaara atteignit le septième ciel, se répandant entre leurs deux corps. Sa respiration saccadée excita Kankuro un peu plus, et il fut soulagé de ne plus avoir à se retenir. Au bout de quelques coups de boutoir supplémentaires, il remplit le rouquin de sa semence, à bout de souffle, et marquant une fois de plus Gaara comme étant sien. Il se retira et eut un léger sourire en contemplant le jeune homme en dessous de lui. Il était plus que satisfait de pouvoir l'admirer ainsi, le corps parsemé de traces rouges, et son propre fluide s'écoulant de son orifice pour aller souiller les draps. Il n'y avait certainement plus lieu de se demander à qui Gaara appartenait.

**XXX**

Les deux frères s'étaient allongés sur le lit l'un à côté de l'autre, prenant le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Gaara avait tourné le dos à Kankuro, gardant une expression impassible, quand bien même au fond de lui, il était loin d'être calme. Il était tiraillé entre la satisfaction et le regret. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire était mal, très mal. Il ne pouvait que le reconnaitre, bien qu'il tente de rassurer son sens moral en se disant que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un acte d'amour. Il lui était plus facile de supporter la chose en choisissant de la concevoir comme une preuve d'affection.

A force de passer plus de temps avec Naruto qu'en compagnie de son frère, et de ce fait, laissant de côté ce genre d'incidents, il avait, inconsciemment, finit par s'habituer à imaginer que sa vie était parfaitement normale, ou du moins aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être. A présent qu'il se trouvait ainsi nu, couvert de marques et maculé de la semence de son propre frère, il réalisa qu'il était complètement infantile et illusoire d'avoir pu penser un moment que Kankuro le laisserait tranquille. Des vagues de déception et de colère déferlèrent en lui. Il ne voulait pas d'un amant. Il voulait un grand frère.

Kankuro caressait les flancs du rouquin, s'extasiant de chaque centimètre du corps de son petit frère. A ses yeux, Gaara était un petit morceau de paradis, un être pur et merveilleux qu'il voulait s'approprier à jamais. Pendant de tels instants, il avait l'impression que tout son univers tournait parfaitement et que rien ne pourrait jamais leur arriver. Il savait bien que ce qu'il faisait était mal, mais quelle importance ? Après tout, la loi et la morale n'avaient jamais empêché son oncle de lui faire du mal, et celui-ci n'avait jamais eu à s'en inquiéter, même si ce ne fut certainement pas son cas.

Mais cela n'était en aucun cas comparable. Non, lui aimait Gaara, et ne souhaitait que son bonheur. Il rendait le jeune homme heureux et désiré. Par ailleurs, il n'était pas aussi pervers que son oncle, il était le frère de Gaara, ce qui rendait les choses plus normales, plus acceptables.

* * *

><p>L'eau chaude le débarrassa de chaque trace, chaque goutte de sueur, mais n'effaça pas ces affreuses marques rouges. Heureusement, n'étant pas placées à des endroits exposés, il n'aurait aucun mal à les camoufler avec ses vêtements. Gaara se frotta de la tête aux pieds, désireux de se défaire de l'odeur de son frère. Pourquoi ça devait toujours finir comme ça ? N'y avait-il vraiment rien à faire ? Ou est-ce que tout ça avait déjà commencé depuis trop longtemps?<p>

Il aimait son frère plus que tout au monde, mais était-il réellement obligé de subir ça ? Après tout, Kankuro était plus fort que lui, et il était plus facile de se laisser faire plutôt que de risquer de le mettre en colère. Les moments passés avec Naruto étaient agréables, _normaux_. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en être de même avec Kankuro ?

Avant sa rencontre avec Naruto, il n'avait connu que Kankuro et la crainte de ses crises occasionnelles. Mais maintenant, Gaara apercevait une lueur dans la nuit, qui le hissait hors des ténèbres. Il avait du mal à le reconnaitre, mais Naruto lui donnait espoir. Espoir. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment inégal, décevant. Il était dangereux de se complaire dans la certitude erronée qu'un jour, tout finirait par s'arranger. Gaara laissa échapper un rire amer. A la mort de son père et de son oncle, il avait naïvement pensé que les choses allaient s'améliorer. Dans un sens, il avait eu bien tort.

Laissant de côté ses réflexions, il constata qu'il était resté sous la douche bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il referma le robinet, mais se sentit toujours sale, comme s'il ne s'était même pas lavé. Il ne voulait pas passer le restant de ses jours dans l'ombre de son frère, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours compter sur Naruto pour le distraire de sa peine, mais ce n'était rien de plus que ça –une simple distraction.

Gaara s'extirpa de la salle de bain et alla se réfugier dans le cellier. Kankuro avait envie de regarder un film avec lui ce soir, mais avant ça, il voulait avoir autant de temps que possible pour lui-même. Il avait bien pensé à aller rendre visite à Naruto, mais, après les événements de ce matin, il ne se sentait pas vraiment apte à supporter la bonne humeur du blond. Peut-être un autre jour. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent était peindre et se purifier, ou du moins soulager cette petite part de lui qui semblait s'alléger une fois que ses émotions avaient été transférées sur la toile.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

><p><strong>NdA :<strong> _J'espère avoir réussi à vous faire comprendre qui ''ils'' sont, ceux dont Kankuro fait référence au cours de cet épisode. Parfois il s'agit des voix dans sa tête, parfois des hallucinations visuelles. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, Kankuro avait pris Gaara pour l'un d'entre ''eux'' lors de sa première crise, au chapitre un. J'espère juste que ça a autant de sens pour vous que ça en a pour moi._

_Certaines personnes de ma connaissance ont déjà subi des hallucinations auditives, tactiles ou visuelles, et d'après ce qu'on m'en a dit, il est souvent difficile de différencier le vrai du faux, notamment les visuelles, qui peuvent être très réalistes. On m'a également dit que les hallucinations auditives peuvent beaucoup varier – cela peut aller de véritables voix, dont les paroles sont plus ou moins sensées et audibles, à de simples bruits, comme une sonnerie de téléphone._


	8. Ne t'approche pas de lui

**NdT : **_Merci à tous de continuer à suivre cette fic ! Voici le chapitre 8, bonne année -un peu en retard- et bonne lecture !_

_**Evielis : **__Wow, merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire, vraiment. Contente de voir que tu apprécies le personnage de Kankuro. D'ordinaire, je ne suis pas fan du OOC, et, mis à part le fait qu'il soit le frère de Gaara, ce personnage aurait pu être incarné par n'importe quel autre dans cette histoire, finalement. Mais je trouve que la façon dont elle l'a développé est juste géniale. En espérant que la suite te plaise !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Ne t'approche pas de lui<strong>

Naruto trottinait, courait presque, essayant de calmer ses émotions. Il venait de sprinter pendant quelques kilomètres, mais jusqu'ici, la suractivité physique n'avait pas eu l'air de calmer ses hormones. Il désirait Gaara, il le désirait tellement qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'en perdre la tête. Il n'avait eu aucune relation depuis Sasuke et, sachant pertinemment à quel point certains contacts pouvaient être agréables, son corps et son cerveau en réclamaient à présent toujours un peu plus.

Récemment, il avait eu certains rêves troublants à propos de Gaara. Ces rêves finissaient toujours par le réveiller en sueur le lendemain matin, l'obligeant à prendre une douche froide. La nuit dernière, il avait fait un nouveau rêve, impliquant le rouquin, bien sûr. Dans celui-ci, Naruto avait caressé le visage de Gaara, mais la suite des événements n'avaient plus vraiment respecté ceux de la réalité.

Pour couronner le tout, il continuait à se disputer quotidiennement avec Kiba. Rien de bien sérieux, mais cela n'arrangeait pas leur amitié déjà sur le déclin. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Kiba refusait de le voir passer du temps avec Gaara. Il lui avait bien proposé de faire connaissance avec lui, mais non, Kiba avait refusé tout net et préférait aller traîner avec Sasuke dans l'unique but de l'énerver.

Naruto accéléra le pas. Pourquoi les choses devaient toujours être compliquées ? Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de plus de problèmes qu'il n'en avait déjà. Il put enfin apercevoir sa maison, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il manqua de percuter quelqu'un. Levant les yeux vers la personne qui lui faisait face, il sourit immédiatement en la reconnaissant.

« Salut Kankuro ! Ca va ? » S'exclama-t-il poliment, essayant de reprendre sa respiration après sa longue course.

Kankuro eut un sourire amusé en voyant le blond en sueur. Le jeune homme était drôle, à courir ainsi comme un dératé. « Ca va, je reviens tout juste du boulot. » Répondit-il.

« Oh, je vois. Ca te dirait de prendre une tasse de thé ? » Demanda Naruto avec un sourire amical. Il trouvait impoli de ne rien lui proposer alors qu'ils se trouvaient justement devant chez lui. Par ailleurs, il était ravi de pouvoir retourner l'accueil généreux de Kankuro lorsqu'il était venu rendre visite à Gaara.

Arquant un sourcil, Kankuro hésita un moment. Aller chez Naruto ? Après tout, les maisons pouvaient apporter beaucoup de renseignements sur une personne. Peut-être pourrait-il tomber sur des informations intéressantes…

« Pourquoi pas. » Répondit-il joyeusement au blond.

* * *

><p>Naruto mit de l'eau à chauffer dans la cuisine.<p>

« Alors, Naruto, tu as un travail ? » Demanda nonchalamment Kankuro

« Non, je reçois une pension orpheline de la part de l'état. Mais ce n'est pas grand-chose, ce n'est pas facile tous les mois. » Répondit Naruto.

« Je comprends. Ce genre d'aide est vraiment restrictif. Si jamais tu as besoin d'argent, viens donc au café. Sociable comme tu es, tu serais certainement parfait pour le job. Je suis sûr qu'ils pourraient te faire travailler un peu le soir, après l'école. » Proposa Kankuro. Il savait que les aides de l'état étaient minimes, rien qui ne permette le moindre excès. Gaara et lui-même en avaient bénéficié, avant qu'il ne soit en âge de travailler. Il était parfois agacé par le montant des taxes qu'il avait à payer, mais, conscient que cet argent revenait aux plus désavantagés, il les réglait sans broncher.

« Merci. Je garde ça en tête. » Dit Naruto en gratifiant Kankuro de l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Kankuro lui sourit en retour. Le blond était plutôt sympathique, en fin de compte, lorsqu'il ne bavassait pas trop. Il parvenait même à comprendre un peu pourquoi Gaara s'était attaché à lui. Le rouquin s'était montré un peu plus joyeux que d'ordinaire, ces derniers temps. Par exemple lorsque normalement, Gaara aurait choisi de ne pas réagir à un quelconque commentaire de Kankuro, il avait à présent plus facilement tendance à s'exprimer. Ou encore, il lui arrivait de sourire lorsqu'il plaisantait à propos de telle ou telle chose, alors que d'habitude, il n'aurait même pas fait mine d'avoir écouté. Ces légers détails seraient passés inaperçus aux yeux de n'importe qui d'autre, mais Kankuro connaissait bien son frère.

« Gaara a l'air plus heureux ces derniers temps. Merci pour ça. » Dit-il soudainement. Il avait parfaitement conscience que c'était le blond qui était à l'origine de la bonne humeur de Gaara.

« Qu… Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me remercies? » Demanda Naruto, confus.

Kankuro lui sourit de nouveau. Il était clairement amusé par le bégaiement du garçon. « Je connais mon petit frère comme ma poche. Je vois bien que tu le rends de bonne humeur. » Dit-il gentiment. Il était reconnaissant envers Naruto d'avoir réussi là où lui-même avait échoué.

« Ah, vraiment ? J'en suis ravi. » Répondit-il hâtivement. Avait-il réellement ce genre d'influence sur Gaara? Il était tellement heureux de l'apprendre ! Peut-être avait-il finalement permis au rouquin de s'ouvrir un peu ?

L'eau était à présent en train de bouillir et Naruto la versa dans deux tasses avec le thé. « Il va falloir attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir le boire. Je crois que je vais prendre une douche rapide en attendant, fais comme chez toi. » Dit-il. Il avait vraiment besoin de se débarrasser de ses habits trempés de sueur.

« Je t'en prie. » Répondit Kankuro, regardant le blond disparaître dans la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il entendit l'eau couler, il se leva pour inspecter la maison. Les placards de la cuisine révélèrent une grande réserve de ramen instantanés. Ne mangeait-il rien d'autre ? Ne trouvant rien d'autre dans les placards, il en conclut que la réponse était oui.

Kankuro se dirigea vers le salon quand quelque chose attira son attention. Entrant dans la chambre, il farfouilla un peu dans la commode, mais ne trouva rien de plus que les vêtements du blond. Le jeune homme était-il si inintéressant que semblait le prouver sa maison ? Il soupira, déçu de ne rien avoir trouvé d'utile. Il entendit la voix étouffée de Naruto qui chantonnait sous la douche.

Il s'assit sur le lit défait, et remarqua enfin la petite table de nuit. Il ouvrit le tiroir dans l'espoir d'y découvrir enfin quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il y trouva seulement quelques magazines qui confirmèrent ses doutes quand à son orientation sexuelle. Il fronça les sourcils, réalisant que le blond pourrait tout à fait être intéressé par Gaara. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas –que Gaara ait un ami ne lui posait aucun problème, qu'il ait un admirateur le contrariait beaucoup plus. Kankuro n'acceptait pas la compétition. Gaara était à lui et à personne d'autre.

Mais rien ne lui prouvait que Naruto éprouve ce genre de sentiment pour Gaara. Il lui fallait en savoir plus. Avec un rictus, Kankuro se leva du lit en entendant que l'eau s'était arrêtée de couler.

Naruto venait juste de sortir de sa douche et était en train de se sécher quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas prit de quoi se changer. Il ne se gênait pas pour se promener tout nu quand il était seul, mais avec Kankuro dans la maison, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se le permettre. Après hésitation, il enfila son boxer sale et décida de sortir comme ça. Le brun étant dans la cuisine, il ne devrait pas pouvoir le voir.

En ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, il fut accueilli par le visage amical de Kankuro. Le jeune homme était adossé contre le mur d'à côté, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Heu… J'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements propres. » Dit Naruto en sortant de la salle de bain, embarrassé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin d'expliquer son accoutrement. Mais ce qui le rendait un peu plus nerveux était le fait que Kankuro soit en train de l'attendre juste à côté de la porte. Etait-il resté là tout ce temps ?

Sans se séparer de son sourire, Kankuro plaça ses mains de chaque côté de Naruto, le capturant contre la porte. « Dis-moi, Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Gaara ? » Demanda-t-il, comme il aurait pu parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Il savait que rien ne valait une attaque surprise pour obtenir les réponses qu'il voulait.

Naruto fut pris de court. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question, d'abord ? Le rouge lui monta aux joues, alors que ses rêves lui revinrent en mémoire malgré lui. « Bah, il est sympa. » Répondit-il enfin, avec un sourire forcé.

La rougeur soudaine de Naruto était une réponse bien suffisante aux yeux de Kankuro, dont le sourire se fit un peu plus intimidant. Voilà qu'il avait un rival, à présent ? Naruto ne lui parut absolument plus sympathique, tout à coup. C'était à présent le moment ou jamais de lui envoyer un avertissement subtil, sans pour autant révéler ses réelles motivations.

Se rapprochant un peu plus, Kankuro parla d'une voix grave. « Il ne répondra pas à tes sentiments. Sa carapace est bien trop solide, crois-moi. » Ce qui n'était pas faux, étant donné le temps qui lui avait lui-même fallu pour briser la coquille de Gaara.

« Hein, quels sentiments ? » Dit faiblement Naruto, essayant de démentir les accusations du brun. _Je suis vraiment si transparent que ça ?_ Paniqua-t-il. Et si Gaara avait lui aussi compris ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête ?

« Pas la peine de mentir, tu n'es absolument pas crédible. On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, Naruto. » Ronronna Kankuro, faisant rouler le nom du blond sous sa langue comme un bonbon. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule halée du garçon, séchant une petite goutte d'eau à l'aide de son pouce.

Naruto réprima un frisson. Pour une fois, il ne sut absolument pas quoi répondre. Alors qu'il allait enfin ouvrir la bouche, la voix de Kankuro s'éleva de nouveau. « Mais finalement, pourquoi voudrais-tu de lui, alors que tu pourrais avoir bien mieux ? » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, envoyant une décharge électrique dans le dos du blond.

Il rêvait ou le frère de Gaara lui faisait du rentre-dedans ? Naruto était sous le choc, et complètement perdu. Une petite goutte tomba de ses cheveux humides pour aller s'écraser sur son torse, tandis qu'il fixait les profond yeux noirs d'un air ahuri. « Qu… Quoi ? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris parce que… »

« Tu m'as parfaitement compris. » Murmura Kankuro. Il sécha de nouveau la goutte qui coulait le long de sa poitrine à l'aide de son pouce, laissant volontairement ses doigts effleurer l'un de ses tétons. Cela lui valut un hoquet de surprise de la part du garçon.

En réalité, Kankuro n'avait pas particulièrement envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec le blond, aussi beau soit-il, mais s'il voulait se débarrasser de lui, il allait peut-être avoir besoin d'en passer par là. Il était convaincu que Naruto était le genre de garçon honnête qui n'oserait jamais réclamer les faveurs de Gaara s'il avait déjà eu une aventure avec le frère de celui-ci. Ce genre de chose devait très certainement aller à l'encontre des principes du blond.

« K… Kankuro, je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas ressentir la même chose pour toi. » Commença Naruto, essayant de le repousser doucement. Il devait reconnaitre que l'approche du brun l'avait quelque peu excité, sur tout alors que ces derniers temps, ses hormones le travaillaient déjà sérieusement.

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, Kankuro colla ses hanches contre celles de Naruto, le coinçant un peu plus contre la porte. Il s'assura que le blond puisse sentir son érection naissante tandis qu'déposait un léger baiser sur sa gorge bronzée. Il fut satisfait de voir apparaître une bosse au niveau de l'entre-jambe du jeune homme et se colla un peu plus à lui. « Je sais que tu en as envie. Imagine un peu ce que je pourrais te faire ressentir. » Ronronna Kankuro, son souffle chaud allant se perdre dans le cou du blond.

Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Naruto de résister à la chaleur grandissante qui lui comprimait le bas-ventre. Son éthique était en plein affrontement avec ses instincts primaires. Et si, dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait certainement accepté la proposition, il ne le pouvait plus à précédent –Seul Gaara l'intéressait, et non son frère, ni personne d'autre. S'il venait à se laisser aller maintenant avec Kankuro, il n'aurait plus la moindre chance avec Gaara. « Non… Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux vraiment pas faire ça. » Dit-il, sa voix trahissant pourtant son excitation.

« Il m'est difficile de te croire alors que ton corps me dit le contraire. » Susurra Kankuro en caressant les flancs et le torse nus devant lui. Il goûta à sa gorge avec un peu plus de gourmandise, recherchant une zone sensible. Naruto poussa un cri et tenta de se dégager, en vain. Amusé, le brun mordilla et lécha le point qu'il venait de trouver, frottant leurs deux érections l'un contre l'autre. Son souffle se fit plus rauque à cette friction.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Naruto, incapable de réfréner son plaisir. Il attrapa Kankuro par les épaules afin de l'écarter de lui. « N… Non. Arrête. Je... Je ne veux pas. » Bafouilla-t-il d'une voix teintée de désir.

Une fois de plus, Kankuro ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu, car ses mains descendirent un peu plus bas, explorant à présent les muscles finement dessinés de son abdomen. Naruto allait se répéter un peu plus fort, quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

Contrarié par cette interruption, Kankuro se recula néanmoins, sachant qu'il valait mieux s'en aller à présent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Souriant, il lança une œillade au blond rouge comme une tomate. « A la prochaine. » Dit-il avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Gaara n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était juste venu faire un saut chez Naruto en rentrant des cours, la journée de son ami étant un peu plus courte que la sienne. S'était-il trompé d'adresse, était-il rentré directement chez lui sans s'en rendre compte ? Il aurait bien pu s'en persuader, étant donné qu'il se trouvait à présent nez à nez avec un Kankuro tout sourire.

« Salut Gaara. » Dit l'aîné d'un air un peu trop enjoué.

Les yeux de jade se plissèrent légèrement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Demanda-t-il sans préambule. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il aperçut un Naruto presque nu au visage cramoisi et à l'air confus adossé contre la porte de la salle de bain. A cette vue, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

Le sourire de Kankuro s'étira un peu plus. « Oh, pas grand-chose. Ton copain m'a juste invité un moment, c'est tout. Mais je ferais mieux de partir, puisque c'est ton tour apparemment. » Répondit-il nonchalamment en passant à côté de son frère et s'éloignant tranquillement.

Kankuro avait vu les yeux émeraude s'étrécir un peu plus à ce dernier commentaire. Ce qui l'amusait autant que ça l'inquiétait. Et si Gaara ressentait lui aussi quelque chose pour Naruto ? Il ne pouvait accepter une telle chose. Il lui faudrait faire en sorte que le rouquin n'ait de sentiments que pour lui et personne d'autre.

Gaara contempla un moment la silhouette de Kankuro, n'appréciant guère ce que celui-ci sous-entendait par « ton tour », puis il se retourna vers Naruto. Le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, comme figé sur place. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » Demanda-t-il rudement. Sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre Naruto, mais contre son frère. Qu'avait-il encore fait, cette fois ? Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette histoire, l'idée de Kankuro rendant visite à Naruto ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Naruto se méprit face au ton agressif du rouquin, et crut que celui-ci était furieux contre lui. Il fut effrayé que Gaara s'imagine qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre lui et Kankuro. « C… C'est pas ce que tu crois. » Bégaya-t-il, se rendant subitement compte à quel point sa phrase faisait cliché.

Refermant la porte, Gaara s'approcha du blond. Ces yeux étaient glacials, mais sa fureur était uniquement orientée vers Kankuro. Il l'examina un instant, notant ses joues rosées et son corps bien dessiné. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, et l'eau dégoulinait sur sa peau halée. Les émotions étranges qu'il avait déjà ressenties lorsqu'il se trouvait auprès de Naruto revinrent à la charge, un peu plus violemment cette fois.

Puis, la colère de Gaara s'estompa pour se muer en inquiétude. Il ressentait le besoin de _protéger_ Naruto. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose auparavant, mais à présent qu'il contemplait son ami presque nu et étrangement silencieux après le départ de son frère, il se mit à craindre le pire. Si Kankuro avait fait du mal au blond d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Naruto était la seule chose qui égayait un peu sa vie, son rayon de soleil personnel qu'il souhaitait ne voir briller que pour lui. Naruto était son seul moyen de se distraire, de s'échapper de la réalité. Il ne laisserait jamais Kankuro ou qui que ce soit d'autre l'éloigner de lui.

Il remarqua enfin la légère marque caché dans le cou du blond. Son angoisse s'amplifia un peu plus. « Pas ce que je crois ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette trace dans ton cou, alors ? » Demanda-t-il sans se rendre compte de la froideur de sa propre voix.

Ce ton manqua cependant de faire trembler Naruto. Il ne savait pas trop si Gaara était en colère parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre lui et Kakuro. Et si Gaara refusait de le croire et l'accusait d'avoir essayé de séduire son frère ? Le brun avait fait un sous-entendu plutôt douteux en partant. Naruto voulut clarifier la situation, mais il se sentit incapable de trouver les bons mots. Il était simplement bien trop embarrassé pour s'exprimer à voix haute, d'autant plus alors qu'il avait malgré lui apprécié le contact de Kankuro.

« Naruto, dis-le moi. Je veux savoir. » Insista Gaara, d'une voix plus douce. Il s'empara de sa main afin de l'encourager à parler. Il sentait une multitude de questions se bousculer dans sa tête, mais les garda pour lui –il serait probablement suspicieux de poser de telles questions. Il se devait d'agir comme si sa relation avec son frère était tout à fait ordinaire.

« Ce n'était rien, vraiment. J'étais en train de courir quand je l'ai croisé, et je l'ai invité un moment. J'étais juste parti prendre une douche rapide le temps que le thé soit prêt, et c'est là que tu es arrivé. » Répondit Naruto, affichant un faible sourire afin de paraître plus convaincant.

Gaara n'y crut pas une seconde. Si cela était vrai, Naruto n'aurait aucune raison de se sentir si embarrassé. Et il avait clairement remarqué le souffle saccadé du blond en s'approchant. Il n'avait pas voulu l'inspecter ainsi, mais après l'attitude de Kankuro, ç'avait été un réflexe pour lui de vérifier deux ou trois choses. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être irrité en constatant l'état dans lequel son frère avait réussi à mettre Naruto. Il ne pouvait cependant pas vraiment en vouloir au blond, sachant lui-même à quel point Kankuro pouvait se montrer « persuasif ».

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé d'autre ? » Demanda-t-il patiemment.

Le blond resta silencieux, incapable de maintenir le contact visuel. Il s'apprêta à retourner dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller correctement, mais Gaara ne lui lâcha pas la main.

Gaara ne voulait pas le voir s'enfuir. Il voulait que les choses soient mises au clair et il était important que Naruto lui donne sa version des faits. Il avait également l'intention d'interroger son frère, mais il savait Kankuro tout à fait capable de lui mentir, voir même de refuser d'en discuter. Gaara ne savait trop que dire de plus pour inciter Naruto à parler. Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de cas et se sentit frustré. Réfléchissant à un moyen de gérer la situation, il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait appris en observant Naruto. Il fit un pas en avant afin de se rapprocher de lui et l'enlaça.

« Aller, tu dois me le dire. Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère. » Dit-il. Les mèches mouillées de Naruto humidifièrent ses propres cheveux et il put sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers ses propres vêtements. Naruto sentait bon et sa peau était douce. Il le trouva étrangement attirant et, alors qu'il le tenait ainsi dans ses bras, ces émotions inconnues s'amplifièrent encore un peu.

Ces mots encouragèrent Naruto à ouvrir la bouche. Il était rassuré d'entendre que le rouquin ne lui en voulait pas. Il s'écarta légèrement de lui et sourit timidement. « Je vais commencer par m'habiller un peu, mais je te promets de te raconter après. »

Hochant la tête, Gaara retira ses chaussures et son manteau. Il rejoignit ensuite Naruto enfin habillé dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme était allongé sur son lit, les mains calées derrière la tête, et contemplait le vide en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, l'air pensif. Gaara fronça de nouveau le nez, soucieux. Ce n'était pas normal de le voir si calme. Il s'allongea à son tour sur le lit, et, constatant que Naruto ne se décidait toujours pas à parler, il passa un bras autour de lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'il essayait de réconforter quelqu'un ainsi, et il n'était pas sûr de s'y prendre comme il fallait.

Gaara n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir un jour le besoin de défendre quelqu'un. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais connu personne qui puisse avoir besoin de sa protection. Mais à présent, il y avait Naruto, qui paraissait si fragile et innocent, et il ne pouvait chasser l'envie de le garder près de lui, à l'abri du danger.

« Je crois que ton frère a un faible pour moi. » Commença Naruto, jouant nerveusement avec la ficelle du sweat de Gaara. C'était tellement embarrassant de dire ça tout haut. Qui aurait cru qu'énoncer une simple série d'événements puisse être aussi difficile ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » Demanda Gaara, prenant soin de ne pas avoir l'air d'en savoir plus que nécessaire.

Lançant un léger coup d'œil aux deux orbes verts posés sur lui, Naruto poursuivit. « Il… Je crois qu'il a essayé de me draguer. »

Le silence retomba un moment, et les yeux de Gaara s'assombrirent. Il se sentait de plus en plus furieux contre Kankuro et la simple idée qu'il ait pu tenter de souiller la pureté de Naruto le dégoûtait. « Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » Insista finalement Gaara d'une voix un peu plus froide, resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte.

« Hum… Quand je suis sorti de ma douche, il m'a coincé contre la porte et m'a demandé si je ne préférais pas l'avoir lui plutôt qu… » Naruto s'interrompit subitement. Il ne pouvait pas avouer ce qu'il s'était apprêté à dire : s'il ne préférait pas avoir Kankuro plutôt que Gaara. C'était bien trop révélateur ! « Enfin, je veux dire qu'il m'a demandé si je n'étais pas intéressé par lui. » Se dépêcha-t-il de corriger.

« Continue. » L'encouragea Gaara, traçant machinalement de petits cercles dans le dos de son ami. Il était parfaitement convaincu que Kankuro ne ressentait pas le moindre sentiment romantique à l'égard de Naruto, ce qui le laissait d'autant plus perplexe quant à ses motivations.

Le mouvement des mains de Gaara relaxa Naruto, qui se sentit suffisamment apaisé pour reprendre. « Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il a essayé de m'inciter à… faire certaines choses. Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter, sans succès. C'est là que tu es arrivé, heureusement. »

Gaara serra les dents. Il se rapprocha encore un peu du blond, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne vienne les séparer. Il était plus que rassuré d'être arrivé à temps, car il était bien placé pour savoir que Kankuro n'était pas du genre à tenir compte de la moindre objection. Et si lui-même était capable de gérer son frère, ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto. Le blond était si gentil et délicat que Kankuro n'aurait pu que lui faire du mal.

« Je… Je ne suis pas intéressé par ton frère. » Se sentit obligé de préciser Naruto. Il voulait être sûr que Gaara ne se fasse pas de fausses idées.

« C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre. » Assura Gaara. L'idée même que Naruto ait pu être attiré par Kankuro lui paraissait complètement absurde. Cette pensée était tellement ridicule qu'il préféra la chasser de son esprit. Il fut néanmoins rassuré de l'entendre de vive voix, car il ne savait sincèrement pas comment il aurait réagi si Naruto avait effectivement ressentit quelque chose pour Kankuro.

« Tu n'a plus rien à craindre, maintenant, je ne laisserai plus une telle chose se reproduire. Mais tu ferais mieux de garder tes distances avec lui, juste au cas où. » Dit Gaara, laissant la tête de Naruto reposer contre sa poitrine. Il était à présent convaincu que ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était qu'une nouvelle combine de Kankuro ayant pour simple but de lui pourrir l'existence. Ceci dit, il avait du mal à saisir ce que son frère essayait d'accomplir en harcelant son ami.

« Merci. » Dit Naruto. Il était soulagé d'entendre les paroles réconfortantes de Gaara, sans mentionner le fait qu'il se trouvait à présent blotti dans ses bras. Il devait néanmoins prendre garde à garder son calme, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air trop excité. Il adorait le sentir si protecteur à son égard, c'était une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé imaginer ! Il se mit à espérer de tout cœur que le rouquin puisse un jour lui retourner ses sentiments, mais les paroles de Kankuro à propos de la carapace du garçon résonnèrent soudainement dans sa tête. Non, il ne voulait pas croire à une telle chose.

Gaara inhala profondément la douce odeur qui émanait du corps de Naruto. Elle lui rappelait sa pureté et son insouciance. A présent qu'il avait craint pour son intégrité, il se rendait compte à quel point il tenait à lui. Il se crispa en imaginant ce que Kankuro avait bien pu faire pour mettre le jeune homme dans un tel état –ses joues en feu, ainsi que certains autres signes, avaient clairement trahi son excitation. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto réagisse à la proximité Kankuro, il ne voulait pas qu'il apprécie ses attouchements. Il laissa échapper un grognement à cette pensée.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Naruto en relevant la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son ami, et il se surprit à regretter d'avoir bougé. Leurs visages étaient si proches que leurs nez se frôlaient presque et il réalisa soudain que ce ne devait pas être la seule partie de leur anatomie qui risquait de se toucher. Une vague de chaleur le traversa, et il se serait probablement écarté un peu si Gaara ne l'enlaçait pas si fermement.

« Oui, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir. » Répondit Gaara, son souffle réchauffant un peu plus la peau de Naruto, inconscient de l'effet qu'il provoquait.

Avant de sentir la rougeur lui monter de nouveau aux joues, Naruto reposa sa tête contre le torse du rouquin et détourna son visage. Les pensées qui commençaient à le titiller le mettaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise. La main qui vint tendrement lui caresser le flanc ne l'aida pas vraiment à se calmer. Il ne devait s'agir que d'un geste innocent destiné à l'apaiser, mais il lui procura plutôt l'effet inverse. La main de Gaara s'était posée près de son aine, délicieusement près, dangereusement près. Naruto se mordit les lèvres pour contenir un gémissement. Après tous ces rêves qu'il avait eus de Gaara, après les attouchements intimes de Kankuro, une telle proximité le mettait dans tous ses états. C'était de la torture ! Une merveilleuse torture.

« Comment tu te sens maintenant? » S'enquit Gaara en rompant le silence. La rougeur et la tension dans le corps de son ami ne lui avaient pas échappés. Il se sentait désolé pour Naruto, le pauvre garçon devait encore se sentir troublé et embarrassé.

« Ca va mieux. » Articula Naruto avec difficulté, ravi de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à ce trop plein d'émotions qui le tourmentait.

« Tant mieux. Je vais devoir te laisser un moment, mais je reviens vite. Enfin… Si ça ne t'ennuis pas que je reste ici ce soir. » Dit Gaara. Il aimerait s'assurer que tout irait bien pour Naruto cette nuit.

Naruto eut d'abord du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Gaara voulait passer la nuit ici ? Serait-il encore en train de rêver ? « Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas, tu peux venir ici quand tu veux ! Tu… Tu pars combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-il, espérant obtenir suffisamment de temps pour se débarrasser d'un certain petit « problème » avant son retour.

« Je ne sais pas. Dix minutes, peut-être trente. » Répondit Gaara, ne sachant combien de temps il lui faudrait pour tirer les vers du nez de son frère.

Le blond se contenta d'un hochement tête, et Gaara devina que cette réponse ne lui convenait qu'à moitié. Il se doutait que Naruto ne devait pas être ravi d'être abandonné après ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il devait bien passer chez lui afin de récupérer quelques affaires. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai au plus vite. » Promit-il, parfaitement conscient de la sensation de solitude que l'on pouvait ressentir après un contact forcé.

Naruto afficha un sourire hésitant en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

* * *

><p>Une fois chez lui, Gaara trouva Kankuro assit à la table de la cuisine. Sa colère remonta en flèche en le voyant. Ses poings se serrèrent lorsque la scène à laquelle il avait assisté chez Naruto lui revint en mémoire. « Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ! » Cracha-t-il d'une voix empoisonnée.<p>

Kankuro l'ignora superbement, ne prenant même pas la peine de lever le nez de son journal. Il se contenta de tourner tranquillement une page, comme s'il était seul. La fureur de Gaara s'intensifia et il lui arracha le journal des mains, envoyant les pages s'écraser sur le carrelage.

Les prunelles de charbon se plongèrent dans les deux émeraudes. Tout d'abord, Kankuro conserva un regard sérieux. Puis un sourire malveillant éclaira son visage. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Demanda-t-il, aussi amusé que soucieux –et si son petit frère ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour le blondinet ?

« Je t'interdis de lui faire la même chose qu'à moi, ne t'approche plus de lui ! Si j'apprends un jour que tu lui as fait du mal, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! » S'écria Gaara, sa voix s'élevant dangereusement. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus qu'une rage glaciale.

« Je vois… C'est donc ça. » Répondit calmement Kankuro. Il se leva et s'avança vers le rouquin.

Arquant un sourcil invisible, Gaara observa son aîné. « Bien sûr que c'est ça. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que ce soit d'autre ? » Siffla-t-il, sans saisir le raisonnement du brun.

« J'ai pensé que tu étais jaloux. » Dit Kankuro, toisant le rouquin. La prochaine réponse qu'il entendrait serait déterminante quand à ses sentiments vis-à-vis du blond.

« Ne raconte pas de conneries ! Comme si je pouvais être jaloux de _toi _! » Répliqua Gaara, de plus en plus furieux.

Kankuro réprima un rire. Gaara pouvait être si innocent parfois. Mais s'il n'était pas jaloux de lui, il ne devait effectivement pas ressentir d'attirance pour Naruto. A présent plus détendu, Kankuro recula pour aller ramasser le journal tombé au sol.

« Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de lui tourner autour. Je ne veux pas que tu touches à son innocence. » Siffla Gaara. Il ne voulait pas voir Kankuro souiller la seule chose qui épurait sa vie.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton ami est si sexy. Il est bien facile. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu ne nous avais pas interrompus. » Dit nonchalamment Kankuro, reprenant sa lecture.

« Il ne t'aurait pas laissé aller plus loin ! Et tu ne l'intéresses pas, alors fiche-lui la paix. » Gaara aurait voulu étrangler son crétin de frère. Il ne supportait pas de l'entendre parler ainsi de Naruto. Il savait se montrer d'une patience infinie lorsque Kankuro était en état de crise, mais il ne pouvait tolérer de l'entendre dire de telles choses intentionnellement.

« Je sais qu'il n'est pas intéressé. » Dit Kankuro, tournant une nouvelle page.

Gaara s'avança et posa les mains sur le journal afin de capter l'attention de son frère. « Kankuro… » Commença-t-il, menaçant. Il faisait son possible pour contenir son irritation. « Pourquoi es-tu venu là-bas ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de vouloir passer du temps avec des gens que tu connais à peine, encore moins de te faire inviter chez eux ! Alors pourquoi ? »

« Ai-je besoin d'une raison ? » Demanda Kankuro. Il n'aimait pas trop le tournant que prenait la conversation.

Gaara éclata de rire à ces mots. « Comme si toi, tu faisais des choses sans aucune raison. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu as à gagner en essayant de séduire Naruto. Alors je répète, pourquoi ? » Grogna-t-il. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier, déchirant une partie de la page.

« Et si j'avais juste envie de varier un peu ? » Mentit Kankuro.

« Je ne te crois pas. » Répondit immédiatement Gaara. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, une petite part de lui se sentit blessée à l'idée que Kankuro puisse se lasser de lui.

« Tu sais ce que je pense ? » Reprit-il, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. « Je pense que tu as voulu lui faire peur. Tu as voulu me faire perdre le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu afin que je revienne te voir en rampant ! » Son ton monta d'un cran. « Pourquoi vois-tu Naruto comme une menace, hein ? Je ne peux même pas avoir un seul ami sans que tu viennes tout gâcher ? » Il se rapprocha un peu plus du brun.

Gaara n'était dangereusement pas loin de lever le voile sur les véritables motivations de Kankuro. Celui-ci n'avait aucune envie d'informer son cadet des sentiments de Naruto et décida de le distraire de ses réflexions. « Tu es bien sûr que ce sois sage de traîner avec lui ? Et s'il ne cherchait qu'à te manipuler ? » Renchérit-il alors, évitant ainsi d'avoir à répondre à l'interrogatoire.

« Manipuler ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! » Cria Gaara.

Kankuro commença à sentir la colère bouillir en lui. Il avait suffisamment supporté les accusations de Gaara pour aujourd'hui. Il se leva et empoigna fermement le bras du rouquin. « Je ne te manipule pas ! Comment peux-tu oser dire ça ? Je me fais du souci pour toi et je ne veux que ton bien. Je t'ai aimé alors que tu n'avais personne d'autre sur qui compter et tu m'accuses de me servir de toi ? » S'énerva-t-il en poussant Gaara dans un angle.

« C'est faux ! » Protesta Gaara, mais sa voix avait perdu de son assurance. Il détestait lorsque Kankuro essayait de lui donner l'impression d'être le méchant de l'histoire. Et il détestait encore plus le fait qu'il y parvenait avec succès –il commençait déjà à se sentir coupable. Après tout, Kankuro travaillait dur pour subvenir à leurs besoins, il l'encourageait à poursuivre ses études et, la plupart du temps, il était de bonne compagnie.

« Si, c'est vrai. J'ai testé ton ami et je ne le crois pas digne de confiance. Je suis juste soucieux de savoir avec qui tu passes ton temps, est-ce que c'est mal ? » Dit Kankuro d'un air sombre.

Gaara ravala sa salive. Comment Kankuro s'était-il débrouillé pour retourner la situation contre lui ? « Non, désolé de t'avoir énervé. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de lui tourner autour. » Marmonna-t-il faiblement, frustré de voir à quel point la colère de son frère parvenait à balayer la sienne.

« J'espère bien que tu es désolé. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, voilà que tu viens m'accuser de telles horreurs ! » Rajouta Kankuro, parfaitement conscient de la portée de ses mots.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Mais tu ne peux pas harceler quelqu'un comme ça ! Tu peux bien comprendre que j'étais inquiet et en colère… » Gaara ne put achever sa phrase.

« Non, je ne comprends pas. Je t'ai promis de te protéger, non ? Tu me considères comme un acquis, c'est ça ? Un jour, je ne serai peut-être plus là pour te venir en aide, alors montre-toi un peu plus reconnaissant que je sois encore là. » Répliqua Kankuro avec ardeur, scrutant les réactions traversant les yeux de Gaara. Il sentait qu'il était en train d'arriver à ses fins.

« Je ne te considère pas comme acquis ! Ecoute, excuse-moi de m'être emporté. Je te demande juste… de ne plus t'en prendre à Naruto, d'accord ? » Répondit Gaara. Sa précédente colère avait complètement disparu, remplacée par la culpabilité.

Kankuro le fixa encore un moment, afin de s'assurer que ses paroles avaient bien eu l'effet escompté. Il se radoucit enfin et passa une main sur la joue pâle, contemplant les yeux de jade avec tendresse. « C'est d'accord, je te le promets. Mais je continue de penser que tu devrais éviter de passer autant de temps avec lui. » Murmura-t-il d'un air concerné. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de se retrouver en mauvais termes avec son petit frère, peu importe la raison.

La réponse ne rassura pas pleinement Gaara. Il lança un regard incertain aux yeux cendreux de son frère. « Mais j'aime être avec lui… Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui. »

« Je te demande juste de ne pas oublier que tu peux avoir confiance en moi plus qu'en quiconque sur cette terre. Jamais je ne te trahirai. » Souffla gentiment Kankuro, apaisant son cadet.

« Je sais. » Soupira Gaara, plaquant son front contre la poitrine du brun et s'abandonnant à son étreinte. Il avait cependant toujours du mal à saisir ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Kankuro, et cette incompréhension ne cessait de le tourmenter.

* * *

><p>Gaara fourra quelques vêtements de rechange dans son sac et s'assura d'avoir pris tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour les cours du lendemain. Il quitta le cellier et alla enfiler ses chaussures et son manteau dans l'entrée.<p>

« Tu retournes chez Naruto ? » Demanda Kankuro, contrarié de le voir repartir si vite chez le blond malgré leur précédente conversation.

« Oui, je reste dormir là-bas. A demain. » Répondit Gaara en sortant, laissant derrière lui un Kankuro amer.

Naruto sautillait un peu partout, incapable de tenir en place. Il aurait bien voulu soulager certains besoins mais craignait d'être interrompu. Ce qui aurait été de loin la chose la plus gênante qui aurait pu se passer aujourd'hui. Une bonne douche froide aurait probablement fais l'affaire, mais si Gaara revenait à ce moment-là ? Ne serait-ce pas un peu suspicieux de prendre deux douches d'affilé ? Naruto se frotta les cheveux, indécis. Il venait déjà de gâcher une bonne vingtaine de minutes à paniquer comme un imbécile ! Il sursauta en entendant sonner à la porte.

Naruto alla ouvrir et Gaara entra sans un mot. La colère de celui-ci avait entièrement disparu, mais il n'arrivait pas à ôter de son esprit la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Il n'avait pas été réellement surpris d'entendre Kankuro rejeter sa faute sur le dos de Naruto. Il avait même songé un moment à couper les ponts avec le blond afin de le protéger de son imprévisible grand frère, mais avait finalement renoncé à cette idée. Il aurait voulu l'éloigner du danger mais en même temps, il n'avait pas le courage de sacrifier leur amitié. Il savait que son choix était égoïste, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Naruto était son seul et unique ami, et il était également la seule chose qui parvenait à l'apaiser, sur plusieurs plans.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Gaara après que tous deux se soient installés dans le salon.

« Je vais mieux, merci. » Répondit Naruto, d'une voix un peu moins enjouée que d'ordinaire. Un sourire éclairait néanmoins son visage, et Gaara en conclut qu'il disait la vérité.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à faire leurs devoirs, bataillèrent pour la résolution d'une équation, prirent leur repas, puis discutèrent enfin un peu, ou du moins, Naruto discutait. Ils ne revinrent pas sur les événements de la journée, et le blond se mit surtout à parler de ses problèmes avec Kiba. Apparemment, Shikamaru et Neji avaient déjà lâché l'affaire et lui avaient conseillé de ne pas insister et de laisser faire le temps.

Gaara se contentait de hocher la tête de temps à autres, histoire de signifier qu'il écoutait. Pour être honnête, il se fichait pas mal de Kiba et n'était pas désolé pour un sou d'apprendre que Naruto et lui s'éloignaient peu à peu. Il avait souvent senti les regards menaçants que lui lançait le brun, et avait bien compris que celui-ci le détestait, quand bien même ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole.

Alors que la nuit gagnait peu à peu du terrain, Naruto laissa échapper un bâillement. Il était plus que ravi que Gaara lui ait proposé de venir lui tenir compagnie cette nuit. Le fait qu'ils soient restés à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre tout au long de la soirée lui avait permis de se calmer. Une fois débarrassé de ses pensées troublantes, il lui était plus facile de discuter avec Gaara.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, tu ne crois pas ? » Dit-il en se levant du canapé pour s'étirer. Il prit les deux bols vides dans lesquels ils avaient mangé leurs délicieux ramen et s'apprêta à aller les déposer dans la cuisine.

« Naruto… » Commença Gaara, ne sachant trop comment formuler sa pensée.

Il ne se sentait absolument pas fatigué, à vrai dire. Il savait que Kankuro ne pourrait jamais pénétrer ici au court de la nuit, même s'il baissait sa garde, mais inconsciemment, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre complètement. Parce qu'au vu de l'épisode de cet après-midi, il voulait rester à proximité du blond afin de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Une autre part de lui voulait également passer la nuit à côté de son ami, car il lui était plus facile de trouver le sommeil quand il n'était pas seul. Il détestait s'endormir tout seul, mais chez lui, c'était le moindre de deux maux. Ceci étant, il était convaincu de pouvoir s'endormir avec Naruto sans ressentir le besoin de rester sur le qui-vive. Et une dernière part, une minuscule part de lui était un peu plus curieuse et voulait, de façon plutôt énigmatique, _sentir_ le blond, comme lorsqu'il avait enlacé son corps à moitié nu, quelques heures plus tôt. Cette petite part de lui s'associait avec les sentiments étranges qu'il éprouvait parfois quand Naruto se rapprochait de lui, comme s'il se sentait aspiré par le jeune homme.

« Est-ce qu'on… Est-ce que je pourrais dormir avec toi cette nuit ? » Osa-t-il enfin demander, espérant que Naruto ne se méprendrait pas sur ses intentions.

Naruto faillit lâcher ses bols. Il fut soulagé de s'être trouvé dos au rouquin, car il était persuadé que son visage devait trahir chaque petite émotion que ces mots venaient de faire naître en lui. Il sentit la température monter de manière inconfortable tandis que des pensées libidineuses venaient envahir son cerveau. Il les chassa immédiatement, conscient que songer à de telles choses juste avant de partager son lit avec le premier concerné ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

« B… Bien sûr, pas de problème. » Bégaya-t-il, espérant que le tremblement de sa voix ne s'entendait pas trop.

Comme il s'y attendait, il ne reçut aucune réponse de Gaara et reprit sa route vers la cuisine. Il s'appuya au-dessus de l'évier et avala un grand verre d'eau, sentant que sa bouche s'était subitement asséchée. Il commença à réaliser lentement ce qu'il venait d'accepter. Dans ses rêve, ce genre d'opportunité lui apparaissait comme un don du ciel, mais dans la réalité, il constatait à quel point la situation pouvait s'avérer délicate. Et s'il venait à faire quelque chose de stupide ou à parler dans son sommeil ? Il but un second verre d'eau et tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Il ferait mieux d'arrêter de réfléchir à tout ça.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il put voir que Gaara s'était déjà changé et portait à présent un T-shirt moulant ainsi qu'un bas de pyjama qui tombait sur ses hanches. Naruto attrapa rapidement ses propres habits et alla se changer dans la salle de bain en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder. Il pria pour que le rouquin ne s'aperçoive pas de sa nervosité et se mette à lui poser des questions embarrassantes. Il revint peu de temps après. Gaara s'était déjà installé sous les couvertures. Naruto déglutit et s'approcha du lit à son tour tout en s'efforçant de se convaincre qu'il était tout à fait normal pour deux amis de partager un lit et qu'il n'avait certainement pas à s'imaginer des choses. Il sentit son cœur s'affoler alors qu'il s'allongeait, et, lorsqu'il remonta ses couvertures, il eut l'impression que les battements résonnaient comme un tambour hors de sa poitrine. Dans le silence ambiant, il aurait pu croire que le monde entier pouvait les entendre également.

« Ca ne te met pas mal à l'aise ? » Demanda Gaara, se tournant vers Naruto. Il s'était rendu compte que celui-ci ne lui avait pas lancé le moindre coup d'œil, et qu'il paraissait loin d'être détendu.

« N… Non. » La réponse de Naruto était inhabituellement brève. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur le plafond, comme si cela lui permettrait de surmonter son stress.

« Je peux aller dormir sur le canapé, si tu préfères. » Proposa Gaara, déjà prêt à se relever.

« Non ! » S'écria Naruto en lui agrippant le bras. « Je veux dire... Reste, s'il te plait. Je me sens plus en sécurité quand tu es là. »

« D'accord. » Répondit le rouquin, rassuré de constater que la tension de Naruto semblait s'être dissipée. « Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver. » Déclara-t-il ensuite, faisant référence au comportement de son crétin de frangin. Il espérait que cet incident n'avait pas trop chamboulé Naruto.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, ce n'est à _toi_ de t'excuser. » Répondit le blond en levant les yeux vers le jeune homme. Dans la pénombre, la peau pâle de Gaara semblait rayonner comme de l'ivoire, et les deux cercles sombres qui entouraient ses yeux ressortaient plus que jamais. Naruto était sûr de n'avoir encore jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Il se fit violence pour se retenir de se rapprocher et poser la main sur son visage.

« Je sais, mais je me sens responsable. Si on ne s'était pas rencontrés, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. »

Il s'était bien douté dès le départ qu'avec son frère dans les parages, entretenir ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un ne serait pas facile, et il avait pourtant laissé Naruto se rapprocher de lui. Il avait tout d'abord décidé de le classer au rang de simple connaissance, mais avant même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, ils étaient devenus amis. Jusqu'à récemment encore, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait toujours s'éloigner de lui si les choses s'avéraient trop compliquées, mais il réalisait maintenant que ceci ne faisait plus partie de ses options. Entre temps, ces émotions étranges avaient commencés à naître en lui, le rendant de plus en plus dépendant de Naruto. Il ne pouvait vraiment ce l'expliquer, mais en avait conclu que cela faisait partie de son propre désir de se sentir normal, de ne plus avoir à considérer sa vie comme malsaine ou immorale. Et aujourd'hui, il avait fini par s'habituer à la présence du blond à un tel point qu'il refusait la simple idée de pouvoir le perdre. Il se savait trop comment il en était arrivé là, mais en fin de compte, est-ce que cela avait une quelconque importance ? Il n'avait aucun regret, excepté celui de ne pas avoir averti plus tôt son frère de ne pas s'approcher de son ami.

« Tu veux dire que tu aurais préféré qu'on ne se soit jamais rencontrés ? » Murmura Naruto, ses grands yeux bleus soudain emplis de tristesse.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Le rassura Gaara. Il ne voulait pas voir une telle expression dans le regard du blond, ils avaient l'air déplacés sur ce visage. « Je suis heureux de te connaître. Tu es un ami et… et je veux te protéger. » Ajouta-t-il, se sentant suffisamment en confiance pour faire un aveu si personnel.

« Gaara… » Souffla Naruto. Il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre une si jolie chose de la part du rouquin. Son cœur recommença à battre un peu plus fort lorsque les mots montèrent enfin jusque dans son cerveau. Gaara voulait le protéger ! Cela signifiait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, qu'il ne lui était pas si indifférent. Est-ce que ces sentiments affectueux pourraient un jour évoluer en quelque chose d'un peu plus profond ? Cette éventualité lui procura quelques frissons.

« Je veux te protéger, moi aussi. Ton amitié est très importante pour moi, j'espère que tu le sais. » Dit Naruto avec un sourire. Il ne fut pas surpris de ne recevoir aucune réponse, après tout, Gaara n'avait jamais été très bavard. Il s'étonna à nouveau lorsque son compagnon remonta soigneusement les draps sur ses épaules, les recouvrant un peu plus. C'était la réponse de Gaara aux paroles du blond. Celui-ci se tendit légèrement, avant de se laisser aller à la chaleur de leurs deux corps.

« Tu es fatigué ? » Demanda-t-il en baillant. Lui-même l'était plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Pas encore. » Souffla Gaara, regardant les yeux du blond se fermer peu à peu.

Lorsque le corps du garçon se détendit complètement et que sa respiration se fit plus régulière, Gaara su qu'il était enfin endormi. Il passa un bras autour de lui et fit reposer sa tête contre son propre torse. Sans qu'il n'en prenne réellement conscience, son autre main alla se placer sur les boucles blondes, accentuant sa sensation de quiétude. Un souvenir de son enfance lui revint en tête, dans lequel Temari le tenait ainsi, alors qu'il se sentait triste ou en colère. Il se remémora alors l'apaisement qu'il avait ressenti dans de tels moments, et décida de s'en inspirer.

Il se sentait plus à l'aise alors qu'il sentait le battement lent du cœur de Naruto, lui assurant que tout allait bien. Il resta ainsi immobile pendant une bonne heure, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à la porte comme pour dissuader tout ennemi imaginaire. Voyant que tout était calme et silencieux, il sentit enfin ses paupière s'alourdir et s'endormi à son tour.

Il pleuvait fortement lorsque Gaara ouvrit les yeux, et les gouttes d'eau fouettaient le toit avec violence. La chambre était encore sombre, à cause des gros nuages gris qui entravaient les rayons du soleil. Au cours de la nuit, il s'était réveillé et avait aperçu le flash d'un éclair à l'extérieur, rapidement suivi par le grondement du tonnerre. Il était resté éveillé un moment, veillant sur le sommeil de son compagnon, avant de se rendormir.

Le blond était allongé sur le dos, manifestement toujours endormi. Gaara ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant et même… beau, dans son sommeil. Beau ? Etait-ce vraiment ce qui le caractérisait ? Beau d'un point de vue _artistique_, ajouta-t-il mentalement afin de se rassurer.

Confortablement installé sous les draps, la tête reposant sur un coussin moelleux et tous deux protégés de la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur, il se sentait vraiment détendu. Pas seulement détendu d'ailleurs, mais également heureux et reposé. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était même jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie, et se prit à espérer ne jamais avoir à se lever.

La somnolence de Naruto commença lentement à perdre de sa quiétude tandis qu'il se maittait à marmonner une série de phrases incohérentes que Gaara ne réussi pas à décrypter. Puis, les baragouinages firent peu à peu place à des gémissements discrets. Gaara observa son ami avec suspicion, légèrement gêné. Il allait se décider à le réveiller mais, alors qu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond, celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir plaintif. « Mmh… Gaa…ah… »

A cet instant, Gaara commença à se sentir franchement mal à l'aise, comme s'il venait d'épier une scène qui ne le regardait absolument pas. S'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le sens de ses paroles, il pouvait bien voir que Naruto était en train de faire un rêve des plus plaisants. Il ne l'aurait jamais admis sous la torture, mais ses légers halètements avaient de nouveau titillés ces émotions étranges. Il se sentait curieusement captivé par son ami et était à présent incapable d'en détacher son regard.

Même en étant indubitablement en train de rêver à quelque chose de douteux, Naruto réussissait le tour de force de paraître toujours aussi pur et innocent. La main de Gaara resserrant légèrement sa prise, il contempla les lèvres entrouvertes et la légère rougeur sur les joues du garçon. Il essaya de s'expliquer la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas déjà réveillé, plutôt que de rester à le regarder ainsi. Sa réflexion ne se prolongea cependant pas longtemps, car elle ne faisait que le troubler un peu plus. Il se sentait frustré d'être incapable de mettre des noms sur ses propres émotions. Ses joues se mirent à le brûler lorsque le blond poussa un nouveau gémissement. Il en conclu rapidement que tout cela était dû à l'embarras qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'assister à une telle scène, ni plus ni moins.

Secouant le jeune homme par l'épaule, Gaara l'appela. « Naruto, réveille-toi ! » Il ne voulait pas laisser le rêve du blond altérer ses propres songes. Il ne pouvait se permettre de compliquer la situation davantage, et laisser ses sentiments évoluer trop loin. Son amitié avec Naruto était déjà trop belle pour être vraie et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher à cause de ses pensées confuses. Le blond ne semblant pas encore décidé à se réveiller, Gaara le remua un peu plus fort. « Naruto ! Debout ! »

Lentement, Naruto ouvrit les yeux en sentant quelque chose le secouer. Il grogna de frustration, car il venait d'être tiré d'un merveilleux rêve impliquant son ami aux cheveux rouges et aurait bien voulu en connaître la fin. La tension sexuelle provoquée par Kankuro et la proximité de Gaara avaient clairement influencé son sommeil. Naruto essaya de se rendormir, mais échoua misérablement en entendant quelqu'un souffler dans son oreille.

« Naruto ! Tu es réveillé ? »

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer alors que son cerveau réalisait à qui appartenait cette voix. Les souvenirs de la soirée précédente qui revinrent en mémoire, lui rappelant avec qui il était en train de partager son lit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il tourna la tête en direction de la dite voix. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer en apercevant le visage doux et pâle à quelques centimètres du sien. Les orbes de jade qui le transperçaient le mirent quelque peu mal à l'aise.

« G… Gaara ? » Demanda Naruto d'un air confus. Avait-il parlé dans son sommeil, ou encore pire, avait-il laissé échapper d'autres sons plus embarrassants encore? Ceci dit, la question qui le taraudait le plus était pourquoi Gaara se tenait si près de lui, une main sur son épaule ? Un frisson incontrôlé le parcouru lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud du rouquin contre sa peau, et il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas encore en train de rêver. Il déglutit, puis décida de combler le silence pesant. « Il y a un problème, Gaara? J'ai dormi trop longtemps? »

« Non. » Répondit celui-ci pour les deux questions d'un coup, sans détourner son regard. C'était un côté de son ami qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté ou assisté de près ou de loin à une situation d'ordre sexuelle considérée comme normale. Ce pur moment d'innocence l'avait troublé, et venait de lui donner une raison de plus pour veiller sur Naruto.

D'un autre côté, la candeur qui émanait de Naruto lui rappelait tristement son ignoble secret et à quel point lui-même pouvait être souillé. Peut-être était-ce une autre chose qui l'attirait tant chez lui, peut-être chérissait-il l'espoir enfantin que la pureté du garçon pourrait un jour le laver, lui aussi. Réalisant qu'il était resté silencieux un peu trop longtemps alors qu'il maintenait toujours l'épaule de Naruto avec fermeté, il le relâcha enfin un peu sa prise. « J'étais juste en train de te regarder dormir. »

Le silence retomba, son bras reposant toujours sur le torse du blond, la main sur son épaule. Il voulait sentir ce genre de contacts ordinaires. Il soupira discrètement, conscient qu'il devrait passer sa prochaine nuit à la maison. Un voile d'incertitude le recouvrit, et il ne se sentit soudainement pas le courage d'aller au lycée, ni où que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de rester avec Naruto.

Il était furieux contre lui-même pour sa faiblesse et sa lâcheté. Cela faisait maintenant près de trois mois qu'il fréquentait Naruto et il se sentait s'adoucir peu à peu. Il était stupide de réfléchir ainsi. Personne ne pourrait l'aider, car les choses ne changeraient jamais. Sa vie était un véritable naufrage et s'il ne s'était pas raccroché à Naruto comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il aurait probablement finit par sombrer dans la dépression.

Naruto ravala difficilement sa salive en imaginant Gaara le regarder et observer ses moindres mouvements pendant son sommeil. Il pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour avoir gardé la bouche close. Gaara poussa un soupir et resserra son étreinte, le tirant de ses pensées. Naruto roula sur le côté pour lui faire face et constata que les deux yeux cernés de noirs s'étaient fermés.

« Tu es encore fatigué ? »

« Non. » Dit Gaara en rouvrant les yeux. Son visage était impassible, mais ses prunelles reflétaient une certaine tristesse. « J'étais juste en train de réfléchir. »

« Peut-être que tu réfléchis un peu trop. » Fit remarquer Naruto, camouflant son inquiétude derrière un léger sourire. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette douleur qu'il venait de repérer.

« Peut-être que tu ne réfléchis pas assez. » Répliqua Gaara, les coins de lèvres légèrement recourbés. L'accusation n'en était pourtant pas moins vraie, notamment (à simple titre d'exemple) lorsqu'ils s'étaient attelés à leurs devoirs. Le blond n'avait pas eu vraiment l'air de vouloir accorder son précieux temps à son travail.

« Eh bien, peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle je suis toujours aussi insouciant. » Fit remarquer Naruto, avec un sourire plus franc. Il savait que sa plaisanterie avait eu l'effet escompté, car bien que Gaara se sourie pas plus que d'habitude, il ne décela plus la pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux. « Il est quelle heure, au fait ? » Demanda-t-il soudain, songeant qu'il devait encore être tôt, puisqu'il n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie de son réveil.

« Quelle importance ? » Demanda Gaara d'une voix monotone. Il avait finalement pris sa décision et avait jugé qu'il lui serait bien plus bénéfique de rester ici en compagnie de Naruto plutôt que d'aller se traîner jusqu'au lycée un jour de pluie. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas en faire de même lorsqu'il s'agissait de devoir rentrer chez lui.

« Comment ça, quelle importance ? On a cours aujourd'hui ! » Affirma Naruto, incrédule. Son inquiétude refit surface, et il se demanda ce que pouvait bien cacher l'étrange attitude du rouquin.

« Tu en es sûr ? » Continua Gaara, conscient que ses paroles troublaient le blond. Il ne chercha cependant pas à s'expliquer. Moins Naruto en saurait sur lui, mieux ça vaudrait.

« Quoi ? Tu es sérieux » S'écria Naruto, fixant son ami avec ahurissement. « Depuis quand _tu_ sèches les cours? Ce n'est pas toi qui passe ton temps à me rabâcher l'importance des études? » Ajouta-t-il, à présent convaincu que le jeune homme plaisantait.

« Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à y aller. »

« Mais ton frère va s'en apercevoir, non ? »

Les deux océans d'émeraude s'assombrirent alors qu'il détournait la tête pour poser les yeux dans le vague. « Si. » Reconnut-il, sachant déjà qu'il aurait à subir les remontrances de son frère.

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'il se mette en colère ? » Insista Naruto, ayant du mal à suivre le raisonnement du rouquin.

« Non. Je me fiche de me faire engueuler. » Répondit honnêtement Gaara. Il ne se souciait pas des corrections verbales.

« Je suis sûr que ton frère ne s'énerve contre toi que parce qu'il s'inquiète. J'ai bien vu qu'il tenait à toi. » Dit Naruto, essayant d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère. Il se souvenait de l'instant où Kankuro lui avait appris que Gaara était plus heureux ces derniers temps. Le visage du jeune homme avait alors sincèrement exprimé tout l'attachement, et même l'amour qu'il avait pour Gaara.

« La ferme. » Siffla Gaara, tournant le dos à Naruto afin de cacher les émotions qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contenir. Il ne voulait pas parler de son frère, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'imaginer « s'énerver », comme disait le blond. Ceci ne faisait que lui renvoyer à la figure les nombreuses fois pendant lequel le brun avait perdu la raison. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son ami et laisser ce genre de chose de côté.

« Bon, bon, désolé. » Marmonna Naruto, déçu de devoir contempler le dos du rouquin. Il resta silencieux un moment, avant de poser la main sur son bras. « Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. » Dit-il. Il avait fini par s'habituer aux sautes d'humeurs de Gaara, mais son instinct lui indiquait que cette fois, il devait essayer de le réconforter.

« La ferme. » Répéta Gaara, d'un ton légèrement irrité.

« Non, je ne vais pas la fermer, arrête de dire ça ! » Répliqua Naruto en élevant la voix. Il tenta de tirer sur l'épaule de Gaara afin de pouvoir lui faire face, mais celui-ci, buté, refusa de bouger. « Comment veux-tu que je t'aide ou que je te réconforte si tu refuses de me dire ce qui ne va pas ! » Continua-t-il avec détermination.

« Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne. » Grogna Gaara. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin de réconfort? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. » Dit Simplement Naruto, incapable de contrôler sa voix. L'entêtement de Gaara commençait à le frustrer. Voyant que tirer sur son épaule ne le menait à rien, il passa sa tête au-dessus de lui afin de voir son visage.

« Tu ne sais rien du tout ! » Cracha Gaara sans prendre la peine de regarder le blond. Toutes ces questions le mettaient sur la défensive. Il avait espéré pouvoir profiter de la compagnie du blond sans trop attirer l'attention sur les raisons qui se cachaient derrière.

« Oh, aller ! » S'exclama naruto en tirant de nouveau Gaara pour le mettre sur le dos. « Je suis ton ami et je suis là pour toi comme tu as été là pour moi la nuit dernière. Arrête de faire la tête. Je veux juste te remonter le moral. » Poursuivit-il en replantant son regard dans ses yeux verts. Parfois, Gaara était un véritable mystère pour lui.

Gaara étudia un moment le blond, comme s'il cherchait à évaluer la confiance qu'il pouvait lui accorder. « Bon, très bien. » Céda-t-il en se forçant à dissiper son instinct d'auto-défense. « Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au lycée aujourd'hui, c'est tout. J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus agréable de… rester avec toi. » Avoua-t-il calmement, espérant que le blond ne donnerait pas de mauvais sens à ses paroles.

« Avec… moi ? » Répéta Naruto, l'air ahuri. « Alors tu… Tu veux vraiment sécher les cours, juste pour rester avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

« Arrête de poser des questions stupides ou je pourrai bien changer d'avis et aller en cours, finalement. » Grogna Gaara avec irritation.

« Non, ne change pas d'avis ! » S'écria précipitamment Naruto en enlaçant les épaules de Gaara, afin de l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Hors de question pour lui de manquer une journée entière en compagnie de Gaara pour être obligé d'aller au lycée par ce temps.

Le cœur de Gaara loupa un battement à cette étreinte presque désespérée, et, lorsqu'il croisa les profonds yeux bleus de Naruto, tout sentiment d'irritation s'évanouit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » Demanda enfin Naruto. Il songea un court instant qu'ils auraient pu aller se promener, mais vu le temps, cette option ne lui paraissait pas si attrayante.

« On ferait mieux d'étudier un peu. » Répondit Gaara, sachant qu'il n'était pas très bon pour Naruto de faire l'école buissonnière. Lui-même était plutôt en avance sur son programme, grâce à Kankuro qui le poussait à faire de son mieux.

« Argh, ne me dis pas que tu es sérieux ! » Geignit Naruto. Quel intérêt y avait-il à rester à la maison, si c'était pour travailler ? Voyant que Gaara restait de marbre, il en conclut qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. « On doit commencer tout de suite ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air abattu.

« Non. » Dit calmement Gaara, un peu amusé par la réticence du blond. A vrai dire, il ne se préoccupait pas réellement de ce qu'ils feraient, il avait juste besoin de la gaieté de Naruto pour aider ses blessures à cicatriser.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Ils regardèrent la télévision en buvant une tasse de thé, et au grand damne de Naruto, étudièrent également un peu. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de se changer, se sentant plus à l'aise dans leurs tenues de nuit. Il fut cependant un peu difficile pour Naruto de garder les yeux levés sur le visage de Gaara étant donné que son T-shirt, n'atteignant pas le bord de son pantalon, laissait entrevoir une partie de la peau blanche de son abdomen.<p>

« C'était sympa. » Dit Naruto en regardant Gaara refaire son sac. « Tu as même réussi à me faire apprécier les études. Incroyable non? »

« Hum, j'ai passé une bonne journée, moi aussi. Ce n'était pas si horrible de te faire rentrer deux ou trois choses dans le crâne. » Répondit Gaara en enfilant son manteau.

« Hey, tu a réussi là où la plupart des profs ont échoué. » Dit Naruto avec un sourire. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. « Gaara… Merci pour tout. » Il enlaça son ami.

Gaara se tendit, sans répondre à l'étreinte. Le parfum de Naruto emplit ses narines, et il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ressentait-il aujourd'hui ces émotions qui n'existaient pas hier ? Il ne sut pourquoi, le corps chaud collé à lui se mit à occuper un peu trop ses pensées. Il appréciait le contact, mais ne pu réprimer une certaine gêne. Repoussant Naruto, il recula jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Il est temps que j'y aille. » Dit-il simplement, le regard indéchiffrable.

Naruto, de son côté, semblait aussi joyeux qu'à son habitude. « Je comprends, salut ! » Répondit-il avant que Gaara ne disparaisse. Il alla se préparer à manger dans la cuisine, quand son regard se posa sur les deux tasses de thé froid abandonnées dans un coin. Jetant leur contenu dans l'évier, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la visite de Kankuro. Le pénible harcèlement du brun avait engendré des événements bien plus agréables, et Naruto se sentit soudainement plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

><p>Gaara ne s'était pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant à quel point il était affamé. Il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur pour y trouver une assiette contenant quelques sandwichs préparés par Kankuro. Son frère avait pour habitude de lui laisser de quoi manger, et, bien qu'il lui ait déjà signalé qu'il était tout à fait capable de se préparer son repas lui-même, Kankuro avait toujours rejeté ses arguments en affirmant qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'il se nourrisse correctement.<p>

Il dévora les sandwichs en un temps record. Etant seul dans la maison, il ne se dépêcha pas de quitter la cuisine. Décidant enfin qu'il était temps de défaire son sac, il se dirigea vers le cellier. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, songeant à l'agréable journée qu'il venait de passer.

« Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi. » Dit une voix dans son dos.

« Kankuro ? » Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner, deux mains vinrent l'enlacer par derrière.

« Tu as séché les cours, aujourd'hui. » Déclara Kankuro d'un air déçu, contre l'oreille de Gaara.

« Je sais. » Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre. Il ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter, étant donné qu'il ne voyait pas le visage de son frère.

« N'est-ce pas curieux que vous manquiez tous les deux l'école le jour même où tu passes la nuit chez lui ? » Demanda Kankuro avant de reprendre. « Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, d'ailleurs ? » Il resserra son étreinte.

« On a étudié. » Répondit Gaara en toute honnêteté. La situation commençait à le rendre nerveux.

« Etudié ? Vraiment ? » Insista Kankuro, comme s'il était amusé par cette réponse. « Et quoi d'autre? » Questionna-t-il de nouveau.

« On a regardé la télé. Ca te va ? » Dit Gaara, se demandant où son frère voulait en venir. Il espérait que Kankuro ne s'était pas imaginé quoi que ce soit de stupide.

« Sèche les cours encore une fois et je ferai en sorte de m'assurer que tu ne puisses plus voir ton blondinet pour un bon bout de temps. » Déclara sévèrement son aîné en le serrant encore un peu plus.

« Tu ne feras aucun mal à Naruto ! » S'écria Gaara. Il essaya de se dégager, sans succès.

« Ferme-la. Si ce blondinet est si important pour toi, alors concentre-toi un peu plus sur tes études. » Gronda Kankuro à l'oreille de son cadet.

« D'accord, j'ai compris. » Souffla Gaara.

« Voilà qui est mieux. » Dit Kankuro avec un sourire, relâchant le rouquin. « Et si on allait se préparer deux trois trucs et se poser devant un film. » Ajouta-t-il, désireux de passer un peu de temps avec son précieux petit frère.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie, après ce qui s'est passé hier. » Siffla Gaara en faisant volte-face. « J'ai l'impression que tu cherches juste à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas avec tes histoires. » Il planta son regard dans celui de son frère.

« Me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ? Tu me blesses, là. Je croyais déjà t'avoir dit que je voulais simplement te protéger ? N'ai-je pas dit que le blondinet n'était pas digne de confiance? Et je n'avais pas tord, manifestement, puisque vous avez séché les cours ! » Se défendit Kankuro.

« Ne me dis pas ce qui est bon pour moi. Je me sens bien avec lui. On est amis. » Répliqua Gaara, de plus en plus irrité.

« Amis ? Hmph. Assure-toi que ça ne reste que ça, ou je te ferai regretter de l'avoir rencontré. » Dit froidement Kankuro.

« Ne sois pas idiot. » Grogna Gaara en le regardant avec un air de défi.

Kankuro contempla son frère un moment avant de changer de sujet. « Bon, allons dans la cuisine. » Ce n'était pas une proposition. C'était un ordre.

« Je préférerais rester un peu seul. » Signala Gaara, peu enclin à se plier à l'autorité de son frère.

« Oh, je vois. Lorsqu'il s'agit de sécher le lycée et de passer la journée entière avec le blondinet, pas de problèmes, mais quand je suis là, tu n'en à plus rien à foutre. Naruto n'a rien fait pour toi à ce que je sache, alors que moi, je me sacrifie jours après jours pour assurer ton avenir. » Cracha Kankuro, clairement blessé. « Tu sais quoi, Gaara ? J'en ai marre! Tous les jours je fais de mon mieux pour prendre soin de toi et qu'est-ce que je reçois en échange? Rien de plus que du mépris ! » Poursuivit-il en élevant la voix. Il s'en alla rejoindre sa chambre, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Il avait prévu de passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de son cher petit frère, mais à présent, cette idée ne lui paraissait plus aussi attrayante.

« Kankuro, attends ! » Cria Gaara en le retenant par le bras. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je me rends bien compte de tout ce que tu fais pour moi… pour nous. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît. » Murmura-t-il, les yeux levés sur son frère. Il se sentait ingrat à présent, et peut-être était-ce effectivement le cas. En aucun cas il avait voulu lui faire du mal.

Kankuro tournait toujours le dos à son frère, empêchant celui-ci de voir son visage. Kankuro souriait, car les paroles de Gaara étaient exactement celles qu'il attendait. Arborant de nouveau un air blessé, il se retourna vers son cadet. « Tu es sincère ? Comment pourrais-je être sûr que tu ne dis pas ça pour te jouer de moi ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air profondément abattu.

« Oui je suis sincère, Kankuro. Et je t'assure que jamais je n'essaierai de me jouer de toi. » Répondit Gaara, voulant désespérément remonter le moral de son frère. Par ailleurs, les pensées négatives avaient tendances à nourrir l'instabilité psychologique de Kankuro, ce qui lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de le garder de bonne humeur. « Je vais t'aider à préparer de quoi manger pendant le film, si tu es toujours d'accord. » Ajouta-t-il en l'entraînant vers la cuisine.

« Okay. » Souffla faiblement Kankuro. A peine Gaara lui tourna-t-il le dos que son visage s'anima d'un nouveau rictus, s'accordant avec l'étrange lueur qui se terrait dans ses yeux de cendres. Son esprit éclata d'un rire victorieux, inlassablement amusé de constater à quel point Gaara pouvait être naïf.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA :<strong> _Okay, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas paru trop bizarre ! Mais il me fallait passer par là. J'espère que la scène chez Naruto ne vous a pas semblé trop ennuyeuse, car elle contenait beaucoup d'introspection. Mais tout ça était nécessaire, selon moi. Heh, Kankuro a beau se donner du mal pour séparer Gaara et Naruto, leur amitié continue de s'approfondir._

_J'aime bien le titre de ce chapitre, car il peut à la fois être perçu comme la menace déguisée de Kankuro à l'attention de Naruto, comme le message on ne peut plus clair de Gaara à l'adresse de Kankuro._

_Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus sombre, je m'excuse à l'avance, mais certaines choses doivent se passer avant que d'autres, meilleures, surviennent._


	9. Discipline

**NdT : **_Merci beaucoup à __**Alycia Panther**__ pour ta review, désolée d'avance, mais Gaara n'en est pas encore au bout de ses peines ! _

_Et merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette traduction, en espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant !_

* * *

><p><strong>NdA :<strong> _J'avais prévu d'inclure une scène de sexe dans ce chapitre, mais je me suis finalement contentée de le suggérer pour plusieurs raisons._

_1) Ce n'était pas vraiment pertinent par rapport au scénario._

_2) Même moi, la scène m'a rendue malade._

_3) Je n'ai pas envie de mettre mes lecteurs trop mal à l'aise._

_Je pense que le chapitre est mieux comme ça. Et je peux ainsi laisser le soin à votre imagination de combler les blancs._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Discipline<strong>

Gaara sonnait à la porte de Naruto, patientant dans le froid et le vent.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il appuya une seconde fois sur la sonnette. Le blond aurait-il encore oublié de se réveiller ?

Un mois était passé depuis cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux, et tous les jours qui avaient suivis, il s'était arrêté devant chez lui afin qu'ils puissent aller au lycée ensembles. Ceci étant, Naruto avait la fâcheuse tendance à oublier de se réveiller une à deux fois par semaine, ce qui obligeait un Gaara irrité à poireauter dehors. Il s'apprêta à sonner une troisième fois lorsqu'il aperçu un éclat de cheveux blond par la fenêtre de la cuisine. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants après sur le jeune homme affolé.

« On va être en retard ! » S'écria-t-il.

« Je le sais, merci. » Grogna Gaara. Cela faisait bien cinq bonnes minutes qu'il attendait!

« On ferait mieux de courir. Aller ! » Cria Naruto en accélérant le pas.

Sans qu'on ait à le lui dire deux fois, le rouquin se mit à courir à son tour. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour atteindre les grilles du lycée. Ils leur restaient même presque cinq minutes avant le début des cours. Ils ne seraient pas en retard, finalement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps ? » Demanda Gaara. Il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas sa réponse. Il détestait courir, encore moins lorsque c'était pour arriver à l'heure.

« Heu… Je crois bien que… je ne me suis pas réveillé. » Avoua innocemment Naruto, craignant la colère de son ami.

_J'en étais sûr !_ Cria Gaara intérieurement. « Eh bien ne recommence pas! La prochaine fois, je ne t'attends pas. » Menaça-t-il, à demi-sérieux, en pénétrant dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! »

« Recommence et tu verras. » Répliqua Gaara, alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient imperceptiblement. Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais la bonne humeur de Naruto déteignait sur lui. Même son cœur lui paraissait plus léger. Ils allaient se séparer pour rejoindre leur salle de classe respective, quand un regard amusé apparut sur le visage de Naruto.

« Gaara. » Dit-il, se rapprochant un peu trop du rouquin, qui se tendit instantanément. Il sourit légèrement en posant sa main sur les mèches rouges, les plaquant un peu sur sa tête. « Tu as des mèches qui rebiquent. »

« Ca doit être à cause du vent. » Répondit calmement Gaara. Ses cheveux étaient impeccables lorsqu'il était parti de chez lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Naruto disait vrai ou s'il s'agissait d'une simple excuse pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Ouais, ça doit être à cause du vent. » Dit Naruto sur le même ton.

Gaara commença à se sentir de plus en plus gêné alors que le blond restait à le contempler ainsi, si près de lui, un sourire mystérieux collé au visage. Comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, Gaara se contenta de reculer sans un mot et de s'enfuir en direction de sa salle. A croire qu'il passait son temps à fuir, quand Naruto passait le sien à lui courir après. La douce sensation des doigts du garçon posés sur son crâne était toujours présente, et il ébouriffa ses cheveux afin de se débarrasser de cette distraction.

* * *

><p>Gaara attendait son frère devant les grilles du lycée. Ils avaient prévu d'aller faire un tour au centre commercial de Konoha pour faire quelques achats nécessaires. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kankuro arriva et Gaara monta dans la voiture. Ayant été d'ouverture ce matin au café, le brun avait pu se libérer assez tôt.<p>

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » Demanda-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son cadet.

« Pas mal. Et toi ? »

« Va savoir pourquoi, le café était plein à craquer aujourd'hui, alors qu'on était que deux pour le service! C'était l'enfer. Je suis bien content d'avoir pu partir plus tôt ! » Soupira Kankuro.

Un silence paisible tomba entre eux, Gaara n'ayant pas vraiment de commentaire à ajouter. Il regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, plongé dans ses pensées. Il aurait bien aimé retourner directement dans le cellier. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à se traîner dans un magasin surpeuplé.

«Il te faut un manteau d'hiver. Il commença vraiment à faire froid, et je ne serai pas étonné qu'il neige bientôt. » Déclara Kankuro en garant la voiture. Gaara risquait de prendre froid dans son manteau actuel. Lui-même en aurait également bien besoin, mais ça pouvait encore attendre l'hiver prochain. Ou celui d'après.

Ils pénétrèrent dans leur magasin habituel. Gaara commença à farfouiller dans le rayon des manteaux, à la recherche d'un vêtement noir. Il n'aimait pas porter de couleur. Il tomba enfin sur un manteau à sa taille, d'aspect un peu gothique. Il allait signaler à son frère qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait, quand celui-ci le rejoignit avec un autre vêtement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-là ? Je crois qu'il t'irait bien. » Dit Kankuro en lui montrant un manteau noir taillé court, orné de fourrure synthétique au niveau de la capuche. Le rouquin fronça le nez.

« Je suis un garçon je te rappelle, je ne vais pas porter un truc avec de la fourrure. »

« Oh, aller, je suis sûr que tu serais super dedans ! En plus, il est moins cher que celui que tu tiens. » Insista Kankuro, plaçant le vêtement devant le garçon afin de se donner un aperçu. Il préférait le voir dans ce genre de manteau plus court, car contrairement à celui que tenait Gaara, il ne cacherait pas ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Il aurait été dommage, à son humble avis, de recouvrir les belles jambes soulignées par les pantalons serrés que Gaara aimait tant porter. Son esprit commença à vagabonder légèrement, imaginant combien son frère pourrait être désirable dans les vêtements qu'_il_ aurait choisi pour lui, quand une voix le ramena à la réalité.

« Non. »

« S'il te plaît… » Marmonna Kankuro, décidant de changer de méthode. Il voulait absolument voir le rouquin dans le manteau qui lui plaisait. De cette façon, Gaara serait encore un peu plus à lui.

Gaara commença franchement à se sentir agacé par cette discussion sans fin. Ce qu'il mettait dans sa garde-robe ne regardait que lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son frère semblait subitement attiré par la fourrure, mais il n'avait aucune envie de céder.

« Garde tes perversions pour toi, d'accord ? S'il te plait tellement, pourquoi _tu_ ne l'achètes pas pour _toi_ ? » Répliqua-t-il, réalisant un peu tard ce qu'il venait de dire.

Les deux prunelles cendreuses devinrent soudainement plus froides. Heureusement, ils se tenaient suffisamment éloignés de toute oreille indiscrète. Kankuro remit le vêtement qu'il tenait dans les rayons et agrippa Gaara par l'épaule. Les orbes de jade ne reflétaient rien de plus que de l'indifférence. Kankuro détestait ce masque qui l'empêchait d'évaluer l'état d'esprit du rouquin. La seule chose qui lui permettait vraiment de mettre ses émotions à nue était, eh bien, complètement illégale. Il aurait bien voulu lui arracher ce masque tout de suite, s'ils ne se trouvaient pas en plein centre commercial.

« Surveille ta langue. Tu veux qu'on nous entende? » Siffla-t-il en le tirant par l'épaule. Toujours aucune réaction. De plus en plus irrité, il le tira un peu plus fort pour l'entraîner plus loin. « On passe à la caisse et on sort d'ici ! » Ajouta-t-il, prêt à payer le manteau qu'avait choisi Gaara, même s'il ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une grande surface, et l'atmosphère semblait s'être légèrement radoucie, bien que Kankuro soit visiblement toujours irrité et anormalement silencieux. Ce qui ne dérangea pas tellement Gaara, préférant le silence à des disputes immatures.

L'expression de Kankuro changea brutalement lorsqu'ils croisèrent certains de ses amis. Le brun s'était alors mis à rire et à plaisanter avec eux, et avait même gentiment tapoté l'épaule de Gaara en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Sa bonne humeur ne dura cependant pas longtemps et, dès que ses prétendus amis se furent suffisamment éloignés, son visage retrouva son sérieux et ses yeux ne reflétèrent plus la moindre chaleur.

Un inconfortable silence s'étira de nouveau entre eux. Kankuro n'avait pas apprécié d'avoir perdu la bataille de la boutique de vêtements. Gaara s'en était bien sorti cette fois-ci, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu envie d'amorcer une dispute et d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Toujours silencieux, Kankuro traversa le rayon pour animaux domestiques. Gaara le suivit et manqua de lui rentrer dedans quand il pila brusquement.

L'aîné venait de poser son regard sur son frère avec un sourire mesquin. Il attrapa quelque chose sur l'étalage, et Gaara se tendit en voyant de quoi il s'agissait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce collier pour chien ? Ca pourrait peut-être t'apprendre un peu la discipline… » Le taquina Kankuro, cherchant une quelconque réaction su le visage de son cadet. Il ressentait le besoin d'effriter son masque, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Cela lui permettrait d'atténuer sa récente défaite. Il ne se soucia pas de poser une telle question dans le magasin, étant donné qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le rayon.

Les deux orbes verts de dilatèrent d'horreur. Kankuro décela le malaise de Gaara. Bien, enfin une émotion. Mais il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Plus forte était l'émotion, plus délectable était la victoire.

« Tu penses encore à cette histoire de manteau ? » Soupira Gaara, un peu agacé. Il voulait rentrer avant que les idées de son frère ne deviennent encore plus tordues. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, il n'était pas non plus si pressé de partir –ici, en public, Kankuro ne pouvait rien lui faire, mais à la maison… C'était une autre histoire.

« Oublie le manteau. Tu es un bon garçon, je devrais peut-être t'acheter ça. » Dit Kankuro en faisant tournoyer le collier entre ses mains, sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es malade. » Répondit Gaara, conscient qu'il n'était pas très malin d'énerver son frère davantage.

« Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit de surveiller ta langue ? C'est à croire que tu cherches les ennuis… » Gronda Kankuro. Son regard se posa sur une laisse en acier. Il l'examina d'un peu plus près, avant de se retourner vers un Gaara méfiant. « Cette chaîne irait plutôt bien avec le collier, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Arrête de faire l'idiot. » Marmonna Gaara. Il avait dû mal à deviner si Kankuro se moquait de lui ou s'il était vraiment sérieux.

Kankuro reposa le collier à sa place et s'avança vers le rouquin. « L'idiot ? Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour me retrouver du mauvais côté de la laisse, contrairement à toi. » Souffla-t-il en caressant la chaîne qui ornait le cou de Gaara.

Gaara allait répliquer quand plusieurs personnes vinrent dans leur direction. Voyant qu'il valait mieux en rester là, Kankuro s'écarta de Gaara et sortit du rayon. Le rouquin poussa un lourd soupir et lui emboîta le pas, bien qu'il n'en ait pas réellement envie.

* * *

><p>Kankuro était plus que soulagé d'être enfin de retour à la maison, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Ici, il pouvait enfin agir librement. Il attrapa Gaara par l'épaule avant que celui-ci ne s'enfuie dans le cellier et le força à lui faire face.<p>

« Pour te faire pardonner d'avoir été aussi pénible, c'est toi qui t'occuperas du dîner ce soir. » Ordonna-t-il, jouant de nouveau avec la chaîne de Gaara.

« Quoi ? Je n'étais pas pénible ! Et je me suis occupé du dîner presque tous les jours cette semaine. C'est ton tour ! » Protesta Gaara.

« Très bien, je te laisse le choix. Soit tu prépares le dîner, soit je vais être obligé de me servir de ton joli collier pour t'apprendre la _discipline_. » Dit Kankuro calmement. « Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? »

Gaara déglutit. Il avait la désagréable impression que ces paroles n'étaient pas des menaces en l'air. Il se dégagea et s'en alla dans la cuisine. Il fouilla un peu dans les placards, puis se décida à préparer du saumon avec du riz.

Le repas fut prêt en un rien de temps. Les deux frères mangèrent en silence, sans se regarder. Après avoir finit son assiette, Kankuro daigna enfin poser les yeux sur son frère.

« Ca se passe comment, en cours ? » Demanda-t-il afin de briser la glace.

Gaara leva la tête à son tour. Il réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. « Ca va, comme d'habitude… »

Kankuro arqua un sourcil, l'air peu convaincu.

« Tu ne t'es pas battu, récemment ? » Il était au courant de la mauvaise réputation de Gaara et savait que celui-ci n'hésitait pas à se servir de ses poings sans la moindre pitié. Il avait cependant également conscience qu'il ne provoquait pas ces bagarres par plaisir –il ne faisait que se défendre.

« Non. » Répondit calmement le jeune homme. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Il craignait de laisser encore échapper une parole insolente et d'aggraver l'irritation de son frère. Il n'était absolument pas curieux de savoir si les précédentes menaces de Kankuro à propos de discipline étaient sérieuses ou non. Il y avait certains jours où la moindre petite erreur ou parole malencontreuse pouvait mettre Kankuro hors de lui jusqu'à un point de non retour. Aujourd'hui en faisait partie.

« Bon, c'est une bonne chose. Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes devoirs ? » Demanda encore Kankuro, désireux de lui venir en aide. Il se doutait que Gaara risquait de bâcler ses exercices de maths s'il n'était pas là pour y jeter un œil.

« Non. » Répéta Gaara en se levant.

« Hey, pas si vite. Tu as fini tes maths ? » Kankuro n'avait pas envie de voir son petit frère paresser s'il lui restait des choses à faire. Et tant qu'il aurait son mot à dire, il ferait tout pour qu'il obtienne une place à l'université.

Déçu de voir que son projet d'aller s'enfermer dans le cellier tombait à l'eau, Gaara partit ramasser son sac dans l'entrée. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir à côté de son frère avec réserve, espérant que tout se passerait bien. Il ne voulait pas agacer Kankuro en affichant un air ennuyé face à un sujet aussi trivial et inintéressant que les mathématiques.

« Bon, d'accord, je veux bien de ton aide. » Souffla-t-il. Il sentait déjà apparaître un début de migraine.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, une veine de mit à pulser sur la tempe de Kankuro. Il tenta de conserver son calme en se disant que Gaara avait seize ans et qu'il était normal à cet âge de se montrer parfois pénible et de ne pas vouloir s'intéresser aux choses importantes. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Gaara, et il se souvenait que lui-même était un peu comme ça il y a deux ans.

« Je ne comprends pas ! » Cria Gaara avec exaspération. Les deux frères étaient à présent tout aussi frustrés l'un que l'autre.

« Eh bien c'est que tu ne te concentres pas _assez _! Fais attention, tout ce qu'on t'enseigne à l'école est important. Il faut que tu prennes ton éducation plus au sérieux. Tu t'imagines peut-être que les choses vont se ranger d'elles-mêmes, mais dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien ! » Cria Kankuro à son tour.

« Et si je n'ai pas envie de tout apprendre ? Et oui, je pense que les choses vont finir par se ranger, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. Tout le monde ne peut pas être le meilleur en tout ! » Répliqua Gaara en se levant. Il jeta ses livres dans son sac et s'apprêta à partir. Sa migraine allait lui faire exploser la tête.

« Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant ! Tu n'as même pas fait les exercices supplémentaires de ton livre ! » Protesta Kankuro en le retenant par le poignet.

« Je ne veux _pas_ faire les exercices supplémentaires ! Il y a une raison pour laquelle ils sont supplémentaires, tu sais ? Les gens normaux ne prennent même pas la peine de lire cette section et ils arrivent quand même à s'en sortir ! » Hurla Gaara un peu plus fort en tentant de se libérer.

« Ouais, mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un de normal de toutes façons, alors assieds-toi et bosse ! » Cracha Kankuro. Les hurlements de Gaara lui agressaient les tympans et il n'avait pas envie d'en rajouter une couche en criant plus fort.

A présent, Gaara était complètement hors de lui. Incapable d'en supporter davantage, il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et s'élança jusqu'au cellier. Il claqua la porte en guise de réponse à son frère.

Il balança violemment son sac dans un coin, maudissant les stupides livres, l'éducation, et les exigences de la société. Il enfila ses écouteurs et essaya de se calmer avec de la musique. La pièce était devenue particulièrement froide avec la venue de l'hiver. Gaara se faufila sous les couvertures, ses pensées filant à vive allure.

Il se demandait ce que le blond pouvait bien faire en ce moment. Peut-être était-il seul dans sa petite maison, sans savoir quoi faire. Le rouquin ressentit le besoin d'aller le voir. Ils avaient passé de bons moments ensemble, comme ce matin même. Il se dit qu'il pourrait bien lui rendre une petite visite histoire de se débarrasser de toute cette tension. Il allait cependant être obligé de repasser dans la maison, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. S'il se faisait repérer, il risquait fort de se retrouver de nouveau la tête dans ces foutus bouquins. Dommage que le cellier ne possède aucune fenêtre, il aurait alors pu se faufiler dehors sans se faire remarquer.

Dans la cuisine, Kankuro observait la nuit tomber à travers la fenêtre, la tête entre les mains. Il s'inquiétait pour Gaara. Il était convaincu que sans lui, le jeune homme finirait probablement dans la rue, si ce n'est pire. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui n'était jamais suffisant. Pourquoi son frère ne se contentait-il pas tout simplement de travailler plus dur, comme lui-même l'avait fait au lycée ?

Pourquoi son cadet refusait sans cesse de lui obéir et d'écouter ses conseils ? Il savait bien que l'esprit de rébellion faisait partie du lot de l'adolescence, mais ces disputes régulières avec Gaara ne lui facilitaient pas les choses. Parfois, il arrivait que le poids de la responsabilité se fasse cruellement ressentir sur ses épaules, et il en venait à se demander s'il était réellement la bonne personne pour s'occuper de son précieux petit frère. A vrai dire, une part de lui était consciente que ce n'était pas le cas, tandis que l'autre se disait qu'il ne s'en sortait pas si mal que ça.

Il n'avait que seize ans lorsque Gaara et lui-même s'étaient retrouvés seuls et, par conséquent, il avait été obligé de grandir trop vite. A cette période, Gaara s'était montré encore plus sauvage et difficile à canaliser qu'aujourd'hui. Pendant ses périodes les plus sombres, Kankuro s'était demandé pourquoi c'était à lui qu'était revenue la tâche de s'occuper d'un adolescent, alors que lui-même en était encore un. Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir une figure rassurante sur laquelle compter.

Le brun soupira en se massant les tempes. Toutes ces responsabilités n'étaient pas faciles à assumer. Il enchaînait les heures de boulot afin de pouvoir payer toutes leurs factures. Il recevait les appels du principal du lycée pour l'informer lorsque Gaara séchait les cours ou avait été impliqué dans une bagarre. Il veillait à ce que Gaara n'ait pas de mauvaises fréquentations, et que personne ne lui fasse de mal. Et il y avait aussi le fait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour l'encourager dans ses études et lui transmettre ses propres connaissances. Et au milieu de tout ça, il devait faire en sorte de rester aussi calme et mature qu'un adulte responsable, tout en refoulant ses angoisses concernant sa propre santé mentale et priant pour ne pas accidentellement blesser Gaara au cours de l'une de ses crises.

Il entendit la porte du cellier s'ouvrir. Kankuro se leva et alla dans le hall d'entrée pour voir que Gaara s'apprêtait à sortir. Il se mit en travers de sa route et prit gentiment le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses joues froides lui piquèrent les doigts.

« Tu es frigorifié. Pourquoi tu ne restes pas dans ta chambre ? » Dit-il en contemplant ses yeux de jade. Il lui frotta tendrement les joues du bout des doigts.

« Je n'ai pas froid. Et j'aime bien être dans le cellier. » Répondit Gaara en amorçant un mouvement de recul. Mais son aîné tint bon, et le poussa lentement contre le mur, lui coupant toute retraite.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt dormir avec moi cette nuit ? Je n'ai pas envie de te savoir geler dans cette horrible pièce. » Demanda Kankuro, admirant chaque centimètre de sa peau pâle. Gaara avait tant de voies qui s'offraient à lui pour son avenir –Pourquoi ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ? Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il se contentait de l'écouter, car lui savait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son petit frère.

« Si tu tiens tant à ce que je dorme dans la maison, je peux tout aussi bien aller dormir dans ma chambre. » Répliqua Gaara, défiant le regard cendreux de son frère sans ciller.

« Je ne crois pas. » Souffla calmement Kankuro tandis que sa main descendait caresser le collier de Gaara. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde. Il laissa son regard pénétrer tout au fond des deux orbes verts, à la recherche d'un signe de soumission. Lorsqu'il en décela un, il tira légèrement sur la chaîne, afin de rappeler à son frère les paroles qu'il lui avait adressées un peu plus tôt.

Un éclat traversa les yeux du rouquin. Cela suffit à satisfaire Kankuro, qui le relâcha enfin. Gaara se dépêcha d'enfiler ses chaussures et son blouson, mais une voix retentit derrière lui lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

« Et je peux savoir où tu es si pressé d'aller ? » S'enquit Kankuro, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

« Chez Naruto. » Se hâta de répondre le cadet.

« D'accord. Sois de retour avant minuit. » Ce fut la dernière phrase que Gaara entendit alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Naruto consulta la carte, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien commander. Lui et Gaara avaient décidés d'aller faire un tour dans petit restaurant assez apprécié par les gens de leur âge.<p>

« Um… Je vais prendre les ramen. » Dit-il finalement à l'adresse de la serveuse.

« Encore ? Tu ne manges que ça chez toi et tu veux quand même en prendre ici ? » Fit remarquer Gaara, craignant un peu pour la santé du blond.

« Bah, qu'est-ce que je devrais prendre alors, des frites ? » Se défendit Naruto, surpris de voir le rouquin commenter ses choix.

« Non, c'est encore pire. » Il se tourna vers la jeune femme. « On prendra deux salades sans sauce, ça suffira. » Déclara-t-il en déposant sa part de l'adition sur le comptoir.

« Quoi ? On pourrait au moins pu prendre un assaisonnement, sinon ça sera trop sec ! » S'écria Naruto, tandis que Gaara s'était déjà éloigné pour s'installer à une table. Il se hâta de payer à son tour et alla le rejoindre.

« Les ingrédients d'une salade fraîche ne sont pas secs. Et c'est bien meilleur sans saloperies industriels. » Affirma Gaara en s'asseyant.

« Tu as intérêt à ne pas t'être trompé. » Dit Naruto en souriant. Il s'assit à côté de lui, heureux d'être enfin parvenu à le traîner dans un endroit public. Il avait presque l'impression de se trouver à un rencard ! Comme la conversation s'était achevée en raison du silence de Gaara, Naruto commença à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, avant de dévier sur d'autres sujets tels que le lycée ou tel jeu vidéo qu'il ne pouvait pas encore s'offrir.

L'enthousiasme que Naruto affichait quelque soit le sujet de conversation ne cessait d'amuser Gaara. La capacité du blond à prodiguer une telle joie de vivre tout autour de lui était un véritable mystère. Il parvenait même à sentir cette énergie positive déteindre légèrement sur lui. Les deux joyaux bleutés ne se séparaient jamais de cet éclat d'optimisme, et il se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait être capable de contempler le monde à travers les yeux de Naruto.

Leurs salades arrivèrent rapidement et bien sûr, Naruto fut le premier à engloutir le contenu de son assiette. La vitesse à laquelle le blond dévorait sa nourriture était encore un autre mystère pour Gaara. Prenait-il seulement la peine de mâcher, ou gobait-il simplement ses aliments ?

« Ah, mais c'est super bon ! Maintenant la salade est mon second plat favori ! » Articula Naruto entre deux bouchées.

« Je vois ça. » Répondit Gaara, satisfait de constater qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Lui-même n'avait pas très faim, étant donné qu'il avait déjà dîné chez lui. Il n'avait mangé que la moitié de sa part lorsque Naruto finit la sienne.

« Ah, j'imagine que toutes bonnes choses ont une fin. » Dit le blond en contemplant son assiette vide.

« Tu as encore faim ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Voulut se rattraper Naruto.

« Fais-toi plaisir, si tu veux. Je n'ai plus faim et tu es déjà en train de dévorer mon assiette avec les yeux. » Le rassura Gaara en poussant son plat vers lui. « On peut partager. »

La salade n'était pas la seule chose que le blond dévorait du regard, et, à son humble avis, le rouquin était également un vrai régal pour les yeux. « Merci. » Dit-il, sans se faire prier. A présent qu'ils mangeaient tous deux dans la même assiette, la situation ressemblait d'autant plus à un rendez-vous amoureux, et Naruto ne put empêcher la joie et l'excitation de le submerger.

Ils finirent le plat en silence, Naruto mangeant toujours bien plus vite que Gaara, et une fois l'assiette terminée, tous deux se sentirent parfaitement rassasiés. Gaara jeta un coup d'œil sur son portable pour constater qu'il était déjà neuf heures. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui tout de suite, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus rester ici, car le restaurant commençait à fermer.

Ils déambulèrent un moment dans les rues de Konoha, regardant les magasins se fermer les uns après les autres. Il faisait plutôt froid et Gaara se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à enfiler son nouveau manteau. Il leva les yeux vers un ciel parfaitement noir, sans la moindre étoile, tellement semblable aux yeux sombres de Kankuro. Une bourrasque se fraya un chemin sous ses vêtements et le glaça jusqu'aux os, le faisant frissonner.

« Tu veux rester un peu chez moi ? » Proposa Naruto, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur quartier.

« Pourquoi pas. » Répondit Gaara avec désinvolture, afin de camoufler son enthousiasme.

La maison était plongée dans la pénombre, mais le manque de luminosité lui donnait un aspect doux et reposant. Naruto brisa le silence en éternuant bruyamment, avant de frissonner et d'éternuer de nouveau.

« A tes souhaits. » Dit Gaara d'une voix monotone. Les vêtements de Naruto étaient bien trop légers pour la saison, quoiqu'en dise le blond qui refusait de se séparer de sa précieuse veste orange. « Je pense que tu as attrapé froid. »

« Ouais… Sûrement, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? » Répondit Naruto avec insouciance, manifestement pas inquiet à l'idée de tomber malade.

« Tu pourrais déjà commencer par t'habiller plus chaudement. » Suggéra Gaara. « Même si tu adores cette veste, ça ne vaut pas le coup de la garder par ce temps au risque d'attraper un rhume. »

« Boh, Ca va aller. Et je n'aime pas mon blouson d'hiver. Il est bleu. »

« Eh bien tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vais être obligé de te confisquer ta veste. » Répliqua Gaara en retirant la dite veste du porte-manteau sur lequel Naruto venait de l'accrocher, avant de la fourrer dans son sac. « Tu la reverras au printemps. » Ajouta-t-il solennellement, bien que ces actions prouvent qu'il se souciait sincèrement du blond.

« Hey, tu n'as pas le droit, c'est à moi ! J'adore cette veste, rends-la moi. » S'écria Naruto. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir porter son grand manteau bleu, aussi chaud et confortable fut-il. Voyant que Gaara ne semblait pas enclin à coopérer, Naruto poussa un soupir, vaincu. « Tu ne vas pas me la rendre, hein ? »

« Bien sûr que si, au printemps. » Répondit Gaara. N'étant pas très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, il préférait s'exprimer par des actions claires.

Naruto éternua une troisième fois, encore plus fort. Gaara le poussa alors à aller s'allonger sur le canapé et le recouvrit d'une couverture.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais allumer le feu. » Dit Gaara. Il avait observé Naruto s'en occuper suffisamment de fois pour savoir comment s'y prendre.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de te mettre aux petits soins comme ça. » Protesta Naruto pendant que le rouquin s'affairait à placer quelques bûches dans la cheminée. Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux, protégé par la couverture, mais il n'était pas habitué à voir quelqu'un s'occuper de lui ainsi.

« Je sais, mais j'en ai envie. » Répliqua Gaara, en enflammant le bois sec et en replaçant la grille devant le foyer. Plus il s'activait, moins il avait le temps de penser à ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre à la maison.

« Je vais nous faire un peu de thé. » Annonça-t-il en disparaissant dans la cuisine. Il s'attela à sa préparation, rassuré de trouver encore de quoi s'occuper plutôt que d'être obligé de s'asseoir simplement et de réfléchir. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à aimer prendre soin des gens, mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'une personne à qui il tenait, il n'hésitait pas une seconde. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge. Dix heures. Il était effrayant de voir à quel point le temps pouvait passer vite.

« Merci, tu n'étais pas obligé. » Dit Naruto, acceptant la boisson avec reconnaissance. Il espérait que le thé chaud pourrait apaiser sa gorge devenue sèche.

Gaara ne répondit pas mais s'installa sur le canapé, à l'opposé de Naruto, repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Se trouver trop proche du blond le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait trouvé la proximité relaxante au début, mais ces derniers temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir tendu à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient. En gardant ainsi ses distances, il avait l'impression que tout était resté comme avant.

Seul le crépitement du feu venait parasiter le lourd silence qui emplissait l'air. Naruto scruta son ami du coin de l'œil. Il était immobile, l'air pensif, sa propre tasse posée sur la table, laissée à l'abandon. Gaara était devenu étrangement distant depuis un moment. Il évitait les contacts physiques et ne croisait plus son regard aussi souvent qu'auparavant.

« Tu ne bois pas ton thé ? » Demanda Naruto, les yeux rivés sur le rouquin.

A ces mots, Gaara attrapa sa tasse et la vida d'une seule traite. Il la reposa ensuite sur la table et sembla replonger dans ses pensées. Il s'était souvent comporté ainsi ces trois ou quatre semaines dernières. Le fait de le voir encore plus distant et silencieux que d'ordinaire inquiétait Naruto. Il n'arrivait pas à en deviner la raison et, lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'interroger, Gaara l'avait simplement envoyé paître avant de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Il fait encore un peu frais ici. Je vois que tu as froid. Pourquoi tu ne te mettrais pas sous la couette, toi aussi ? » Demanda Naruto gentiment en remarquant que son ami tremblait.

« Non. » Répondit Gaara, sans daigner lui accorder un regard. Le vent hurla dehors et Gaara se retint un nouveau frisson en repensant à la température extérieure. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer Naruto, et à ce qu'il ressentait quand ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Ses efforts échouèrent misérablement, lorsque le blond se redressa pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce sourire énigmatique de nouveau collé au visage.

« Arrête de jouer les statues et vient sous la couette. » Insista Naruto, posant une partie de la couverture sur les épaules de Gaara.

« Arrête ça. Tu vas me refiler ton rhume. » Dit Gaara en essayant de repousser le blond.

« Mais enfin, tu trembles. Tu risques de tomber malade toi aussi, ce n'est pas comme si tu t'habillais plus chaudement que moi. »

« Ce que je porte ne te regarde pas. Je ne tombe pas malade, moi. » Répliqua Gaara. Il voulait juste éviter que le blond ne s'approche davantage.

Naruto pouffa, amusé par les réactions de son ami. « Peu importe. » Dit-il en s'installant côte à côte avec lui, ignorant le regard meurtrier qu'il récolta. Il replaça la couverture sur Gaara et les enveloppa tous deux dans son agréable chaleur, tout en l'empêchant de glisser en la retenant par les coins.

Gaara laissa échapper un grognement agacé en se voyant poussé de force dans une proximité qu'il aurait bien voulu éviter. Le sourire de Naruto s'étira un peu plus et ses yeux se plissèrent pour ne former que deux fentes. « Ooh, aller, je sais que tu aimes ça en fait. » Dit-il en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de son ami.

« Hmph. » Grommela Gaara, effrayé de constater à quel point Naruto avait raison.

La peau de Naruto était chaude, presque trop, à côté de la sienne. Le contact le brûlait, en comparaison du froid qu'il ressentait quelques instants plus tôt. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne du blond, il risquait certainement de tomber malade à son tour s'il restait trop près de lui. Naruto ne devrait pas non plus trop s'habituer à ce contact. « Laisse-moi partir. »

Naruto se tourna vers lui à ces paroles, et le fixa avec surprise. Gaara put voir le reflet des flammes danser dans les deux océans bleutés, et les mèches qui lui retombaient sur le front brillaient comme de l'or.

« S'il te plaît… Juste un moment, il fait trop froid et sombre quand je suis tout seul. » Murmura-t-il.

Gaara déglutit, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Il put déceler la légère tristesse dans les yeux de Naruto, lui montrant à quel point la solitude pouvait l'affecter. Lorsque son ami laissa reposer sa tête contre son épaule, ses cheveux blond venant chatouiller sa joue, il expira une bouffé d'air qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu avoir retenue. Alors que son regard se posait de nouveau sur le feu, il se prit à espérer pouvoir passer la nuit avec Naruto.

Le moment que Naruto avait réclamé se transforma en longues minutes et bientôt, une demi-heure entière passa sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

« J'ai fait un rêve bizarre la nuit dernière. » Commença soudainement Naruto, la tête toujours lovée contre l'épaule de Gaara. Il ne s'agissait pas du genre de rêve sauvage et émoustillant qu'il se plaisait à avoir. « Tu en faisais partie. »

Gaara émit un son indiquant à Naruto qu'il écoutait. « J'étais dans une forêt très sombre, et j'arrivais à peine à voir autour de moi. Je savais que tu étais quelque part dans les environs, et je te cherchais. Je savais aussi que ton frère était là également, et qu'il me cherchait, pour je ne sais quelle raison. » Raconta Naruto, les yeux rivés sur les flammes chatoyantes.

« Je marchais sur un sentier qui se séparait en deux sur la fin. J'ai instinctivement choisi le chemin de gauche, sachant que ton frère était à mes trousses, se rapprochant de plus en plus. C'était comme si je marchais au ralenti, parce que je n'arrivais pas à avancer aussi vite que je le voulais. Je me suis quand même mis à courir, même si j'étais toujours aussi lent. Puis je t'ai aperçu, m'attendant à un croisement. Tu me regardais. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et j'essayais de courir le plus vite possible, alors que je sentais que ton frère était juste derrière moi. Je t'ai appelé, j'allais te serrer dans mes bras, mais juste au moment où j'allais te toucher, ton frère m'a tiré en arrière. Et c'est là que je me suis réveillé. »

Une fois réveillé en sursaut, il s'était sentit absolument terrifié et angoissé. Il s'était levé pour vérifier que sa porte et ses fenêtres étaient bien fermées. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'ici à quel point les avances du grand frère de Gaara l'avaient touché. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de Kankuro, ceci dit il n'avait pas non plus envie de se retrouver de nouveau seul avec lui.

« Drôle de rêve. » Commenta Gaara. Il fut effrayé de constater à quel point ce rêve n'était pas si loin de la réalité, et pria pour qu'une telle chose ne se produise jamais. « Tu sais ce qui se serait passé si tu étais parvenu à m'atteindre ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je savais juste que si je te rejoignais, on serait tous les deux en sécurité. » Répondit Naruto.

« Hmm. Arrête de rêver à des trucs comme ça. » Dit simplement Gaara, conscient qu'il était impossible de contrôler une telle chose.

« Je vais essayer. » Dit Naruto en relevant la tête afin de jeter un œil à Gaara.

Leurs visages étaient à présent si proches que Gaara pouvait presque sentir le souffle du blond contre sa peau. Rien de très innovant cependant, car il avait bien été obligé à s'habituer à ce genre de proximité. Depuis que Gaara avait décidé d'établir une certaine distance entre lui et Naruto afin de limiter sa gêne, celui-ci s'était entêté à le coller de plus en plus. Cela pouvait arriver au lycée, ici même, où quelque soit l'endroit où ils se trouvaient tous les deux, en fait. En temps normal, Gaara se serait enfui face à une telle situation mais cela lui était impossible en cet instant, piégé qu'il était entre Naruto et l'accoudoir du canapé. Il se contenta donc de le fixer calmement.

« Bien. » Répondit-il enfin. Il voulait que Naruto se sente en sécurité, même dans ses rêves.

« De quoi tu rêves, toi ? » Demanda Naruto, s'obstinant à rester glué à Gaara, sentant pourtant pertinemment que celui-ci n'était pas des plus à l'aise.

« De rien. » Dit Gaara. Il ne faisait jamais de rêves agréables, et n'avait aucune envie de les partager avec le blond. Il commençait vraiment à avoir chaud au contact de Naruto, et il détourna les yeux vers la cheminée afin d'échapper au regard intense qui le transperçait.

« Tu fais forcément des rêves. » Insista Naruto, étudiant le profil du rouquin. Un sourire malicieux s'étira sur ses lèvres. « Tu rêves de moi, des fois ? »

« Non, ne sois pas idiot. » Siffla Gaara en lui lançant un regard mauvais du coin de l'œil.

« Je rigole, pas besoin de tout prendre au premier degré. » Dit Naruto en essayant d'alléger l'ambiance.

« Hn. » Les yeux de Gaara déambulèrent dans la pièce, avant de se poser accidentellement sur l'horloge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'heure qu'elle affichait –déjà minuit moins le quart !

« Je vais devoir y aller. » Dit-il d'une traite en se libérant de la couverture afin de se lever. Une main halée s'enroula autour de son poignet, et Gaara se retourna pour tomber sur le regard suppliant de Naruto.

« Tu n'as pas envie de rester ici cette nuit ? »

Peu importe combien Gaara aurait voulu répondre oui, c'était impossible. Son frère lui avait donné l'ordre de rentrer avant minuit et il n'avait aucune envie de l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en lui demandant la permission de rester. Par ailleurs, Kankuro lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas le fait qu'il aille dormir chez Naruto un jour de semaine.

« Je ne peux pas. »

La main halée le relâcha lentement, et celle de Gaara retomba faiblement le long de son flanc. Il sentait toujours la pression des doigts de Naruto autour de son poignet.

« Tant pis. » Dit simplement Naruto en souriant comme toujours, camouflant sa peine à l'idée de devoir se séparer de la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde. Gaara avait fini par devenir un véritable trésor à ses yeux. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il ressentait de telles choses pour le rouquin, mais il ne l'avait clairement réalisé que très récemment.

Gaara se trouvait à présent dans l'entrée, face à Naruto, et prêt à s'en aller. Le blond fit quelques pas vers lui, réduisant une fois de plus la distance de sécurité qui les séparait. Gaara se contenta de le regarder, se demandant pourquoi il le permettait continuellement de se rapprocher autant. Les gens normaux n'étaient pas si intimes les uns avec les autres, mais après tout, étaient-ils vraiment normaux ?

« Il est temps que j'y aille. » Dit-il calmement, se sentant embarrassé de parler à Naruto alors que le visage de celui-ci n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Oui, j'imagine. » Répondit Naruto avec un faible sourire. Les mèches rouges étaient particulièrement sombre dans l'obscurité ambiante, s'accordant avec les deux cercles noirs qui entouraient les yeux de Gaara, et qui contrastaient tant avec sa peau d'ivoire. Il était tellement près de ce visage qui frôlait la perfection, et il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il se décidait à franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient…

Puis, Gaara se retourna et actionna la poignée. Il quitta Naruto, le laissant seul dans les ténèbres de sa petite maison et repartit chez lui, se préparant à affronter une autre forme de ténèbres. Il aurait bien voulu rester, mais, une fois de plus, mieux valait éviter. Alors que les contours de sa maison commençaient à apparaitre, un vent glacial traversa ses vêtements, le gelant sur place. Il leva les yeux au ciel. La nuit était sans lune, ni étoiles. Il frissonna en passant la grille de la cour, peu pressé de rentrer.

* * *

><p>Gaara ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur. Le hall était éteint, et il n'aperçut pas non plus la moindre lumière provenant des autres pièces. Il n'était pas impossible que Kankuro soit allé se coucher, et, si c'était le cas, il n'allait certainement pas essayer de le réveiller. Toujours plongé dans la pénombre, il réussi à se débarrasser de son manteau et de ses chaussures sans trébucher, et se dirigeait à présent vers son rassurant cellier.<p>

« Où tu crois aller comme ça ? » Entendit-il murmurer dans son dos.

Gaara manqua de faire un bond de surprise. Il entendit les battements de son cœur résonner dans toute la maison. Il fit tout son possible pour conserver une respiration normale –il n'allait pas montrer son malaise à Kankuro. Il se tourna lentement pour voir la sombre silhouette qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

« Kankuro, ça ne va pas d'effrayer les gens comme ça. » Dit Gaara, d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

« Effrayer ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur… Gaara. » Souffla Kankuro, à quelques centimètres à peine du rouquin.

« Non. » Mentit précipitamment Gaara en reculant doucement, dans l'espoir d'atteindre la porte du cellier et de disparaître derrière elle.

« Tu es têtu, hein ? Je croyais t'avoir entendu dire que tu n'irais pas dormir dans cette affreuse pièce cette nuit. » Dit Kankuro d'une voix monotone en le retenant par le poignet.

« Je… J'allais juste récupérer mon pyjama. » Tenta désespérément Gaara en tentant de se dégager, sans succès.

« Je ne crois pas que tu en aies besoin. » Murmura Kankuro en le tirant vers sa chambre.

« Lâche-moi. » Dit Gaara, prenant soin de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix. La porte de la chambre obscure de Kankuro claqua derrière eux, lui coupant toute retraite.

Ils furent bientôt tous deux allongés dans le lit, uniquement habillés de leurs boxers. Gaara attendait, le dos tourné à Kankuro. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il avait passé sa vie entière à attendre : tout d'abord, que leur père disparaisse enfin de leur vie, puis qu'il puisse quitter cette maudite maison, et enfin que tous ces abus prennent fin. En cet instant, il attendait que Kankuro commence, et quand ce serait fait, il attendrait que cela finisse.

« Gaara… » Murmura tendrement Kankuro en passant ses mains sur ses flancs. « J'ai tellement envie de toi... »

Gaara frissonna lorsqu'une main chaude lui caressa l'épaule, comme une promesse que rien n'arriverait ce soir. « Kankuro… On ne devrait pas faire ça. »

« S'il te plaît Gaara… Je veux te donner du plaisir. » Dit doucement Kankuro en jouant avec l'élastique de son boxer. « On n'est pas obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout, tu sais, il y a d'autres choses qu'on peut faire. » Continua-t-il, faisant légèrement glisser le boxer le long de ses hanches. « Je pourrais te laisser me sucer par exemple. Tu es si doué pour ça. » Souffla-t-il dans son oreille d'une voix aguichante.

« Non, je n'en ai pas envie. » Protesta Gaara en remontant son sous-vêtement. Il n'avait aucune envie de succomber encore une fois, il voulait juste dormir.

« Mais je m'occuperai aussi de toi. » Assura Kankuro ses mains parcourant le torse du cadet avec avidité, descendant de plus en plus…

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. J'ai juste envie de dormir, pas de faire… quoique ce soit d'autre. » Répliqua Gaara, attrapant les mains de son frère afin d'empêcher celles-ci de descendre plus bas.

« Tu es insomniaque, tu te rappelles ? Ca m'étonnerait que tu réussisses à t'endormir comme ça, mais après quelques exercices, je suis sûr que tu t'écrouleras comme une masse… » Souffla Kankuro en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

« J'ai dit non. »

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Kankuro relâcha Gaara et lui tourna le dos à son tour, et la couverture glissa du corps du rouquin. Le brusque changement de température le fit trembler et regretter la chaleur des draps. Il venait de heurter les sentiments de Kankuro, et savait que celui-ci allait certainement râler toute la nuit, tant qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait. D'un autre côté, cela lui donnait à présent une nouvelle chance de s'échapper, et Gaara se redressa, prêt à retourner dans le cellier. Mais alors qu'il allait sortir du lit, une main puissante le retint par le poignet.

« Où tu crois aller comme ça ? » Demanda Kankuro en se redressant.

« Au… Au cellier. » Répondit Gaara en faisant son possible pour ne pas bégayer. Il n'aimait pas davantage le Kankuro énervé que le Kankuro excité, et il n'avait absolument pas envie de voir apparaître la combinaison des deux.

D'un geste tellement rapide qu'il mit un peu de temps à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, il se trouva allongé sur le ventre, rapidement recouvert par le corps chaud de Kankuro. Son boxer fut arraché, et Kankuro se retrouva bientôt nu à son tour.

« Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de me désobéir sans arrêt ? Je fais tout ce que je peux pour toi et tu passes ton temps à me rejeter ! Je t'ai demandé gentiment de rester ici, je me suis même ouvert à toi et t'ai avoué mes sentiments, et toi tu me jettes sans le moindre état d'âme. » Dit Kankuro d'une voix triste, camouflant la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Il avait permis à Gaara de choisir la manière douce, mais non, il fallait qu'il refuse. Pourquoi était-il toujours si réticent ? Ca lui donnait continuellement l'impression d'être le méchant de l'histoire. Ce qui était absolument faux, il ne faisait qu'aimer son petit frère.

* * *

><p>Seules leurs respirations étaient audibles dans les ténèbres. Gaara gardait les yeux baissés, ne voulant pas soutenir le regard scrutateur de son frère. Le masque d'impassibilité était de nouveau sur son visage, alors que quelques instants plus tôt, celui-ci avait été littéralement réduit en poussière, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de dévoiler ses émotions les plus secrètes au grand jour.<p>

« Ne sois pas si silencieux, tout va bien maintenant. » Lui dit doucement Kankuro, l'enlaçant d'une étreinte protectrice. Le silence ambiant l'oppressait un peu, mais au moins, Gaara avait été remis sur les rails, calme et obéissant.

« Tu as recommencé. » Siffla Gaara. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de dormir après ça, en fait. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était une bonne douche chaude pour effacer les preuves. Son corps le faisait souffrir et il savait qu'il resterait certainement à la maison demain, plutôt que d'aller au lycée.

« Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. » Murmura Kankuro. Il était sincère, mais il était incapable de se contrôler lorsqu'il perdait patience. Au moins, il n'y avait pas eu de sang, la douleur ne devrait donc pas persister. Une image de leur première fois dans la salle de bain lui apparut comme un flash, et il se souvint du sang sur le carrelage. Il chassa cet affreux souvenir en frissonnant. « J'arrangerai les choses demain, okay ? » Promit Kankuro déposant un doux baiser sur la joue de Gaara.

Gaara ne lui répondit que par un soupir. Peu importe ce que son frère décide de faire pour se rattraper, ce n'était pas ça qui ferait disparaître sa douleur.

« Gaara… Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Quand tu me rejettes, je me sens terriblement mal. Ce serait tellement plus simple si tu m'acceptais. » Dit Kankuro en caressant la peau douce de ses flancs.

« Non, ce qui serait plus simple, c'est qu'on ne fasse plus ce genre de chose. Je… Je t'aime, moi aussi, mais tout ça n'est pas normal. » Répondit Gaara. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de conversation, et toutes finissaient généralement de la même façon. Kankuro se sentait blessé et refusait de lui parler pendant plusieurs jours.

« L'amour n'a rien d'anormal, je te l'ai déjà dit. » Répondit-il en déformant volontairement ses propos.

« Ce n'est pas l'amour qui est anormal… c'est le fait d'être « comme ça » avec ton propre frère. » Dit calmement Gaara en baissant un peu plus les yeux. Il se sentait réellement mal de dire cela tout haut. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, il ressentait toujours le besoin de s'excuser lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord avec lui.

Kankuro le contempla un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il lui fallait répondre. Avant qu'il ne commence à profiter de Gaara, il n'avait pas eu à le manipuler comme il le faisait maintenant. Mais la crainte que celui-ci ne finisse par se confier à quelqu'un était bien présente, ce qui l'obligeait à s'assurer que Gaara, lui aussi, se sente coupable de la situation.

« Je… Je crois que je comprends, à présent. Tu vas m'abandonner, tu vas me jeter dès que je ne te serai plus d'aucune utilité, hein? J'en étais sûr, tu n'es pas différent des autres. » Dit-il d'une voix tremblante en resserrant son étreinte.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai aucune intention de t'abandonner, Kankuro. Nous sommes frères, je serai toujours là pour toi. C'est juste que je n'aime pas que tu te… serves de moi. » Répondit Gaara en levant les yeux sur le visage triste de son frère. Il ne voulait pas que Kankuro se sente trop mal, car un trop-plein d'émotions dans la balance risquait de provoquer une nouvelle crise.

« Me servir de toi ? Mais Gaara… Toi aussi, tu te sers de moi. » Murmura Kankuro.

Quelques secondes défilèrent avant que la voix de Gaara ne retentisse dans la chambre. « Quoi ? »

« Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Tu passes ton temps à profiter de ma gentillesse. Je travaille comme un esclave pour nous deux. Je m'occupe de tous les papiers. La plupart du temps, c'est encore moi qui vais faire les courses et m'occupe des repas. J'utilise le reste de mes économies pour t'acheter de quoi t'habiller correctement et chaudement, négligeant mes propres besoins. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il avant d'enchaîner.

« A peine rentré des cours, tu pars voir Naruto, me laissant seul pour réfléchir à tout ce que je fais pour toi sans aucun signe de reconnaissance. En plus de ça, tu es froid avec moi, tu me cries dessus et me repousse, peu importe que je vienne de t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements ou que je t'aide pour tes devoirs. Tu passes ton temps à te plaindre ! Je fais tout ce que je peux, mais ce n'est jamais suffisant pour toi. » Accusa Kankuro, l'air clairement irrité.

« Mais... » Commença Gaara, tentant de faire taire le sentiment de culpabilité qui commençait à le submerger. « Je suis parfaitement conscient de tout ce que tu fais pour moi, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour m'accuser de me servir de toi. » Se défendit-il. Il sentit une pointe de regret dans sa poitrine pour avoir crié sur son frère aujourd'hui, mais il n'était pas le seul responsable de ces disputes. Le fait qu'il cuisine ou fasse le ménage moins souvent que lui ne signifiait tout de même pas qu'il profitait de Kankuro, si ?

« Je n'accuse personne, j'énonce simplement un fait. Tu n'es pas aussi innocent que tu le penses. » Dit Kankuro avec sérieux.

« Mais c'est toi qui profite de moi, pas le contraire. » S'exclama Gaara. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était impossible, pas vrai? Et s'il s'avérait que tout du long, c'était lui, Gaara, qui avait exploité la gentillesse de son aîné sans même s'en rendre compte ? Est-ce que c'était possible ?

« Crois-le ou non, Gaara, mais tu te sers tout autant de moi que je me sers de toi. Tu es tout aussi coupable que moi. Et tu es aussi dérangé que moi, car tu aimes ça. Personne ne cherchera à te comprendre, ils se contenteront de te monter du doigt, de t'accuser, de te traiter de _monstre_. Même Naruto t'insulterait et te fuirait en apprenant ça. » Déclara Kankuro d'air sombre, ses yeux de cendres ancrés dans les deux océans de jade.

« Non… » Protesta Gaara. Il n'aimait pas cela volontairement ! Ce qu'ils faisaient était mal, et il le savait. Il n'était pas responsable, si ? Est-ce que tout le monde –en particulier Naruto- l'accuserait réellement ? « Non, c'est toi qui… » Commença Gaara, s'entêtant à défendre sa conception de la réalité, mais il fut interrompu.

« Reprocher quelqu'un d'avoir abusé de toi serait un une très lourde accusation, et _tu_ en récolterais de sérieux ennuis. Par ailleurs, tu n'as aucune preuve du fait que je me « serve » de toi, comme tu le dis si bien. Personne ne te croirait parce qu'il n'y a absolument pas matière à en douter. » Déclara Kankuro, parfaitement conscient que les paroles de Gaara seraient prises tout à fait au sérieux, si quelqu'un venait à l'écouter.

« Il y aura bien quelqu'un qui me croira. » Dit Gaara, la voix emplie de doute. Et s'il avait raison ? Et si tout le monde disait qu'il avait tort, qu'il s'était tout imaginé, que c'était lui le _coupable_ ? Etait-ce le cas? Non, bien sûr que non! Mais Kankuro était si convaincant...

« Non, personne ne te croira. Tu n'as pas la moindre preuve. Moi, d'un autre côté, je peux prouver que je travaille comme un damné, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je peux prouver avoir été abusé au cours de mon enfance, ça a été dévoilé suite à la mort de Yashamaru. A cause de toutes ces choses, j'ai développé un déséquilibre mental, alors s'il y a une victime ici, c'est bien moi. » Kankuro fit une pause, puis reprit.

« Repense à tout ce que j'ai vécu et compare ta situation à la mienne. Je te demande juste d'être avec moi de temps en temps, et même dans ces moments-là, je fais en sorte que tu te sentes bien, que tu te sentes aimé, et tu ne peux pas nier que tu aimes ça. Tu devrais voir ta tête quand tu jouis, ça se passe de commentaire ! Tu n'as pas vraiment à te plaindre, au moins toi, tu es sain d'esprit et ton enfance n'a pas été aussi horrible qu'elle aurait pu l'être, et une fois de plus, grâce à moi ! » Acheva-t-il avec ferveur, sans quitter son frère des yeux une seconde.

« Mais… »

« Donc d'un point de vue externe, on pourra voir que je suis le gentil grand frère, faisant tout mon possible et plus encore pour assurer ton bien-être, alors que tu passeras pour le petit frère au cœur de pierre qui ne fait que dépenser mon argent et m'abandonner continuellement, sans te préoccuper du fait que ta simple compagnie puisse soulager ma santé mentale. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi tu ferais mieux de garder ta bouche fermée, parce que je n'ai pas envie que _tu_ t'attires des ennuis. Je veux te protéger. » Expliqua Kankuro.

« Kankuro… »

« Et, juste pour que les choses soient bien claires, je n'ai aucune obligation de m'occuper de toi, je ne suis pas ton père. Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurai pu te mettre à la porte dès le départ de Temari, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que je ne suis pas cruel. Alors ce serait bien que tu te montres un peu plus _reconnaissant_ au lieu de passer ton temps à te plaindre. Comment peux-tu être si ingrat et égoïste après tout ce par quoi j'ai dû passer pour _ta_ sécurité ! Je te donne tellement, et ne demande pas grand-chose en retour. Jamais je ne me suis plains de mon passé, et tu devrais apprendre à en faire de même. Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour faire de toi un pleurnichard ! » Ajouta-t-il avec colère, transperçant son cadet d'un regard on ne peut plus sérieux.

Gaara était sans voix. Il ne savait absolument plus quoi répondre, et avait l'impression que quoi qu'il dise, ses propos seraient immédiatement retournés contre lui, le troublant toujours un peu plus. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son frère, la bouche entrouverte, dans une confusion totale. Voyant qu'aucune réplique ne lui venait à l'esprit, il referma la bouche et baissa la tête. Même sa respiration était douloureuse tandis que son esprit ressassait ces informations contradictoires. Il avait juste voulu signaler que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal, et à présent, voilà qu'il se sentait égoïste, ingrat, _coupable_, pour avoir osé dire une telle chose.

« Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Gaara. Tant que tu me laisseras prendre soin de toi, tu n'auras rien à craindre. » Le rassura gentiment Kankuro. Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa sur le front. Il voulait protéger Gaara à tout jamais, mais dans des moments comme ceux-ci, il se devait de le remettre à sa place afin d'assurer son contrôle. « On ferait mieux d'aller prendre une douche, on se sentira mieux après. Je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud avant d'aller nous recoucher, d'accord ? » Dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Le lait chaud avait toujours aidé Gaara à s'endormir, mais dans ce cas-là, il avait une autre utilité : après cette discussion animé, Kankuro devait s'assurer que son petit frère conservait toujours une image positive de lui. Il soupira intérieurement. Cette dispute l'avait épuisé. Il lui avait fallu tant d'énergie pour déformer la réalité, à un tel point que ses paroles en étaient devenues malsaines, même pour lui. Mais au moins, Gaara avait l'air de le croire et s'était calmé.

Après sa douche et son chocolat chaud, Gaara était retourné dans le cellier et se trouvait à présent allongé sur le dos, les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité. Kankuro n'avait pas apprécié, lui rappelant une fois de plus à quel point il pouvait se montrer ingrat envers lui. Se sentant encore plus coupable, Gaara lui avait promis qu'il s'assurerait de lui accorder plus de temps à partir de maintenant, et l'expression blessée de Kankuro avait disparu.

Il était à présent plus de deux heures du matin, et il sentait le sommeil le gagner. La boisson chaude avait bien rempli son rôle, rendant son trouble un peu plus supportable. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. En tout cas, hors de question d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Il se sentait mal et confus, mais il ne pouvait soulager sa conscience en se confiant à quelqu'un, craignant de ne pas être pris au sérieux. Et si on lui disait que c'était les aléas de la vie, rien de plus ? Par ailleurs, il ne voulait pas leur causer de problèmes, en particulier à Kankuro. Et si tout cela n'était effectivement que bien peu de chose, à côté de ce qu'avait dû traverser son frère ou encore tant d'inconnus sur cette planète ? Il y avait tant d'horreurs dans ce monde, des choses bien pires que ça. Peut-être pourrait-il simplement supporter tout cela un peu plus longtemps, et attendre sagement que ça s'arrête. Il pouvait attendre, car, comme l'avait fait remarquer Kankuro, il finissait toujours par prendre du plaisir. Et il ne saignait pas, même s'il avait mal, quelques fois. Il pouvait au moins s'estimer heureux d'être aimé, une chose qu'il avait désespérément recherchée depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Il roula sur le côté, et serra la veste orange entre ses mains. L'odeur de Naruto émanait du tissu, le réconfortant et le rassurant. La douleur et l'inquiétude le maintenaient éveillé, mais le vêtement lui procurait une impression de sécurité.

Brièvement, avant que la fatigue ne prenne enfin le dessus, il se demanda ce qui aurait pu se passer si Naruto avait réussi à l'atteindre dans son rêve. Auraient-ils été sauvés ? Il émit un grognement ensommeillé. Il était stupide de s'interroger sur les rêves. Pourtant, une fois qu'il réussit enfin à s'endormir et que sa respiration se fit plus lourde, il rêva qu'il se trouvait dans une ville de nuit, à la recherche de Naruto. La foule et la multitude de rues lui faisaient perdre ses repères, et le guidaient dans de mauvaises directions. Lorsqu'il le retrouva enfin, tout disparut soudainement et il ne resta plus qu'eux deux, tellement proches l'un de l'autre. Naruto murmurait quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à entendre. Il se rapprocha donc jusqu'à ce que Naruto soit pratiquement en train de parler contre ses propres lèvres. Il n'arrivait cependant toujours pas à comprendre, et Naruto lui sourit, rapprochant encore un peu plus ses grands yeux bleus…

Il ne put jamais voir la fin du rêve, car la sonnerie de son réveil retentit. Il éteignit le réveil et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, des fragments de son rêve remontant dans son esprit. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à s'intéresser au sens des rêves, et il avait encore moins envie d'essayer d'interpréter celui-ci. Naruto et ses histoires stupides avaient dû l'influencer, rien de plus. Stupides rêves…

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, un Gaara grognon se retrouvait seul à la maison tandis que Kankuro partait au travail. Il accueillait la solitude avec complaisance, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait encore à cause d'hier soir l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait.<p>

Après quelques heures à écouter de la musique, plongé dans ses pensées, son estomac se mit à gargouiller. Il ne ressentait pas vraiment d'appétit, mais, peu désireux de finir avec un ulcère, il se décida à aller faire un tour dans la cuisine. Brusquement, il se souvint qu'il avait promis à Naruto de passer chez lui ce matin. Qu'avait pu penser le blond en constatant son absence ? Peut-être avait-il encore oublié de se réveiller, et avait cru que Gaara avait mis ses menaces à exécution en décidant de ne pas l'attendre.

Ses réflexions furent cependant interrompues par la sonnette de l'entrée…

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

><p><strong>NdA : <strong>_Il paraît que le fait de voir des routes et des croisements au cours d'un rêve signifie qu'il va y avoir des changements dans votre vie._

_Je sais que Kankuro est de moins en moins aimé dans cette fic, et je crains que ce chapitre ne va pas améliorer les choses. Il est parfois immature et ses actions sont très discutables, et ce n'est pas encore fini._

_Il est très frustrant de voir une personne manipulatrice réussir à retourner complètement une discussion. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas à faire avec ce genre de personne – certaines le font volontairement, d'autre n'en n'ont même pas conscience._

_Le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant selon moi, mais ce qui se déroule dans celui-ci était important._


	10. Attentes

**Chapitre 10 : Attentes**

Un Gaara contrarié, grognon et surtout émotionnellement troublé se trouvait dans la cuisine, à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Il n'avait pourtant pas réellement faim. Son monologue interne débattant sur ce qu'il pourrait bien avaler, agrémenté par quelques autres pensées, fut interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Curieux, il alla ouvrir.

Derrière la porte se tenait le blond survolté, souriant largement, et recouvert de l'épais manteau bleu que Gaara l'avait sommé de porter. « Hey, tout va bien ? Comme tu n'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui, je me suis inquiété. Je t'ai apporté tes devoirs, au fait. » Annonça-t-il joyeusement. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'attarder longtemps sur son ami pour apercevoir l'aura sinistre qui l'enveloppait.

Sans un mot, Gaara le laissa entrer et retourna dans la cuisine. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se montrer amical. Il farfouilla un moment le contenu du réfrigérateur et fut satisfait d'y trouver un bol de raisins blancs –qu'il serait capable d'avaler sans avoir à se forcer.

« Gaara ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Naruto d'une voix soucieuse, ce qui ne sembla pas avoir beaucoup d'effet sur le rouquin.

Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, Gaara partit dans sa chambre. Le simple fait de marcher le faisait souffrir, mais il fit en sorte de se déplacer normalement. Il s'installa sur son lit, dos au mur, le bol posé sur ses genoux.

« Je vais vraiment finir par avoir peur si tu ne réponds rien. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé au lycée aujourd'hui ? Tu es devenu muet ou quoi ? » Insista Naruto en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il s'assura de garder ses distance, afin de ne pas envahir son espace personnel, pour une fois. Voyant que Gaara ne répondait pas et se contentait de manger ses grains de raisin un par un, les yeux dans le vague, Naruto commença s'inquiéter sérieusement.

« Tu as de la fièvre ? » Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur le front pâle afin d'en tester la température.

« Ne me touche pas. » Dit sèchement Gaara en dégageant la main d'un geste brusque. Il ne voulait sentir aucun contact pour le moment, les souvenirs de la nuit dernière étaient encore trop récents. Il était loin d'être ravi d'avoir à supporter l'interrogatoire du blond. Il voulait simplement réfléchir en paix.

Cette réaction stupéfia Naruto. Ils étaient encore si proches hier, et voilà que son ami réagissait comme s'il ne voulait plus le voir. Il demeura silencieux un moment, se demandant s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il finit par rejeter cette idée et releva la tête vers l'autre garçon.

« Pourquoi es-tu si distant ? » Dit-il d'un air un peu triste. Comment était-il supposé l'aider s'il refusait le moindre contact et qu'il ne répondait pas à ses questions ?

Deux prunelles vertes croisèrent celles de Naruto qui cilla légèrement. Les océans de jade étaient presque vides, dépossédés de tout ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de refléter. Le vide fut rapidement remplacé par de la froideur et Naruto vit le rouquin se dissimuler à nouveau derrière sa carapace.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? » Demanda Gaara, l'air mauvais.

« Hein ? Comment ça pourquoi ? Quelle question, je me suis dit que tu voudrais récupérer tes devoirs. Et je… je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir qu'on se voit un peu. » Naruto commença à se sentir idiot.

« J'ai mes devoirs maintenant. Tu peux t'en aller. » Gaara détourna de nouveau les yeux, et il se remit à manger.

« Quoi ? Pas question ! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui te prend. Tu n'as pas l'air malade, alors je veux savoir pourquoi tu as séché les cours. » S'écria Naruto, déterminé.

« Et si j'en avais juste eu envie ? Et en quoi ça te regarde, d'ailleurs ? » Dit Gaara en portant un autre fruit à sa bouche.

« Je sais que tu ne ferais pas ça juste par plaisir, et comment peux-tu me dire que ça ne me regarde pas ? Tu es mon _ami_, Gaara, et je me fais du souci pour toi. » Naruto se rapprocha un peu. « Tout allait bien hier, pourquoi es-tu si froid tout à coup ? »

Le visage de Gaara se renfrogna et il mâcha son grain de raisin avec plus de hargne que nécessaire. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui parle de la veille. Tout cela était encore trop frais dans sa tête et il ne voulait pas de nouveau ressentir toute cette culpabilité qui l'avait submergé. « Vas-t-en. » Dit-il froidement.

« Non ! » Répliqua Naruto en élevant la voix. Hors de question de partir tant qu'il ne saurait pas d'où venait le problème.

Puisque ce blondinet buté ne semblait pas décidé à s'en aller, Gaara décida de partir lui-même. Il se leva du lit, prenant soin à ne pas adopter de position trop curieuse. Il grimaça légèrement en se mettant sur ses pieds à cause de la sensation désagréable que cela avait provoqué. Il marcha lentement en direction du salon, son bol de raisin toujours entre les mains. A peine se fut-il installé dans le canapé que la nuisance blonde se trouvait déjà à côté de lui. Il fronça le nez mais ne fit aucun commentaire, regardant droit devant lui.

« Gaara… Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Tu n'es pas comme ça, d'habitude. » Reprit Naruto. Il attrapa la main du jeune homme et la serra, désespérément en manque de contact physique.

« Ne me touche pas. » Répéta Gaara en secouant la main.

Naruto ne céda pas. Il raffermit sa prise et attrapa la deuxième main de Gaara, afin de l'empêcher de s'échapper. Il ignora le regard qui lui promettait une mort lente et douloureuse. Il ignora également le fait que Gaara remuait afin de s'écarter.

« Naruto ! Lâche-moi ! » Gronda Gaara en essayant de se dégager. Il s'apprêtait à le repousser rudement lorsqu'une douleur l'élança subitement. Il grimaça et arrêta de gigoter un moment.

Naruto en profita pour se placer au-dessus de son ami, plaquant les deux mains blanches de chaque côté de la tête du rouquin. Le bol alla s'écraser par terre, et les grains de raisin roulèrent sur le tapis.

« Gaara, pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? » Naruto criait presque à présent. Il se sentait blessé de voir son ami le repousser comme au début de leur relation. Ne lui avait-il pas déjà prouvé qu'il n'était pas une menace ? Pourquoi Gaara refusait-il de lui faire confiance ?

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Cracha Gaara d'une voix de plus en plus glaciale. Si son corps n'était pas si douloureux, il aurait déjà jeté le blond sur le sol, voir à la porte de la maison. Il s'était déjà bien trop souvent retrouvé plaqué contre ce même canapé, et voir Naruto s'y mettre à son tour ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère.

« Non, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé ! Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? » Demanda Naruto avec inquiétude, ses mains fermement enroulées sur les poignets pâles du garçon.

« Non ! Lâche-moi. _Maintenant_. » Siffla méchamment Gaara.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as mal alors? » Répliqua Naruto sans tenir compte de l'ordre qui lui avait été donné.

« Je n'ai pas mal ! » Dit Gaara d'une voix dangereusement basse. Il tenta une fois de plus de se libérer.

Naruto s'appuya sur ses poignets avec un peu plus de force, assurant ainsi sa prise. « Si tu ne dis rien, je resterai comme ça toute la journée s'il le faut, sans arrêter de te poser des questions. » Déclara Naruto. Il espérait ne pas avoir à mettre sa sentence à exécution. Il se doutait que cette position allait finir par devenir un peu douteuse et il n'avait pas envie que des pensées inappropriées viennent polluer son esprit.

Gaara se renfrogna tandis qu'il évaluait la situation. Il n'avait pas encore pensé à un quelconque mensonge pouvant expliquer son absence d'aujourd'hui, et voyant que le blond avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux, il commença à réfléchir. Il n'avait aucune envie que Kankuro les surprenne dans cette position lorsqu'il rentrerait du boulot.

« Très bien. » Cracha-t-il, ses yeux verts traduisant clairement son mécontentement. « Je me suis déplacé une vertèbre. Satisfait ? » Il remua encore un peu les mains.

Naruto le fixa un moment, doutant de la véracité de ces propos. « Comment c'est arrivé ? » Questionna-t-il d'un air sérieux.

Gaara ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Il se tut un moment. « J'ai voulu transporter un carton plein de vieux livres dans le grenier. » Ce fut tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Je peux voir ce carton? » Demanda Naruto. Ces yeux bleus paraissaient plus profonds que jamais.

« Non, on l'a emmené au vide-grenier aujourd'hui. » Répondit Gaara sans hésitation. Au vu de sa réaction, le blond sembla gober l'histoire.

« Je vois. Mais il était presque minuit quand tu es rentré chez toi hier soir. Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour faire ce genre de choses ? A moins que tu te sois fait ça ce matin, mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre un peu ? Je pense que Kankuro a plus de force que toi, tu aurais dû le laisser s'en occuper. »

Gaara commença à se sentir agacé par ce flot de questions un peu trop spécifiques à son goût. « Je ne voulais pas attendre ce matin parce que Kankuro devait se lever tôt. Et comme il avait déjà eu beaucoup à faire tout seul, je ne voulais pas le laisser s'occuper de tout. » Souffla Gaara, espérant que ses mensonges n'étaient pas trop évidents. « Et ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est d'argent, pas d'un tas de trucs inutiles qui prennent la poussière. » Ajouta-t-il afin de gagner en crédibilité.

« Okay. » Dit enfin Naruto, un peu rassuré. « Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas expliqué ça tout de suite alors? » S'enquit-il soudain, sentant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire. » Se défendit Gaara en gigotant de nouveau.

« Ouais, mais il n'y avait rien non plus qui t'empêchait de me le dire. » Fit remarquer Naruto, retenant encore son ami. « Et ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es si froid avec moi. » Reprit-il, l'air peiné.

« Je ne me sens juste pas d'humeur à discuter aujourd'hui. » Répliqua Gaara, fatigué de devoir cacher tout ce qui clochait dans sa vie. Il n'aimait pas mentir mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre d'avouer la vérité. Il voulait que Naruto s'en aille, car il craignait qu'il finisse par se douter de quelque chose qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas savoir. « Maintenant lâche-moi et vas-t-en ! » Conclut-il rudement, se maudissant lui-même en entendant le ton qu'il venait de prendre.

L'expression de Naruto devint encore plus misérable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Les deux orbes bleutés se mirent à briller, et, en y regardant de plus près, Gaara réalisa que cet éclat étrange était dû à des larmes contenues. Est-ce que Naruto se retenait de pleurer ?

« Naruto… » L'avertit Gaara. Les hommes ne pleuraient pas!

« Gaara… Pourquoi ? » Demanda Naruto, tandis que ses mains libérèrent enfin les poignets de Gaara pour se poser sur son visage. « Pourquoi tu continues de me dire de partir ? Je… Je me fais du souci pour toi. Je pensais que tu l'accepterais, puisque nous sommes amis. Ne me rejette pas, s'il te plait. » Supplia-t-il.

« Naruto… » Murmura Gaara, sans trop savoir comment finir sa phrase. Il n'avait pas voulu le vexer ou le blesser, mais la peur que le blond finisse par découvrir son secret l'avait mis encore plus sur la défensive que d'habitude.

« G… Gaara… Pour moi, tu… Tu es la personne la plus importante que je connaisse. S'il te plait, ne me repousse pas. » Souffla Naruto, les yeux emplis d'une profonde tristesse.

Les yeux cerclés de noirs s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il était la personne la plus importante pour Naruto ? Quand est-ce que leur relation s'était approfondie à ce point ? Il se souvint à quel point lui-même avait protégé le blond contre son frère et s'était occupé de lui hier soir. Mais cela rendait-il Naruto spécial à ces yeux ? Naruto était important pour lui, il l'avait tiré des ténèbres dans lesquelles il s'était perdu. Par conséquent, il lui était réellement précieux.

« Je… » Commença-t-il, mais il ne parvint pas à formuler ses pensées. Il fut de toutes manières interrompu par le blond avant d'avoir une chance de continuer.

« Gaara, je… » La voix de Naruto était désespérée. Ses lèvres remuèrent silencieusement, peinant à trouver ses mots. Ils finirent par lui venir dans un murmure. « Je t'aime beaucoup. »

Avant même que Gaara n'ai eu le temps d'enregistrer ses paroles, deux lèvres douces vinrent se presser contre les siennes. Son cœur manqua un battement, avant de se mettre à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, affolé. Pendant un bref instant, le baiser timide devint un peu plus audacieux et affamé. Confus, il agrippa Naruto par les épaules et le poussa avec force. Le blond tomba du canapé en entraînant Gaara dans sa chute, et poussa un cri de douleur lorsque sa tête rencontra le sol.

Gaara se tenait à présent au-dessus de son ami à l'air stupéfait, constatant qu'il venait de réagir par pur réflexe. Une fois remit de son trouble, il s'était pressé de s'éloigner le blond car cette situation ne faisait que trop lui rappeler certains souvenirs déplaisants. A présent que tout était de nouveau sous contrôle et qu'il ne risquait pas d'être forcé à quoi que ce soit, son trouble remonta à la surface.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Dit-il d'une voix furieuse, incapable de décider quel comportement adopter. Il n'était pas réellement en colère, simplement surpris et confus. Son cœur battait à une telle vitesse qu'il en avait des vertiges. Naruto… l'aimait ? Pourquoi ?

« Je... Je crois bien t'avoir dit pourquoi. » Bafouilla Naruto, effrayé. Ce n'était que lorsque son crâne avait percuté le sol qu'il s'était enfin rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, et surtout à _qui_. Il déglutit en sentant les yeux froids au-dessus et lui et en réalisant dans quelle position il était. « Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû faire ça. » Dit-il, conscient que son visage devait être aussi rouge que les cheveux de Gaara.

« Imbécile. Je ne peux pas être avec toi ! » Cracha Gaara. Ses propres émotions tourbillonnaient en lui, l'empêchant de savoir réellement ce qu'il ressentait. Le baiser n'avait été ni désagréable ni repoussant. Il ne l'avait pas mis mal à l'aise comme ceux qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent, mais il ne l'avait pas non plus rassuré. Lui et Naruto étaient amis, et c'était la meilleure relation qu'il pouvait se permettre d'entretenir. Tant que Kankuro serait là, avoir un petit ami était hors de question. Comment pouvait-il faire comprendre cela à Naruto sans trop lui en révéler ?

Naruto afficha un air blessé devant son insulte et ses paroles. La colère qui marquait les traits de Gaara le fit craindre pour la suite. Il se flagella mentalement pour s'être laissé dépasser par ses émotions. S'il avait eu l'intelligence de se contrôler un peu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. « Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? » Demanda-t-il. « C'est parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

« Non. » Répondit Gaara. Dans son esprit troublé, il parvenait tout de même à réaliser qu'il pourrait bien être lui aussi attiré par Naruto, mais cela n'avait aucun rapport. S'il venait à s'attacher un peu trop, il ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Et il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de Kankuro s'il venait à s'en apercevoir. « Je ne peux pas parce que… ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. » Répondit-il enfin, choisissant ses mots avec précaution.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaut mieux écouter tes sentiments plutôt que ta conscience ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas te laisser guider par tes émotions, Naruto, mais par ta tête. » Conseilla Gaara.

« Tu n'as pas aimé quand je t'ai… heu… embrassé ? » Demanda Naruto. Il ne savait pas comment il avait trouvé le courage de continuer la conversation. Peut-être parce qu'il rêvait déjà de Gaara depuis bien trop longtemps, et que s'il abandonnait maintenant, il n'aurait certainement plus aucune chance.

« Je viens de te dire que le problème ne venait pas de mes sentiments. » S'énerva Gaara. Il allait se relever, mais deux mains halées se posèrent sur son visage.

« Moi, j'ai aimé. » Murmura Naruto, relevant la tête pour sceller leurs lèvres une seconde fois. D'agréables frissons remontèrent le long de son dos alors qu'il passait suggestivement sa langue sur les lèvres du rouquin.

Gaara ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Naruto récidive, et si deux mains n'entravaient pas ses mouvements, il y aurait déjà mis un terme. Une vague d'excitation le submergea lorsqu'il sentit le contact sensuel d'une langue contre sa lèvre inférieure.

« Non… » Souffla-t-il en s'écartant. Il ne pouvait pas encourager ça ! Laisser ses sentiments pour Naruto se développer ne pouvait que se terminer par un désastre !

Sous lui, Naruto respirait avec difficulté, et ses joues avaient pris une couleur rosée. Gaara se rendit compte à quel point il était beau, et pas uniquement d'un point de vue artistique, cette fois-ci. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclairer l'esprit, faisant taire ses instincts primaires à grand coups de pensées rationnelles. C'était dangereux, son frère pouvait revenir d'un instant à l'autre ! Il n'aurait alors aucune explication logique à lui fournir et Naruto aurait certainement toutes les peines du monde à dissimuler ses émotions. Tout cela allait beaucoup trop vite et les événements d'hier soir étaient toujours bien trop ancrés en lui.

Gaara se releva et plissa un peu ses vêtements. Il venait de se passer tellement de choses en si peu de temps qu'il en avait mal au crâne. Naruto se leva à son tour, réalisant que dans sa chute, il avait écrasé un certain nombre de grains de raisin sur le tapis.

« Oops ! Désolé pour le tapis. » S'excusa-t-il, embarrassé. Le jus des fruits s'était également imprégné sur son T-shirt orange, à présent parsemé de taches.

Gaara poussa un soupir et se tourna vers lui. « Aide-moi à nettoyer tout ça. »

Alors que tous deux s'affairaient à ramasser les grains rescapés et à détacher ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu, Gaara se demandait s'ils pouvaient encore se considérer comme des amis, ou comme quelque chose d'autre. Avait-il déjà formé un lien plus fort avec Naruto sans même s'en être aperçu ?

La question du sexe était un sujet des plus délicats à ses yeux, et il était loin d'être sûr de vouloir se faire approcher de qui que ce soit sur ce terrain-là. La compagnie de Naruto ne lui semblait pas déplacée, mais elle ne lui facilitait pas non plus les choses. Bien qu'il soit loin d'en être à son premier baiser, celui de Naruto avait quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Il craignait que si une telle chose devait se reproduire, il puisse réagir d'une manière inappropriée et éveiller la curiosité du blond.

« Voilà, c'était les derniers. » Annonça Naruto en déposant les raisins intacts dans le bol que tenait Gaara. « Encore désolé pour le désordre et… le baiser. » Ajouta-t-il en l'effleurant accidentellement avec sa main.

Le léger contact titilla la peau de Gaara d'une manière qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie. Il détourna les yeux et reposa le bol sur la table du salon avant de quitter la pièce à la hâte. Il savait à présent ce qu'il avait à faire, et ça lui faisait mal. Mais c'était la meilleure solution.

Naruto suivit Gaara, ne sachant trop ce qu'il devait dire, ou même s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rester silencieux. Quel crétin ! Pourquoi avait-il tout gâché ? Comme si Gaara ne s'était pas montré suffisamment de mauvaise humeur dès le départ, il avait fallu qu'il empire les choses en l'embrassant. Le silence de mort qui s'était installé entre eux le rendait plus nerveux que jamais. Et si Gaara lui disait encore de s'en aller ? Si c'était le cas, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas l'audace de protester davantage.

Dans le hall d'entrée, Gaara s'arrêta pour conserver son calme avant de faire face à Naruto, qui s'était stoppé près de lui.

Gaara aurait juré que les yeux de Naruto n'avaient jamais été aussi incroyablement bleus. En regardant de plus près, Il pouvait y repérer au moins quatre nuances de cette couleur mystique. Jamais le bleu ne lui avait paru si beau jusqu'aujourd'hui. Mais il devait oublier cela à présent, oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec son premier et unique ami parce que Naruto allait devoir partir, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. La situation de Gaara n'était pas moins délicate que s'il devait marcher sur un lac gelé. Le poids de l'affection de Naruto –et de la sienne- ne ferait que briser la glace qui menaçait déjà de céder à tout instant et le faire sombrer dans des profondeurs glaciales.

« Je suis désolé… » Dit-il enfin, plantant ses yeux de jade dans les deux orbes bleus.

« Pour quoi ? » S'étonna Naruto en levant les sourcils.

« … Mais je ne suis pas celui que tu cherches. Tu ne me connais pas. » Acheva Gaara, le regard sombre.

« On se voit depuis bientôt quatre mois, je pense quand même te connaitre un minimum. » Contra Naruto, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Et puis, je… J'aime bien être avec toi. » Il avait l'impression d'être misérable. « J'aime bien » était bien loin de la réalité –le fait était qu'il était devenu complètement accroc au jeune homme, il le rendait heureux, excité, _vivant_. « Tu es le seul avec qui je me sente aussi bien. »

Gaara comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, car il ressentait la même chose. La compagnie de Naruto était sans pareil. Pourtant, même s'il avait admis quelques instants l'attachement qu'il avait pour le garçon, il devait s'en séparer s'il voulait éviter toute catastrophe. Il persista à s'assurer que c'était la meilleure solution. « Vas-t-en. »

« Oh… Okay. Hum, ça te dit qu'on se revoit demain, après les cours? » Demanda Naruto, comprenant que Gaara puisse vouloir être tranquille après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il fit en sorte de ne pas avoir l'air trop triste, se disant qu'ils pourraient toujours se revoir plus tard.

« Non. On ferait mieux de ne plus se voir. Pars, maintenant. » Ordonna Gaara, prenant soin de conserver un visage impassible, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas perdre Naruto, il… Il y avait ce sentiment en lui, qui refusait de le laisser partir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Naruto n'était déjà pas bien loin de découvrir des choses qu'il ne devrait pas. Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais dû laisser Naruto se rapprocher de lui dès le départ, mais lorsqu'il regardait en arrière, il n'avait aucun regret. La seule chose qu'il regrettait était le fait que la vie et les circonstances l'obligeaient à l'éloigner de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une relation comme celle-ci, pas maintenant. Elle finirait immanquablement par faire souffrir quelqu'un, et il n'avait pas besoin de plus de souffrance que celle que lui-même et son frère enduraient déjà.

Ses propres émotions n'avaient pas d'importance. Les sentiments qu'il réprimait étaient inutiles, dangereux. Et après ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer, la présence de Naruto ne faisait que les attiser. Tous ces sentiments devaient être scellés et oubliés au plus vite, avant qu'ils ne croissent et deviennent incontrôlables. Voilà pourquoi Naruto devait partir dès maintenant.

Ironiquement, il avait toujours su qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'entretenir de vrai relation avec qui que ce soit. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était enfin à deux doigts d'entamer quelque chose de plus profond qu'une simple amitié et devait y mettre fin, la douleur qu'il ressentait était presque insupportable. Le fait qu'il avait été conscient dès le départ que cela finirait par arriver ne le réconfortait pas le moins du monde.

« G… Gaara ? Tu es sérieux? » Demanda Naruto en partant dans les aigus. « Tu es en train de me dire que... nous ne sommes plus amis? » Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Oui. » Répondit fermement Gaara, la voix dénuée d'émotions. Les yeux brillants de Naruto ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche, et il se mordit discrètement la langue afin de s'empêcher de changer d'avis.

« Non ! » S'écria Naruto en s'agrippant au bras de Gaara et en le fixant avec une telle intensité que celui-ci manqua de se tortiller d'embarras. « Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir ! Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je tenais à toi et je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle tu voudrais te débarrasser de moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as si soudainement décidé de me fuir. » Cria-t-il presque, son ton révélant parfaitement chacune des émotions qu'il éprouvait.

Gaara sentait la glace imaginaire se craqueler dangereusement sous ses pieds et commença à craindre le moment où il finirait par se noyer dans les abysses. Les yeux de Naruto se mirent à briller de plus belle et, même s'il ne pleurait pas réellement, quelques larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il n'était même pas sûr que le blond en ait conscience. Il le fixait avec tant d'ardeur que le masque menaça de s'effriter.

« Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir ! Tu es trop précieux à mes yeux et je… » Cria Naruto de plus belle sans décrocher son regard du sien et resserrant sa prise. « … Je t'aime. » Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, contrastant avec ses hurlements précédents.

Dans son esprit, Gaara sentit le craquement sourd de la glace qui s'était finalement fendu, laissant un grand vide sous ses pieds. Il se sentit définitivement tomber, s'apprêtant à se faire happer par les eaux glacées et se faire entraîner sans pitié vers le fond. La sensation de froid n'arriva cependant jamais, remplacée par une chaleur qui le percuta tout d'abord de l'extérieur avant de le consumer tout entier. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu, les émotions trop longtemps contenues lui brûlaient la peau. Elles avaient explosé comme un feu d'artifice lorsque les lèvres de Naruto s'étaient de nouveau collées aux siennes, le plongeant dans un monde plus merveilleux qu'il n'aurait jamais osé l'imaginer.

Il recula afin de reprendre sa respiration et reposa les yeux sur les deux lacs bleus. Ils étaient doux et profonds, voilés de désir et il aurait même put jurer apercevoir une petite étincelle du même feu qui l'avait embrasé quelques instants plus tôt. La seule pensée rationnelle qui lui vint à l'esprit était que son plan était misérablement tombé à l'eau. Ceci étant, jamais un échec ne lui avait déjà paru si délectable.

« Gaara… Ne redis jamais de telles absurdités. » Murmura Naruto en l'enlaçant.

« Naruto... » Souffla Gaara, passant à son tour ses bras autour du blond. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, reprenant progressivement un rythme normal. Il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. C'était une folie de succomber à ses sentiments alors qu'il savait que cela ne provoquerait que des souffrances. Mais il se sentait si bien avec Naruto, si… normal.

Une chose était claire, à présent. Naruto n'allait pas disparaître de sa vie, il ne pouvait plus le laisser partir, pas après ça. Comment avait-il pu croire pouvoir faire une telle chose ? Gaara resserra son étreinte, réconforté par le contact. Il avait tant besoin de Naruto. Il ne voulait –ne pouvait- plus vivre sans lui, il avait besoin de la gaieté et le soutient du blond pour supporter les ténèbres qui lui empoisonnaient l'existence. A partir de maintenant, il aurait encore plus de secret à préserver, que ce soit de Naruto ou de son frère, mais ça irait. Il pouvait le faire.

Tout à coup, le déclic de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et Kankuro apparut, pour voir son frère étroitement lové contre un blondinet aux joues curieusement rouges. Naruto retint un mouvement de recul devant le regard que s'envoyèrent les deux frères. Il sentit le corps de Gaara se tendre tandis que ses mains se crispaient un peu plus autour de lui. Il était convaincu que s'ils avaient pu tuer, les yeux de Kankuro, rivalisant avec le froid hivernal, l'auraient foudroyé sur place.

Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'atmosphère était si tendue en cet instant, mais en conclu que cela devait être lié à ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Kankuro la dernière fois. Peut-être que le frère de Gaara avait de réels sentiments pour lui en fin de compte, et qu'il n'appréciait pas de le voir avec le rouquin ?

Après le regard assassin qu'il venait de lancer aux deux garçons, Kankuro reprit contenance et se força à afficher un air plus amical. Seul Gaara savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade afin de déformer la réalité. L'énergie positive que Kankuro était capable de générer en l'espace de quelques secondes stupéfiait Gaara, la gaieté qui s'en dégageait –aussi factice fût-elle- était encore plus incroyable que celle que produisait Naruto.

« Le repas sera bientôt prêt. Est-ce que tu voudrais rester dîner avec nous, Naruto ? » Proposa nonchalamment Kankuro en se débarrassant de son manteau. Il ignora le regard de Gaara et sourit au blond.

« Heu… O… Okay, merci. » Bredouilla Naruto, désorienté par ce brusque changement d'ambiance. Peut-être que Kankuro avait décidé de se faire à sa relation avec Gaara?

Une fois que Kankuro eut disparu dans la cuisine, Gaara se sépara de Naruto et l'entraîna dans sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière eux. Il aurait bien voulu les emmener dans le cellier, mais il ne voulait pas que Naruto voie ses peintures. C'était une part de lui qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à dévoiler.

« Hum, est-ce que ton frère a un problème avec nous ? » Demanda Naruto, se sentant idiot de poser une telle question. A ses yeux, le frère de Gaara était un personnage énigmatique, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Kankuro leur avait lancé un tel regard, avant de se comporter comme si de rien n'était.

« Je n'en sais rien. » Mentit Gaara. « Ne pense plus à lui. » Ajouta-t-il, peu désireux que Naruto commence à s'interroger sur l'attitude de Kankuro. Il se tourna vers son… ami ? Ou petit ami ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient, exactement?

Naruto avait dit qu'il l'aimait. L'aimait-il aussi en retour? Amour… de quoi s'agissait-il vraiment ? Dévotion, soutien et loyauté, quelque chose comme ça ? Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'éprouver quelque chose d'aussi pur et authentique, même s'il avait déjà admis aimer son frère. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Kankuro était différent, c'était un amour fraternel. Et si Naruto venait à découvrir ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Kankuro, serait-il de nouveau seul ? Qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme lui de toute façon, sale et usé ? L'esprit de Gaara s'assombrit à cette idée. Et si Naruto le considérait comme un coupable, comme un monstre, comme l'avait dit Kankuro ? Et si Naruto pensait qu'il était malade ?

« Hey, relax ! A quoi peux-tu bien penser pour tirer une tête pareille ? » S'exclama Naruto en prenant sa main pour le faire s'asseoir sur le lit.

« A rien. » Dit Gaara. Il laissa Naruto lui caresser la paume de la main. Est-ce que Naruto voudrait encore le toucher s'il savait combien de fois on l'avait déjà touché jusqu'ici ? Est-ce que Naruto voudrait encore l'embrasser s'il venait à apprendre son secret ?

Un tendre baiser fut déposé sur la joue de Gaara, qui tourna de nouveau les yeux vers Naruto. Celui-ci en profita pour gentiment capturer ses lèvres. Gaara se demandait pourquoi il le laissait faire, pourquoi il l'avait ainsi laissé conquérir son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas se donner entièrement à Naruto, pas tant que son frère serait là. Pourtant, il se sentait déjà de plus en plus accroc au blond, il sentait déjà son âme brisée se reconstituer, lentement.

Naruto se laissa tomber en arrière en entraînant Gaara, avant de l'étreindre à nouveau. Gaara sentit sa peau le picoter de nouveau et son pouls s'accélérer. Le contact de Naruto s'était remis à l'échauffer mais cette fois, il ne se dégagea pas. Avant, il avait craint d'être blessé, brûlé. Il était toujours effrayé par la manière dont finirait cette histoire, mais pas à cause de Naruto ou de ses propres sentiments, simplement à cause de la tournure que prendraient les événements.

« Alors… On est ensembles maintenant ? » Demanda Naruto en caressant les mèches rouges. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé, en venant ici, que les choses se seraient terminées comme ça. Il était si heureux ! Si profondément, incroyablement, follement heureux qu'il avait dû mal à le réaliser.

« J'imagine que oui. » Dit calmement Gaara, car cela lui semblait la réponse la plus adéquate sur le moment. Il se demanda s'il serait capable de répondre aux attentes de Naruto, quelles qu'elles soient.

Le tintement des assiettes contre une table résonna depuis la cuisine, et Gaara en déduit qu'il était temps d'aller dîner. Il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise à l'idée que tous trois s'installent autour d'une même table, prétendant que tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin, Naruto n'aurait pas grand-chose à prétendre, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son frère et de lui-même.

Ils s'installèrent à table, contemplant les pancakes préparés par Kankuro d'un air avide.

« Ah, j'adore les pancakes ! » S'exclama Naruto. « Iruka m'en faisait avant, mais je n'en mange plus beaucoup parce que je ne sais pas les faire. » Continua-t-il, entamant son assiette sans plus tarder.

Gaara jeta un regard en coin à son frère. Il savait pourquoi il avait préparé des pancakes –c'était sa façon à lui de se faire pardonner pour la nuit dernière. Mais il était vrai qu'il adorait ses pancakes et, voyant le regard affectueux que lui envoya Kankuro, il ne put s'empêcher de se détendre un peu. Il s'en voulait pour ça, mais il n'arrivait jamais à rester longtemps fâché contre lui, son cœur était plus fort que son bon sens dans ce genre de cas. Au moins, il voyait que Kankuro essayait de se rattraper et de lui faire plaisir. Il n'était pas encore parfaitement rassuré, mais ce bon repas et la bonne humeur irradiant de Kankuro lui donnaient l'impression que tout allait finir par s'arranger.

En règle générale, il ne se laissait pas facilement berner par les gens, mais son frère était son point faible. Il se remémora une fois de plus toutes les choses que Kankuro avait faites pour lui et tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé pendant leur enfance. Ce qui se passait dans cette maison n'était pas uniquement de la faute de Kankuro. Son frère était malade, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé, il n'était pas responsable de ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Après tout, si leur père s'était comporté différemment, il ne serait peut-être pas comme ça aujourd'hui.

« Alors, tu as réussi à vendre les livres ? » Demanda Naruto à Kankuro, voulant briser le silence en engageant la conversation. Il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose d'autre à dire et, ayant repensé à ce que lui avait dit Gaara à propos des vieilleries que Kankuro avait emmené à la braderie, il s'était dit que ce serait un sujet auquel ils pourraient tous participer.

N'ayant absolument aucune idée de ce dont le blond était en train de parler, Kankuro fronça les sourcils. Gaara lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, lui indiquant de jouer le jeu. Kankuro lorgna rapidement son frère du coin de l'œil, n'appréciant que modérément de se faire entraîner dans une conversation qui n'avait aucun sens.

« Ouais. J'en ai tiré vingt balles. » Répondit-il, méfiant, et espérant que cette réponse était adéquate. Crétin de Gaara, qu'avait-il bien pu raconter au blondinet ?

« Wow, tant que ça ! Quand je suis allé au vide-grenier du centre de Konoha, la vieille peau qui est passée me voir m'a juste donné quelques pauvres pièces ! Pourtant, ce que je lui avais vendu était en super bon état ! » S'exclama Naruto entre deux bouchées.

« Je vois. » Répondit Kankuro, qui à vrai dire ne voyait pas du tout. L'incertitude l'avait rendu un peu plus sérieux, bien qu'il fasse en sorte de conserver un visage amical.

« Ouais, tu as eu de la chance. » Constata Naruto sans s'arrêter de dévorer ses délicieux pancakes. Il se demanda pourquoi le frère de Gaara avait semblé un peu tendu lorsqu'il avait engagé la conversation. Peut-être que Kankuro avait trouvé malpoli de se faire interroger sur son argent ? Certaines personnes étaient comme ça.

La discussion s'arrêta rapidement, et les pancakes furent terminés en un rien de temps.

« Gaara, je peux te parler une seconde ? » Demanda Kankuro en débarrassant la table.

Gaara hocha la tête et Naruto comprit le message. Il sortit et se retira dans la chambre de Gaara afin de laisser les deux frères discuter en privé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » Siffla Kankuro après s'être assuré que le blondinet n'était plus dans les parages.

« Naruto se demandait pour quoi j'avais mal et je lui ai dit que je m'étais fait mal au dos en descendant un carton du grenier. Comme il m'a demandé s'il pouvait voir les livres je lui ai répondu que tu les avais emmenés au vide-grenier ce matin. » Dit calmement Gaara.

« Quoi ? C'est complètement débile ! Ne t'ai-je jamais dit de faire en sorte d'inventer des mensonges crédibles, ou ton cerveau est-il incapable d'imaginer quelque chose qui tienne la route ? » Souffla Kankuro rageusement. Même si le blondinet n'avait pas l'air particulièrement vif d'esprit, il finirait bien par se douter de quelque chose si Gaara continuait à lui servir des excuses aussi ridicules.

« Mais il y a cru, apparemment. » Répliqua Gaara, toujours aussi calme. « Et si tu n'avais pas fait des tiennes, je n'aurais pas eu à mentir, de toutes façons ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! Je… Je ne voulais pas ça, Gaara… Je suis sincèrement désolé, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal. » Dit Kankuro d'une voix étouffée, l'air assombri.

« Je sais. » Répondit Gaara d'une voix égale. Il ne voulait pas le pardonner si tôt, mais le regard coupable de son frère lui fit un pincement au cœur. Il allait s'en aller lorsque la voix de Kankuro s'éleva de nouveau.

« Pourquoi tu le serrais dans tes bras ? »

Gaara avait redouté cette question, et c'était pour cela qu'il avait tenté de quitter la pièce afin d'éviter d'en arriver là. « J'en avais juste envie. »

« Juste envie ? Gaara, tu te rends compte que tu ne peux pas 'juste en avoir envie' ? Il ne doit jamais savoir, tu le sais! » Murmura Kankuro.

« Oui, je sais ! » Cracha Gaara, agacé. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer cette conversation. Il s'était déjà senti assez mal de se faire surprendre par Kankuro. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord, il rencontrait déjà des difficultés à garder ses secrets hors de portée de son frère et de Naruto. Ceci dit, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

* * *

><p>« Tu reviens quand ? » Demanda Kankuro en regardant les deux garçons se diriger vers l'entrée.<p>

« Demain. »

« Il faut que tu travailles, tu n'étais pas en cours aujourd'hui. Je pense que tu ferais mieux de rester à la maison. » Protesta Kankuro. L'idée que Gaara passe la nuit chez Naruto ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Moins de temps il passerait avec le blondinet, mieux ça vaudrait. Il y avait toujours un risque pour que Naruto ne soit pas aussi stupide qu'il en ait l'air.

« Naruto m'a promis de m'aider à rattraper mon retard. Et puis on est Vendredi, il n'y a pas cours demain. » Contra Gaara.

Kankuro les fixa tous les deux, contrarié de ne pas pouvoir leur donner de raison de les séparer. Les joues étrangement rosées du blondinet ne le rassuraient pas. Il était convaincu qu'il se cachait quelque chose d'autre sous cette soi-disante simple étreinte amicale, mais il n'en avait aucune preuve.

« Très bien. Mais pensez un peu à étudier, c'est important pour vous deux. »

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là, ils n'étudièrent pas, ne burent pas de thé, ne s'installèrent pas devant la cheminée comme les autres fois.<p>

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, face à face.

Durant les premiers instants, Naruto s'était senti mal à l'aise, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Ils s'étaient assis sur le lit comme lorsqu'ils allaient regarder la télévision, mais aucun d'entre eux n'alluma le poste. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Naruto ne trouvait pas ses mots, tandis que Gaara restait muet de son côté, espérant se faire expliquer ce qu'on attendait de lui.

A présent qu'ils étaient ensembles –aussi improbable que cela lui paraisse encore- Naruto laissa tous ses sentiments inavoués remonter à la surface. Bien qu'il soit du genre à se laisser emporter par ses émotions, il avait fait en sorte de les garder sous contrôle lorsqu'il se trouvait près de Gaara, craignant de le faire fuir. Voulant initier un contact avec le Gaara sérieux qui lui faisait face, il plaça délicatement sa main sur sa taille, la caressant à travers son T-shirt noir. Gaara était si chaud, il pouvait sentir la température de son corps irradier à travers la fine barrière de tissu. A quel point pouvait-il être chaud, s'ils se trouvaient peau contre peau, débarrassés de toute entrave ?

Naruto chassa rapidement ces pensées trop tentantes. Gaara venait tout juste d'accepter son amour, mieux valait ne pas aller trop vite. Il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour parvenir à ce résultat qu'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en accélérant les choses. Mais bien que son bon sens parvenait à réfréner ses désirs, il continuait de sentir son propre corps s'échauffer de plus en plus, et le regard que lui lançaient les deux orbes de jade ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Le contact étant à son goût, Gaara commença à s'habituer à leur position. Il était nerveux, même s'il n'y avait aucune raison –il pouvait faire confiance à Naruto, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Mais toute cette nouveauté ne lui permettait pas de se relaxer entièrement. Naruto attendait certainement quelque chose de lui, à présent ? Serait-il capable de le satisfaire ? Et en quoi ces attentes consistaient réellement? Gaara n'était pas certain de la réponse, et il se fit donc sa propre conclusion basée sur ses expériences passées. Naruto devait probablement avoir certains désirs sexuels, il pouvait les voir briller au fond de ses yeux. Mais à quelle vitesse devaient-ils passer à l'acte ? Quelle était la norme ? Une fois de plus, Gaara ne connaissait pas la réponse. Il avait aimé leur baiser, il avait été pur, honnête, sans arrière-pensée. Mais et si cela ne suffisait pas à Naruto ? Après tout, le blond le prenait pour n'importe quel garçon de son âge. Quelle méprise. Mais il ne pouvait lui avouer la vérité…

Gaara clôtura la distance qui les séparaient et scellèrent leurs lèvres. Naruto émit un gémissement étouffé et répondit avec enthousiasme, à la satisfaction de Gaara. Pour le moment au moins, il semblait ne pas trop mal s'en sortir. Peut-être avait-il même répondu à une de ces mystérieuses attentes. Peut-être parviendrait-il à contenter Naruto et que tout irait bien. Encouragé par les gémissements croissants du blond, Gaara passa une main sous le T-shirt orange et la posa sur sa peau bronzée. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, il était loin d'être dépaysé par ce genre de choses. Son doute commença à diminuer en constatant que le blond paraissait apprécier, l'encourager, même.

Son désir devenant de plus en plus difficile à maîtriser, Naruto rompit le baiser et roula sur le dos. Qui aurait cru que Gaara serait si enthousiaste ? Naruto avait trouvé cela étrange, il l'aurait plutôt cru du genre renfermé, voir timide dans une telle situation. Pourtant, le rouquin était déjà de nouveau en train de se rapprocher jusqu'à s'allonger à moitié sur lui. Naruto laissa échapper une sorte hoquet lorsque la hanche de Gaara se pressa doucement contre son érection.

« Ah… » Geignit-il, les yeux entrouverts. A présent, sa peau était officiellement en train de se consumer de désir, et la moindre fibre de son corps fut submergée par une déferlante d'émotions, l'entraînant dans un semi état de transe. Est-ce que tout cela était bien réel ? Ca lui paraissait trop beau pour être vrai. Il sentait comme une sorte d'étrange alchimie entre eux deux, qui le faisait se sentir plus vivant que jamais. Pourtant, aucune de ces émotions n'arrivaient à la cheville de son amour et son affection pour le rouquin. Il espérait que jamais il ne ferait de mal à Gaara, jamais. Il l'aimait du plus profond de son âme, et à ce simple constat, son sang sembla couler plus rapidement le long de ses veines, accélérant son rythme cardiaque.

Gaara observait assidument le visage halé, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe susceptible de le guider. Kankuro était tellement direct qu'il ne lui avait jamais vraiment laissé le temps de douter de ses performances, mais à présent, il hésitait. Mais lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de Naruto contre sa hanche, il sut à nouveau quoi faire. N'allaient-ils pas un peu vite ? Après tout, il savait que c'était à lui de donner du plaisir à l'autre. C'était ce qu'attendait Kankuro. C'était ce que tout le monde attendait, non ?

Se redressant, il enjamba les cuisses de Naruto, et sentit celui-ci se tendre légèrement suite à ce changement de position. Il resta néanmoins confiant, car il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. N'ayant jamais connu autre chose, il se basait sur ce qu'il connaissait déjà. Il voulait être normal, et Naruto le rapprochait de ce but. Des partenaires normaux agissaient comme ça, non ? Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Kankuro avait toujours aimé ça, alors pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas de Naruto ? Par ailleurs, cela devrait parfaitement correspondre à ses attentes. Au fond de lui, il était effrayé à l'idée que Naruto soit déçu s'il constatait qu'il n'était pas si normal que ça. C'est pourquoi il avait tout intérêt à agir de manière adéquate et assurée. De cette façon, il n'éveillerait pas de soupçons et tous ses secrets seraient protégés.

« Naruto… » Souffla Gaara en passant sa main du haut de son torse jusqu'à ses hanches. Il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre. Il n'y avait pas de raisons à ce que Naruto n'apprécie pas le genre de caresses qui plaisaient à Kankuro.

« Ah… Gaara… » Hoqueta Naruto, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. La surprise fut d'autant plus grande lorsque la main de Gaara descendit encore pour caresser son érection à travers son jean. « Haa ! » Gémit-il, ne sachant pas trop s'ils devaient aller si vite en besogne. Mais à présent que cela arrivait, il n'allait certainement pas l'en empêcher. Gaara avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait et lui-même en était plus que ravi, par conséquent, tout allait bien.

Un sourire suffisant qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu apparu sur le visage de Gaara tandis qu'il serrait le membre palpitant du blond. Naruto avait l'air tellement innocent, tellement soumis. Un sentiment de force envahit Gaara, mais ne sachant trop d'où il lui venait, il n'osa pas le débrider. Ceci dit, c'était _lui_ qui se trouvait au-dessus cette fois-ci, il n'y avait personne pour l'obliger à quoi que ce soit. _Il_ avait le pouvoir.

« Ah… » Gémit Naruto en remuant les hanches. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir bien longtemps ainsi. Il était de toutes manières si excité qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour venir. Il avait rêvé de cette scène un nombre incalculable de fois, et à présent, il avait l'impression que la réalité était infiniment plus merveilleuse.

« S'il te plaît… » Murmura-t-il, gorgé de désir, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les cuisses de Gaara. Il vit le sourire de celui-ci s'étirer un peu plus et les yeux verts s'assombrir à cette supplique. Il avait l'air incroyablement sexy aux yeux de Naruto, qui remua de nouveau les hanches en gémissant, tandis qu'une main pâle continuait de le toucher d'une manière qu'il n'aurait même pas pu imaginer en rêve.

« Oh mon dieu… Je… Je suis si près… » Bredouilla Naruto en resserrant sa prise sur les cuisses de Gaara. Il vint quelques instants plus tard, une vague de plaisir brûlant traversant son corps alors que Gaara le caressait toujours. « Aah ! Gaara ! » Naruto ne put s'empêcher de gémir le nom de son petit ami, le regardant de ses yeux embués de désir. A cet instant, il se fichait complètement d'avoir souillé son pantalon favori.

Gaara se rallongea à côté du blond. Le plaisir qui avait traversé son visage halé l'avait passablement émoustillé, car après tout, lui aussi avait ses hormones. Il espérait que Naruto était heureux, qu'il avait réussi à se montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes. A présent, il se contentait de l'observer sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point ses réflexes de soumission étaient ancrés en lui.

Naruto roula sur le côté afin de lui faire face. Le sourire avait disparu, et Gaara avait retrouvé son expression neutre. « Gaara… Tu es incroyable. » Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, car il aurait été incapable de mettre des mots sur l'intensité de ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Il se demanda si Gaara était encore vierge. Il avait du mal à imaginer Gaara avec quelqu'un d'autre, en grande partie parce qu'à sa connaissance, personne encore n'était parvenu à se rapprocher de lui comme il l'avait fait. Peut-être que Gaara était naturellement doué ? Ceci dit, tout cela lui importait peu. La seule chose qui importait réellement, c'était qu'à présent Gaara était tout à lui, et qu'il avait accepté son amour.

Posant ses lèvres contre celles de Gaara, Naruto fit passer sa main sur son corps enveloppé de noir, désireux de le satisfaire à son tour. Gaara le laissa faire et ne protesta pas lorsque la main de Naruto descendit pour aller se poser sur la bosse qui apparaissait à l'avant de son jean serré. Son gémissement fut étouffé par le baiser quand il sentit les caresses.

« Je veux que tu te sentes bien, toi aussi. » Dit Naruto en rompant le baiser. Il voulait lui procurer autant de plaisir qu'il venait de recevoir. Il voulait que Gaara se sente désiré, aimé, et voyant que celui-ci ne semblait opposer aucune résistance, il prit cela comme un accord.

Il caressa tendrement son membre à travers le jean, avec cependant moins d'assurance que le rouquin. Mais il voulait faire de son mieux, il voulait donner tout ce qu'il avait et même plus pour faire plaisir à Gaara. Il adorait les réactions qu'il semblait provoquer. Sa peau blanche avait prit une teinte rosée et ses yeux de jade s'étaient embrumés, et Naruto commença à se sentir de nouveau excité.

« Naruto… » Souffla Gaara, hésitant quant au comportement à adopter. C'était tellement nouveau et tellement familier à la fois. Et c'était agréable, bien qu'il se sente effrayé à l'idée que les choses allaient peut-être trop vite. Il ne s'était pas encore remis de la nuit précédente, mais il fit de son mieux pour se débarrasser de toute pensée déplaisante.

Il ne protesta pas lorsque Naruto lui demanda la permission d'ouvrir sa fermeture éclair, car il avait appris à ne pas résister. Par ailleurs, si Naruto en avait envie, pourquoi refuser ? Il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto le rejette, il ne voulait plus le laisser partir. Et ils ne faisaient rien de mal, rien de sale ou d'immoral. Le contact de la main de Naruto sur son sexe dressé le ramena à la réalité et il serra le blond par les épaules, haletant. Naruto resserra un peu sa prise et le caressa avec un peu plus d'assurance. La sensation se fit de plus en plus agréable, et il ferma les yeux. Le visage de son frère lui apparut soudainement, sorti de nulle part, et l'espace d'un instant, il lui sembla on ne peut plus réaliste –comme si c'était son frère et non son précieux Naruto qui lui faisait ces choses. Les yeux cerclés de noir se rouvrirent en grand, dans l'espoir de chasser de telles idées. Il ne voulait pas imaginer de telles choses, pas dans un moment pareil !

Le désir qui se reflétait sur les traits de Naruto l'excita un peu plus. L'innocence qu'il affichait, même dans une telle situation, ne cessait de le surprendre. Elle lui rappelait cette fois où Naruto s'était mis à gémir dans son sommeil à cause d'il ne savait quel rêve. Les caresses de Naruto étaient merveilleuses, et l'intensité de son plaisir commençait à atteindre des sommets.

« Naruto… » Répéta doucement Gaara, tentant de se concentrer sur ses émotions plutôt que ses réflexions.

Mais alors qu'il allait bientôt s'assouvir, ses pensées se mirent à tourbillonner dans son esprit, et il fut incapable de les contenir plus longtemps. Naruto était si pur, si innocent. Lui ne l'était pas. Non, il ne devrait pas songer à cela maintenant! Par instinct, ses hanches s'arquèrent brusquement sous les mains de Naruto. Il ressentit alors une violente douleur en bas de ses reins et la nuit dernière lui revint par flash devant ses yeux. La sensation de jouissance imminente réveilla en lui des souvenirs que son corps semblait avoir plus clairement enregistré que son cerveau, et lorsqu'il fut au bord de la rupture, une terrifiante émotion le figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement.

« Non ! » S'écria-t-il, se dégageant précipitamment de Naruto pour lui tourner le dos, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Des sentiments terribles et indescriptibles venaient de le prendre d'assaut, des sentiments proches de la peur. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, que même son sang s'était figé dans ses veines.

« S… S'il te plait, arrête. » Murmura-t-il, suppliant, par un réflexe dont il ne s'aperçut même pas. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Naruto ignore ses protestations, étant donné qu'il ne connaissait que cette alternative. Il aurait voulu sortir de la chambre mais ne bougea pas, ayant été violemment plaqué contre le matelas quelques heures plus tôt pour des raisons similaires. Il avait peur. Et s'il avait contrarié Naruto et qu'il le forçait à faire ce dont il n'avait pas envie ? Dans sa confusion actuelle, Gaara était incapable de penser que Naruto n'avait rien à voir avec Kankuro.

« Gaara ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Naruto en posant gentiment sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin. Il était stupéfait, et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal. « Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait mal, je n'ai pas fait exprès. »

Gaara se relaxa un peu à ce contact. Il resta néanmoins de dos, ne voulant pas que Naruto puisse apercevoir la détresse qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher. Il se sentait tellement embarrassé d'avoir réagi aussi bizarrement. Pas besoin de se poser de questions si Naruto devenait suspicieux à présent. Mais comment pourrait-il expliquer cela à Naruto, alors qu'il était déjà incapable de se l'expliquer lui-même ? Non, cela ne devait plus se reproduire. Naruto semblait prendre la chose avec patience cette fois-ci, mais il finirait bien par s'énerver comme son frère.

« Je suis désolé. » Ce fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Gaara. Il se sentait coupable de tout gâcher, de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux attentes de Naruto.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser ! » S'écria Naruto en l'enlaçant par derrière. « Gaara… C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. J'ai clairement fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu. »

Gaara ne bougea pas d'un pouce, silencieux. Il voulait le croire, de tout son cœur il voulait croire que Naruto n'était pas comme son frère. Pourtant, il attendait encore le moment où l'impatience et la colère prendrait le dessus, et qu'il finisse blessé, comme toujours.

« Ecoute, peut-être qu'on est allés un peu trop vite. On a tout notre temps, okay ? » Dit Naruto en l'étreignant toujours avec tendresse. Il se maudissait d'avoir laissé ses hormones prendre le dessus. En vérité, il avait désiré Gaara depuis tellement longtemps que lorsqu'il l'avait finalement vu répondre à ses avances, il avait été complètement aveuglé par son bonheur et son désir, abandonnant toute capacité de raisonnement. « Si tu veux savoir, ça ne me dérange pas si on ralentit les choses. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'on soit ensembles, c'est tout. »

« Naruto… » Murmura Gaara, essayant désespérément de croire en la sincérité du blond.

« Gaara, je… Je t'aime, je ne chercherai jamais à te faire du mal. » Dit Naruto, en toute honnêteté.

A cet aveu, Gaara se retourna lentement pour faire face au blond, un peu calmé. Il s'était détendu et sa culpabilité commençait à disparaitre. Mais, sérieusement, une telle situation ne devait jamais se reproduire. Il se sentait pourtant un peu dépassé, et ne sachant comment réagir, il avait simplement fait ce qu'on lui avait appris. Il n'avait absolument pas vu venir cette réaction…. Etait-il vraiment si loin de la normalité ? C'était un coup dur pour Gaara, et il se demanda s'il serait un jour capable de vivre comme n'importe qui.

Naruto contempla les magnifiques traits de son visage. Il se sentait heureux, mais également très inquiet. Gaara avait l'air si… fragile, si effrayé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi de cette façon. Etait-il simplement timide, inexpérimenté, ou y avait-il autre chose ? Mais Gaara n'avait pourtant pas l'air si novice, au vu de la manière dont il l'avait touché un peu plus tôt.

A moins que ce soit sa propre excitation qui ne l'effraie ? Après tout, Gaara ne laissait pas facilement les gens l'approcher, encore moins le toucher. Lui, plus que tout autre, devrait bien le savoir. Mais pourquoi Gaara avait-il l'air si désolé, alors qu'il n'avait clairement rien fait de mal ? Le Gaara qu'il connaissait, celui qui avait un jour essayé de l'étrangler au lycée et qui l'avait jeté du canapé un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'excuser pour rien. Mais le connaissait-il réellement ? Le rouquin ne lui avait-il pas dit il y a quelques heures à peine qu'il ne savait rien de lui ? Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? Naruto ne savait pas trop comment interpréter cette étrange phrase, et l'avait rangée dans un coin de sa tête.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda-t-il en lui adressant un regard apaisant. Il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien, ou du moins aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'être après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Ca va. » Dit Gaara, un peu contrarié. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Kankuro dans son esprit, l'avertissant de ne surtout pas éveiller les soupçons de Naruto, et lui rappeler la menace qu'il représentait pour eux s'il venait à découvrir quelque chose.

« Gaara… s'il te plait, si tu n'as pas envie de faire quelque chose, dis-le-moi, okay ? Je suis désolé, j'espère sincèrement que je n'ai pas tout gâché. » Dit Naruto, trouvant que ses propres mots sonnaient bizarrement. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait nullement ressenti le besoin d'encourager Gaara à lui dire ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, vu le nombre de fois qu'il s'était fait envoyé balader ou avait reçu des regards désapprobateurs dès qu'il avait un peu trop envahi son espace personnel sans permission. Cela ne collait pas avec ce qu'il savait déjà de Gaara, et il sentit de nouveau qu'il lui manquait certaines pièces du puzzle, comme lorsqu'il lui avait donné les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à manquer les cours. Quelque chose le dérangeait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais tout cela n'était peut-être rien de plus que le fruit de son imagination, car plus il y pensait, moins il comprenait.

« Tu n'as rien gâché du tout. » Répondit Gaara. Puis, comme s'il venait soudainement de se rappeler quelque chose, il ajouta, « Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. »

Naruto rougit furieusement, mais devait admettre qu'une bonne douche ne serait pas un luxe. « Mais je n'ai pas trop envie de te laisser tout seul si vite. J'ai l'impression que je devrais rester un peu avec toi. »

« Vas-y, je vais bien. » Assura Gaara. Il avait besoin d'un moment de solitude afin de rassembler ses idées.

Une fois Naruto parti, Gaara alla regarder la nuit tombée à travers la fenêtre du salon. Il pouvait voir sa propre réflexion sur la vitre. Il arborait la même expression que toujours, et pourtant, il se sentait différent. Pour la première fois, son masque s'était effrité en présence de Naruto. Cela ne devait plus jamais arriver. Il portait ce masque pour une raison, et jusqu'à présent, seul son frère avait pu le lui retirer. Il était troublé. Il avait confiance en Naruto, il le chérissait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester méfiant et craintif. Le blond ne lui voulait pas de mal, il en était conscient, mais il continuait de craindre que ce qui lui était arrivé avec Kankuro pouvait également arriver avec Naruto. Ca n'arriverait pas, il devrait le savoir. Naruto n'était que gentillesse et sincérité. Il savait que ses craintes étaient infondées, mais malgré son raisonnement logique, la méfiance refusait de le quitter.

Gaara posa le front contre la vitre froide et ferma les yeux. Une part de lui voulait rentrer chez lui afin d'éviter de se sentir aussi embarrassé. Mais à la maison, son frère allait certainement passer la soirée à lui poser question sur question. Il n'avait jamais été un très bon menteur, et il doutait que Kankuro mette bien longtemps à découvrir se qu'il se passait entre lui et Naruto. Mieux valait rester ici, après tout. Il reconnaissait éprouver un certains désir pour Naruto, mais tous les fantômes de son passé et de son présent le hantaient, le déconcentraient.

Ces fantômes ne se trouvaient cependant pas aussi loin que Gaara le pensait, car dans les ténèbres de la nuit, Kankuro observait la silhouette rousse appuyée contre la fenêtre. Kankuro n'avait pu se défaire de ses doutes, et quand ceux-ci avaient fini par le rendre malade d'incertitude, il était allé espionner les deux garçons à travers la vitre. Il avait alors vu certaines choses, des choses qui confirmaient ce qu'il avait redouté.

Gaara poussa un long soupir en tâchant de se calmer. Lorsqu'il leva la tête pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, il crut apercevoir une ombre se mouvoir dans la nuit. Il cligna des yeux, et ne vit plus rien. Son masque était de nouveau reformé, et il s'éloigna de la fenêtre.

Dans la salle de bain, Naruto était en train de se sécher. L'image de ce Gaara recroquevillé sur lui-même, l'air si fragile, le hantait. Il ne put s'empêcher de se reconnaitre dans ce tableau, mais à peine cette pensée troublante eut émergé qu'il la repoussa dans son subconscient. Il était troublé. Devrait-il s'inquiéter ? Enfin, quelle que soit la réponse à cette question, il savait qu'il s'inquiéterait. Gaara était une véritable énigme. Mais il sentait quelque chose qui lui était un peu familier dans cette histoire, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer précisément.

Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas tout gâché et que Gaara n'allait pas se mettre à le fuir. Il avait beau afficher continuellement un sourire joyeux, il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Il aurait juste voulu être normal, comme tout le monde. Il n'avait pas énormément d'amis et beaucoup de gens l'ignoraient et le considéraient comme quelqu'un de bizarre, comme un marginal. Mais avec Gaara, il ne se sentait plus reclus, car le rouquin avait quelque chose de différent. Non, Gaara l'écoutait parler, il ne cherchait pas à le rabaisser, ne le traitait pas de crétin comme les autres. Peut-être était-ce parce que Gaara lui-même était un reclus.

Naruto espérait de tout cœur que Gaara ne finirait pas par se révéler comme Sasuke. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre à nouveau une personne qui lui est chère. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Gaara étaient incroyablement plus forts que ceux qu'il avait ressentis pour Sasuke, et il lui était d'autant plus vital qu'il ne l'abandonne pas.

Lorsque Gaara vit Naruto sortir de la salle de bain, il remarqua la tristesse qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus. A présent qu'il faisait plus attention, il devait avouer qu'il était attirant, beau. Comment le blond avait-il fait pour le conquérir si facilement ? Il possédait quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose d'apaisant et sécurisant, et dans le même temps, il ressentait cette étincelle entre eux deux qui le charmait encore plus. Naruto était tellement contradictoire. La plupart du temps, il était joyeux et débordant d'énergie, mais de temps en temps, lorsqu'il croyait que personne ne le regardait –comme en ce moment- la tristesse venait envahir ses traits, assombrissant l'éclat de ses grands yeux bleus.

Cet élan de mélancolie intrigua Gaara. Il savait que les relations en général, l'amitié en particulier, étaient importantes pour Naruto au-delà du raisonnable. Gaara lui avait dit un jour qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier de ce que les gens pensaient de lui, mais Naruto pensait le contraire. Non, Naruto voulait plaire à tous les gens qu'il rencontrait, et Gaara s'était bien rendu compte qu'il souffrait d'être ignoré. Pourtant, Naruto retrouvait aussitôt le sourire, comme si de rien n'était. Gaara n'en percevait pas moins sa peine, bien conscient que la gaieté du blond était bien souvent factice. Ceci étant, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, son bonheur irradiait d'une telle force qu'elle ne pouvait être imaginaire, elle parvenait même à s'imprégner en lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? » Demanda Gaara. D'ordinaire, il laissait les humeurs de Naruto aller et venir à leur guise, mais à présent il se sentait un peu obligé de s'en soucier.

« Huh ? » Dit Naruto, stupéfait. Il ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte de la présence de Gaara dans la pénombre du salon. En l'espace d'un instant, la tristesse s'évanouit pour laisser place à un large sourire. « Ce n'est rien. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. Tu vas mieux? »

« Oui. » Répondit Gaara. Son masque était parfaitement reconstitué et il se sentait plus en sécurité. Ces secrets étaient de nouveau profondément enfouis au fond de lui, loin de la surface.

Ils se rallongèrent dans le lit, prêts à se coucher. Gaara avait réinstallé Naruto contre sa poitrine, comme cette nuit pendant laquelle il avait voulu le protéger. Il avait les yeux posés sur les deux profonds océans, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Naruto avait l'air si calme, et il se mit à caresser ses mèches blondes. Il se promit qu'un jour, il peindrait un portrait de Naruto.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, sincèrement. On n'aurait pas dû aller aussi vite, c'est de ma faute. Gaara… Tu comptes énormément pour moi, et je ne veux pas te faire de mal, jamais. » Dit Naruto.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. » Répondit Gaara, l'air clairement pressé de vouloir clôturer le sujet. Serait-ce possible que Naruto n'attende vraiment rien de sa part ? Ou du moins pas ce qu'il s'était imaginé ? Les paroles du blond lui avaient parues si honnêtes. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas se sentir aussi effrayé à l'idée de n'avoir rien à lui offrir, pour l'instant du moins.

« Tu m'en veux ? » Demanda subitement Naruto. C'était une autre question qui le taraudait. Et si Gaara était secrètement furieux contre lui et décidait de le jeter d'un moment à l'autre ?

« Non. Si c'était le cas, je serai déjà parti. » Répondit Gaara. Voilà que Naruto continuait à s'inquiéter.

A cette réponse, un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Naruto et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. « D'accord. »

L'imprécision des espérances de Naruto envers lui continuaient à démanger Gaara. L'incertitude le faisait se sentir faible et méfiant, et il voulait se débarrasser de ces sentiments au plus vite. Après un long moment d'hésitation, se demandant si la question paraitrait bizarre ou non, il se décida à ouvrir la bouche. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

« Ce que j'attends ? Hum… J'attends juste de pouvoir être avec toi, de savoir que tu es à moi et que je suis à toi. Je ne sais pas… Je me fiche un peu de ce que l'on puisse faire, tant qu'on reste ensembles. » Répondit Naruto, ayant un peu de mal à formuler ses pensées. Pour lui, les relations n'étaient pas basées sur des attentes, mais sur l'engagement et la dévotion.

La réponse détendit Gaara, bien qu'il se sente triste de ne pas pouvoir être tout à fait à Naruto. A cette prise de conscience, son cœur manqua un battement. Il devrait toujours rester avec son frère, cette réalité ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire. Peu importe ses sentiments pour Naruto, cela ne changeait rien, rien du tout. Ses sentiments n'avaient aucune importance, ils n'avaient jamais eu d'importance. Toutes ces constatations le déprimèrent.

Puis, deux lèvres vinrent se poser contre les siennes, lui rappelant qu'en ce moment précis, tout allait bien. Naruto venait de faire frissonner sa peau et battre son cœur. L'aimait-il ? Pourrait-il oser l'aimer en retour, sachant qu'il ne serait jamais vraiment sien ? Il avait pourtant essayé de se protéger, tout d'abord de toute tentative d'approche de la part du blond, puis de son amitié, et aujourd'hui, il avait essayé de se protéger de leurs émotions à tous les deux. Mais à chaque étape, Naruto avait réussi à se frayer un chemin parmi les remparts qu'il avait érigé. Il y avait quelque chose en Naruto, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de le laisser approcher. Il n'était pourtant toujours pas sûr que ce qu'il ressentait soit bien de l'amour. En quoi consistait l'amour, d'ailleurs ? Tout cela était trop confus dans sa tête…

« Bonne nuit. » Chuchota Naruto d'une voix ensommeillée. Il se lova un peu plus contre Gaara, appréciant la sensation de paix et de chaleur, et plus important encore, la proximité et le contact humain. Il n'était pas seul. Dans cette sombre maison dans laquelle subsistait encore les reliques de son passé, il n'était pas seul. Gaara était avec lui, et, bien que conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas rester ici toutes les nuits, le simple fait de savoir que quelque part, il y avait une personne qui pensait à lui suffisait à le réconforter. Avant que le sommeil ne vienne l'emporter, un vieux souvenir de l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait été lui apparut, manquant de l'envoyer tout droit dans un cauchemar. Il se serra un peu plus contre Gaara, et les images disparurent.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Gaara poursuivait ses réflexions, son insomnie l'empêchant de dormir. Les longues heures lui paraissaient interminables, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à rentrer chez lui le lendemain. Ce serait tellement merveilleux que tous ces soucis disparaissent mystérieusement au cours de la nuit, s'il n'avait plus jamais à devoir supporter certaines choses. Quel désir stupide. Cela ne pourrait jamais arriver. Mais ça donnait à Gaara une raison supplémentaire de rester éveillé et d'apprécier la présence de Naruto, jusqu'à ce que l'aube ne vienne les séparer. Il pourrait toujours dormir à la maison. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de sentir le blond à ses côté, et veiller sur son sommeil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre…<strong>_

**NdA : **_Hmm… J'espère que vous n'avez pas été étonnés par les réactions de Gaara avec Naruto. Ce n'est pas le simple fruit de mon imagination, ce genre de choses arrivent réellement aux gens comme ça._

_Le personnage de Naruto s'approfondit enfin (comme je le voulais), ce qui n'était pas possible jusqu'ici. J'espère être parvenue à le faire apparaître aussi honnête, patient et aimant que possible, car je ne pense vraiment pas que de telles personnes existent dans la vraie vie. Tout le monde a des arrières-pensées. Je sais parfaitement qu'il existe des gens comme Kankuro et Gaara, mais Naruto… non, vraiment, impossible. Cependant, j'essaie de le représenter comme une personne réellement bonne, car même si je n'aime pas trop l'admettre, il m'arrive de vouloir naïvement croire que quelque part dans ce monde, il y a une personne comme ça._


End file.
